Zero probability
by Margo-LittleDemon
Summary: Après un mois à devoir supporter d'atroces maux de ventre et des visites répétitives chez différents médecins, Stiles décide de rendre visite à Deaton, son dernier espoir pour enfin mettre un nom sur ce qui lui arrive. Mais l'annonce que va lui faire le vétérinaire se retrouve être à mille lieux de ce qu'il imaginait. [UA/Sterek][Mpreg][YoungDerek]
1. Chapter 1

Bienvenue ^^

* * *

 **A savoir** : YoungDerek, sa famille n'est pas morte dans un feu, donc les Hale sont vivants, ainsi qu'Erica, Boyd et Isaac. C'est un UA donc un  Univers Alternatifs où le surnaturel existe !

 **Pairing** : Sterek

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. (malheureusement).

 **Nombres de Chapitres** : Normalement 10 ou moins, ou plus, je ne sais pas encore ! (Mais l'objectif est de 10 chapitres pour cette fanfiction)

 **Bêta** : Sylphideland

* * *

 **Merci encore à** **Sylphideland** **d'avoir bien voulu devenir ma bêta correctrice et assumer ce dur travail !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Cela faisait exactement un mois que le comportement de Stiles alertait un petit nombre de son entourage. Il se plaignait de maux de ventre horribles, d'une fatigue intense constante et d'un mal de crâne insupportable. Il était allé voir de nombreux médecins mais chacun répétait toujours le même discours, et le jeune hyperactif commençait sérieusement à en avoir assez : « Vous n'avez rien à priori. Peut-être qu'une bonne journée de repos vous ferait du bien. Le stress sûrement. » Oui, il était possible que ce soit l'anxiété perpétuel de Stiles qui le mette dans un état pareil, mais la douleur n'avait rien de similaire. Lorsque le stress l'enveloppait son intestin se tordait, mais de manière supportable, alors que la douleur qu'il ressentait depuis un mois était beaucoup plus intense et ne concernait pas seulement un intestin contrarié. Stiles lui-même ne pouvait décrire ce qu'il ressentait réellement ; c'était un mal de ventre, certes, sauf qu'il était différent. Il avait l'impression que tous ses organes se déplaçaient. Du côté de sa fatigue, elle était trop importante pour être dû aux quelques nuits qu'il avait passé devant son ordinateur à la recherche d'informations pour son précèdent devoir de science ou pour la meute.

Cela l'inquiétait. Il n'en avait parlé à presque personne à part son père lors d'un repas, entre deux sujets de conversation ; Scott et la meute n'avaient pas besoin que Stiles vienne détruire l'un des seuls moments de répit qui leur était offert. Plus de méchant loup-garou, plus de kanima, plus rien. Stiles se voyait mal créer la zizanie juste avant la tonne d'examens qui allait leur tomber dessus dans moins de quelques semaines. Même son petit ami n'était au courant de rien. Enfin, Derek s'était interrogé un petit moment avant que l'équipe de basket ne lui reprenne tout son temps. Il était tout de même le capitaine de l'équipe et cette saison était très importante pour la ville entière : dans moins de deux mois, l'équipe de basket allait bientôt entamer les premiers championnats contre d'autres établissements d'autres villes – si elle parvenait à vaincre déjà tous les autres lycée de Beacon Hills bien sûr.

Malheureusement, c'était de moins en moins supportable pour Stiles, dont les notes commençaient à chuter. Il devenait irritable et commençait à croire que cette période de douleur intense, qui l'empêchait désormais de dormir ou même de faire le moindre mouvement sans sourciller, allait durer toute sa vie. A tous les coups, connaissant sa chance, il avait hérité d'une maladie rare.

Mais soudain, alors qu'il était couché sur son lit, fixant le plafond en essayant de garder une mine impassible face à son ventre qui s'était remis à le tirailler, il eut une idée : celle d'aller rendre visite à Deaton.

En soit, c'était complètement stupide, car Deaton était un vétérinaire et aux dernières nouvelles Stiles n'avait rien d'un labrador ou d'un quelconque animal qui puisse exister sur cette planète. Cependant, Stiles connaissait peu de vétérinaire qui s'occupe de loup-garou adolescents ayant une balle en argent plantée dans la poitrine. Deaton était le seul.

Avec détermination Stiles se redressa, ne pouvant s'empêcher de faire une grimace de souffrance. Il n'avait rien à perdre ; s'il partait maintenant au volant de sa Jeep il arriverait certainement avant la fermeture du cabinet. En plus Scott ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui alors le jeune Stilinski n'aurait pas à supporter ses moqueries pour son idée, aussi idiote soit-elle.

L'adolescent se leva rapidement, attrapa ses clefs puis enfila ses chaussures. En moins d'une minute, il était parti.

La nuit était tombée. Une légère brise glaciale traversait tout le quartier, laissant un jeune lycéen transi de froid face au cabinet vétérinaire depuis plus d'une trentaine de minutes. Stiles hésita un long moment devant la porte close. Il faisait les cent pas, se demandant comment il allait pouvoir expliquer sa venue à Deaton sans que celui-ci le prenne pour un dégénéré. C'était une bonne question. Une question à laquelle il ne parvenait pas à trouver de réponse satisfaisante. Pourquoi il n'existait pas un site intitulé « Comment engager une discussion avec votre vétérinaire ? »

Il faut croire que l'adolescent mit trop de temps à se décider, Deaton venait de passer la porte, sa petite mallette et ses clefs de voiture dans les mains. Sa journée de travail était terminée et cela se lisait sur son visage dont les pommettes étaient gonflées par un grand sourire montrant toutes ses dents. Il sursauta à la vue de Stiles, son dos percutant la porte qu'il venait de fermer.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici Stiles ? Finit-il par demander en reprenant contenance.

Stiles regarda autour de lui comme pour vérifier que personne ne les épiait. Il chercha ses mots quelques secondes de plus, tellement nerveux qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de gigoter sur place, de se triturer les mains et de se mordre les lèvres.

\- J'ai...J'ai un problème, hésita-t-il avant de se lancer et de déclarer nerveusement, d'une traite : ça va vous paraitre complètement stupide et déplacé mais j'ai besoin que vous le fassiez juste pour me rassurer histoire d'éliminer quelques hypothèses.

A l'expression de Deaton, Stiles devina qu'il n'avait strictement rien compris ; l'adolescent avait parlé trop vite et mâché ses mots, aussi, dans ce contexte, Deaton ne pouvait pas comprendre grand-chose.

Le vétérinaire soupira. Lui qui avait hâte de rentrer chez lui un peu plus tôt, ce n'était pas pour ce soir, malheureusement.

Il ouvrit la porte de son cabinet et invita Stiles à le suivre. Ils se retrouvèrent assis sur des chaises aux milieux d'outils de médecine rangés à la perfection et d'affiches de prévention collées un peu partout sur les murs.

Stiles se sentait maintenant au comble du ridicule. Il avait envie de partir au plus vite sans donner d'explication. Le problème c'était qu'une majeur partie de lui n'en pouvait plus de se sentir faible à ce point et de n'avoir encore obtenue aucune réponse à ses questions. Certes c'était un humain plus ou moins sans défense contre des loups-garous, mais face à une maladie ou une infection quelques médicaments pourraient faire l'affaire. Encore fallait-il trouver la maladie en question.

Ce fut Deaton qui brisa le long silence qui s'était installé. Il avait compris que Stiles était trop nerveux pour le faire lui-même.

\- Bon, je me doute bien que tu n'es pas venu ici pour qu'on passe deux heures à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, dit-il avec un peu d'amusement. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est à propos de Scott ?

\- Non. C'est à propos...à propos de moi, répondit l'adolescent avec un peu de réticence. Je ne sais pas si les loups peuvent attraper des maladies particulières ou en transmettre, mais depuis un bon mois je suis pris de douleurs atroces.

\- Je suis vétérinaire Stiles, pas médecin.

\- Sans blague je n'avais pas remarqué avec toutes ces affiches de chiens autour de nous. Merci, vraiment, soupira l'adolescent tout en se redressant. Je suis allé voir plus d'une dizaine de médecins et ils n'ont rien trouvé. Là ça va, ça s'est calmé, mais à d'autres moments les douleurs que j'ai dans le ventre deviennent insupportables. Je voudrais juste que vous vérifiez si Scott ou Derek ne m'ont rien refilé d'anormal. Si vous ne trouvez rien je ne vous embêterais pas plus avec ça.

Deaton finit par céder après que Stiles l'ait à contrecœur bien supplié. L'adolescent s'assit donc sur la table d'examen, incapable de s'empêcher de penser à tous les animaux qui y furent un jour portés à sa place. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un humain pouvait se vanter (ou pas) d'avoir expérimenté le fait d'être le patient d'un vétérinaire. Derek aurait sûrement adoré une partie de jambe en l'air dans ce cabinet … Stiles secoua légèrement la tête pour se remettre les idées en place ; ça n'était pas vraiment le moment de penser à ça.

A la place, il observa l'adulte s'asseoir sur un tabouret juste en face de lui, un stéthoscope autour du cou. L'examen se passa tout d'abord comme chez un vrai médecin : les vérifications de base, la respiration, le cœur, la tension et même les yeux.

\- Ta tension est un peu élevée, constata Deaton tandis que Stiles essayait de contenir son impatience. Tu sais, c'est très rare qu'un loup-garou tombe malade et encore plus qu'il transmette sa maladie à un humain. Si ça t'était arrivé, je pense que tu n'aurais même pas tenue une semaine.

Ça n'était pas très rassurant. Non vraiment pas. Stiles se mit à penser au pire et son cœur accéléra. Il pensait déjà à son père qui ne supporterait assurément pas sa disparition ; il n'aurait plus personne sur qui compter. Derek, quant à lui, culpabiliserait beaucoup, car si ce n'était pas lui qui avait transmis on ne sait quoi à Stiles alors c'était Scott mais la probabilité était plus faible. Stiles commença à se ronger les ongles. Vieux tic nerveux quand tu nous tiens !

\- Mais vous avez des médoc' pour ça non ? déglutit difficile l'hyperactif.

\- Ça dépend, hésita Deaton.

Le vétérinaire s'éloigna et ouvrit un placard remplit de fioles contenant différentes variétés de plantes. Il en sortit une dizaine mais hésita sur la dernière avant de finalement la prendre elle aussi. Puis il revint avec plusieurs récipients et d'autres ingrédients liquides ou solides entre les mains, qu'il déposa sur une table dépliante. Stiles n'avait aucune idée de ce que s'apprêtait à faire Deaton. Peut-être qu'il était possédé par un mauvais esprit et que le vétérinaire allait en direct l'exorciser. « Complètement débile. » Pensa l'adolescent non sans gigoter, mal à l'aise.

Au bout de quelques minutes chaque récipient fut rempli d'un liquide dont la couleur variait entre le flou transparent et le brun rougeâtre, résultat des mélanges minutieux que Deaton s'était appliqué à faire.

\- Ton doigt, ordonna-t-il au jeune homme.

Stiles ne posa aucune question et se contenta d'obéir. Il n'avait rien envie de savoir. Tant que tout revenait à la normal et que son corps ne faisait plus des siennes, il serait satisfait.

A l'aide d'une aiguille, Deaton lui piqua le doigt. Une petite goutte rouge fit son apparition au bout de celui-ci. Au même instant Stiles put sentir les crampes revenir doucement dans son ventre et se frayer un chemin entre ses organes.

\- Si le liquide change de couleur au contact de ton sang, il y a de fortes chances qu'on sache ce qui t'atteint mais ça peut très bien ne pas marcher, précisa Deaton.

L'hyperactif s'en foutait, si s'était la seule chose à faire pour trouver ce qui n'allait pas avec lui il était bien heureux qu'on lui pique le doigt et non pas qu'on lui coupe le ventre en deux avec l'un des outils effrayant de cette pièce.

Le liquide contenu dans la première fiole ne donna rien, le second non plus et les suivants ne donnèrent rien de mieux. Stiles sentit son cœur battre plus fort et plus vite, signe qu'il devenait plus nerveux ; le dernier récipient était sa seule et dernière chance, en supposant bien sûr que si le liquide changeait de couleur, ce serait pour l'informer qu'il avait une gastro passagère et non pas quelque chose de plus grave, quoi que ce soit.

Deaton hésita quelques secondes avant de tester le dernier liquide qui était, lui, transparent.

\- Tout compte fait, commença Stiles qui avait senti la tension monter encore d'un cran, j'ai plus tellement envie de chercher le pourquoi du comment. C'est vrai, qui se demande si...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase : la goutte de sang roula le long de son doigt avec une rapidité étonnante, comme mue d'une volonté propre, et tomba dans le liquide avec un « plop » sonore qui résonna dans toute la pièce. Deaton et Stiles la fixèrent attentivement alors qu'elle se transformait, simple goutte devenant fleur liquide, dansante et vivante ; dans quelques secondes, ils allaient savoir si le jeune garçon était une cause perdue ou si une solution pour le « guérir » existait.

Jaune. Le liquide transparent tâché d'une goutte rouge vira brusquement au jaune sous leurs yeux attentifs et ébahis. Deaton lâcha le doigt qu'il tenait encore et se leva d'un bon sous le regard dubitatif et interrogateur du jeune homme près de lui. Stiles le vit faire les cents pas, se frotter le crâne de manière répétitif et fixer le plafond tout en murmurant des paroles inaudibles. Ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Si Deaton, d'habitude si calme, réagissait de cette manière, c'est que Stiles était condamné. Le jeune homme sentit des frissons traverser sa colonne vertébrale. Ses crampes s'accentuèrent. « Non, calme-toi Stiles. Si ça se trouve tu vas juste devoir prendre un traitement d'une dizaine de jours et au pire...au pire Scott te transformera. Il n'y a aucune inquiétude à avoir. » Se répéta-t-il pour tenter de se convaincre. Mais il n'y arrivait pas, et le comportement de l'adulte ne l'aidait pas.

Deaton stoppa enfin son manège et revint se placer face à Stiles. Il ancra ses yeux sombres dans les siens. Son expression était dure et inquiète.

\- Est-ce que, à tout hasard, Derek et toi avez eu des relations non protégées ?

Stiles se sentit vaciller. Il aurait aimé répondre d'un « non » assuré mais le souvenir du préservatif craqué il y a de ça un peu plus d'un mois le rendit plus pâle que jamais. Lui qui s'était énervé comme jamais contre Derek s'en souvenait parfaitement. Parce que ce jour-là, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs, le jeune Hale avait encore essayé de le convaincre qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'en utiliser. « Les loups sont immunisés contre toutes vos maladies, fait-moi confiance. Et puis c'est beaucoup mieux sans. » Avait râlé Derek. Il n'avait pas manqué d'argument mais Stiles lui avait tenu tête d'un « on ne sait jamais » catégorique qui avait balayé tout le beau discours du loup-garou et les discours, Derek n'en faisait pas souvent.

\- Stiles ? tenta anxieusement Deaton, le ramenant à la réalité. Alors ? Vous vous êtes protégés à chaque fois ou pas ?

\- Je ... oui, souffla Stiles avant de préciser, comme pour atténuer le problème : enfin, on a juste eut un petit accident mais ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois !

Deaton laissa échapper un bruyant soupir qui, encore une fois, ne présageait rien de réjouissant. Stiles sentit cette fois-ci son intestin se nouer ; le stress, évidemment. Un stress accompagné de ces crampes qui n'en finissaient plus de s'intensifier. Cette fois-ci, pourtant, Stiles s'en fichait, car l'inquiétude prenait le dessus.

\- Je vais mourir ? finit-il par demander comme si on lui arrachait les mots de la bouche.

\- Non, enfin c'est plus compliqué que ça, hésita Deaton. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment te l'annoncer Stiles.

\- Faites-le tant que je suis prêt à entendre le pire.

Deaton fit le tour de la salle avant de revenir près de Stiles qui commençait à perdre patience. Il avait envie d'attraper Deaton par le col pour le plaquer contre un mur et le réveiller un bon coup. Un truc à Derek ça … Peut-être qu'il commençait à déteindre sur lui, qui sait ? Il ne le fit cependant pas, de un parce qu'il était beaucoup trop épuisé et de deux parce que cela ne le mènerait certainement à rien.

\- On peut encore s'en débarrasser, c'est d'ailleurs préférable, déclara brusquement Deaton, terminant de le noyer sous des litres d'incompréhension.

\- Se débarrasser de quoi ? Parlez bordel de merde ! finit par s'emporter Stiles en bondissant de la table d'examen.

Deaton prit une dernière inspiration et son expression neutre finit enfin par revenir. Pour la première fois, Stiles fut apaisé de voir une expression aussi calme malgré, peut-être, la « gravité » de la situation. Deaton s'approcha de quelques pas, ancrant son regard dans celui de l'adolescent.

\- Stiles, dit enfin le vétérinaire, tu attends un enfant.

* * *

Que dire ? J'espère que ça vous a plu. ^^ Dites-le-moi, me laissez pas dans l'ignorance ! Sinon ben, on se voit au chapitre suivant ;) !


	2. Chapter 2

_Bon ben voilà le chapitre 2 :D J'espère que vous allez passer un bon moment !_

* * *

 **A savoir** : Young!Derek, sa famille n'est pas morte dans un feu, donc les Hale sont pratiquement tous vivants. Pareil pour Erica et Boyd (+Isaac) ils sont vivants et sont des loups-garous. Je ne peux pas vraiment situer l'histoire puisqu'on va dire que ça peut vraiment pas être située vu les changements.

 **Pairing** : Sterek (Peut-être d'autres, on sait jamais.)

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. (malheureusement).

 **Nombres de Chapitres** : Normalement 10 ou moins, ou plus mais l'objectif c'est 10.

 **Bêta** : Sylphideland

 **Guest** : Je m'en doutais AAAAAAAAH des le début j ai capter oh jsuis trop contente

_Haha, faut pas que tu captes tout sinon c'est trop facile après lol. Merci pour ton passage :)

 **Isa** : J'adore...l'angoisse de Stiles était presque contagieuse...mais c'était sur des le début...enfin pour nous parce que pour "un" ado qui a "un" petit ami d'être enceint n'est pas la première chose qui vient à l'esprit... J'ai hâte de lire la suite et de voir ce que Stiles va faire...est-ce qu'il va le garder et à qui va-t'il le dire...

_ C'est vrai d'ailleurs notre petit Stiles aurait presque pu faire un déni de grossesse. Ah bah on sait pas, tout peu arriver à ce petit louveteau dans ce ventre. ;)

 **Cebi** :J'adore! Vivement le prochain chapitre, pour en savoir plus.

_Merci beaucoup ! Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

C'était une blague. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Ce n'était qu'un tissu de mensonges.

Deaton savait qu'il avait perdu Stiles au moment où il avait lâché la bombe. L'adolescent s'était contenté d'attraper son blouson et de sortir précipitamment du cabinet sans dire un mot, l'air ailleurs, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu ou qu'il ne réalisait pas encore.

Stiles se retrouva vite au volant de sa Jeep, roulant bien au-dessus de la limite autorisée. C'était impossible. Il avait dû mal entendre. Si il avait bien suivit Deaton, il serait... enceinte ? Combien d'hommes avaient eu la malchance de se réveiller un jour et déclarer avoir un parasite dans le ventre ressemblant étrangement à un être humain ? Quelle était la probabilité ?! Stiles allait vous le dire :

\- 0%. Et même 0,000000000 et 0% ! hurla-t-il en frappant le volant.

La Jeep fit une embardée. La respiration du jeune homme accéléra dangereusement. Il ne cessait de se répéter intérieurement que c'était impossible. Deaton s'était trompé. Forcément. Et puis, c'était quoi ça ? Un liquide qui changeait de couleur et voilà, il décrétait qu'il était enceinte ? Stiles avait plus eu l'impression de subir un test de dépistage que de grossesse. Il ne cessait de cogiter intérieurement, et sentait qu'il perdait pied. La route devenait floue, son ventre était comme broyé. _Impossible._

Un klaxon vint percer les tympans du jeune homme qui se trouva arraché de ses songes de manière violente. Quand il reprit conscience, il réalisa que deux phares jaunes fonçaient sur lui. Il tourna le volant brusquement vers la droite et les pneus de la voiture crissèrent violemment sur l'asphalte. De justesse, Stiles venait d'éviter une collision avec un énorme camion, qui n'aurait manqué de le broyer littéralement.

La Jeep s'arrêta sur le côté de la route avec un sursaut, et le moteur, tournant toujours, donna le rythme à ses pensées décousues. Les dents serrées, l'esprit agité, Stiles se sentait littéralement trembler. Il respirait bruyamment. Ses mains tremblaient. Son cœur palpitait comme si il allait se retrouver bientôt expulser de sa poitrine. Soudainement, une crampe sortit du lot, plus longue, plus intense, plus douloureuse que toutes les autres. Stiles se recroquevilla sur lui-même, le front sur le volant, ses mains le serrant de toutes ses forces. Il ne put réfréner un gémissement de douleur. C'était atroce.

Il réussit à se redresser après quelques minutes insupportables et massa son ventre de sa main droite tout en essayant de reprendre son calme. « Ça va aller. Demain tu retourneras voir Deaton et il verra qu'il s'est trompé. Tout va bien se passer. ». Une vague de souffrance le reprit puis une deuxième, encore plus intense. Stiles crut mourir. Ce n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour mourir. Sur une route au milieu de la forêt, et surtout dans sa vieille Jeep retapée de partout.

Soudain, la sonnerie de son téléphone, posé sur le siège passager, raisonna dans le véhicule et le fit sursauter. Stiles tourna difficilement son regard vers l'objet. Le prénom de Derek était affiché sur l'écran, sous le surnom : _Sourwolf_. Il ne manquait plus que ça, Monsieur Je-grogne-constamment-dès-que-j'ai-un-pet-de-travers en personne. Stiles leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'emparer du portable pour le balancer durement à l'arrière. Il était amoureux, bien sûr. Il n'avait jamais autant aimé que depuis qu'il était avec Derek mais, en cet instant, il voulait juste être seul.

Quand il réussit enfin à respirer plus calmement, plus d'une bonne demi-heure après, la douleur avait disparue, pas complètement mais juste assez pour que Stiles reprenne le cours de sa petite vie. Sa petite vie qui était à présent toute chamboulée. Il resta là, sans un mot, regardant les rares voitures frôler la Jeep dans l'obscurité. « Deaton est stupide. Derek est stupide. Ils sont tous stupides. » Soudain un éclair passa dans son cerveau. Il pouvait vérifier lui-même que les dires de Deaton étaient complètement infondés et absurdes. Il lui suffisait d'acheter un test de grossesse et l'affaire serait close et enterrer à jamais. Un petit sourire de détermination – ou de nervosité, à choisir – se dessina sur le visage du jeune homme qui lança une nouvelle fois son véhicule sur la route. Il était parti pour la pharmacie la plus proche.

oOoOo

Stiles avait mis un temps fou avant d'arriver en caisse tant il y avait de monde. Il n'avait cessé de se demander quelle serait la tête de la caissière en le voyant arriver avec un test de grossesse qu'il avait choisi au hasard. Résultat, la caissière se contenta de passer le produit et de réclamer le montant, ce qui donna à Stiles l'impression d'être complètement invisible et lui tira une petite grimace.

Quand il sortit de la pharmacie et qu'il fut installé sur le siège conducteur, il soupira de soulagement. C'était idiot, il était un homme, évidemment que la caissière n'allait pas le regarder bizarrement comme si ce test était pour lui. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers le petit sachet blanc posé sur le siège d'à côté et démarra.

oOoOo

Ce fut un énorme réconfort quand Stiles s'aperçut que son père n'était pas encore rentré. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être surpris avec un test de grossesse dans les mains, et encore moins de devoir en expliquer la raison. Tout d'abord, Stiles n'avait pas dit un seul mot à son père concernant sa relation avec Derek Hale qui, il le savait, serait désapprouvée. Tout simplement parce Derek Hale avait la fâcheuse habitude de s'attirer les foudres des voisins et commerçants de toute la ville. Il fallait dire que suivre les conneries de sa bande d'amis insupportables tous plus cons les uns que les autres n'aidait pas Derek à se faire une bonne réputation auprès de la justice. Monsieur Stilinski, étant le shérif de la ville, savait bien évidemment tout ce qui figurait sur le casier de Derek. Ensuite Stiles ne savait absolument pas quoi répondre en ce qui concernait le faite que ce soit lui, l'utilisateur de ce test. Il allait dire quoi ? « Papa, je veux juste savoir comment ça marche. Histoire de ne pas être trop perdu quand je mettrais une fille en cloque. » Même lui n'y croyait pas.

Stiles finit par s'enfermer dans les toilettes. Il lut la notice une bonne dizaine de fois, histoire d'être sûr de ne pas se tromper même si cet objet, qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé utiliser un jour, semblait finalement assez simple d'utilisation. Il inspira un grand coup et souleva le couvercle des toilettes. Une fois qu'il fut sûr d'avoir tout fait comme il fallait, il tira la chasse d'eau, remonta son pantalon, posa, en le tenant du bout des doigts, le test sur le bord du lavabo, puis s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire et attendit quelques minutes en se triturant nerveusement les mains. Puis quelques minutes de plus ; bien plus, en fait, qu'il n'aurait réellement fallut. « Aller ! De quoi tu as peur crétin ? Tu es un mec, un mec ! Et un mec ne devrait jamais pisser sur un truc pareil ! Qu'on en finisse ! ». Stiles leva rapidement la tige du test et la fit pivoter pour se retrouver face au résultat.

Deux barres. Deux putains de barres rouges. Enceinte ou plutôt … enceint. Stiles sentit sa respiration devenir erratique. L'objet glissa de ses doigts sans force, tombant bruyamment au sol sans qu'il s'en préoccupe. Mais, après quelques secondes durant lesquelles il ne fit pas un geste, il ébouriffa ses cheveux violemment en réprimant un cri, passa maintes et maintes fois ses mains sur son visage et sentit ses yeux devenir humide. « Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ? ». Toutes ses pensées s'étaient subitement tournées vers Derek. Comment allait-il lui en parler ? Derek n'en voudrait pas, c'était sûr. Le jeune Hale était beaucoup trop focalisé sur sa belle vie turbulente et agitée de lycéen pour qu'on lui mette un gamin dans les bras du jour au lendemain. Et puis il hésitait encore entre intégrer une université ou continuer dans le basket. Il avait aussi déjà une petite sœur, Cora, très turbulente du haut de ses 8 ans, et dont il avait du mal à supporter la proximité. Stiles ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Mais le jeune Stilinski aussi avait d'autres plans. Lui aussi voulait intégrer une bonne université, décrocher son diplôme, aller en soirée et ne pas se prendre la tête jusqu'à ses trente ans au moins. Puis, peut-être que lorsqu'il aurait atteint une stabilité tolérable, il pourrait envisager d'avoir un enfant. Mais là c'était trop tôt. Il ne pouvait pas laisser un ... un parasite tout gâcher, tout lui enlever du jour au lendemain.

Il resta une heure enfermé dans la petite pièce, à avoir une conversation intérieure avec lui-même, rassemblant toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il devait se débarrasser au plus vite de cet imprévu. L'une des raisons qui revenait le plus souvent était le fait que Stiles n'avait tout simplement jamais entendu parler d'un homme portant un enfant, et encore moins l'enfant d'un loup-garou. C'était contre nature, complètement absurde. Il avait encore du mal à croire que cela lui arrive à lui, petit humain insignifiant et fils du Shérif. Ça n'avait rien de rassurant.

\- Je dois lui dire, dit-il dans un souffle, murmurant pour lui-même.

Il sortit son portable de sa poche et inspira un grand coup avant de sélectionner l'un des premiers numéros. La tonalité se mit à raisonner à son oreille et il sentit son courage s'évaporer comme de la fumée dans un courant d'air. Puis il se mit à espérer que Derek ne réponde pas. Il ne répondait presque jamais de toute façon, trop occupé à passer sa vie dans les différentes soirées de la ville pour faire le débile avec sa bande d'amis. Un long silence puis…

\- Allo ?

Evidemment, juste quand il ne voulait pas, ce débile répondait ! Stiles pouvait entendre les basses d'une musique puissante en fond, et plusieurs voix enjouées. Il avait raison, Derek était encore en train de fêter on ne sait quoi on ne sait où et avec on ne sait qui. Sa main tremblait, tout comme ses lèvres qui ne parvenaient même plus à laisser passer un seul son. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, comme si son esprit s'était fait la belle, ou comme s'il s'était emmêlé dans ses propres pensés, comme cela lui arrivait parfois avec ses jambes lorsqu'il marchait trop vite – ce qui avait toujours exaspéré et amusé Derek. Lui qui s'était décidé à foncer dans le tas, ne pas perdre de temps et tout avouer rapidement à son copain, dès qu'il avait entendu sa voix il avait perdu toute détermination. Ce genre de nouvelle ne s'annonçait pas par téléphone.

\- Stiles, est-ce que ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda finalement Derek, sa voix montrant une légère inquiétude.

Le son de la musique venait de considérablement baisser, signe que Derek avait certainement changé de pièce pour s'isoler. Stiles se redressa, ébouriffa ses cheveux de sa main droite puis se força à sourire comme pour se convaincre lui-même que tout allait bien. Puis il croisa son propre regard confus dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo et le sourire disparut. Brutalement, Stiles raccrocha puis éteignit son portable. Un sanglot lui échappa et il baissa la tête, appuyé au lavabo. Mais il était hors de question qu'il pleure. Il se redressa et prit une grande inspiration pleine de détermination.

Demain il irait voir Deaton et lui demanderait de lui procurer de quoi détruire ce qu'il avait dans le ventre.

oOoOo

Le lendemain, Stiles alla directement, aux premiers rayons du soleil, rendre visite au vétérinaire, comme prévu. Mais il dû attendre un long moment devant la porte du cabinet puisque que Deaton n'était pas encore arrivé.

Il était nerveux, mais content que son ventre ne fasse pas des siennes ce matin. Il avait au moins quelques heures de répit.

\- Je savais que tu allais revenir, déclara une voix familière.

Deaton ouvrit la porte et fut suivit de près par Stiles. Une fois ses affaires installées, son manteau enlevé et sa blouse mise, Deaton fut enfin à l'écoute de l'adolescent.

\- Hier, vous aviez dit que je pouvais m'en débarrasser, commença Stiles le plus sérieusement du monde – mais ses gestes le trahissaient, montrant au grand jour sa nervosité. L'aconit tue-loup devrait faire effet, non ?

Deaton effectua une petite grimace, manifestement contrarié que l'adolescent ait lui-même pensé à cette solution. Trop intelligent pour son bien, Stiles.

\- L'aconit tue loup pourrait te tuer Stiles, il faut d'abord que je me renseigne sur les doses.

\- Quoi, vous avez jamais eu de femme enceinte de loup dans votre foutu cabinet ? s'emporta brusquement l'adolescent. Elles font comment pour avorter ?

\- Il faut que tu comprennes que tu es dans une situation différente, Stiles. Tu n'es pas censé être enceint d'un loup ou même de n'importe quoi d'autre.

\- Je vous remercie, je le savais déjà, soupira le jeune homme.

\- Ce que je veux dire c'est que ce phénomène est extrêmement rare. Ton corps va changer.

Stiles s'arrêta presque de respirer à l'entente de ces propos. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Il allait avorter, donc il n'aurait certainement pas le temps de voir son bide ressembler à un énorme ballon de football version XXL et de prendre 10 kilos … ou plutôt 30. Son corps n'allait pas changer, Deaton divaguait complètement. Depuis la veille, d'ailleurs.

\- Ton corps est déjà en train de tout bousculer dans ton organisme pour que ta grossesse s'effectue, reprit le vétérinaire d'un ton professoral. Dans le cas d'une femme, son corps est programmé depuis sa naissance pour accueillir un jour un enfant, mais dans ton cas ce n'est pas la même chose. Tu disais que tu avais mal au ventre, et bien c'est la preuve que tu es actuellement en pleine « métamorphose ». Si on peut dire ça. Comme tu t'en doutes, c'est très dangereux, tu vas devoir faire très attention si tu ne veux pas que le pire arrive. Tu peux en mourir si tu t'épuises trop ou si tu as le moindre choc émotionnel.

Le choc émotionnel, Stiles le vivait actuellement, et il ne voulait rien savoir de cette fichue grossesse. Il voulait juste la stopper et ne plus jamais avoir à en reparler. Ou peut-être si, il voulait juste en savoir plus si jamais…

\- Si … si je décidais de le garder ? hésita-t-il en effectuant une petite grimace rien qu'à cette idée.

\- Ce serait amplement mieux si tu ne prenais pas cette décision, répliqua immédiatement Deaton de façon catégorique. Comme je te l'ai dit, rares sont les hommes qui ont été dans ta situation, mais il est encore plus rare que l'un d'entre eux s'en sorte. Ton corps n'est pas fait pour abriter un louveteau.

\- Si je ne peux pas avorter avec l'aconit alors je fais comment ? Vous me voyez aller à l'hôpital et demander un rendez-vous avec un médecin pour un avortement ? Sérieusement ?!

\- J'ai fait quelques recherches hier. Il me faut une plante que, tu l'imagines sans doute, on ne trouve pas partout. L'une de mes connaissances doit peut-être en avoir un peu. Je vais m'informer et dès que j'aurais ce qu'il faut je t'appellerais, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Ça prendra combien de temps environ ?

\- Une semaine à un mois. Le plutôt serait le mieux évidemment, sinon ça risquerait de ne plus pouvoir marcher si l'enfant se développe trop.

Stiles passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, pour la énième fois. Il avait des centaines de questions qui lui torturaient le crâne mais ne savait pas par laquelle commencer. Est-ce que ce sera douloureux encore longtemps ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait maintenant vaquer à ses occupations sans se poser trop de questions ? Mais le plus important était de savoir :

\- Est-ce que les autres peuvent s'en rendre compte ? demanda-t-il dans une grimace. Je veux dire, il n'y aura aucun signe apparent avant que je m'en débarrasse pour qu'ils puissent se douter de quelque chose ?

\- L'odeur, souffla le vétérinaire, qui semblait à la recherche d'un objet parmi ses étagères. Les femmes enceintes ont tendance à développer une odeur particulière, que les loups-garous peuvent reconnaitre. Dans ton cas elle ne doit pas être encore très forte, et il est fort possible qu'ils ne s'en rendent même pas compte. Il y a aussi le cœur du bébé, ils pourraient l'entendre, mais pour ça il faudrait qu'ils soient très attentifs et sans le savoir, je ne pense pas qu'ils y feront réellement attention.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre inférieure. S'il comprenait bien, il allait devoir se tenir un peu plus à distance de tout ce qui était loup-garou pour un moment. Problème. Il ne côtoyait que ça. Entre Derek, Scott, Malia, Isaac, Erica et tous les autres … Lydia était bien la seule à ressembler un peu près à une humaine avec Allison. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas aller en cours, son père s'en rendrait compte et là il passerait définitivement la pire période de toute sa vie. Il trouverait un moyen.

Avant de partir, Deaton fila un flacon remplit de poudre orange à Stiles.

\- Pour tes douleurs, lui dit-il avec un sourire rassurant. Une cuillère dans un verre d'eau deux fois par jour et tu seras peut-être tranquille.

oOoOo

Les couloirs du lycée étaient remplis de monde et Stiles n'avait qu'un objectif : ne croiser personne de la journée. Une mission plutôt irréalisable quand Scott était actuellement en train de discuter avec Allison, Jackson à même pas deux mètres de lui. Stiles se retourna rapidement, choisissant d'emprunter une autre direction.

Manque de chance, dans le couloir de droite, Isaac arrivait tout droit vers lui. Stiles fit de nouveau volte-face, prêt à emprunter un chemin opposé, mais cette fois-ci ce fut Boyd et Erica qui foncèrent dans sa direction. Quand Stiles crut enfin trouver une issue de secours, il percuta une rousse, Lydia.

\- Ah, mais ça va pas ! dit-elle en ramassant son cahier d'histoire tombé au sol pendant la collision.

Stiles fit semblant de l'ignorer et la contourna pour continuer, s'écartant de la meute le plus rapidement possible.

\- Hey ! Stiles ! l'interpela Lydia, étonnée et indignée du comportement de son ami.

Résultat, Stiles se retrouva seul pendant toute la pause et dû courir dans tous les coins pour échapper au moindre loup. Mais il n'avait pas pensé que, lorsque la sonnerie se ferait entendre, il devrait aller en cours. Ce qui signifiait être dans une salle de classe, et plus particulièrement celle de science. Mais ce qui était encore plus à souligner, c'était qu'il serait dans une salle de classe avec tous ses camarades, et plus particulièrement Scott et la meute, ou une bonne partie de la meute. Quand Stiles réalisa cela, il était trop tard. Il était déjà installé à sa table, fixant la porte d'entrée avec nervosité.

Scott fut le premier à entrer dans la salle, suivit de tous les autres. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel en soufflant.

Son meilleur ami lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule avant de s'asseoir juste derrière lui. Isaac s'installa à sa droite, Lydia devant et Erica à sa gauche près de Jackson.

\- Alors, on sèche ? lança la blonde avec un large sourire.

\- Elle a raison, t'étais où ce matin ? J'ai essayé de te joindre une dizaine de fois ! ralla Scott.

\- La Jeep avait un problème, mentit Stiles en prenant soin de ne pas se retourner, afin de ne pas croiser son regard.

De toute façon, les loups-garous n'allaient sûrement pas écouter son cœur pour ce genre de question.

\- Bah t'as raté l'excellent professeur de maths, qui nous a collé un devoir maison en binôme, fit Lydia en effectuant une petite moue embêtée. Tu es avec Malia, désolée.

\- Quoi ?! hurla presque l'hyperactif.

Le professeur le fusilla du regard avant de reprendre son cours. Stiles essaya de se faire petit sur sa chaise mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il ne pouvait décidément pas compter sur ses amis, même pas une matinée.

\- Désolé mon pote, fit Scott en posant encore une fois sa main sur l'épaule du concerné. Allison ne m'aurait pas pardonné si je m'étais mis avec toi. Tu sais la dernière fois elle m'avait même fait l'une des plus grosses crises de jalousie de ma vie !

Scott tremblait presque rien qu'à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Il fallait avouer qu'Allison ne lui avait pas parlé pendant une semaine entière et n'avait cessé de lui jeter des regards noirs et électriques qui auraient tué n'importe qui sur place. La jeune Argent avait même crevé les roues de la moto de son petit ami parce que, quand Allison était en colère, elle ne faisait rien à moitié. Scott l'avait senti passé. « Plus jamais. » s'était-il en secouant la tête.

Stiles regarda Isaac avec insistance. Son regard était explicite.

\- Quoi ? fit le jeune homme à la chevelure bouclée. J'ai promis à Erica de ne pas la laisser seule. Tu sais très bien que si Boyd était dans notre cours je t'aurais pris comme partenaire.

\- Lydia ? appela Stiles avec espoir.

\- Jackson a vraiment besoin de remonter ses notes. Je suis son seul espoir. Comprends-tu ? ricana la jeune femme en réponse tandis que Jackson faisait une grand grimace, signe qu'il allait encore bouder.

Stiles soupira. Comment autant de choses aussi mauvaises pouvaient-elles le frapper d'un seul coup ? Il releva soudainement la tête en réalisant que Derek participait à ce même cours de maths.

\- Et Derek ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

\- Il n'était pas là, donc le prof a décidé qu'il allait créer les binômes restant au hasard, répondit la rousse, les yeux rivés sur leur professeur qui continuait de faire cours comme si de rien n'était. Et puis ne fait pas la tronche, on en a tous assez de Malia et toi et votre guerre froide. Parle-lui et mettez les choses au clair.

\- Elle a raison, fit une petite voix derrière lui.

\- Ta gueule, Scott, grogna Stiles.

\- Fallait peut-être y réfléchir à deux fois avant de...

\- Le ta gueule est pour toi aussi Isaac.

Les autres rirent mais Stiles était très loin de plaisanter. Vraiment loin.

* * *

Voilà ! :D Bon on voit pas encore vraiment Derek, mais promis le chapitre prochain notre Sourwolf va être plus présent ! ;)

J'ai vraiment hésité à joindre le chapitre 3 à celui-la... mais bon finalement ça vous laisse le temps de vous posez peut-être quelques questions. (ou pas) Je vous dis à très bientôt.


	3. Chapter 3

Salut, je suis de retour pour vous jouez un mauvais tour ! (...) J'ai tenu ma parole, j'avais dit au moins trois chapitres cette semaine. Et donc je vous laisse avec ce chapitre 3 ^^. Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

En réalité, si Malia n'avait pas été son ex-petite amie, Stiles n'aurait trouvé aucun problème à faire ce devoir de maths avec elle, pas même s'ils avaient gardé une relation potable. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'ils s'ignoraient royalement, qu'ils soient dans la même pièce, la même bande ou à deux mètres l'un de l'autre.

Stiles pouvait parfaitement le comprendre. Il n'avait pas été correct avec la louve coyote et elle avait tout à fait le droit de ne plus vouloir le côtoyer pour quoi que ce soit. Mais alors, comment faire le devoir de maths s'ils ne se parlaient pas ? Délicat, assurément. Et puis, Derek n'aimait pas quand Malia était à proximité de son humain favori, il détestait ça et serait capable d'entrer dans une violente colère s'il l'apprenait. Pour être franc, Stiles avait peur de sa réaction s'il venait à l'apprendre. Derek avait encore beaucoup d'effort à faire côté sociabilité.

Lorsqu'il ferma son casier, il sursauta. Malia était là, appuyée sur le casier de droite, le fixant comme si elle allait d'un instant à l'autre lui arracher la tête et l'écraser jusqu'à ce qu'elle explose. Stiles se raidit.

\- Chez moi à 19 heures, grogna la jeune femme. Et il va de soi que je ne veux pas avoir à croiser ton copain le basketteur.

Et sur ces mots, elle s'en alla comme si de rien n'était. Stiles était un peu plus rassuré, la jeune femme avait fait le premier pas et ne s'était pas renfermée … ou presque.

Il ne s'inquiéta pas jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que Malia, étant une coyote-garou, pourrait déceler la moindre odeur anormale. _Malédiction._

oOoOo

19 heures, ça y est. Malia était installée sur son lit, essayant de résoudre l'un des problèmes proposé par le professeur. Elle peinait à réussir et Stiles le voyait bien ; en fait il l'entendait surtout raller à tout va. Cependant, il refusait de s'approcher, préférant rester au bureau. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'était pas entré dans cette chambre. Dans ses souvenirs, les murs étaient plus verts, le lit plus grand et la moquette différente. Peut-être avait-elle été changée. Voilà, son esprit recommençait à vagabonder ! Son stylo dans la bouche il se reconcentra sur le cours de maths, qu'il s'efforça de terminer au plus vite.

\- Je n'y arrive vraiment pas, c'est trop difficile, j'abandonne, lança Malia en froissant brutalement sa feuille d'exercices.

Voyant que Stiles persistait à ne lui porter aucune attention, elle fit une boule de papier qu'elle lui balança sur le crâne. Stiles finit par pivoter sur sa chaise et osa la regarder dans les yeux, comme s'il la voyait enfin.

\- Laisse, je vais le faire, fit-il simplement avant de se retourner et d'oublier à nouveau la jeune coyote.

Malia, contrariée, fit une petite moue boudeuse. Elle n'en pouvait plus de ce silence. Elle avait connu un Stiles bavard qui ne laissait jamais de blanc s'installer, et non pas un Stiles muet qui se réfugiait dans le silence.

\- Comme tu voudras, gronda-t-elle avant de bifurquer vers un autre sujet d'un ton plus léger : avec Derek, ça se passe bien ?

\- Je n'ai aucune envie de parler de Derek, répondit Stiles sans prendre la peine de se retourner, surtout avec toi.

\- Oh. D'accord. Mais fais au moins un effort pour avoir un sujet de conversation ! Je m'ennuie.

\- Cool.

\- Viens m'expliquer le devoir au moins !

\- Je t'ai dit que j'allais le terminer.

\- Stiles, insista la jeune fille d'une voix suppliante.

Comment refuser ? Quand Malia prenait sa petite voix de chien triste, il était difficile de lui résister. Il hésita cependant encore un peu, puis finit par se lever et rejoignit la jeune femme sur le lit. Elle n'allait pas lui sauter dessus de toute façon, et puis en ce qui concernait l'odeur, personne n'avait rien senti de la journée. Inutile de s'en faire pour ça.

Malia ouvrit à l'une des pages du livre et Stiles commença ses explications. C'était difficile pour la jeune coyote de rester concentrée sur tous ces chiffres. Ennuyée, elle se contenta donc de fixer la bouche de son camarade. Cette bouche qu'elle désirait dévorer là, maintenant, tout de suite.

\- Malia ? Tu m'écoutes ? s'agaça Stiles en soupirant. C'est pas moi que tu dois regarder mais l'exercice.

\- Oui, oui …

Il reprit et Malia rêvassa de plus belle. Si Derek ne s'était pas brusquement intéressé à son ex-petit ami l'année précédente, Stiles serait certainement toujours à elle. Elle en voulait beaucoup aux deux garçons, ce qu'ils lui avaient fait était impardonnable, et pourtant son cœur battait toujours la chamade quand elle se retrouvait à côté du fils du Shérif. Elle l'aimait encore. Il était difficile de tirer un trait sur une personne qu'on voyait tous les jours, qu'on entendait parler et rire constamment, à deux pas de soi. Elle prétextait le détester, mais c'était faux. C'était simplement plus facile de mentir que de faire face à une réalité bien trop froide et blessante.

Malia se mordit la lèvre inférieure et, sans crier gare, plaqua brusquement sa bouche sur celle du jeune homme. Réalisant ce qu'elle était en train de faire, elle s'éloigna aussi brusquement qu'elle était arrivée.

\- Je suis désolée. Je … je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. Je sais que ce n'est pas correct. On n'est plus ensemble.

Elle laissa échapper un rire nerveux, qui fit plus facilement apparaitre son désespoir. Stiles, quant à lui, n'avait encore rien dit, mais hésitait entre foutre le camp sous la colère ou essayer de comprendre encore une fois le comportement de Malia. Il ne resta pas pour autant de marbre. Il avait été surpris. Alors qu'il expliquait la formule utilisée pour ce problème mathématique, elle s'était jetée sur lui sans prévenir. Il l'avait vu venir pourtant ; il aurait dû s'éloigner dès qu'elle avait commencé à le fixer avec un peu trop d'insistance.

\- Je suis désolée, répéta la jeune femme en soupirant. Vraiment. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Tu … tu étais là en train de m'expliquer cet exercice et ça m'a rappelé ... rappelé quand...

Stiles s'aperçut que les yeux de Malia étaient humides. Elle était sur le point de pleurer.

Voilà pourquoi il n'avait pas voulu venir ; voilà pourquoi il aurait préféré ne pas être seul avec Malia : pour éviter ce genre de scènes gênantes où il ne saurait plus où se mettre. Malia était littéralement en train de craquer devant lui et il ne le supportait pas. Des larmes coulaient désormais sur ses joues et il ne voulait pas la faire pleurer, ça lui faisait bien trop mal. Après tout, il l'avait aimé, ne serait-ce qu'un temps, et il ressentait encore de la tendresse pour elle.

Il finit par la prendre dans ses bras pour tenter de la réconforter du mieux possible, lui répétant que ce n'était pas grave, mais Malia ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de la coyote et attendit. Si cela pouvait permettre de la soulager et l'aider à tourner enfin la page, cela en valait la peine.

Sauf que Malia commença à percevoir une odeur. Celle de Stiles évidemment, mais aussi une autre, bien plus subtile, dont elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre l'origine. Elle se redressa, dubitative ; ses joues étaient toujours humides mais ses yeux ne versaient plus de larmes. Elle fronça les sourcils et renifla profondément Stiles pour tenter de capter plus précisément cette odeur étrange. Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux avant de comprendre et de s'éloigner rapidement. « Putain ! » pensa-t-il affolé. Malia était celle de la meute à avoir l'odorat le plus développé, tout ce qui lui passait sous le nez, elle en détectait rapidement la présence. Stiles pria intérieurement pour qu'elle ne comprenne pas. Il se leva du lit et recula tellement loin de la jeune femme qu'il s'en retrouva plaqué contre le mur. Malia se leva à son tour, les sourcils toujours froncés et renifla encore une fois, profondément.

\- Qu'est-ce que..., souffla-t-elle. C'est impossible.

\- J'ai changé de parfum, lança précipitamment Stiles, conscient que son mensonge ne passerait pas inaperçu.

\- Ne mens pas. Tu mens Stiles, continua Malia en s'approchant encore du garçon, jusqu'à se retrouver à moins d'un mètre de lui. Tu sens comme...comme ma voisine Lily. Je veux dire, quand elle était enceinte … tu as exactement la même odeur maintenant que j'y fais attention. C'est fin mais c'est exactement pareil.

Le regard interrogatif de la jeune femme s'ancra dans celui de Stiles. Elle n'avait jamais entendu dire que les hommes avaient la faculté d'abriter un bébé, et lorsqu'elle le comprit, elle se sentit idiote d'avoir réagi ainsi.

\- Non, rit-elle nerveusement ; puis en voyant le visage décomposé de Stiles, son sourire s'effaça de nouveau et elle prit peur. Stiles, reprit-elle plus sérieusement, dis-moi que tu n'es pas enceint.

Stiles sentit son cœur tomber comme une pierre au creux de son estomac. Sa bouche s'était ouverte pour répondre mais il resta finalement muet. Que dire ? S'il mentait Malia l'entendrait, alors autant dire la vérité non ? Mais il n'y parvint pas, alors il se contenta de refermer la bouche sans rien dire. La jeune femme, cependant, comprit sans qu'il ait à dire quoi que ce soit ; elle mit ses deux mains devant sa bouche et ouvrit grand les yeux avant de se retourner pour commencer à faire les cent pas. Elle avait du mal à enregistrer et comprendre cette information, c'était trop incroyable. Elle jeta un énième coup d'œil à Stiles, qui n'avait pas bougé, et le dévisagea des pieds à la tête comme si elle le passait aux rayons X. Finalement, elle détourna le regard vers un autre point de la pièce. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire. En fait, si.

\- Comment c'est arrivé ? hurla-t-elle presque, emportée malgré elle par sa surprise et sa colère.

\- Comment tu veux que je le sache ? s'énerva l'humain. Tu sais très bien comment les bébés se font non ?

\- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Comment ? … Oh ! Mais... Et ... Derek est au courant ? Parce que j'imagine que c'est lui qui t'a transformé en homme porteur ? sourit-elle, moqueuse.

\- Il le sait pas … encore, répondit timidement Stiles, douloureusement touché par le sarcasme de la jeune femme.

\- Quoi ?! Mais tu comptes lui annoncer quand ? Et puis par où il va sortir le gosse ? s'énerva brusquement Malia avant de souffler en grimaçant : et moi qui t'embrassais i peine 5 minutes, j'y crois pas …

Stiles ignorait quoi dire. Il n'avait pas prévu que quelqu'un découvre si tôt son petit secret, et surtout pas que ce soit Malia. Alors que personne ne s'en était rendu compte pendant un mois. Pourquoi fallait-il que quand Stiles ne cherchait plus de réponse à son problème, quelqu'un découvre malencontreusement ce qui lui arrivait ? Il était maudit.

oOoOo

Après un long silence, Malia finit par poser d'autres questions, sa curiosité l'emportant sur sa surprise.

\- Qui d'autre est au courant ? demanda-t-elle, ayant du mal à contrôler sa colère. Scott ? Lydia ? Allison ? Ou Isaac ?

\- Personne à part Deaton. Je … Je l'ai appris hier Malia, je suis aussi choqué que toi, répondit doucement Stiles, tentant de calmer la jeune femme en la prenant par les épaules. N'en parles à personne s'il te plait, je vais régler ça moi-même.

\- Mais…, commença Malia avant de se raviser en voyant le regard suppliant du jeune homme qui la tenait toujours. D'accord, je ne dirais rien. Mais tiens-moi au courant. Pour tout. Je ne veux pas que tu vives ça seul.

\- Je te rappelle qu'i peine deux heures ça faisait un an qu'on ne s'adressait plus la parole.

\- Oui, et bien il y a un an je ne pensais pas qu'un mec puisse tomber enceint. Il n'y a qu'à toi que ça arrive ce genre de truc, Stiles, lui reprocha la coyote avec un petit sourire.

oOoOo

Derrière le volant de sa Jeep, Stiles soupira, soulagé. Pas parce que Malia avait décidé de garder le secret, mais plutôt parce qu'il avait à présent quelqu'un à qui parler s'il avait besoin d'aide. Malia s'était étrangement montrée compréhensive.

C'est donc avec un petit poids en moins que Stiles rentra chez lui. Une voiture de police était garée devant la maison, son père était donc déjà là. Stiles prit une grande inspiration pour tenter de se calmer. Il fallait qu'il reste naturel. Alors il plaqua un sourire maladroit sur son visage. Voilà, ça c'est naturel.

Lorsque Stiles passa la porte, il surprit son père un verre de whisky dans la main. Il venait sûrement d'arriver puisqu'il portait toujours son uniforme.

\- Derek était devant la maison, l'accueillit le Shérif, je lui ai dit d'attendre dans ta chambre.

\- Quoi ? s'affola l'hyperactif. Dis-lui que je ne suis pas là ! Dis-lui que je suis chez Scott ! Dis-lui que je me suis pété une jambe et qu'il a fallu m'abattre !

\- Stiles, si tu t'es disputé avec ton ami débrouilles-toi, soupira son père, manifestement épuisé par sa journée de travail. Et entre nous, continua-t-il d'une voix plus basse, j'espère que tu ne comptes pas fréquenter davantage les Hale.

Stiles butta sur cette dernière phrase. Si son père apprenait pour lui et Derek, il piquerait certainement la colère du siècle. Déjà qu'il passait son temps à se plaindre de cette famille, alors en avoir un membre pour gendre n'allait certainement pas le réjouir. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que Derek faisait ici, surtout en présence de son père ? Stiles et lui en avaient déjà discuté, il ne devait pas venir quand son père était là. C'était mieux, moins risqué.

oOoOo

Derek était bien là. Le lycéen avait attendu assis sur le lit de Stiles, avec dans les mains un livre qu'il avait piqué sur la commode du plus jeune. Livre dont il ne décolla pas, pas même lorsque son copain se planta à côté du lit.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, agacé, puis arracha le livre des mains de Derek.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? cracha l'hyperactif en maltraitant nerveusement l'ouvrage.

\- L'entrainement s'est terminé plus tôt, répondit simplement Derek.

Stiles soupira et se détourna du jeune homme foutrement sexy allongé sur son lit, faisant mine de trouver plus intéressant de remettre de l'ordre dans le bordel de sa chambre ; bordel très certainement dû à Derek, qui avait sans doute tenté de tromper son ennui. Néanmoins, il entendit nettement son copain se lever du lit et venir vers lui, avant de sentir ses mains brusques et fortes l'enlacer au niveau de la taille et sa tête s'enfouir au creux de son cou. Stiles se raidit immédiatement. Si Malia avait réussi à déceler quelque chose d'anormal, pourquoi Derek ne pourrait-il pas lui aussi ? Après tout, il était un loup-garou de naissance également, il y avait donc tout autant de chance qu'il se rende compte du problème. Néanmoins, ça faisait un mois et Derek n'avait strictement rien remarqué. Faut dire qu'avec les entrainements et ses fichues sorties avec sa bande, ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup vus ces derniers temps.

Stiles frémit violemment lorsque Derek déposa tout à coup ses lèvres sur sa nuque. Maladroitement, il se défit de l'emprise de son copain, se retourna et installa un périmètre de sécurité entre eux en reculant de deux pas. Son excuse ?

\- Mon père est à côté, chuchota-t-il, les joues incroyablement rouges et le cœur affolé.

Derek fronça les sourcils, visiblement contrarié. Puis commença à renifler. Stiles sursauta. « Ça y est ça recommence ! » angoissa-t-il en reculant. Derek croisa les bras, l'air en colère. Ses yeux gris s'étaient assombris. Un grognement monta nettement dans sa gorge.

\- Pourquoi tu sens autant Malia ? cracha t-il d'un ton plein de reproche.

\- Hey tout doux, répliqua immédiatement Stiles en fronçant les sourcils à son tour, avant de pointer un doigt accusateur sur son petit ami. Si t'étais venu en cours ce matin tu aurais su qu'on a un devoir à rendre en binôme, monsieur Derek Je-m'en-fous-de-ma-réussite-scolaire-Hale !

\- Tu n'aurais pas pu te mettre avec quelqu'un d'autre, Stiles Tu-fais-chier-Stilinski ?!

\- Et encore une fois, si tu avais été là tu aurais su que je n'avais pas le choix ! lança furieusement Stiles avant d'aller s'assoir sur le bord du lit. Tu peux pas ne pas être là et toujours tout me reprocher !

Stiles entendit Derek soupirer pour essayer de se calmer et ne pas parler sans réfléchir. Leur relation était plutôt tendue ces derniers temps. Derek avait eu de nombreuses relations avant lui mais n'arrivait toujours pas à résoudre le Théorème Stiles Stilinski. Un jour tout allait pour le mieux et c'était génial, vraiment, puis le lendemain c'était l'apocalypse avec le jeune homme. Parfois, le jeune Hale ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. Aujourd'hui manifestement Stiles était en plein jour apocalyptique. Il alla tout de même le rejoindre sur le lit, à la seule différence qu'il s'adossa au mur. Il savait que Stiles s'énerverait s'il tentait une approche trop tôt.

Un long silence s'installa tandis que les crampes de Stiles reprenaient. Il allait devoir prendre son médicament, mais pour ça il fallait qu'il se débarrasse de Derek au plus vite.

\- Ok, fit Derek, bien décidé à briser la glace. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

\- Rien, répondit immédiatement Stiles sans le regarder.

\- Mais oui bien sûr. Alors pourquoi tu fais encore la gueule ? J'ai fait quoi au juste ? Et puis t'avais quoi hier au téléphone ?

\- Derek, j'ai vraiment pas envie de débattre sur le pourquoi du comment ce soir. Vas trainer avec tes putains de potes sans cervelle et lâches-moi !

\- Quoi ?! C'est encore ça le problème ? Je sais que tu ne les aimes pas, mais je ne t'oblige pas à leur parler ! Je ne me plains pas de Scott et Lydia, moi !

\- C'est pas ça le problème, j'ai pris l'habitude de passer après tout le monde de toute façon.

\- Stiles, soupira l'ainé en essayant de s'approcher, mais l'hyperactif s'éloigna, tenant à garder son périmètre de sécurité. S'il te plait, insista-t-il néanmoins.

Le fils du Shérif sentit Derek se rapprocher encore une fois. Il était trop près, beaucoup trop près. Stiles commençait à perdre patience, ses douleurs reprenaient et s'il ne prenait pas le médicament de Deaton dans la minute à venir, il allait exploser. Il fallait vraiment que Derek parte, sinon il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il découvre son secret. Malheureusement, il ne semblait pas vouloir abandonner, pas ce soir. Il essaya de l'embrasser mais Stiles détourna vivement la tête, refusant le contact, le rejetant une nouvelle fois. Derek se leva, en colère ; il n'allait pas pouvoir se retenir très longtemps. Stiles l'énervait au plus haut point. Il en avait assez de faire des efforts qui ne servaient visiblement à rien.

\- Regarde-moi putain, gronda-t-il en l'attrapant par le tee-shirt. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?! Si c'est encore l'histoire du préservatif...

Derek s'interrompit en voyant que Stiles avait enfin levé les yeux vers lui. Et à voir son expression, il avait mis dans le mille.

\- Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir éternellement pour ça ! s'énerva-t-il en le lâchant. C'était un accident ! Je ne vais pas te refiler le choléra !

« Parce qu'un gosse c'est mieux, peut-être ? » pensa Stiles avec colère. Ses yeux se mirent à lancer des éclairs, mais une crampe l'obligea à réprimer un gémissement de douleur.

\- Ok, quand tu auras fini de faire la gueule tu m'appelleras, lui balança Derek avant d'ajouter : tu fais chier !

Sur ces mots, il partit en claquant la porte.

oOoOo

Erica adorait passer chez les Hales sans prévenir. Derek n'était pas encore rentré, mais avec Boyd et Isaac ils s'étaient déjà accaparés la télé du salon pour jouer à un vieux jeu vidéo qu'ils n'auraient pas pensé aussi coriace. Isaac, allongé sur le canapé, était visiblement le joueur perdant car il n'arrivait pas à comprendre les règles. Tout le monde lui tapait dessus et il tombait toujours dans le vide. Au bout d'un moment, inévitablement, il en eut assez. Même Cora, pourtant bien plus petite, le battait.

\- J'en ai marre, grogna-t-il en abandonnant la manette. Ce jeu est nul à chier.

\- Pas de gros mots devant Little-Derek version girl, le taquina Erica, concentrée au maximum.

\- Il a raison ce jeu est médiocre, ralla Boyd à son tour.

\- Dites plutôt que vous faites pas le poids devant nous, lança fièrement la petite Cora.

Isaac s'apprêtait à répondre mais il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Il reconnut tout de suite l'odeur de Derek qui venait de traverser le couloir et qui n'avait pas l'air très heureux de les voir ici.

\- Fait chier, vous faites quoi chez moi ? s'énerva-t-il immédiatement.

\- Etant donné qu'on n'avait nul part où aller on s'est dit « Tiens ! Et si on rendait visite à notre bon vieux Derek ! » Et voilà, on est là, répondit Erica avec un sourire moqueur.

Elle se décala sur la droite, afin que Derek puisse s'asseoir par terre à côté d'elle.

\- Tu sens Stiles, et un peu Malia, analysa-t-elle en reniflant brièvement, avant d'ajouter : tu sens la colère, tu sens la frustration. Et merde ! déclara-t-elle brusquement avant de lancer sa manette sur le tapis. J'abandonne !

Elle se redressa et se tourna légèrement vers Derek. A son expression, on pouvait deviner qu'il ne comptait pas se dérider. La jeune femme soupira. Elle qui avait espéré pouvoir passer une soirée amusante ! Stiles et Derek n'auraient-ils pas pu se disputer un autre jour ? C'était fréquent ces derniers temps. Cependant, puisqu'elle et Lydia avaient réussi à avoir les rôles de confidentes auprès d'eux, Erica comptait bien s'informer plus précisément des raisons de leurs engueulades répétitives.

\- Boyd, Isaac, allez chercher de quoi boire dans la cuisine, et des trucs à manger aussi, plein de truc à manger, ordonna la blonde.

\- Bouges ton cul toi-même, répliqua Isaac, qui semblait trouver le jeu vidéo brusquement très intéressant.

Cependant, il sentit le regard de son amie se poser froidement sur lui sans avoir besoin de tourner la tête pour le voir ; il pouvait sentir tous les éclairs d'autorité féminine d'Erica lui foudroyer la nuque. Il se mordit les lèvres et déposa sa manette avant de se lever et d'entraîner Boyd avec lui dans la cuisine, sans dire un mot. Il faut dire qu'ils venaient tous si souvent ici que la maison de Derek était à présent comme la leur, aussi savaient-ils où se réfugier en cas de danger.

\- Cora, tu veux bien monter dans ta chambre ? J'ai une petite discussion à avoir avec ton ronchon de grand frère, demanda Erica à la petite fille, non sans oublier de sourire.

Cora pouvait être vraiment mignonne dans ses bons jours. Elle ne montra aucune opposition et monta à l'étage, rejoignant sa grande sœur, Laura, qui se trouvait en haut.

Maintenant qu'Erica était seule avec Derek, ce serait nettement plus facile de lui tirer les verres du nez. Elle déposa sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme après avoir récupérer la manette sur le tapis.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passée cette fois ? demanda-t-elle dans un soupir qu'elle voulut agacé – alors qu'en fait, elle était plus curieuse qu'autre chose.

\- Rien, comme d'hab, répondit froidement Derek, qui s'empara à son tour d'une manette de jeu. Il m'énerve, il est toujours en train de trouver des problèmes partout !

\- Tu as au moins fait des efforts depuis la dernière fois ?

\- J'ai fait que ça ! Si Stiles veut que je me libère, je me libère ! Si Stiles veut que je m'investisse plus dans notre relation, je le fais ! Et il trouve encore le moyen de se plaindre ! Si ça n'avait pas été lui, ça ferait longtemps que je serais allé voir ailleurs. Et tu aurais dû sentir l'odeur qu'il avait sur lui !

Erica ne put s'empêcher de glousser. C'était vraiment amusant de voir Derek perdre tous ses moyens face au petit Stiles, cet humain si imparfait, bruyant et remuant. Elle connaissait Derek depuis qu'ils étaient petits, et jamais il ne s'était pris la tête pour une quelconque relation amoureuse. Il était plutôt le genre de garçon à vouloir que tout se passe comme il le désire. Il obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait. Si Derek voulait quelqu'un, il l'obtenait, c'était aussi simple que ça, et ça avait toujours marché.

Seulement, avec Stiles c'était différent. L'ancienne copine de l'hyperactif était la cousine de Derek, Malia Hale. Vous ne pourrez jamais imaginer la dispute familiale qu'il y a eu lors du réveillon de Noël quand Malia apprit qu'elle s'était fait larguer à cause de Derek. Un repas de famille qui avait pourtant réussi à réunir tous les Hale. Peter était venu avec sa fille et d'autres oncles et tantes, ainsi que des cousins éloignés qui avaient fait acte de présence. Rien qu'en y repensant, Erica en avait des frissons. Elle qui s'était attendue à une ambiance chaleureuse ce soir-là avait été servi. La blonde avait amèrement regretté de ne pas être restée chez elle ce jour-là. Elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier.

\- Malia, Derek, vous êtes bien silencieux ce soir, avait fait remarquer Talia Hale, la mère de Laura, Derek et Cora.

Malia et Derek étaient assis juste en face l'un de l'autre. La semaine précédente avait été mouvementée pour tous les deux, et tout ça à cause d'une seule personne : Stiles, qui n'était même pas là.

\- Peut-être que si ma propre famille ne me trahissait pas, j'aurais envie de communiquer, avait amèrement lâché Malia, attirant tous les regards vers Derek.

Erica se souvenait parfaitement des regards foudroyants que s'envoyaient les deux concernés.

\- Voyons, de quoi tu parles ? avait gloussé Laura.

\- Dis-moi au juste, ça a commencé quand ? Ou plutôt, non ! J'ai une meilleure question ! avait souri Malia tout en levant sa fourchette. Est-ce que ça te dérange si je dis à tout le monde ici présent que mon propre cousin couche avec mon copain, et qu'en plus de ça il ne se gêne pas pour me l'arracher ?

\- Il doit y avoir un malentendu. Derek, ce que dit Malia est exact ? avait demandé sa mère, qui semblait sur le point de perdre son sang-froid, chose qui n'arrivait pas souvent chez elle.

Ce qu'il fallait savoir avec les Hale, c'est que la famille passait avant tout. On ne trahissait pas un membre de sa propre famille, de sa propre meute, et surtout pas pour une histoire de sexe. Ce genre d'action énervait tout particulièrement l'alpha, Talia. Erica avait senti Derek bouillonner de colère juste à côté d'elle, et ses yeux avaient changé de couleur pour devenir jaune vif.

\- Derek, qu'est-ce que c'est cette histoire ? avait également demandé Laura, perdant son sourire.

Tandis qu'Erica se faisait petite sur sa chaise, et que la tension augmentait, elle put clairement voir un petit sourire narquois redessiner les lèvres de Derek. Cet adolescent arrogant ne savait décidément pas tempérer et gérer ce genre de situation. Elle s'était doutée que, dès qu'il ouvrirait la bouche, ce serait pour lancer des propos déplacés et cinglants à Malia. Et elle avait vu juste. En moins de quelques secondes, la jeune coyote s'était transformée, les crocs et les griffes sortis et armée de ses grands yeux bleus lumineux. Derek avait fait de même et tout avait valsé, que ce soit la dinde pas encore entamé, que Laura avait mis une après-midi à préparer, les verres remplis qui se brisèrent par terre ou encore la table, qui fut retournée et envoyée au sol. C'était allé très loin, loin au point que si Talia Hale n'était pas intervenue, cette dispute aurait pu dégénérer gravement, comme c'était souvent le cas lors d'un conflit entre loup-garou et coyote, qui s'entendaient difficilement. La colère noire de Talia, heureusement, avait tout stoppé avant qu'il y ait plus de dégâts.

\- Je la déteste, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est toujours là à guetter la moindre occasion, déclara soudainement Derek, sortant Erica de ses souvenirs.

\- Tu l'as mérité, tu ne crois pas ? le raya-t-elle.

\- J'ai rien mérité du tout ! C'est pas de ma faute s'il a préféré venir vers moi parce que mademoiselle Malia Coyote-dominatrice-Hale ne le satisfaisait pas !

\- Ou peut-être qu'il est venu vers toi parce que tu l'as chauffé à mort pendant plus d'un mois. Moi j'crois plutôt que t'étais jaloux.

Derek lui balança l'un de ses regards mauvais dont il avait le secret avant de se lever brusquement.

\- Tu sais quoi ? lui balança-t-il méchamment. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te parle. Que ce soit juste ou pas, Stiles n'a pas intérêt à trop s'approcher de Malia !

oOoOo

Cela faisait une semaine que Stiles avait appris pour sa grossesse et les seuls à être au courant étaient Deaton et Malia. Il n'en avait parlé à personne d'autre.

Il avait réussi, grâce à la coyote, à éviter la plupart de ses amis durant la semaine malgré que ce fut extrêmement difficile.

Scott avait évidemment décidé de passer moins de temps avec Allison pour on ne sait quelle raison, alors que Stiles aurait préféré qu'il continue à le délaisser pour la belle brune. Il avait peut-être senti que son meilleur ami s'éloignait, et ça l'avait sans doute effrayé, mais au mauvais moment ; là, Stiles aurait préféré qu'il lui foute la paix. Avec Derek, leur relation battait de l'aile mais Stiles préférait le tenir éloigné de lui par tous les moyens tant que Deaton n'avait pas reçu cette fameuse plante miracle qui le débarrasserait enfin de ce qu'il avait dans le ventre. Il n'aimait pas se disputer avec lui, mais c'était le seul moyen de le garder à l'écart pour un petit moment.

« Plus que quelques jours et ce sera fini. » C'était-il dit alors qu'il essayait de terminer son devoir d'histoire à l'une des tables de la bibliothèque du lycée, près d'une des fenêtres du deuxième étage. Il adorait s'installer ici pour pouvoir observer les matchs de basket qui se déroulaient sur le terrain extérieur les jours de beau temps, comme aujourd'hui. Ce serait mentir que de dire qu'il ne savait pas quand Derek y était. Si Stiles refusait d'avoir tout contact avec lui, il trouvait quand même toujours un moyen pour voir jouer son Hale préféré, même de loin. Son corps puissant qui luisait de sueur sous le soleil, ses muscles saillants qui se tendaient dès qu'il bougeait, courait ou attrapait le ballon ; sa vitesse, sa force, son autorité naturel sur le terrain.

Malia était assise en face de lui. Ils passaient considérablement plus de temps ensemble maintenant, puisque le reste de la meute n'était et ne devait ! – Stiles avait bien insisté sur ce point – être au courant de rien. Stiles n'avait aucune envie d'être seul toute la journée et en plus de ça, Malia savait trouver de superbes excuses pour que le jeune homme puisse échapper à ses amis. Ce midi, pour l'aider à leur fausser compagnie, elle leur avait clairement balancé : « On n'a vraiment pas avancé sur le devoir de maths, il faut absolument qu'on termine, désolé, à tout à l'heure. ». Tout le monde, évidemment, s'était posé des questions sur la relation des deux adolescents. Et il y avait de quoi. Une semaine plus tôt encore, ils se fuyaient et s'ignoraient royalement.

\- Comment quelques heures pour résoudre des problèmes de maths abominables ont pu les rapprocher autant et leur faire oublier leur guerre froide d'un an ? avait demandé Isaac à Lydia une heure plus tôt, alors Malia et Stiles s'éloignaient ensembles en direction de la bibliothèque. Derek va vraiment finir par mal le prendre.

\- C'est juste pour un devoir de maths, avait répliqué Lydia en levant les yeux au ciel.

D'un autre côté, Stiles était bien obligé d'entretenir une relation convenable avec son ex-copine s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle balance tout à tout le monde. Même s'il avait confiance en Malia – sans compter que, depuis qu'il avait vu Allison piquer sa première crise de jalousie, il avait décidé de ne jamais sous-estimer une fille en colère.

La jeune coyote s'impatientait sur sa chaise. Ayant oublié son sandwich du midi sur son bureau dans sa chambre, elle n'avait pas mangé et la faim la rendait grognonne – comme beaucoup de membre de la famille Hale. Elle se tortillait donc à chaque grognement de son ventre, l'accompagnant parfois d'un soupir et, souvent, d'un grommellement.

\- Tu comptes aller voir Deaton aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton ennuyé et agacé.

\- Pourquoi tu me poses cette question tous les jours ? chuchota Stiles en réponse tout en se penchant sur la table. Je t'ai dit de ne pas en parler au lycée ! Tes amis les loups ont des oreilles partout je te rappelle !

\- Oh, ça va ! On est dans la bibliothèque, les autres mangent à des lieux d'ici et Derek ne viendra jamais ici. Et je m'inquiète.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Malia donnait tant d'importance à ce parasite qu'il rêvait d'expulser de son corps au plus vite.

\- Tu as réfléchi au prénom ? lui demanda brusquement la jeune femme. Tu penses que c'est une fille ou un garçon ? J'aimerais vraiment que ce soit une fille.

Stiles leva les yeux de son livre d'histoire pour dévisager Malia, dont les yeux s'étaient remplis d'étoiles. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que parler d'enfant puisse la rendre aussi joyeuse et pleine d'entrain. Elle qui était toujours en train de se plaindre de ses petits cousins. Bon, d'accord, ses cousins étaient vraiment des petits montres – des Hale quoi ! – que tout le monde sur cette planète aurait envie d'étrangler, mais quand même, il y avait de quoi être étonné.

Outre cela, Malia éveilla un peu de curiosité chez le jeune homme. Une fille ou un garçon ? Si c'était un garçon, il lui apprendrait à jouer à lacrosse c'était certain. Mais si c'était une fille ce serait un peu plus difficile de jouer à la poupée avec elle … sauf si elle était garçon manqué. Non, Lydia ne permettrait jamais ça. Elle se sentirait obligée de l'habiller comme sa copie conforme et de la maquiller comme une vraie star.

Stiles se redressa et secoua légèrement la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Il n'avait pas à imaginer quoi que ce soit. Il allait avorter. Oui, avorter, et le plus vite possible.

\- Ça n'a aucune importance, se contenta-t-il de répondre avant de fermer son livre et de se lever.

Malia le dévisagea avec de grands yeux interrogatifs alors qu'il rassemblait ses affaires. Stiles ne lui avait rien dit de sa décision concernant l'enfant. Il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il ne comptait pas le garder et encore moins mettre d'autres personnes au courant. D'abord parce qu'il avait eu peur qu'elle ne le comprenne pas, mais à présent il en avait la certitude : elle ne comprendrait pas. Elle était bien trop excitée à l'idée que cet enfant naisse. Il devrait cependant lui annoncer, un jour ou l'autre.

oOoOo

La meute était comme convenu sur l'une des tables extérieures en train de manger et de discuter sur les derniers changements de cette semaine, et bien évidemment le sujet « Stiles, Malia et Derek », les trois absents, était sur toutes les lèvres. Bien curieusement, ce fut Lydia, agitant sa fourchette en l'air, qui lança la discussion. Peut-être parce qu'au fond, elle était aussi curieuse que les autres, voire plus.

\- C'est un peu bizarre que Stiles passe moins de temps avec Derek et plus avec Malia, spécula-t-elle telle une conspiratrice.

\- Quoi ? Tu penses qu'il se passe un truc entre eux ? lui demanda Allison, à la fois inquiète et curieuse.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je dis juste que c'est bizarre. Vous pensez que Stiles pourrait encore changer de bord ? Il l'a fait une fois, pourquoi pas une deuxième ?

\- Ah, non ! s'exclama Isaac d'un ton embêté. Ça foutrait encore le bordel ! Vous vous souvenez de la dernière fois ? C'était littéralement atroce. J'ose même pas imaginé ce qui arriverait si ça recommençait.

\- Stiles m'en aurait parlé, s'incrusta Scott, sortant enfin de son silence – il avait tendance à éviter ce sujet. Et puis, il tient vraiment à Derek, il ne pourrait pas lui faire ça.

\- Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, la dernière fois tu as dit exactement la même chose concernant Malia, ricana Jackson de son ton sarcastique habituel.

\- Il marque un point, l'appuya Erica, toute souriante. Et figures-toi que pour le moment, Derek et Stiles sont en froid.

Tout le monde jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif à la blonde, qui fit une petite grimace de surprise. Elle n'arrivait pas à concevoir que personne ne l'ait remarqué. C'était pourtant flagrant. Non, pour les autres c'était simplement que Derek et Stiles trouvaient peut-être moins de temps pour se voir, mais sûrement pas que leur couple battait de l'aile.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « en froid » ? lui demanda Lydia, laissant paraître son incompréhension soudaine par des sourcils levés très haut.

\- Ce que je veux dire c'est que Derek et Stiles se font la gueule, c'est tout.

\- Mais comment tu sais ça toi ? ralla Isaac, agacé d'être toujours le dernier au courant.

\- C'est à propos de quoi cette fois ? demanda Boyd à la jeune femme.

Erica réalisa qu'ils étaient tous pendus à ses lèvres, et elle adorait ça. Scott s'était presque mis sur la table et le cou de Lydia s'allongeait de minute en minute.

\- Apparemment, commença la blonde avec un sourire, le problème viendrait de Stiles. Derek dit qu'il est bizarre, qu'il est distant et il ne sait plus quoi faire pour remédier à ça, donc pour le moment, à ce que je sais, il a décidé de laisser Stiles respirer un peu.

\- Maintenant que tu le dis, commenta Allison, j'ai remarqué que Stiles passait moins de temps avec nous aussi. Surtout cette semaine. On dirait que Malia est la seule à pouvoir l'approcher.

\- Scott, il faudrait que tu discutes avec lui, proposa Lydia d'un ton qui ne supposait aucune réplique. Il y a peut-être quelque chose qu'il ne nous a pas dit et qui le pousse à agir comme ça. Ça m'inquiète.

\- On a entrainement de lacrosse tout à l'heure, abdiqua Scott. J'en profiterais pour lui en parler.

oOoOo

Scott réfléchit donc durant tout le cours de littérature à ce qu'il pourrait bien dire à son camarade juste assis devant lui. Lydia n'arrêtait pas de lui faire des signes pour qu'il entame enfin la discussion, mais avec Madame Goplin comme professeur, ce n'était pas le moment. De toute façon, dans à peine une minute la sonnerie allait retentir et il irait à l'entrainement avec Isaac et Stiles.

Dès que la sonnerie se fit entendre, Scott se précipita au bureau de Stiles. Toute l'attention des personnes présentes de la meute se dirigea vers eux.

\- Stiles, il faut qu'on parle c'est important, attaqua immédiatement Scott.

\- Ben, tu m'en parleras à l'entrainement, répliqua son ami en haussant un sourcil de surprise.

\- Stiles, tu ne peux pas y aller avec …, s'interposa Malia, qui s'était rapprochée sans que les deux jeunes hommes s'en aperçoivent. Tu … tu as oublié que ma voiture m'a lâché ? T'avais proposé de me ramener. Maintenant, insista-t-elle en voyant que ni Scott ni Stiles ne bougeaient.

\- Lydia ou Allison ne peuvent pas le faire ? demanda Scott en fronçant les sourcils, contrarié.

\- Je préfère que ce soit Stiles, insista la jeune coyote.

Scott lança un regard insistant à son meilleur ami, lui montrant ainsi qu'il désapprouvait totalement l'idée que Stiles passe du temps avec Malia. Il hallucina quand Stiles prit le parti de Malia et s'en alla avec elle, comme si raté un entrainement, et en plus à cause de son ex-copine, était complètement normal. Lydia se rapprocha de lui, ainsi qu'Allison.

\- Isaac avait raison, c'est complètement suspect, fit cette-dernière.

\- Il faut en parler à Derek, suggéra Lydia avec détermination.

\- Non, ce ne sont pas nos affaires, décréta Scott avec autorité. Si Stiles passe plus de temps avec Malia c'est qu'il doit y avoir une raison. Imaginez qu'on se trompe ! On serait responsable d'un énorme bordel !

\- Tu veux que je te dise Scott ? lança Lydia en croisant les bras, irritée de ne pas avoir le dernier mot. Le bordel, il s'installe déjà ! Pour le moment, il n'y a pas encore les larmes et le groupe reste soudé, mais ça va venir. Rappelles-toi la dernière fois. Je ne veux pas que ça recommence, je ne veux pas voir tous mes amis se tirer dessus parce que le trio est encore une fois en train de tout faire exploser. Donc tu vas aller parler à Derek. Soit tu y vas, soit j'y vais. Plus vite il sera au courant, mieux ce sera.

Scott roula des yeux. Pourquoi était-il entouré de filles qui faisaient autant peur lorsqu'elles étaient énervées ? Lydia avait l'air d'être capable de lui planter son stylo dans l'œil en ce moment même. Scott regarda Allison, à la recherche de soutien, mais la jeune brune semblait tout à fait d'accord avec l'idée de sa meilleure amie. Scott n'irait pas parler à Derek. Il pouvait prendre la responsabilité pour tout ce qui était de vaincre des méchants monstres surnaturels, mais pas la responsabilité de peut-être détruire un couple, et en plus celui de son meilleur ami.

oOoOo

Derek venait de terminer son entrainement de basket. Il partit rejoindre Jackson et Isaac qui se changeaient dans les vestiaires. Jackson enlevait tout juste son maillot ; il avait cette année décidé d'abandonner lacrosse pour se lancer dans le basket à la demande très insistante de Lydia. La jeune rousse avait trouvé comme prétexte qu'un maillot de basket mettrait davantage en valeurs les muscles du jeune homme que le lourd accoutrement de crosse. Par conséquent, les filles du lycée seraient encore plus dingues de son homme, et jalouses par la même occasion. Il fallait dire que Lydia était vraiment particulière. Elle aimait savoir que tout ce qu'elle possédait était envié. De cette façon, elle arrivait à maintenir sa réputation au sommet.

\- Alors comme ça on se dispute avec le petit Stiles et on ne dit rien à personne ? rit Jackson.

Isaac lui donna un coup de coude. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie que Derek s'énerve, lui qui semblait toujours d'une humeur massacrante. Mais un simple coup d'œil dans sa direction l'informa que c'était trop tard. Le visage de Derek venait de se durcir, et il parcourut rapidement le vestiaire d'un regard noir, avant de s'adresser très froidement à Isaac.

\- Il est où ?

\- Qui ? bredouilla le garçon aux bouclettes.

\- Stiles, il est où ?

\- Euh … Il ne devrait pas tarder. Scott et lui avaient cours juste avant.

\- D'après ce que Lydia vient de m'envoyer par sms, ton copain ne compte pas venir. Il est avec Malia, déclara Jackson, heureux de pouvoir s'amuser avec les nerfs de son ami.

Isaac n'eut pas le temps d'essayer de réparer la gaffe de l'ancien co-capitaine de lacrosse, que Derek sortit de manière précipité du vestiaire après avoir violemment claqué la porte de son casier.

\- Jackson ! gronda Isaac, les dents serrées.

\- Quoi ? répliqua l'autre d'un air parfaitement innocent et loin d'être crédible. Ça met un peu d'ambiance. Et puis comme ça ils vont peut-être pouvoir régler leurs différends. Grâce à moi, encore.

\- T'es con, rit finalement Isaac.

oOoOo

Au volant de la Jeep, Stiles se demandait si Malia et lui n'en faisaient pas trop. Scott l'avait dévisagé comme s'il ne le connaissait plus, comme s'il ne le cernait plus, alors qu'ils leur suffisaient, avant, d'un seul regard pour se comprendre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Malia, assise sur le siège passager.

\- Tu aurais pu rentrer chez toi seule, osa finalement Stiles.

\- Allison et Lydia nous observaient sur le parking, je ne pouvais pas, répondit simplement la jeune femme. Quand comptes-tu voir Deaton ?

\- Je voulais passer le voir ce soir, mais puisque je te ramène, j'irais demain.

\- Non, je t'y accompagne.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Puisque je te le dis. Aller, direction vétérinaire.

oOoOo

Par chance, Deaton n'avait pas encore quitté son cabinet, et Malia était impatiente de pouvoir poser des centaines de questions au vétérinaire. Stiles, lui, aurait préféré qu'elle ne soit pas présente. Assit sur la même table que la dernière fois, le tee-shirt ôté, il commençait déjà à stresser. Malia avait du mal à croire que sous ce ventre tout plat se cachait de la vie ; elle le fixait comme si elle essayait de voir au travers. Dans un premier temps, Deaton voulu vérifier si le corps de l'hyperactif n'avait subi aucune séquelle interne, aussi lui fit-il passer un long interrogatoire : « Est-ce que tes douleurs persistent ? As-tu remarqué quelque chose d'anormal ? Est-ce que tu bois régulièrement ? (…)». Et ainsi de suite.

\- Il va bien ? demanda finalement Malia, impatiente.

\- Pour le moment oui. Je vois que le médicament que je lui ai donné fait effet.

\- Pas Stiles, le bébé.

\- Lui aussi. Il se développe normalement. Le plus important c'est de surveiller de près la santé de Stiles, qu'elle ne se dégrade pas d'un seul coup. C'est déjà arrivé, c'est pour ça que je suis assez content qu'il y ait au moins une personne au courant et qui soit toujours avec lui.

\- Comme moi, se réjouit innocemment Malia.

\- C'est bien beau tout ça, l'interrompit Stiles qui perdait patience, mais j'ai pas vraiment envie de venir vous voir toutes les semaines pour une visite de contrôle. C'est pour quand l'avortement ? J'en peux plus de pouvoir approcher personne.

Le visage de Malia se décomposa littéralement, et Stiles regretta amèrement de lui avoir permis de l'accompagner, et encore plus de ne rien lui avoir dit. De toute façon, elle aurait fini par l'apprendre.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? demanda-t-elle, cherchant des réponses du côté de Deaton.

Ses yeux allaient de Stiles au vétérinaire, attendant une réponse, des précisions. Elle avait mal entendu. Ça ne pouvait être que ça.

\- Alors c'était ça ta solution ? Te débarrasser du bébé et continuer ta vie comme si de rien était ?! s'énerva-t-elle finalement. Et Derek … il est d'accord avec ça au moins ? Il a le droit de donner son avis !

\- Mais j'en ai rien à foutre de son avis ! explosa Stiles avec colère. Il m'a pas concerté pour me transformer en femme enceinte, lui !

La respiration de Malia devint saccadée. Elle était vraiment hors d'elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle entendait. Sa mère l'avait abandonné quand elle n'était encore qu'une enfant, et cette situation lui rappelait la chance qu'elle avait eu elle-même : que ses parents n'aient pas pris la décision de l'éradiquer de ce monde avant sa naissance. Elle n'était pas d'accord avec la décision de Stiles, et s'y opposerait jusqu'au bout. C'était cruel et inhumain. Elle poussa un long soupir pour essayer de se calmer, et se rapprocha de Stiles pour poser ses deux mains sur les épaules nues du jeune homme.

\- C'est ton enfant, Stiles, dit-elle d'une voix vibrante. Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Je … Je sais que ça te fout la frousse, j'aurais eu peur moi aussi à ta place, mais tu ne peux pas prendre cette décision. Réfléchit ! Et si jamais tu regrettais ? Hein ?

Stiles retira les mains de son ex-copine de ses épaules. Il n'était pas du même avis, loin de là. Il n'y avait rien à regretter. Son regard en disait long, mais Malia s'entêta :

\- Si j'étais tombée enceinte un an plutôt, tu aurais fait quoi ?

\- Je t'aurais dit que j'en voulais pas, répondit brusquement Stiles. Je t'aurais dit qu'on était trop jeune. Je t'aurais dit que tu avais le choix, même si j'avais été complètement opposé à ce que tu le gardes ! Mais je t'aurais laissé le choix parce que c'est toi qui l'aurait porté, alors laisses-moi prendre mes décisions tout seul. Je…

Stiles s'interrompit. Il ne sut jamais pourquoi, mais il ressentit une brusque envie de pleurer. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent très vite, mais la colère fut la plus forte et il ne pleura pas. En colère de devoir se justifier pour un choix qui lui était tout à fait légitime ! Il n'avait de compte à rendre à personne !

Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Il ne pouvait pas le garder. Quand il imaginait cette solution, ça ne présageait rien de bon. Comment était-il censé s'occuper d'un enfant alors qu'il avait à peine 17 ans ? Comment allait-il expliquer ça à son père sans se faire foutre dehors la minute suivante ? Comment Derek allait-il réagir ? Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de tout perdre pour quelque chose qu'il n'était même pas sûr d'aimer.

\- Je ne peux pas le garder, Malia, dit-il en détournant le regard.

\- Bien sûr que si ! tenta encore la jeune femme.

\- Ça pourrait le tuer, intervint Deaton.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas, soupira Malia en s'éloignant légèrement. C'est un être vivant ! On ne peut pas le jeter comme un vulgaire déchet ! Tu ne peux pas le tuer !

Malia se mordit les lèvres, les yeux braqués dans ceux de Stiles. Voilà, elle allait craquer ; elle allait pleurer pour un problème qui ne la concernait même pas. Décidément, Stiles était doué pour la mettre dans des états impossibles ! Elle préféra quitter la pièce brusquement, sans plus dire un mot, et partit attendre Stiles dans la voiture. Elle ne pouvait plus rester dans ce cabinet à entendre une discussion sur comment tuer un bébé.

\- Normalement tu obtiendras ce que tu veux dans moins de cinq jours, ou au pire des cas dans deux ou trois semaines, reprit Deaton avant de s'arrêter devant l'un de ses tiroirs et de se retourner vers Stiles. Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir y réfléchir un peu plus longtemps ?

\- Certain, répondit immédiatement le jeune homme avec fermeté.

\- Malia a raison tu sais. Tu pourrais le regretter. Il faut que tu saches que même si tu as une grossesse plus que particulière, si tu prends la décision de le garder … Stiles, tu ne seras jamais plus comme avant, quel que soit la décision que tu prends.

Stiles ne répondit rien. Il enfila son tee-shirt et sortit sans un mot pour rejoindre Malia dans la Jeep.

Il monta du côté conducteur et resta un petit moment immobile, le regard dans le vide. Malia regardait par sa vitre, les bras croisés. Elle ne voulait plus parler à Stiles pour le moment.

Malgré l'atmosphère pesante et les milliers de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, Stiles démarra et garda le silence tout le temps du trajet.

oOoOo

Une fois rentré, Stiles s'enferma dans sa chambre. Au moins, dans cette pièce, il était tranquille, avec ses jeux vidéo, son ordinateur, sa télé et ses livres pour se changer les idées. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, ça ne marchait pas. La conversation agitée qu'il avait eue avec Malia et Deaton ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans sa tête. Il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui ne le jugerait pas ; malheureusement il n'avait personne à qui se confier. Forcé de tout garder pour lui. Malia était en colère et ne comprenait pas son opinion, et les autres n'étaient au courant de rien.

Soudain, une pierre frappa sa fenêtre. Surprit, Stiles ouvrit sans se méfier et Derek déboula dans sa chambre, le poussant sans ménagement pour passer. Il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit soupir agacé mais discret, qui n'échappa malheureusement pas aux sens aiguisés du loup-garou.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas venir quand mon père est là ! lança-t-il abruptement. Tu comprends vraiment rien ma parole !

\- Et toi je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de trainer avec Malia ! s'énerva Derek.

Stiles prit le temps de regarder son petit ami. Il semblait excessivement en colère ; ses poings étaient si serrés que les jointures de ses doigts en étaient blanches, sa mâchoire était si crispée que ses mots avaient difficilement passé la barrière de ses dents, et ses sourcils épais étaient si froncés que ses yeux paraissaient noirs. Stiles essaya de chercher n'importe quelle excuse pour se justifier, mais rien ne semblait assez plausible pour que Derek se calme. Il ne voulait pas d'une autre dispute, pas ce soir. Il se sentait déjà assez mal pour que son copain en rajoute une couche.

Il se rapprocha de Derek et lui fit un petit et doux sourire avant de lui attraper les mains du bout des doigts et de coller son front contre le sien.

\- Je vais arrêter, promis, souffla-t-il dans un chuchotement doux. Ne t'énerve pas, s'il te plait.

Avant de venir jusqu'ici, Derek s'était fixé un objectif : quitter Stiles sur un coup de tête. Mais maintenant qu'il était en face de lui, tout se bousculait dans son esprit. Il ne savait jamais comment Stiles pouvait réagir, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à le voir aussi concilient. Il pensait que Stiles allait encore le pousser à bout, hors c'était tout le contraire.

Derek déposa ses lèvres sur celles de l'humain, qui ne le repoussa pas comme il l'avait fait tout le mois précèdent. Un mois sans pouvoir le toucher c'était long, frustrant, énervant, injuste. Retrouver le goût sucré de ses lèvres, sentir son odeur douce et subtile, toucher son corps souple, caresser sa peau chaude. Tout en approfondissant son baiser, il attrapa l'hyperactif par la taille pour le coller un peu plus contre lui. L'humain répondit à son baiser avec le même enthousiasme, totalement réceptif, et Derek décida d'en profiter un maximum. Ne pas le lâcher, le maintenir contre lui, qu'ils ne se séparent pas. Rien que l'idée que Stiles puisse le rejeter à nouveau lui faisait peur, aussi s'accrocha-t-il plus fort à lui, jusqu'à lui arracher un grognement à mi-chemin entre la douleur et l'excitation.

Stiles glissa sa main dans les cheveux sombres de Derek, appréciant leur douceur. De sa main libre, il descendit la braguette de son jean, tout doucement mais avec détermination. Il en avait envie. Vraiment. Jusqu'à en brûler. Il avait oublié à quel point ce genre d'instant avec Derek lui permettait de tout oublier, jusqu'au plus insignifiant de ses problèmes. Ils étaient juste tous les deux, pas de Scott, pas d'Allison jalouse, pas de Cora trop collante, pas de tout le monde ; juste lui, Derek et leurs désirs, leurs corps vibrants. Très vite, sans trop comprendre comment, il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, ses jambes entourant la taille du loup qui lui dévorait le cou. Stiles poussa quelques soupirs de plaisir. Juste lui et Derek. Juste eux. Tous les deux. Seuls. Il dégagea le visage de Derek de son cou en l'attrapant à deux mains pour ancrer son regard dans ses yeux vert d'eau.

\- Tu me manques, souffla-t-il avant de passer de nouveau sa main dans les cheveux sombres du loup.

Derek lui offrit un petit sourire pour toute réponse, puis scella ses lèvres aux siennes, avide de désir.

Juste lui et Derek. Juste lui et son loup. Juste eux et … le bébé. Une pensée comme une gifle, qui l'arracha violemment à son plaisir. Stiles revint à la réalité et repoussa brusquement Derek avant de s'éloigner rapidement. Voilà, son périmètre de sécurité était de nouveau établit.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Derek, inquiet et désorienté par le changement soudain d'attitude de son compagnon.

Il essaya de s'approcher de nouveau mais Stiles recula. Derek fronça les sourcils et son regard se posa quelques secondes sur le sol tandis qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour susciter cette réaction chez l'humain.

\- Stiles j'te comprends vraiment plus là, gronda-t-il en relevant les yeux.

\- Je sais … Je suis désolé. Je … J'ai plein de truc à faire, tu devrais rentrer, hésita Stiles en fuyant son regard. On se verra demain au lycée.

\- Donc, tu vas arrêter de m'éviter ?

Un petit silence s'installa. Et plus il s'éternisait, plus le regard de Derek devenait triste. Ce qui n'échappa absolument pas à Stiles, qui préféra détourner le regard. Il n'aimait pas le faire souffrir, lui faire du mal ; mais ce n'était que pour un temps, le temps qu'il remette de l'ordre dans sa vie.

\- On se verra demain, insista-t-il, mettant ainsi un terme à la discussion.

Derek aurait voulu poser plus de questions mais se retint. Inutile, Stiles était complètement fermé. Et puis, finalement, il n'avait rien envie de savoir. Peut-être que Stiles réagissait comme ça à cause de Malia ? Peut-être que Malia avait réussi à le reprendre, peut-être que Stiles et elle avaient dépassé une limite qu'ils n'auraient pas dû dépasser, peut-être … Peut-être, mais Derek n'avait aucune envie de se voir confirmer quoi que ce soit. Il se glissa par la fenêtre et sortit comme il était arrivé, brusquement et sans un mot. Non, Stiles ne lui ferait pas ça n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Stiles va t-il garder le bébé ? Est-ce que sa relation avec Derek va s'améliorer ? La bande commence à fouiner un peu :) !

Est-ce que ça vous a plus ? Dite le moi, je veux savoir :D Je mange personne... enfin...(nan j'aime plus le poulet !)


	4. Chapter 4

Bonne Lecture ^^

* * *

 **Guest** : JE DETESTE LES PERSONNES QUI CROIENT QUE L'IVG EST UN CRIME. Donc par conséquent je déteste Malia dans ta fiction. Elle veut que Styles garde l'enfant mais il un peu juste carrément un homme, il a un peu juste carrément 17 ans. Donc elle me saoule complètement. BREF je je trouve aussi bien que styles garde l'enfant ou non, mais stp, sue s'il le fait c'est parce qu'il le veut et non parce que Malia lui a mit dans la tête que c'était inhumain, alors que c'est SON corps, qu'il n'a que 17ans, qu'ile peut pas s'en occuper, qu'il ne veut pas s'en occuper et que ces SON CHOIX.

_ Il en fallait bien un personnage comme ça x) Puis Malia est assez butée quand elle a une idée en tête (du moins dans cette fanfiction c'est comme ça que je la vois) Je t'assure que si Stiles décide de garder ou d'avorter l'enfant se sera sa propre décision et non celle de quelqu'un d'autre ;) Merci de me suivre, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

 **Dara** : J'adore ton histoire j'ai hate de voir la reaction de Derek vite vite la suite :)

_Merci ! ^^ La voila !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Scott avait promis à Lydia qu'il essaierait de découvrir ce qui se passait du côté de Stiles, mais deux jours s'étaient écoulés sans d'autres nouvelles, et la jolie rousse commençait à s'impatienter. Elle décida donc de faire son investigation toute seule. Du moins, presque toute seule. Puisqu'elle n'avait pas de surnaturelles oreilles capables d'entendre n'importe quoi à des kilomètres, elle réquisitionna celles de Jackson afin d'épier Malia et Stiles. En ce moment même, caché derrière une rangée de casiers, le couple observait minutieusement les deux jeunes, alors appuyés sur cette même rangée de casiers.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ? demanda Lydia sans les quitter des yeux et tout en se limant les ongles.

\- Attends, laisses-les au moins terminer une phrase ! gronda Jackson, agacé.

Lydia leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un long soupir. Elle détestait devoir compter sur les autres ; si elle pouvait faire tout ce qu'elle désirait elle-même, elle ne se gênait généralement pas, mais quand elle devait compter sur quelqu'un, la jeune femme autoritaire qu'elle était en était vite frustrée. Et là Jackson était le parfait exemple de ce qui l'agaçait indéniablement. Pourquoi ses pouvoirs de Banshee n'avaient aucune utilité dans des moments comme celui-ci ?!

\- Stiles dit qu'ils doivent arrêter de se voir mais qu'il doit aussi trouver un moyen de passer le moins de temps possible avec nous, lui souffla finalement son compagnon.

\- Bon, c'est validé, ils le font exprès, en déduisit Lydia. Mais pourquoi ? Ça leur coûte quoi de venir manger avec nous le midi ?

\- Et si t'allais leur demander ? Ils en sauront peut-être plus que moi !

\- S'il te plait, concentres-toi Jackson, pesta la jeune femme.

Le jeune homme à ses côtés se redressa en soupirant et se rapprocha de quelques centimètres, assez pour ne pas être vu. Il sentait Lydia lui tenir le bras avec insistance, comme pour lui rappeler sa présence.

\- Deaton a dit que ce serait pour bientôt, tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ? demanda Malia avec espoir.

\- On en a déjà discuté, et je t'ai déjà demandé de ne plus en parler ici ! répliqua Stiles en jetant des coups d'œil nerveux autour de lui.

\- Il n'y a personne, arrête un peu ! On peut le garder tu sais … C'est ton enfant. L'avortement n'est pas une solution.

Lydia les observa s'éloigner jusqu'à les voir disparaitre dans un couloir adjacent. Puis elle se tourna vers Jackson, prête à le noyer de questions, mais fronça les sourcils en voyant le visage de son compagnon se décomposer. Il avait la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, les sourcils levés très haut sur le front ; en bref, une face ahurie. Lydia l'avait perdu.

\- Jackson, qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ? lui demanda-t-elle en lui secouant le bras. Jackson !

\- On ne devrait pas s'impliquer là-dedans, répondit le jeune homme d'une voix blanche en se tournant vers elle. Vraiment pas. Ce ne sont pas nos oignons.

Pour la première fois, la rousse vit son petit ami dans un état proche de la panique. Une première pour le très stoïque ex-co-capitaine de l'équipe de Lacrosse. Jackson était toujours partant pour semer des troubles un peu partout, alors pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ?

\- Mais... murmura Lydia, qui n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car son copain lança :

\- Si Derek apprend ce que je viens d'entendre c'est la fin !

\- Parles bon sang ! s'énerva la jeune femme.

\- Lydia, dit Jackson en ancrant ses yeux bleus dans les siens, n'en parle à personne c'est mieux ! Même pas à Scott, on garde ça pour nous !

\- Oui, oui, si tu y tiens, je n'en parlerais à personne, maintenant craches le morceau !

\- Je crois que Malia est enceinte et que Stiles est le père.

Ce fut au tour de Lydia de tomber des nues. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand pour se refermer presque aussitôt, et ses lèvres se déformèrent en une petite grimace pincée, comme si elle venait d'avaler du vinaigre. Et tout le monde sait que le vinaigre est particulièrement difficile à avaler, tout comme ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Jackson avait dû se tromper ; comment Malia pouvait être enceinte de Stiles ?! Depuis quand ces deux-là se fréquentaient de nouveau ?

\- Jackson, on ne peut pas garder ça pour nous, déclara-t-elle finalement en se relevant.

\- Bien sûr que si, si on tient à la vie ! répliqua vivement Jackson, en panique, se redressant à son tour. De toute façon à ce que j'ai pu entendre, Stiles veux qu'elle avorte absolument, et même si Malia n'avait pas l'air d'être vraiment d'accord je pense qu'elle va l'écouter.

oOoOo

Comme d'habitude Scott, Allison et Erica mangeaient ensembles sur l'une des tables extérieures du lycée, mais quelque chose sortait de l'ordinaire cette fois : Derek s'était joins à eux. Le très asocial et renfermé Derek qui avait su, pour une raison inconnue d'eux trois, trouver sa place dans le cœur de Stiles. Bref, pour une fois qu'il quittait sa bande d'amis pour passer un peu de temps avec eux, ils n'allaient certainement pas s'en plaindre. Pour Erica, ça tenait d'ailleurs du miracle.

Ils furent vite rejoins par Lydia et Jackson qui, à la vue de Derek, eurent l'air particulièrement gêné. Lydia avait même carrément blêmît.

\- Vous avez quoi, le couple royal du lycée ? plaisanta Allison.

Lydia leva ses yeux verts en direction de Derek. Lui dire, ne pas lui dire ? Cruel dilemme. Maintenant qu'elle se trouvait face à lui, elle mesurait l'importance du secret dont elle venait de prendre connaissance. Un secret susceptible de briser trois vies, trois avenirs. Ce n'était pas qu'elle se dégonflait ! Non, jamais Lydia Martin ne se dégonflerait, jamais ! Mais elle pouvait peut-être retarder l'inévitable. L'agacement l'emporta sur son indécision. Elle était en colère, énervée par le comportement de Malia et Stiles, mais surtout de Stiles, qui semblait jouer avec les sentiments des deux loups sans se soucier réellement des conséquences. Il n'était plus question de simples coucheries, d'amants ou de tromperies mais d'un enfant, un bébé, et plus précisément un louveteau. Révéler la nouvelle maintenant signifierait faire davantage de dégâts et dissoudre la meute, peut-être définitivement. Elle ne savait même pas si elle serait capable de regarder Stiles en face tout en sachant ce qu'il cachait, ou de lui pardonner si jamais Derek souffrait par sa faute. Elle aimait Stiles, c'était son meilleur ami, mais elle ne pouvait pas cautionner son comportement ; malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas non plus le trahir en déballant tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Ce n'était définitivement pas le bon moment, ni le bon endroit.

\- Rien, rien ! répondit-elle finalement avant de demander, feignant l'entrain : qu'est-ce que tu fais là Derek ? Tu t'es soudainement rappelé qu'on existait ?

\- Ouais … tu t'appelles comment déjà ? répondit Derek avec un malicieux sourire en coin, provoquant le rire chez chacun de ses camarades.

\- Au fait Lydia, tu ne devais pas aller voir Stiles et Malia ? demanda innocemment Allison.

\- On ne les a pas trouvés. Ils sont certainement encore à la ... bibliothèque.

Personne ne répondit rien, même si cela sautait aux yeux que la jolie rousse mentait. Sentant le malaise s'installer, Lydia décida une fois pour toute de changer de sujet : justement, elle organisait une petite soirée, juste après le match de basket, pour apaiser les tensions et peut-être que si le triangle amoureux venait, ils pourraient s'expliquer. Lydia était définitivement prête à gâcher l'une de ses petites soirées dont elle avait le secret juste pour pouvoir les aider. Sa bonté la perdra. Si elle-même ne parvenait pas être honnête avec ses amis, elle devait trouver un moyen pour que Malia et Stiles disent la vérité à tout le monde. Cette soirée serait un bon prétexte pour organiser tout ça. Mais il fallait qu'elle ait d'abord une discussion avec Malia.

oOoOo

Pendant le cours de littérature, tout le monde était dans la même salle, et Lydia ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer le comportement du trio. Son stylo rouge à la bouche, elle remarqua que Stiles avait changé de place : il se trouvait désormais carrément à l'opposé de tout le groupe, concentré sur le cours, alors que d'habitude il se plaçait toujours derrière ou devant Scott afin qu'ils puissent passer l'heure entière à discuter sous l'agacement de leur professeur. Malia, quant à elle, n'avait pas bougé de sa place habituelle, mais jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil vers le jeune homme. Une vingtaine depuis le début du cours si Lydia avait bien compté. Derek, pour sa part, s'était mis au fond de la salle et les observait tous les deux. Il était avachit sur son bureau mais, contrairement aux autres cours de littérature, il ne dormait pas ; il avait plutôt l'air de vouloir détecter tout comportement suspect chez ses deux camarades.

Et c'était compréhensible. Si le comportement de Jackson changeait du jour au lendemain, Lydia aurait certainement réagit de la même manière. Bien sûr, elle n'aurait pas été aussi agressive qu'Allison avec Scott – difficile de faire pire que sa meilleure amie niveau jalousie ! – elle aurait d'abord écarté toutes les possibilités du genre : Jackson la trompe, ou Jackson change de bord. Après tout, elle était Lydia Martin, la fille la plus populaire du lycée ! Alors pourquoi Jackson irait voir ailleurs ? Elle aurait ensuite observé son copain afin de le prendre en flagrant délit tout en espérant que cela n'arrive jamais, puis l'aurait fait souffrir comme il se doit, lui faisant la pire crise de jalousie, les pires crasses du siècle, juste avant de rompre en beauté devant le lycée. Non le monde entier ! Parce que tout le monde devait comprendre qu'on ne jouait pas avec Lydia Martin.

Oui mais voilà, Derek n'était pas Lydia, et la jeune rousse n'avait jamais connu le jeune homme aussi patient et observateur, aussi calculateur et passif que maintenant. C'en était presque plus effrayant que s'il avait piqué une colère apocalyptique. Que préparait-il ? Derek et elle se ressemblaient un peu sous quelques aspects. Bien sûr, le jeune homme n'était pas roux, mais il était aussi populaire qu'elle et, en tant que capitaine de l'équipe de Basket, il aidait beaucoup ; sans parler de son visage à tomber par terre. Elle l'avait vu sortir avec de nombreuses personnes depuis qu'elle le connaissait, garçon ou fille, mais jamais elle ne l'avait vu ainsi, si jaloux, si possessif. Ça n'était pas dans ses gênes. Mais le lycée, toute la ville et même le comté entier de Beacon le savaient : quand on touchait à ce qui lui appartenait, le jeune Hale pouvait partir au quart de tour.

La preuve : deux ans plutôt, il sortait avec Jessica Barton, une belle blonde plantureuse mais pas très futée, qui eut le malheur de trainer un court instant avec l'un des pires ennemis d'enfance de Derek, James Devis, et Lydia se souvenait parfaitement de la façon dont ça s'était terminé. Son entourage n'avait pas arrêté d'en parler pendant plus d'un mois. Derek avait largué Jessica comme une vieille chaussette usée et malodorante devant l'ensemble du lycée, au beau milieu du réfectoire, et il avait été si agressif, si violent dans ses mots, si méchant, qu'elle en avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps. Puis il avait rendu une petite visite à ce grand James et l'avait littéralement bourré de coups de poings jusqu'à lui faire perdre connaissance. Un James bien mal en point qui était resté plus d'une semaine à l'hôpital, le visage à peine reconnaissable, et qui n'avait plus jamais touché à une seule des conquêtes de Derek. Cette histoire était d'ailleurs l'une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles le Shérif de la ville dénigrait si souvent les Hale. Lydia se souvenait même d'une des remarques du père de Stiles, quand elle était venue à l'improviste rendre visite à son meilleur ami : « Après Laura et Peter Hale, on a le droit au petit dernier, Derek Hale ! Cette famille à un problème. » Cette animosité évidente était sans doute la principale raison pour laquelle Stiles avait toujours refusé de présenter concrètement Derek à son père comme étant son copain. Déjà que le Shérif avait très mal réagit lorsque son fils lui avait annoncé être en couple avec Malia, Stiles ne voulait sûrement pas revivre cette expérience, et Lydia comprenait parfaitement pourquoi.

La jeune femme se tourna vers Jackson, assit à ses côtés, et essaya discrètement de lui faire part de ses doutes.

\- Peut-être que c'était un accident, spécula-t-elle.

\- Tu parles de quoi ? lui demanda son copain en haussant un sourcil, comme si ce qu'il avait entendu quelques heures plus tôt était déjà sortis de sa tête.

\- A ton avis ? Trio infernale, débile !

\- Ah ... Franchement, tu penses vraiment que Stiles a voulu se taper son ancienne copine une dernière fois et que, par grand malheur, mademoiselle a oublié de prendre sa pilule ? Ou peut-être que la visse est rentré dans le trou toute seule ?

Lydia grimaça face au manque de tact de Jackson, puis lui fit les gros yeux pour lui rappeler qu'ils étaient entourés de plusieurs loup-garou à l'ouïe fine. Elle ne put cependant réprimer un petit sourire, qu'elle effaça très vite face à l'humour du co-capitaine de basketball.

\- Tu as toujours été très classe Jackson, tu le sais ça ? gronda-t-elle, pas franchement crédible.

\- C'est pour ça que tu es tombée sous mon charme, s'amusa Jackson.

\- Ou que je vais bientôt me décider à rompre avec toi, abruti, j'ai encore du mal à me décider.

\- De quoi vous parlez ? s'immisça Isaac, tout sourire.

\- De rien, occupes-toi de tes bouclettes, ralla Jackson. On ne peut jamais avoir une conversation privée ici !

\- Quoi, vous parliez de sexe ?

\- Décidément, les hommes de cette bande sont tous des chiens en chaleur, soupira Lydia, consternée.

oOoOo

Dès que le cours de littérature se termina, Malia se précipita comme à son habitude vers le bureau de Stiles, mais fut cette fois-ci retenue de justesse par Lydia.

\- Quoi ? lança-t-elle, dubitative.

\- Il faut qu'on parle, décréta la rousse.

Malia jeta un coup d'œil à Stiles comme pour obtenir son approbation, ou pour qu'il l'aide à sortir de cette situation plutôt gênante, mais le jeune homme n'en fit rien, se contentant seulement de quitter la salle.

Une fois que la classe fut vide, Lydia s'installa sur l'une des chaises, vite imitée par Malia.

\- Tu sais que tu peux me parler de n'importe quoi, commença Lydia d'une voix rassurante.

\- Je sais mais … de quoi tu parles exactement ?

Lydia soupira et chercha un instant ses mots en fixant le tableau. Devait-elle y aller franchement ou opter pour plus de tact ?

\- J'étais là pour toi quand Stiles t'a quitté pour Derek, et je serais là pour n'importe quoi d'autre, et ça même si Stiles est mon meilleur ami.

\- Et je ne vois toujours pas de quoi tu parles, lança brutalement Malia en se levant. Je peux y aller maintenant ? J'ai cours d'économie.

\- Je te jure que si tu ne t'assois pas maintenant Malia, je t'arrache les globes oculaires et j'en fais de la purée que je donnerais à manger à mon chien !

Malia frissonna, réfléchit quelques secondes à la possibilité que la rousse puisse mettre sa menace à exécution, puis se rassit. Non seulement Lydia faisait vraiment peur dès qu'elle haussait le ton, mais elle était également capable des pires choses pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Autant ne pas prendre de risque.

\- Je suis au courant, déclara brusquement Lydia.

\- Tu es au courant, répéta Malia en haussant un sourcil, surprise. Au courant de quoi au juste ?

\- De ce que vous cachez Stiles et toi. Du bébé.

\- Oh.

Malia releva ses prunelles vers la reine du lycée et déglutit. Elle était brusquement devenue très pâle. Comment avait-elle pu être au courant ? Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre l'était ? Est-ce que tout le monde l'était ?! Malia se mordit la lèvre inférieure, prise de panique. Peut-être que Lydia bluffait pour la faire parler, mais si Stiles apprenait qu'elle avait tout déballé, il ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Une petite grimace de nervosité déforma malgré elle son joli visage.

\- Je sais aussi pour l'avortement, continua Lydia avant de balancer soudainement : est-ce que tu es au courant que Derek risque de très mal le vivre ? Comment ... Comment pouvez-vous faire ça ?!

\- Figures-toi qu'on n'a pas vraiment eu le choix ! Tu veux qu'on lui dise comment, dans quelles circonstances ? De toute façon, Stiles à choisit de s'en débarrasser, ce sera bientôt fait.

\- Stiles ? répéta Lydia en fronçant des sourcils. Comment ! Mais et toi ? Tu n'en as pas envie ?

\- Bien sûr que non. J'essaie sans arrêt de le convaincre qu'il devrait changer d'avis, mais il ne veut pas m'écouter. Il dit qu'il ne peut pas assumer toutes les responsabilités de cet enfant, soupira Malia, fatiguée. Et je n'arrive pas à me faire à cette idée. Mais s'il te plait, ne dis rien aux autres d'accord ? Il me tuera quand il saura qu'on en a parlé.

Lydia poussa un long soupir agacé. Comment Stiles pouvait-il ignorer l'avis de Malia ? Comment pouvait-il la contraindre à avorter ? C'était tout bonnement méchant et stupide. Malia ne devait pas se laisser faire, elle avait le droit de faire ce qu'elle voulait avec son corps et garder l'enfant si elle le désirait ! Lydia ne permettrait jamais que Stiles lui dise quoi faire ; entre femme, on se soutient !

Lydia attrapa les mains de son amie pour capter son attention, et lui montra son soutien d'un petit sourire qui n'affecta pas sa mine sérieuse.

\- Malia, je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, même si techniquement c'est déjà fait, mais tu dois le convaincre, ou alors tout simplement faire comme tu en as envie !

Malia fronça légèrement les sourcils. Elle ne comprenait plus très bien où voulait en venir la rousse, mais elle acquiesça tout de même d'un mouvement de tête, dégagea ses mains de celles de son amie, puis attrapa son sac et sortit de la pièce tant qu'elle le pouvait encore.

oOoOo

Scott était fier de lui : il avait habilement manœuvré afin de se retrouver à côté de Stiles pour ce cours. Il avait promis d'agir et il le ferait, même si engager une réelle discussion avec son meilleur ami était un peu plus compliqué ces derniers temps.

\- Demain Lydia organise une petite fête après le match de basket, juste la bande, tenta-t-il en se penchant vers Stiles. Il faut que tu viennes.

\- Euh... Je ne crois pas que je pourrais, répondit son ami sans le regarder, j'ai des trucs à faire.

\- Stiles ne mens pas, tu sais très bien que je l'entends.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel avant de les planter dans ceux de Scott qui le fixait toujours, suppliant et pourtant munit d'un sourire taquin.

\- Bah fais comme si tu ne savais pas que je mentais, et écoute le cours pour une fois, ça changera.

\- Tu es bizarre ces derniers temps.

\- Je sais tout le monde me le répète, merci. Mon père m'a déjà servi ce discours pas plus tard qu'hier figures-toi.

\- Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu es distant. Trop distant. Il s'est passé quelque chose avec ton père ? Et puis c'est quoi ton délire de rester collé à Malia depuis votre devoir de maths ? Je croyais que vous ne vous supportiez plus !

\- C'est très gentil de t'inquiéter Scotty, vraiment, mais je suis un grand garçon, maintenant. Si tu es jaloux, dis-le-moi simplement.

\- Oui, c'est exactement ça ! Pour apaiser ma jalousie maladive, ô grand Stiles, il faut que tu viennes demain ! Et puis, Lydia risque de très mal le prendre sinon, fit Scott avec de grands mouvements comiques qui arrachèrent un petit sourire à son interlocuteur.

\- Idiot va. Derek sera là ?

\- Bien sûr que...

Scott s'interrompit de justesse. S'il devait mentir à Stiles pour qu'il vienne, ça ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde.

\- Bien sûr que non, sourit-il innocemment. Tu sais très bien qu'il préfère vagabonder avec ses potes du basket.

\- Ok, je viendrais.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Derek ?

\- Mais bordel de ! hurla presque Stiles, à bout de nerf, faisant se retourner tous les élèves de la salle.

Scott posait vraiment trop de questions.

\- Monsieur Stilinski, un problème ? Peut-être devriez-vous sortir pour quelques temps ? demanda le professeur avec un froncement de sourcil autoritaire.

\- Non, sourit le jeune homme en repoussant Scott, toujours penché sur lui. Je vais merveilleusement bien.

oOoOo

Quand Stiles rentra chez lui ce soir-là, ce fut le même rituel que les jours précédents : il monta dans sa chambre sans un mot pour son père et s'y enferma avant de s'allonger sur son lit. Cette situation devenait insupportable. Il voulait parler à Derek, il voulait l'embrasser, passer du temps avec lui, mais juste parce qu'il avait peur que son copain découvre qu'il abritait un loup dans son ventre, il se refusait tout contact avec lui. Bien sûr, il pourrait répondre au message que Derek venait de lui envoyer, ça ne risquait pas grand-chose, mais il avait peur que l'autre prenne ça pour une ouverture.

Deaton mettait décidément trop de temps à trouver cette plante idiote. Stiles ne pouvait-il pas prendre des médicaments et s'en débarrasser lui-même ?

Il se redressa soudainement. Peut-être que ce n'était pas aussi dangereux que ce que Deaton avait tenté de lui faire croire. Stiles était toujours aussi fatigué et avait encore quelques douleurs, mais elles étaient beaucoup moins intenses ces derniers jours, et rien ne montrait qu'il pouvait mourir d'une minute à l'autre. Et puis, si le médicament ne fonctionnait pas sur le loup, au moins aurait-il essayé.

Il bondit hors du lit et se précipita dans la salle de bain, puis se mit à chercher dans la pharmacie le moindre médicament potentiellement dangereux pour les femmes enceintes. Il vida sur le sol les deux gros bacs qui contenaient les médicaments ; du doliprane, rien que du doliprane. Combien de boite jaune son père avait-il inutilement acheté? Se droguait-il au doliprane ?! Stiles devrait peut-être surveiller ça de plus près, son père était peut-être un dealer de doliprane caché dans la police ? Il trouva enfin une tablette de pastille sans boite mais avec une notice, qu'il lut attentivement à voix haute :

\- Attention ! Ne pas utiliser si : vous avez déjà consommé des aspirines, si vous êtes enceinte. ».

Il descendit les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds – son père dormait sur le canapé du salon – et pénétra dans la cuisine, se remplit un verre d'eau puis éjecta des pastilles violettes de la tablette directement dans le creux de sa paume.

Il allait pouvoir lâcher prise.

Il pourrait dire adieu au stress, à la douleur et aux prises de têtes un peu trop régulières à son goût.

Il allait enfin pouvoir respirer et oublier, tout oublier et reprendre une vie normale.

oOoOo

Le match allait commencer d'une minute à l'autre. Tout le monde était dans les tribunes, impatient de pouvoir voir l'équipe de Beacon Hills jouer contre une équipe rivale de longue date. Malia s'était assise près de Stiles, lui-même installé tout au bout de la rangée à côté de Lydia. Cette-dernière était déjà debout, hurlant des encouragements pour son copain qui n'était même pas encore sortit des vestiaires, tandis qu'Allison l'aidait à tenir une grande pancarte colorée, un peu trop même au goût de Malia, et pleine de cœurs dégoulinant. Le nom de Jackson était écrit en grand, mais la rousse n'avait pas oublié Derek, alors même si celui-ci n'était pas son petit ami, son prénom figurait en un peu plus petit sur l'affiche.

\- Stiles, tu n'as pas parlé de toute la journée, fit doucement remarquer Malia, et venant de toi c'est assez inquiétant.

\- Je suis fatigué, c'est tout, répondit le jeune homme avec un pauvre sourire.

\- Arrêtes un peu, je sais très bien que ce n'est pas pour ça. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Tu... Tu en as parlé à Derek ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! s'énerva presque l'hyperactif.

Stiles ne s'inquiétait plus de savoir si quelqu'un pouvait les entendre, et de toute façon les tribunes étaient bien assez bruyantes pour couvrir leurs voix et les rendre inaudibles, même pour un loup-garou.

\- Le...Il va bien ? demanda Malia, ne pouvant s'empêcher de poser sa main sur le ventre de son ex-copain.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Stiles. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre une seconde et des milliers de frissons l'envahirent. Le jeune homme à ses côtés ne répondait pas et les quelques secondes qui s'écoulèrent en silence lui semblèrent interminables. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle lisait dans le regard de Stiles. Sans se contrôler, elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Il n'avait pas fait ça ?! Malia se tourna vers le terrain de basket et réajusta son bonnet bleu ; passa ses deux mains dans ses cheveux puis sur son visage. Ses traits étaient tirés et elle sentait le regard de son ex-petit ami posé sur elle avec insistance. Ses yeux commencèrent alors à s'humidifier.

\- Oui, soupira finalement Stiles.

Malia lui lança un regard meurtrier, presque haineux, mais ne répondit rien ; elle avait posé son menton dans ses mains, et ses bras sur ses cuisses. Elle aurait aimé rester passive à cette « révélation », elle était d'ailleurs convaincue, avant aujourd'hui, qu'elle soutiendrait Stiles dans tous les cas, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. La colère montait en elle, insidieuse, dangereuse, et rien ne la retiendrait d'exploser.

\- Oui, il va bien, termina alors Stiles dans un souffle tremblant à peine audible, même pour elle.

Dès que ces mots vinrent à l'oreille de la jeune coyote, elle se redressa et poussa un grand et bruyant soupir de soulagement, les deux mains sur la bouche.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sang ? s'énerva-t-elle tout de même.

\- Hier... Hier j'ai voulu m'en débarrasser.

\- Quoi ?! Deaton t'a pourtant dit de ne rien faire, que c'était dangereux pour toi ! Tu es vraiment buté ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

\- Je n'ai rien fait. J'ai...J'avais des médicaments qui auraient peut-être pu le tuer, mais quand ça été le moment de passer à l'acte, je me suis complètement défilé. Je les ai vomis volontairement. J'étais sûr il y a encore un jour que je n'en voulais pas et maintenant... rien n'ait plus très clair. J'avais l'impression que je tuais une partie de moi-même, que j'allais peut-être rater quelque chose … C'est ridicule.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ridicule Stiles.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Tu veux que je fasse comment ? J'ai pas de job, je vis encore aux crochets de mon père, j'ai pas une pièce d'un centime dans les poches et je ne sais même pas me gérer moi-même ! Si je décide de le garder, je vais perdre Derek, et je ne sais même pas si mon père acceptera que son fils se pointe un jour la bouche en cœur avec un... et puis j'arriverais jamais à m'en occuper.

\- Si Derek ne comprend pas ton choix, ce n'est qu'un pur crétin, et ton père ne t'abandonnera pas il t'aime trop pour ça. Je suis certaine qu'il acceptera n'importe quoi venant de toi. Il faut que tu arrêtes de penser aux autres ! Il ne s'agit pas seulement des autres, Stiles, il s'agit aussi de toi, c'est à toi que revient le choix définitif. Tu as encore le choix, Deaton n'a toujours pas cette plante, et comme il l'a dit tu peux encore avorter si tu le désires vraiment, il suffit juste que tu prennes ton temps pour être sûr de prendre la bonne décision. Au début, il était clair pour moi que tu devais le garder quoi qu'il arrive, mais maintenant je comprends mieux … ou du moins j'essaie. Je ne te dirais plus de le garder si ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. Promis. Même si je n'arriverais pas forcément à contenir une petite partie de ma colère.

Malia lui offrit un sourire sincère qu'il lui rendit. Des vivats et des cris mirent fin à leur conversation et ils se concentrèrent de nouveau sur le match de basket : les joueurs de l'équipe du lycée venaient de marquer. Quand étaient-ils rentrés sur le terrain ?

\- Jackson ! hurla littéralement Lydia en agitant sa banderole.

\- Elle me casse les oreilles ! sursauta Isaac, faisant rire Erica et Boyd.

oOoOo

Le match venait de se terminer ; Lydia et le reste de la bande attendaient Jackson et Derek devant la porte extérieure des vestiaires. Il faisait froid mais l'ambiance joyeuse réchauffait l'atmosphère. Lydia sautillait partout. Isaac, les mains dans les poches, clamait haut et fort qu'il ne la supportait plus, tandis que Scott et Allison se bécotaient un peu plus loin.

\- Jackson a vraiment été super, sourit Lydia, radieuse.

\- Oui, oui, ralla Isaac, excédé, en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- En attendant si Derek n'avait pas été là, on aurait perdu, fit remarquer Erica. Il a marqué la majorité des points !

\- Et si Jackson n'avait pas été là on aurait aussi perdu, contra Lydia en perdant son sourire. A ton avis qui faisait les passes décisives ?

\- Bien sûr. Si tu le dis.

Les deux concernés sortirent enfin des vestiaires. Les basketteurs étaient tout sourire et excités face à leur victoire ; on pouvait entendre la folie des autres joueurs qui étaient encore dans les vestiaires tant ils hurlaient et tapaient sur les murs.

\- Bon, maintenant qu'on est au complet, direction ma merveilleuse maison ! s'écria Lydia avec excitation.

Stiles fronça les sourcils quand il comprit que Derek serait de la partie et il sentit une petite pointe de colère le titiller. Scott ne perdait rien pour attendre, vraiment. Mais, brusquement, il se calma ; Derek venait de le prendre par la main tout en discutant et riant avec le reste du groupe, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu timidement avant de resserrer ses doigts sur la main de Derek.

oOoOo

A présent, à peine deux heures après la fin du match, ils étaient assis sur le sol à former un rond. Le jeu de la bouteille, vieux comme le monde. Et parmi eux, celle qui détestait le plus ce jeu semblait être Allison, parce que voir Scott embrasser une personne sous ses yeux, ce n'était pas ce qui l'enchantait le plus. Mais elle n'était pas la seule, Stiles aussi l'avait en horreur. En plus, ce jeu n'était-il pas un peu trop fossilisé pour des lycéens ? C'était quand même « une bande loups-garous-banshee-humain-qui-survivent-à-tout » comme il le disait si souvent lorsqu'il était de bonne humeur. Dès le premier tour, Allison se décida à intervenir.

\- J'ai une meilleure idée, fit-elle en se redressant.

\- Hallelujah ! s'exclama Isaac, soulagé. J'avais aucune envie d'embrasser Jackson, prenons sa merveilleuse idée en considération s'il vous plait.

\- Puisque certaines personnes ont des choses à cacher, j'aimerais qu'on remplace les baisés par des questions.

\- Parfait, concéda Lydia sous l'étonnement général.

Il n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes de céder si facilement, mais ce que venait de proposer Allison tombait à point, car Lydia avait des centaines de questions à poser et ne s'en gênerait pas. C'était même peut-être un moyen de faire avouer en douceur ce que cachaient Stiles et Malia. Lydia savait que si elle en avait l'occasion aujourd'hui, elle se débrouillerait pour que tout se passe au mieux.

Au second tour, ce furent Scott et Erica. Erica posa une question et Scott y répondit assez facilement. Allison s'en sentit soulagée d'avoir changé les règles du jeu. Le troisième tour fut pour Jackson, encore une fois, et Boyd.

Boyd fit ensuite tourner une nouvelle fois la bouteille, qui s'arrêta sur Scott et Derek. Lydia commençait à désespérer. Pourquoi cette foutue bouteille ne lui permettait pas d'interroger Stiles ?! Il était juste en face d'elle, silencieux comme jamais et légèrement absent, mangeant tout un paquet énorme de chips goût bacon à lui tout seul. Bizarre d'ailleurs, parce qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé cet arôme.

Puis elle vit Stiles se lever brusquement et se rendre dans la cuisine sans prononcer un mot. Avant même qu'elle ne se lève pour le rejoindre, Derek l'avait devancé. Alors elle se rassit tout en grimaçant d'agacement.

\- Zut, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents serrées.

oOoOo

Stiles s'était assis à la table en bois rectangulaire placée au milieu de la cuisine. La tête entre les bras, il inspira profondément. Ses douleurs reprenaient. Ça n'avait rien de très intense, mais c'était tout de même douloureux, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se crisper à chaque fois que son ventre se tordait. Il entendit la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Quelqu'un venait de s'asseoir en face de lui. Il sentit une main caresser doucement ses cheveux alors redressa la tête, le menton posé sur son avant-bras.

\- Je suis sûr qu'Allison avait la trouille que Scott embrasse Erica, ricana-t-il. Lydia et ses jeux débiles ... Au fait, félicitation pour le match.

Il se tut un instant, observant avec attention Derek qui le regardait sans un mot. Le loup avait un petit sourire craquant sur les lèvres qui fit battre le cœur de Stiles plus fort, lui faisant oublier, un instant, ses crampes douloureuses.

La cuisine. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux ici, isolés de la meute à discuter de tout et de rien, ou à s'enlacer innocemment. En fait, c'était presque chaque fois que Lydia organisait une petite soirée en comité réduit, c'est-à-dire rien qu'eux, sans le reste du lycée. Ce n'était pas qu'ils n'aimaient pas la compagnie de la meute, mais ils s'isolaient généralement en fin de soirée, vers les premières heures du matin, quand les autres commençaient à somnoler, rattrapés par la fatigue. C'est alors qu'une conversation qu'il eut avec Derek près de trois mois plus tôt lui revint en tête.

\- Vraiment ? Laura projette d'avoir un enfant avec son copain ? s'était étonné Stiles ce soir-là en se redressant sur sa chaise, la bouche grande ouverte.

\- Ouais, enfin, elle n'arrête pas d'en parler, comme quoi ce serait « fantastique ». Fantastique mes fesses ! Elle va nous ramener un énième Hale et qui va devoir se taper les gardes ? Moi. Déjà que Cora m'épuise, avait grimacé Derek.

\- Cora est un pur ange de gentillesse, tu abuses Sourwolf. Et puis ça pourrait être sympa, tu vas devenir oncle !

\- Ça se voit que tu ne l'as jamais vu péter une crise dans un centre commerciale. La dernière fois elle s'est carrément transformée et a crié dans tout le magasin juste pour une putain de poupée ! Et pour ta gouverne, m'occuper de mes petits cousins quand ils débarquent, c'est déjà accomplir une tâche d'oncle. J'ai eu l'avant-goût, ça me suffit.

\- Donc si je comprends bien Derek Hale ne veut pas d'enfant ? s'était amusé Stiles.

\- On va dire que c'est pas dans mes projets.

\- Si ça se trouve t'as déjà dix-huit gosses avec toutes les meufs que tu t'es tapé avant que je ne débarque dans ta vie ennuyeuse pour la rendre plus folle !

Derek avait grimacé et roulé des yeux avant de donner une petite tape sur la tempe de Stiles.

\- Tu penses que je t'ai choisi pourquoi ? Aucun risque que tu me pondes un môme.

\- Merci beaucoup, très romantique. T'aurais quand même pu choisir un truc plus flatteur Derek Romantisme-je-ne-connais-pas-Hale, avait boudé Stiles.

La moue de l'humain s'était vue offrir un baisé chaste de la part de Derek pour se faire pardonner. Et ça avait suffi pour que Stiles pardonne à ce crétin de loup. Il lui avait juste retourné sa tape, visant le front.

Ce qui avait été dit sur un ton badin ce soir-là avait beaucoup plus d'importance pour Stiles maintenant. Il se redressa, les poings serrés, et inspira par le nez pour se gonfler de courage. Ce moment était parfait pour parler. C'était maintenant. C'était le bon moment, il pouvait lui dire. Il le pouvait. Malheureusement, quand il se décida enfin à ouvrir la bouche, Erica les appela pour qu'ils reviennent se joindre à eux.

oOoOo

Lydia vit les deux garçons se réinstaller à leur place initiale. Bien décidée cette fois-ci à atteindre son but, elle se redressa et pris appuis sur ses genoux pour faire tourner la bouteille en verre sur le sol, bien que ce fut le tour d'Isaac et non le sien.

\- Scott.

Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi les cieux s'acharnaient-ils sur elle ce soir ?!

La jeune femme poussa un petit soupir de frustration puis s'assit de nouveau correctement. Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle entendit la question de Malia, qui coupa littéralement la parole à Scott.

\- Derek, tu t'es déjà demandé si Stiles voudrait des enfants plus tard ?

\- Malia ! s'écria Stiles d'un ton reproche, toute couleur ayant brusquement disparu de son visage.

Tout le monde avait les yeux grands ouverts et remplient d'incompréhension. Enfin, tout le monde sauf Malia. Stiles ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette-dernière avait abordé le sujet maintenant et aussi brusquement, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Pas devant tout le monde. Pas comme ça. Jackson et Lydia, pour leur part, ne s'attendaient pas à ce que Malia soit aussi directe et prenne les choses en mains de cette façon. Le couple échangea un regard surpris mais resta silencieux.

Lydia pouvait voir la colère déborder des yeux bruns de Derek tandis qu'il dévisageait sa cousine. Manifestement, il se retenait. Il se retenait vraiment de lui sauter à la gorge comme il avait pu le faire pour James. Cette question lui avait-elle été posée pour qu'il réalise que Malia pouvait donner à Stiles ce que lui ne pourrait lui offrir ? Sa cousine avait-elle voulu lui transmettre un message ? Il s'en foutait, il voulait juste voir cette peste égoïste se vider de son sang sur la moquette, là tout de suite !

\- Pourquoi, vous en avez parlé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sèche.

\- Question suivante ! Derek je tourne la bouteille pour toi, se précipita Scott en relançant ladite bouteille.

Cette fois-ci, elle s'arrêta sur Stiles. Lydia enfouit son visage dans ses mains. « Merci bouteille magique, tu es vraiment la pire. » pensa-t-elle, désespérée. Scott s'apprêtait à la relancer une nouvelle fois mais une question fusa très vite, venant de Derek cette fois.

\- Il se passe quoi entre Malia et toi ?

Tout le monde observait le spectacle comme s'il s'agissait de la plus grande scène d'action de tous les temps. La tension était palpable. Stiles sentait ses mains devenir moite alors que son cœur cognait plus fort dans sa poitrine devenue trop étroite. Que pouvait-il bien répondre ? « On essaye de cacher à tout le monde que j'attends un enfant de toi ? » Il ne pouvait définitivement pas répondre ça ! Il aurait tout donné pour ne pas être sorti de la cuisine et que ce jeu n'ait jamais été proposé. Il se contenta de détourner le regard et de rester silencieux. Il n'avait absolument rien à dire, ou alors beaucoup trop, mais pas maintenant, pas comme ça.

\- Question suivante, se contenta-t-il de souffler tandis que Scott se ruait une nouvelle fois sur la bouteille.

\- Votre devoir de math a ravivé quelques merveilleux souvenirs ? continua Derek, laissant un petit sourire cruel tendre ses lèvres. Tu l'as baisé et maintenant tu sais plus comment t'arrêter ?

\- Derek ! intervint Allison, outrée.

Mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas vouloir l'écouter. Au contraire, il continua :

\- Tu veux jouer à ça Stiles, vraiment ? Aucun problème, mais toi et moi c'est fini.

\- Tu ne le penses pas Derek, tenta Lydia en fronçant les sourcils.

Pour toute réponse, Derek se leva, et la seconde suivante on put entendre la porte d'entrée de la maison de Lydia claquer violemment. Le sol en tremblait presque. Un long silence régna dans le salon. Stiles avait gardé la tête baissée. C'était embarrassant, gênant, insupportable. Profondément triste, tout bonnement incroyable. Il avait envie de pleurer. De rattraper Derek et de tout lui avouer, mais vu l'état dans lequel était le loup, cela ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation.

\- Stiles, tenta Lydia en passant sa main sur celle du jeune homme.

L'humain se leva subitement avant de partir à son tour, sans dire un mot ; la porte d'entrée claqua une seconde fois. Il était partit, c'en était trop. Malia fixa quelques secondes de plus la place où avait été assis Derek, et s'aperçut des regards mauvais que lui lançaient Scott, Erica, Isaac et Boyd, avant de se lever à son tour et suivre les pas de Stiles. Un troisième claquement de porte se fit entendre.

Les autres restèrent un moment silencieux, légèrement gênés par la situation et extrêmement choqués pour la plus part.

\- C'était quoi ça ? finit par demander Allison.

\- C'est fou comme on s'amuse, soupira Isaac en s'allongeant sur le sol, la bouche pleine de chips.

\- Pourquoi Malia lui parle d'enfant et pourquoi Stiles réagit comme ça ? demanda Scott, complètement perdu. Ça n'a aucun sens !

\- Crois-moi, tu ne préfères certainement pas savoir, souffla Jackson.

Lydia lui donna une petite tape sur le bras.

\- Où tu veux en venir Jackson ? demanda plus sérieusement Allison.

\- Rien, je disais juste que ça doit être encore par rapport à ce qui s'est passé il y a un an, répondit l'interpelé en détournant le regard, signe que cette conversation le mettait mal à l'aise.

\- C'est vrai que Malia ne s'en est toujours pas remise, intervint encore une fois Isaac. Il n'y a même pas un mois, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait toujours des sentiments pour Stilinski.

\- Il serait grand temps qu'elle l'oubli et qu'elle passe à autre chose, grogna Scott.

\- Je vais parler à Derek. Je reviens, dit Erica en quittant brutalement la pièce.

\- Bon courage ! lui lancèrent ses amis.

oOoOo

Malia réussit à rattraper Stiles alors qu'il se trouvait près de sa Jeep, ses clefs en main. Elle lui attrapa le bras mais il se défit brutalement de son emprise. Ses yeux bruns mordorés étaient humides et ses mains tremblaient.

\- Stiles, calmes-toi, tenta la jeune femme avec douceur.

\- On peut savoir ce qui t'a pris ? lui hurla-t-il avec rage.

\- Je voulais te pousser à lui dire ce que tu caches depuis des jours, Stiles !

\- Oh, bien jouer ! Ta mission a parfaitement réussie ! Maintenant tu peux dégager !

\- Ok je suis désolée d'accord ?! Je ne pensais pas que ça prendrait cette tournure.

\- Et tu pensais que ça prendrait quelle tournure hein ?!

\- Je...Pour être honnête, je ne savais pas vraiment, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il te larguerait comme ça !

Malia resta muette un instant devant un Stiles qui semblait avoir complètement perdu le contrôle de ses émotions. Une crise de panique.

Quand Malia s'en rendit compte, elle ne put s'empêcher de commencer à s'agiter, car elle ignorait complètement quoi faire. Alors, elle ouvrit la portière côté passager et aida le jeune homme à s'asseoir ; il avait beaucoup de mal à respirer, son regard était agité et ses mains tremblaient.

\- Ça va aller, Stiles, tenta Malia en s'accroupissant devant lui. Derek va certainement revenir sur sa décision d'ici quelques jours, ok ? Calmes-toi. Ce n'est pas bon pour...

Elle s'interrompit. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de parler de l'enfant. Elle monta côté conducteur et essaya de calmer son ami du mieux qu'elle put. Puis elle sentit la culpabilité la frapper de plein fouet. Stiles pleurait, et c'était complètement de sa faute.

oOoOo

Erica mit du temps avant de retrouver son Hale favoris. Il n'était pas chez lui, et ne répondait ni à ses appels ni à ses messages, mais elle avait fini par le retrouver sur le terrain de basket extérieur du lycée. Ce fut un soulagement. Le jeune loup lançait violemment le ballon, usant de toute sa force et de toute sa rage, essayant de faire des paniers mais aucune de ses tentatives n'atteignaient sa cible. A ce rythme et avec cette puissance, le ballon allait bientôt exploser. La blonde s'approcha doucement mais avec détermination. Et si elle tremblait, ça n'était pas à cause d'une peur quelconque mais parce qu'elle avait oublié de prendre son manteau, et même si elle n'était pas complètement humaine, elle était frigorifiée.

\- Derek ? l'appela-t-elle d'une petite voix tandis qu'elle le regardait de dos.

\- Rentre chez toi Erica ! l'agressa immédiatement Derek.

Il rattrapa le ballon et le lança avec force sur le panneau du panier. Erica sursauta tant le bruit fut fort. Il respirait déjà plus rapidement alors que la balle, cette fois, ne revenait pas. Les bras croisés, Erica s'approcha davantage, l'interpelant une seconde fois d'une voix plus assurée.

Après quelques secondes, il finit par se retourner. Erica eut un frisson de surprise à la vue des yeux humides de son ami. Non, il n'était pas humide. Derek Hale pleurait. Sourwolf était si bouleversé par ce qu'il venait de faire, qu'il en pleurait. Son Derek Hale. Son ami d'enfance. Le fils de la femme qui lui avait sauvé la vie il y a de ça plusieurs années en acceptant de la mordre. Lui qu'elle n'avait jamais vu pleurer. Elle ne pouvait pas le permettre. Stiles pouvait toucher à tout le monde s'il le voulait, mais pas à lui.

Erica sentit ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes également. Elle ouvra les bras pour accueillir le loup dans une forte étreinte, caressant automatiquement ses cheveux sombres.

\- Hey, souffla-t-elle au creux de son oreille, ça va aller. Je suis là. Je suis là.

oOoOo

Quand Stiles rentra chez lui, il ne désirait que s'enfermer dans sa chambre, comme il avait pris l'habitude depuis un moment maintenant, mais son père l'interpela dès qu'il mit un pied sur la première marche des escaliers. Il avait bien choisit son jour pour être pris d'un élan d'autorité paternel.

Le Shérif était installé à la table ronde du salon, une tasse de café dans les mains et un bon nombre de dossiers éparpillés sur la table.

\- Assieds-toi, ordonna-t-il avec un léger mouvement de tête, les yeux toujours braqués sur ses dossiers.

Stiles obtempéra, espérant que moins il montrerait de résistance et plus son père serait enclin à le laisser partir. Apparemment, ce fut une mauvaise déduction.

\- Tu n'as rien à me dire ?

Pour toute réponse, Stiles secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Vraiment ? insista son père.

\- Rien. Tu travailles sur quoi ?

\- Ne change pas de sujet.

Son père déposa sa tasse sur la table et leva les yeux vers son fils. Rien qu'à son regard, ce-dernier devina que c'était sérieux, mais le Shérif, s'il le remarqua, ne fit aucun commentaire sur les yeux gonflés de son fils, se contentant de le dévisager intensément quelques secondes.

Au bout d'un moment, Stiles commença à perdre patience. Son cœur ne tiendrait pas s'il était ainsi mis à l'épreuve cent fois par jour. Il chercha alors à comprendre, tentant de trouver lui-même les raisons qui pousseraient son père à lui parler de cette manière.

\- Tu es allé à la pharmacie il y a quelques semaines, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda justement celui-ci.

Frissons. Un courant électrique traversa la colonne vertébrale de Stiles, de la nuque jusqu'aux reins. Comment son père pouvait-il être au courant ? Oui bon, il était Shérif de la ville, il avait beaucoup de contact, d'accord. Stiles aurait dû porter une cagoule, un collant sur la tête ou même une combinaison et un masque en supplément !

\- J'ai pas le droit ? se justifia-t-il en tentant de jouer la parfaite innocence. J'avais mal au crâne fallait bien que j'achète un truc.

\- Stiles, je sais ce que tu as acheté, contra son père, l'air contrarié et agacé qu'il lui mente si ouvertement. Un test de grossesse. Pour ta gouverne, je ne suis pas stupide au point de croire qu'on utilise un test de grossesse pour un mal de crâne.

Stiles se renfrogna, s'enfonçant dans sa chaise en détournant le regard. Son père avait encaissé pour les loups-garous, mais il ne savait absolument pas dans quoi il s'embarquait, dans quelle discussion il s'aventurait, là, maintenant. Stiles essaya de trouver en une minute record une explication, un mensonge, quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais se résolut, au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion infructueuse, à dire la vérité. Il en avait assez de mentir à tout le monde. Il en avait assez, surtout, de mentir à son père.

\- Papa, commença-t-il après avoir pris une grande inspiration, tu sais quand je te parlais de loups-garous et tous ces trucs complètement incroyables qui se passent à Beacon Hills ? Bah j'ai un truc encore plus hallucinant à te dire là.

\- Stop, l'arrêta le Shérif en ouvrant une main devant lui. Je peux tout entendre, tout, mais pitié ne me dis pas que tu as mis Malia Hale ou je ne sais qui enceinte ! Je croyais qu'on n'avait pas besoin de parler de ça Stiles ! Un préservatif bon sang, ça ne sert pas à regarder les cocotiers pousser !

\- Papa... C'est pas Malia.

Il y eut un petit silence. Le Shérif fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête plusieurs fois, comme pour se remettre les idées en place. Qu'est-ce que son fils tentait encore de lui faire avaler comme bobards ? Il se leva brusquement, le teint rougeâtre tant il contenait sa colère. Stiles avala sa salive bruyamment en regardant son père passer plusieurs fois sa main sur son visage et dans ses cheveux de manière frénétique.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ? marmonna le plus âgé avant de demander, plus durement : C'est qui ? Réponds moi, c'est qui ?!

\- Papa...

\- Stiles Stilinski ! Je t'ai posé une question. Je ne peux pas croire que... Je suis sûr que c'est cette petite Hale ! Je savais le jour où tu me l'as présentée qu'elle ne nous causerait que des problèmes, qu'elle te ferait l'un des leurs ! Je ne peux pas croire que…

\- Le test de grossesse, il était pour moi ! révéla brutalement Stiles sans plus aucun tact, bouillonnant de colère.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 4 ! :D Je sais que vous attendez que Derek soit mit au courant mais ça va arriver un jour promis :) Très bientôt ! En attendant dite moi si ce dernier chapitre vous a plus ^^ Est-ce que le père de Stiles va bien réagir ? Il est quand même assez long comme le dernier, non ? J'espère vous retrouver pour le prochain chapitre !


	5. Chapter 5

**Guest** : Trop bien, j'adore

_ Merci ^^

 **Guest 2** : Super! J'ai trop envie de lire la suite !

_ Elle s'est fait attendre mais la voilà :) Merci !

 **Akane** : J'ai adoré j'ai trop hâte de découvrire la suite de cette histoire ainsi que la réaction de derek face a un stiles enceint trop drôle mon dieu vraiment trop trop hâte de lire la suite

_ Peut-être que tu es au bon chapitre alors (héhé, je dois rien dire!) Merci de me suivre :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Stiles lui dit tout. Jusqu'aux moindres détails, en passant par le préservatif accidentellement craqué jusqu'à la rupture toute fraîche d'i peine quelques heures. Il pensait se sentir soulagé après cet aveu complet, mais c'était sans compter sur la colère dévastatrice et disproportionnée de son père. Depuis une heure, Stiles était assis sur la même chaise, la tête baissée à écouter les sermons incessants du Shérif. Le visage de l'homme en face de lui était rougeâtre d'énervement. Ses mains faisaient de grands mouvements saccadés et ce regard, oh oui, ce regard, Stiles ne l'oublierait jamais. Un mélange de dégoût, de froideur et de déception baignait dans les pupilles de son père, lui glaçant le sang. L'adolescent avait l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait, avec une lenteur insupportable, des milliers de lames aiguisées dans le cœur, les unes après les autres. L'hyperactif ne pouvait plus rester là, dans cette pièce et sur cette chaise, à écouter son père jeter la faute sur les Hale et leur cracher au visage.

\- Ne dis pas ça d'eux tu ne les connais pas ! s'écria-t-il finalement, n'y tenant plus.

\- Je les connais très bien ! répliqua son père, piqué au vif. Et si Derek n'est toujours pas au courant c'est que tu n'en penses pas moins !

\- Je vais lui en parler … je voulais !

\- Vas-y donc ! le coupa son père, les mains sur les hanches. Tu ne comprends pas Stiles. Des gamins comme lui j'en ai connu des tonnes, et j'en vois encore tous les jours de son espèce au commissariat. Si tu penses qu'en apprenant la nouvelle il va te soutenir, si tu penses qu'il sera là pour toi, tu te trompes complètement ! Je sais des choses sur sa famille que tu ignores !

\- Tu es ridicule, souffla Stiles, exaspéré. Tu es prêt à inventer n'importe quoi pour les rabaisser.

Le Shérif ferma les yeux quelques instants et poussa un long soupir pour essayer de se tempérer. Cela ne servit strictement à rien, il était trop hors de lui. La personne qui était en face de lui ne pouvait pas être son fils. Comment Stiles pouvait-il être aussi naïf ? Comment pouvait-il avoir autant confiance en des personnes aussi peu respectables que les Hale ?

\- Peter a rejeté sa fille avant d'enfin prendre ses responsabilités ; il était très jeune, mais un peu plus âgé que Derek à cette époque, commença le Shérif d'une voix grave et basse. C'était un vrai délinquant. J'étais là quand il préférait jouer les vagabonds et agresser les personnes âgées du voisinage avec ses copains juste pour le « fun », au lieu de s'occuper de sa fille qui était entre les mains d'une mère qui ne valait pas mieux. J'ai assisté à beaucoup venant de cette famille, que ce soit les cousins, les parents ou les frères et sœurs. J'étais là quand Laura Hale menaçait de mort ses professeurs de lycée. Quand elle harcelait l'une de ses camarades de classe, jusqu'à la pousser au suicide. Aujourd'hui, ils peuvent paraître plus responsables et calmes à tes yeux, mais ce n'est qu'une façade. Tu finiras par t'en rendre compte ! Et tu veux que Derek soit différent de sa propre famille ? !

Le ton était monté de façon totalement incontrôlable. Lorsqu'il en prit conscience, il fit une pause, fixa son fils dans les yeux, prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer, soupira, et reprit :

\- Le mois dernier à peine, j'ai dû l'arrêter pour une bagarre de rue vers les deux heures du matin alors qu'il rentrait d'une soirée visiblement bien arrosée. Dès qu'il sera au courant de ta situation, il fuira, Stiles. Parce qu'il est comme eux, il est un Hale ! Les personnes de son type sont de simples égoïstes persuadés que tout leur est permis ! Il t'abandonnera sans problème, il faut que tu en prennes conscience !

Stiles respirait bruyamment et trop vite. Il tenta de ravaler les quelques larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, mais elles parvinrent tout de même à s'échapper et à couler sur ses joues pâles. Il les essuya maladroitement d'un revers de main puis garda la tête basse. « Ne l'écoute pas. » se dit-il intérieurement. Le bourrage de crâne de son père commençait malheureusement à faire effet. Peut-être qu'il avait raison ? Peut-être que ce qu'il attendait de Derek était complètement surréaliste ? Idée bien douloureuse.

Il sentit les deux mains de son père se poser doucement sur ses épaules. Ses yeux larmoyants remontèrent vers le Shérif, dont l'expression s'était soudainement apaisée.

\- Stiles, reprit-il d'une voix plus calme, est-ce que tu veux le garder ? Est-ce que tu veux cet enfant ?

L'adolescent se mordit les lèvres jusqu'à en avoir mal et resta un bon moment muet. Ce n'était plus le moment d'hésiter, il devait prendre une décision maintenant et s'y tenir quoi qu'il puisse se passer. Il avait été sincère tout le long de cette discussion, alors autant l'être jusqu'au bout. Au moins pour lui-même.

Avec hésitation, Stiles hocha doucement la tête en signe d'acquiescement, appréhendant une nouvelle fois la réaction de son père.

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux vraiment on fera ce qu'il faut, ne t'inquiètes pas, lui sourit ce-dernier en se voulant rassurant. Tout ce qui compte maintenant, c'est la santé de ce bébé et la tienne. Tu n'as pas besoin du soutien de qui que ce soit temps que tu as le mien. D'accord ?

oOoOo

Un week-end, une semaine, puis une autre encore s'écoula. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le lycée entier, et même toute la ville, soit au courant de la rupture de Derek et de Stiles. Le capitaine de basket était de nouveau célibataire ! Libre comme l'air, et cette fois-ci cela semblait sérieux. Derek n'était pas revenu sur sa décision et avait plus ou moins coupé les ponts avec la bande. Erica était la seule personne qu'il acceptait encore de voir.

Ce midi la meute mangeait au réfectoire, car le soleil avait laissé la place à d'énormes nuages grisâtres qui déversaient sans relâche d'ignobles averses, sans parler de la complicité du vent puissant et glacé. Comme presque deux mois maintenant, les membres de cette table étaient toujours composés d'Isaac, Boyd, Erica, le couple McCall et Argent, puis Lydia et Jackson. L'ambiance n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler de fun, mais tant qu'ils évitaient les sujets fâcheux, celle-ci restait plus ou moins potable.

\- Il faudrait qu'on retourne à la piscine un de ces jours, proposa Isaac avec entrain. Il paraît qu'ils ont installé un nouveau toboggan, un vrai...

Il s'arrêta brusquement sans terminer sa phrase. Les autres relevèrent finalement les yeux lorsque son silence s'éternisa, puis ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la direction que les pupilles bleutés d'Isaac ne quittaient plus. Malia était juste là, son plateau dans les mains, debout au bout de la table. Cette situation était gênante autant pour eux que pour elle qui n'avait plus déjeuné avec ses amis depuis longtemps, du moins si elle pouvait toujours les appeler ainsi. Puisqu'aucun d'eux ne parla, elle s'installa en bout de table à côté d'Allison et en face de Lydia. Tous, ils la dévisageaient sans se gêner.

\- Tu n'es pas avec Stiles ? demanda Scott d'une voix sèche, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes, lui qui était d'ordinaire toujours si joyeux et accueillant.

\- Il...Il n'a pas pu venir ce matin, révéla la jeune femme.

\- Donc en gros on est tes bouches trous ? T'es pas la bienvenue Coyote, déclara Erica en se penchant au-dessus de la table afin de capter le regard de Malia.

\- Laissez-la tranquille, lança Lydia en recommençant à manger normalement sous l'étonnement de la plupart.

\- Laissez-la tranquille ? s'insurgea la blonde, la voix vibrante de colère. Je te rappelle que si Derek et Stiles ne sont plus ensembles, c'est à cause de miss Malia Hale !

Lydia murmura quelques mots à l'attention de Malia : « Ignores-la. ». La coyote essaya du mieux qu'elle put, mangeant ses carottes et le bœuf chaud dans son assiette comme si rien ne pouvait la déconcentrer. Seulement, les paroles d'Erica continuaient à tourner dans sa tête et se faisaient de plus en plus blessantes. Serrant sa fourchette de toutes ses forces, Malia essaya encore une fois de faire abstraction de ses sentiments, mais elle sentait bien qu'une goutte d'eau supplémentaire suffirait pour faire déborder sa colère.

\- Tu nous expliques ? grinça Erica après s'être levée, attirant sur eux tous les regards des autres élèves présents dans le réfectoire. Tu as trouvé ça amusant ? C'est vraiment super de se venger après une année d'attente, n'est-ce pas ?

Lydia sursauta quand elle sentit la table trembler lorsque Malia se leva à son tour, les dents serrées et les yeux pleins de rage. La rousse aurait à ce moment donné voulu être un loup-garou elle aussi, aussi puissante que ses camarades, pour pouvoir s'interposer si l'échange venait à devenir violent. Malia était enceinte, et se mettre dans des états pareils n'était pas recommandé dans son état.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu me venger de qui que ce soit ! hurla celle-ci en pointant un doigt rageur sur Erica. Accuses-moi si tu veux d'avoir brisé leur couple, même si je ne suis pas la seule responsable, mais ne redis jamais que j'ai voulu me venger !

Erica croisa les bras sur sa généreuse poitrine, adoptant inconsciemment une position défensive face à l'agressivité de la coyote, mais resta étonnamment silencieuse. Dans le réfectoire, le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Tous les élèves sans exception étaient tournés vers la table de la meute. Le silence, d'habitude rare en ces lieux, était maître à présent. Malia regarda autour d'elle et, dans une dernière tentative désespérée, essaya de plaider sa cause.

\- Je ne suis pas Derek, articula-t-elle froidement. C'est mon cousin ! Je sais ce que ça fait quand on vous arrache brutalement quelqu'un à qui vous tenez, que tous les signes que vous avez perçu et volontairement ignoré s'avèrent être vrais, et qu'il est trop tard pour y remédier. Mais, je le répète, Derek est mon cousin, et même si j'ai des milliers de raisons de le détester, je ne voudrais jamais qu'il ressente le quart de ce que j'ai ressenti quand il m'a volé mon, et je dis bien, mon copain ! Alors maintenant, si vous voulez tous me détester pour ce que j'ai fait, et ce que je vais continuer à faire, faites-le, mais réfléchissez plutôt à ce que vous êtes tous actuellement en train de rater !

Sur ces derniers mots, Malia quitta le réfectoire laissant son plateau sur la table, et une bonne partie des élèves abasourdis.

oOoOo

Stiles était plusieurs fois retourné voir le vétérinaire ces derniers temps à cause des douleurs qui avaient repris et qui persistaient malgré le médicament qu'il avait reçu lors de ses premières visites, mais c'était la première fois que son père l'accompagnait. Assis torse nu sur cette même table d'auscultation pour les animaux, Stiles se sentait légèrement mal à l'aise simplement à l'idée de savoir que son père se trouvait dans la même pièce et assisterait à tout.

\- Stiles, il faut absolument que tu relâches la pression, soupira Deaton tout en écrivant dans son carnet de notes. Si tu veux le garder, il faut que tu vives dans une atmosphère paisible. Je te l'ai déjà dit, ton corps se développe et ce surplus d'ondes négatives qui te traversent peut non seulement causer des problèmes à ton bébé, mais aussi compliquer le bon développement de ton corps. Même si pour le moment tu sembles le supporter, il est fort probable que ton corps ne puisse bientôt plus résister. Alors fait un effort, d'accord ?

\- J'essayerais, grimaça l'adolescent.

A chaque fois qu'il venait ici, Stiles avait envie de rappeler à Deaton que tout ce stress qu'il ressentait était normal vu les circonstances mais, d'un autre côté, le vétérinaire avait raison, il fallait penser au bébé avant tout, alors Stiles était prêt à faire le maximum pour que tout se passe bien.

\- Il y a d'autres risques que je devrais connaître ? demanda le Shérif, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

Deaton se tourna vers lui en rajustant sa blouse blanche.

\- D'après mes recherches et quelques contacts, il faut que vous sachiez que les symptômes hormonaux normaux d'une femme enceinte seront certainement plus forts chez Stiles.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Hum...Manger pour quatre, les nausées, changements d'humeur inexpliqués et peut-être bien d'autres choses. Le plus important est de garder constamment un œil sur lui, et au moindre signe anormal, venez absolument me voir. Au pire des cas, amenez-le à l'hôpital et je me débrouillerais pour vous y rejoindre, j'y ai des connaissances et je pourrais accéder aux zones interdites au public sans encombre. Ne prenez aucun risque, c'est très important.

« Les mois qui suivent vont être fantastiques » pensa Stiles avec une bonne d'ose d'ironie.

Son attention se tourna alors vers son ventre, se détachant complètement de la conversation qu'entretenaient son père et Deaton. Il avait effectivement grossit, et ça sans s'en rendre compte lui-même. Ce n'était certes pas flagrant, et il pouvait encore sortir sans que personne ne se doute de quoique ce soit – enfin aucun loup-garou à l'odorat ultra fin – mais à partir du moment où il le remarqua, il ne vit plus que ça. Son ventre était légèrement plus arrondit que le mois dernier. Il passa sa main dessus, le caressant avec précaution et une légère curiosité, sans s'apercevoir qu'un sourire discret et attendrit s'était formé sur ses lèvres. Les vibrations de son portable dans sa poche le firent sursauter. Il le prit, le cœur battant plus fort tandis qu'il espérait, mais poussa un petit soupire de déception. C'était des messages de Malia qui voulait savoir si tout se passait pour le mieux, alors qu'il aurait tant aimé que ce soit Derek. Après y avoir répondu, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil aux derniers messages qu'il avait envoyé à Derek ces deux dernières semaines. Entre trente et cinquante SMS en tout. Et le loup n'avait répondu à aucun d'entre eux. Il l'ignorait complètement.

 _« Je suis désolé pour la dernière fois. J'ai besoin de te parler. C'est important. » « S'il te plait arrêtes de m'éviter, on a vraiment besoin de discuter. Je ne peux pas te l'annoncer par message. » « Derek réponds à mes appels ! »_ Les messages défilaient sous son pouce, sans jamais obtenir de réponse.

Stiles ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait tenté de trouver Derek au lycée, mais celui-ci n'assistait plus à leur cours en commun et restait introuvable lors des pauses. Malgré ses efforts surhumains, il avait l'impression que c'était peine perdue. Sa seule solution était de se rendre chez les Hale au plus vite, ou peut-être réussir à le croiser à la fin d'un entrainement de basket, dans les vestiaires. Et ça tombait bien, Derek avait justement entrainement cette après-midi, et même si Stiles devait sécher le cours de monsieur Arnold, un professeur d'anglais particulièrement odieux, et se retrouver avec deux heures de colle pour motif injustifié dans le seul but de s'assurer d'arriver à temps au vestiaire, cela en valait la peine.

oOoOo

Lydia était restée bloquée sur le discours que leur avait servi Malia au réfectoire. Elle n'arrivait pas à passer à autre chose, et Jackson l'avait bien remarqué, ainsi qu'Allison et Scott. Ils étaient tous les quatre à leur casier, alors que le couloir était bondé.

\- Ça suffit Lydia, parles ! Tu ne vas pas rester la journée à faire cette mine et à te ronger les ongles alors que tu détestes ça ! s'agaça Jackson en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je pensais avoir réuni plus de la moitié des pièces du puzzle, déclara la rousse, le regard perdu.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? demanda Allison en effectuant une grimace d'incompréhension tout en réajustant son sac sur son épaule droite.

\- Il doit y avoir autre chose … Jackson, tu es sûr de ce que tu as entendu dans les couloirs la dernière fois ? Lorsque je t'ai demandé d'espionner Malia et Stiles ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit Jackson à sa copine, un brin agacé. Aucun doute. Je n'aurais jamais pu me tromper.

\- Quoi ? Vous les avez espionnés et vous avez gardé ça pour vous ?! s'énerva Scott. Si même vous, vous nous cachez des choses, on n'en a pas fini !

\- Ecoutes Scott, on a fait ce qu'on a pu ! hurla presque Lydia. T'aurais pu faire quelques choses de ton coté, te montrer un peu plus entreprenant ! Je te rappel que tu as des supers pouvoirs qui auraient dû te permettre de découvrir ce qui se passe ! C'est à se demander si tu tiens vraiment à Stiles !

\- Bien sûr que je tiens à lui, c'est mon meilleur ami ! Tu sais très bien que j'ai essayé d'aller chez lui le week-end dernier, et même le précèdent après ta fête, mais toutes les fenêtres étaient fermées et son père a refusé que je le vois ! Au lycée c'est pas mieux, il m'évite comme la peste et ne réponds à aucune de mes questions. Je le connais, si je force trop il va finir par utiliser des moyens extrêmes, du genre entourer sa maison de sorbier.

\- Il en serait parfaitement capable, confirma Isaac.

\- Tu as raison, soupira Lydia, vaincue.

\- Bon, on va faire simple, reprit Scott avec autorité, à partir d'aujourd'hui on va faire en sorte de ne jamais perdre Stiles des yeux. Même si j'ai toujours été contre s'introduire dans sa vie privée, ce n'est plus la question, alors on va espionner toutes les conversations qu'il peut avoir avec Malia, sans exception.

\- Oui bah, déjà faudrait que Stiles se pointe, ralla Jackson, pas très motivé. Les cours vont reprendre, on ferait mieux d'y aller. A plus tard.

Sur ces mots, les autres partirent tous au cours de monsieur Arnold, le professeur d'anglais. Scott était désormais motivé à bloc, mais aussi très énervé contre lui-même car, il fallait bien l'avouer, il n'avait pas été un ami en or ces temps-ci. Il allait devoir se rattraper, et même si Stiles piquerait sûrement une grande colère en apprenant ce que Scott avait fait pour arranger la situation, il était bien décidé à prendre les choses en main pour aider son ami. Tout ce qui comptait maintenant était de recoller le vase brisé sans qu'aucun morceau ne manque.

oOoOo

Le cours allait bientôt commencer. Le professeur installait ses affaires avec une lenteur extrême et une grande concentration, et il restait encore cinq bonnes minutes avant le début du cours. A cet instant, Scott sentit l'odeur de son meilleur ami ; il n'était pas loin, sûrement dans l'un des couloirs voisins, et l'odeur de Malia semblait s'y être mélangée. Ils étaient ensembles. Encore. Quand Scott le réalisa, il se concentra pour éloigner tout autre son n'appartenant pas à la voix de Malia ou Stiles, et ferma les yeux avant de parcourir les couloirs par la seule force de son ouïe. Trouvés.

\- Ça y est, tu vas lui en parler ? Tu es sûr ? demandait Malia d'un ton trahissant une légère inquiétude.

\- Il le faut, maintenant que j'ai décidé de le garder il va falloir qu'il soit au courant. J'irais le voir après le cours. Si j'ai de la chance, je le trouverais.

\- Et les autres ? J'en peux plus, ils me regardent comme si j'étais un monstre. Parles-leur avant ton cours !

\- Non, je ne veux pas courir le risque que Derek l'apprenne de quelqu'un d'autre. Je leur parlerais après, promis.

\- D'accord. Mais quoi qu'il se passe tiens-moi au courant, Stiles, s'il te plait.

\- Promis.

\- Je te laisse, j'ai cours.

Quand Scott ouvrit les yeux, il n'attendit pas longtemps avant de voir Stiles débarquer dans la salle. Le jeune homme lui fit un petit signe de tête pour le saluer, puis s'installa comme à son habitude à l'autre bout de la salle.

A qui Stiles pouvait bien vouloir parler ? Scott n'avait pas mille prénoms en tête, et il pouvait se tromper, mais il avait sa petite idée. Il voulait absolument savoir pour quelle raison personne ne devait être au courant avant cet individu mystère. D'après ce qu'avait affirmé Stiles, il avait l'intention d'aller le retrouver après le cours, alors Scott n'hésiterait pas à le suivre pour enfin éclaircir les zones d'ombres.

oOoOo

Dès que la sonnerie retentit, Stiles sortit de la salle de classe d'un pas plus que pressé, envoya son sac sur ses épaules d'un large geste nerveux, et prit la direction des vestiaires du complexe sportif du lycée. Il espérait juste que le Coach ne serait pas présent, sinon il se ferait sévèrement incendier pour avoir raté tous les entrainements de lacrosse des dernières semaines, mais il n'y avait plus à hésiter : il devait parler à Derek.

Après quelques minutes de marche, alors que sa nervosité avait énormément gagné en intensité, il s'arrêta devant la porte des vestiaires. Il n'était pas du tout confiant. Ses mains tremblaient et son cœur battait trop fort dans sa poitrine. Si jamais Derek n'y était pas ? Pire : et s'il refusait toute conversation, ou qu'il avait déjà tourné la page sur leur relation ? Stiles déglutit.

\- Aller, vas-y bon sang ! marmonna-t-il pour tenter de se donner du courage. C'est pas comme s'il allait te planter les crocs dans la gorge !

Il ouvrit la porte. Les vestiaires étaient pleins. Les élèves se changeaient, bruyants, et l'odeur de sueur masculine était étouffante tant elle était brûlante. L'ambiance était cependant au rire et à la taquinerie, détendue ; fière camaraderie entre garçon. Stiles finit par trouver Derek, qui n'avait pas encore enfilé de haut. Il riait avec l'un de ses coéquipiers, beau comme jamais. Au moins, même si rien ne se passait correctement, Stiles aurait pu voir une dernière fois ce torse magnifique.

\- Derek ?

L'interpelé leva les yeux et son sourire disparut lorsqu'il vit Stiles se tenant nerveusement au milieu de la pièce, parmi les autres joueurs. Il fronça alors les sourcils, ce qui assombrit son regard et fit tomber une expression froide et crispée sur son visage. Jackson était à ses côtés, attentif au point d'en être indiscret, mais cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient pas échangé un seul mot, alors il était hors de question pour lui de rater ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? cracha brusquement Derek.

\- Faut qu'on parle. Seul à seul, répondit doucement Stiles en jetant un coup d'œil à Jackson.

Il se triturait les mains tant il était nerveux et ses yeux d'ambres grands ouverts semblaient le supplier. Derek n'avait jamais pu résister à ce regard. Alors il poussa un long soupir d'agacement et acquiesça.

Ils attendirent que les vestiaires se vident entièrement sans s'adresser la parole. Miraculeusement, Derek avait accepté qu'ils se parlent, et Stiles avait envie de croire que c'était bon signe, mais il y avait aussi la possibilité que ce soit simplement parce que Erica n'était pas là pour l'en dissuader. Il avait bien remarqué que la blonde avait soudainement changé de comportement à son égard, lui offrant des regards presque haineux.

Après quelques minutes, ils finirent par se retrouver seuls, assis sur un banc au milieu des casiers. D'abord, aucun des deux ne parla. Derek, qui regardait ailleurs, n'avait manifestement pas l'intention de prendre la parole le premier. C'était à Stiles de se jeter à l'eau, mais ce-dernier était très mal à l'aise à cause d'un trop grand stress, et il ne savait pas par où commencer sans s'attirer la colère du loup.

\- Je sais que c'est un peu tard pour les explications mais il ne s'est strictement rien passé avec Malia, lâcha-t-il finalement d'un seul trait.

\- J'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de ça maintenant, Stiles ! répliqua brutalement Derek, retenant difficilement sa colère. Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Oh c'est parfait, alors tout s'arrange ? Je t'ai demandé d'arrêter de la suivre partout comme un chien, et tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête ! C'est ton ex, merde ! Tu peux comprendre que j'ai aucune envie de voir mon mec avec une fille qu'il a sauté !

\- Je sais mais j'avais mes raisons, je te demande juste de me faire confiance. Je te promets que je vais tout t'expliquer.

Derek roula des yeux et soupira, les poings serrés. A quoi bon se remettre avec Stiles s'il continuait à lui cacher des choses, s'il n'en avait rien à faire de ce qu'il ressentait et continuait à voir Malia ? Le problème de Derek, c'est qu'il n'arrivait pas à passer à autre chose, et ça n'avait jamais été aussi long. Deux mois maintenant que sa relation avec Stiles était chaotique ; deux mois durant lesquels ils ne s'étaient pratiquement pas vus, et quasiment pas adressé la parole.

D'ordinaire, après une rupture, Derek passait facilement à autre chose ; en moins de deux jours il avait tout oublié et pouvait se remettre à draguer sans scrupule. Mais avec Stiles, ça faisait deux semaines que leur relation était finie, et maintenant qu'il avait enfin décidé de sauter le pas, sans se sentir mieux pour autant, voilà que le jeune homme revenait et bousculait ses sens. Deux putains de semaines, et Derek se sentait toujours aussi mal à chaque fois que ses pensées revenaient vers Stiles ; Stiles et ses yeux mordorés si francs et intenses ; Stiles et sa voix agaçante, intrusive, mais si sensuelle quand il gémissait au creux de son oreille ; Stiles et son corps souple, sa peau douce, ses grains de beauté, ses mains. Ah, ces mains !

Quand il se retrouvait seul dans sa chambre en pleine nuit, le seul instant dans la maison des Hale où le silence régnait, les monologues infinis de Stiles lui revenaient en tête. Quand il trainait avec sa bande d'ami, il pensait à lui. Quand il rentrait chez lui, il se faisait violence pour ne pas bifurquer et rentrer en douce dans la maison des Stilinski par l'une des fenêtres. Puis il y avait ces messages, que Stiles n'avait cessé de lui envoyer, et que Derek avait difficilement ignoré, même si l'envie de lui répondre avait été si forte qu'il en avait un jour envoyé son poing dans un mur, afin que la douleur l'aide à penser à autre chose. Il voulait lui parler, le toucher, l'entendre rire, l'embrasser, sentir le goût de sa langue dans sa bouche, chose qui ne semblait désormais plus possible.

Le jeune Hale secoua légèrement la tête de gauche à droite pour montrer son désaccord, mais aussi pour se remettre les idées en place.

\- Pourquoi pas maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à cacher de si important pour préférer en parler à Malia et pas à moi ?

Face au silence de Stiles, Derek tourna les yeux vers celui-ci. Non, il connaissait ce regard que lui lançait Stiles, là, maintenant. Ce regard explicite qui le faisait toujours fondre en quelques secondes ; ce regard qui lui disait : « J'ai envie de toi. ». Seulement, cette fois, Derek savait que si Stiles se comportait ainsi, c'était uniquement pour le dissuader de poser les questions qui lui brulaient les lèvres. Derek ne parvint pas à détourner ses prunelles de celles de Stiles ; ces prunelles qui lui murmuraient : « On est seul, les vestiaires sont vides, personne ne nous entendra. S'il te plait. ». Soudain, Stiles se rapprocha doucement et attrapa son visage, plaçant les deux mains sur ses joues. Derek aurait voulu ne pas faiblir, mais ce fut lui qui initia le baiser, mettant violemment leurs lèvres en contact. Il essaya au bout d'un moment de reprendre le contrôle et recula pour mettre fin à l'échange, mais ce fut cette fois Stiles qui l'embrassa fougueusement tout en laissant échapper un petit gémissement.

Non, Derek devait résister, c'était lui le dominant, lui qui avait le contrôle. Hors de question de se laisser mener par le bout du nez chaque fois que Stiles faisait un caprice ou chaque fois qu'il se montrait entreprenant. C'était trop facile. Mais il réalisa bien vite qu'il en était incapable et finit par participer activement au baiser. C'était plus fort que lui, il avait besoin de son goût, de sa chaleur, de sa langue qui jouait avec la sienne. Jusqu'à ce que sa raison reprenne le dessus subitement lorsque les paroles que Malia avait prononcé lors de la soirée chez Lydia lui revinrent en tête.

\- Non, finit-il par lâcher en se relevant carrément, histoire d'être sûr qu'il n'y aurait plus de contact entre eux. Pas cette fois. Je ne peux pas. Soit tu m'en parles, soit on arrête définitivement.

\- Ce que tu peux être buté ! s'énerva Stiles en levant les yeux au plafond avant de soupirer.

\- C'est toujours pareil avec toi, gronda Derek en refermant son casier d'une main et en reculant d'un pas. Je dois toujours m'écraser et faire tout ce que tu veux !

\- Quoi ? s'insurgea Stiles, sentant la colère lui monter à la tête. Moi aussi j'ai dû faire des concessions parce que Monsieur Derek Hale le désirait, tu n'es pas le seul ! Qui a dû te partager avec tes potes écervelés et toutes ces groupies qui attendaient que tu me jettes pour te laisser les baiser ? Hein ? Le pape peut-être ?! Tu crois que c'était facile de te partager, tu crois que ça ne me dérangeait pas ?! T'imagines même pas ce que j'entends sur toi à longueur de journée dans les couloirs, ô grand capitaine de basketball si parfait !

\- J'ai bien supporté que tu continues à sortir avec Malia pendant plus de trois mois avant que tu te décides enfin à la larguer !

\- Oh c'est bon, je pourrais te dresser une liste entière de choses que j'ai faites juste pour toi !

\- Ah oui ? Comme quoi ? Ça fait environ un an Stiles, et avec toi j'ai accepté bien plus, largement plus que ce que j'ai accepté de la part de quelqu'un d'autre ! De nous deux je suis celui qui me plie le plus à tes exigences ! Je t'ai demandé une seule chose, Stiles ! Une seule !

L'humain détourna le regard et préféra fixer l'un des bancs à sa gauche. Tout plutôt que de faire face à cette colère, cette rancune sincère qu'il lisait dans les yeux de Derek. Il inspira un grand coup, les poings serrés, et se mordit les lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient douloureuses. Une dispute, c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il avait voulu, et pourtant les mots étaient sortis d'eux-mêmes, sans qu'il le veuille, comme s'ils n'attendaient qu'une chose pour jaillir. Sa frustration avait parlé pour lui, mais tout était entièrement de sa faute, et il le savait. Stiles faisait entièrement le contraire des objectifs qu'il s'était fixé. Il se força à se taire, espérant que Derek ne remarque pas l'effort qu'il faisait, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Le loup, les mâchoires serrées, prit ce silence pour un énième refus.

\- Je t'ai juste demandé de ne pas t'approcher de ma cousine mais tu ne comprends pas, gronda-t-il d'une voix froide, comme pour mettre un terme définitivement à cette discussion, à cette relation.

Il attrapa son sac en ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de Stiles, puis lui tourna le dos, prêt à passer la porte. Mais la voix tremblante et calme de Stiles l'arrêta.

\- Derek, je suis désolé, d'accord ? C'est parce que je ne sais pas comment tu vas réagir. Ça me fout la frousse, ok ? déclara-t-il, les mains légèrement tremblantes, alors que Derek lui tournait toujours le dos. C'est pas comme si ce que j'avais à te dire n'allait pas tout chambouler, c'est pas comme si je n'avais qu'à te le dire pour qu'on puisse passer à autre chose. On ne passera pas à autre chose. On ne pourra pas. Je crois… Je crois que je voulais garder ça pour moi parce que ça me donnait l'impression que rien de tout ça n'était réel, mais plus j'insiste plus tu t'éloignes.

\- Dis-le simplement Stiles, soupira Derek sans pour autant bouger.

Stiles prit un grand bol d'air pour remplir ses poumons, comme si il s'apprêtait à plonger dans un grand bassin d'eau glacée. Il l'avait déjà avoué à son père, alors pourquoi était-ce si dur de le dire à Derek ? Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que ces deux réactions soient tout à fait différentes sur certains points d'une personne à l'autre. Que Derek lui prouve que son père se trompe.

\- Je suis enceint.

Comme un pansement qu'on arrache. Il le dit rapidement et se sentit instantanément plus léger, comme si un poids d'une centaine de kilos venait de le lâcher. Il respirait mieux, ses mains bougeaient moins, son cœur semblait plus léger. Derek, de son côté, était perdu. Il crut avoir mal entendu. Qu'est-ce que Stiles venait de dire là ? Il fronça les sourcils et se retourna, lançant un regard plus qu'interrogateur au jeune humain toujours assis sur son banc.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de faire des blagues stupides, cracha-t-il méchamment.

\- Ce n'est pas une blague Derek, répliqua simplement Stiles avant de répéter, comme pour être sûr que ce soit clair : je suis enceint.

Derek laissa son sac tomber lourdement au sol et se jeta vivement sur lui, les yeux aussi froids que la glace, les mâchoires serrées, l'expression indéchiffrable. Il semblait capable d'être violent. Stiles eut un mouvement de recul, tenta même de l'arrêter, puis se rendit compte de ce que le loup voulait faire. Alors il ne fit plus un geste et se laissa attraper. Derek le remit debout avant d'enfouir son visage au creux de son cou, pour le renifler, tout comme Malia l'avait fait il y a de ça plus d'un mois maintenant. Mais les choses étaient différentes : la coyote avait fait ça avec curiosité, Derek, lui, faisait ça avec colère. Stiles se sentit brutalement oppressé, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Soudain, Derek se recula et le dévisagea avec une expression effrayante. Il semblait clairement décontenancé, prit de court, mais aussi effrayé et furieux. Il y avait tant d'émotions sur son visage d'ordinaire impassible, que Stiles ne parvint pas à toutes les lire. Et puis, il y eut cette grimace. Ce refus.

\- Non, gronda le loup en le relâchant avant de reculer. Non, c'est impossible.

Stiles se retint de répondre. Aucun doute, Derek l'avait senti. Que dire maintenant ? Comment le rassurer, comment l'aider, comment lui faire comprendre ? Malheureusement, la colère qu'il lisait dans les yeux de Derek lui vidait totalement la tête. Il était incapable de construire une phrase, de trouver les mots.

\- Depuis combien de temps ? lui demanda le loup d'une voix effrayante.

\- Ça doit faire deux mois, ou peut-être un peu plus, répondit doucement Stiles après avoir déglutit.

\- Deux mois ! répéta Derek en haussant le ton. Putain de ! Et tu !

Stiles essaya de se rapprocher, doucement, quémandant un geste, un contact, les yeux déjà humides, mais Derek recula instantanément.

\- Me touches pas ! lança ce-dernier en repoussant sa main, les yeux pleins de rage et la voix pleine de dénis.

Stiles se soumit sans discuter et recula même, comme pour se protéger. Il avait clairement envie de pleurer, et quand Derek s'en aperçut, il retint son souffle, surpris. Surpris des larmes qui naissaient dans les yeux de Stiles, mais aussi surpris par sa propre réaction violente. Et il eut honte. Mais quelque chose l'empêcha de rectifier son comportement. Et cette chose, c'était l'odeur qu'il avait senti. Une odeur sucrée, tendre et légère, qui lui avait confirmé qu'un petit louveteau grandissait en ce moment dans le ventre de Stiles.

\- Désolé... Je... bégaya-t-il avant de se fermer totalement. On en reparlera plus tard. Je dois y aller.

Il récupéra son sac et sortit. Face à une situation difficile, les grands prédateurs n'avaient que deux réactions : l'attaque ou la fuite. Derek choisit de fuir. Stiles le regarda s'en aller sans un mot de plus et ravala ses larmes. Ça n'apportait rien de pleurer.

Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait « en parler plus tard » ? Stiles réfléchit aux significations que cela pouvait avoir, mais le stress le malmena très vite ; il avait peur de deviner ce que le brun avait peut-être réellement voulut dire. _Ne plus aborder le sujet. Jamais._

Sa respiration s'accéléra dangereusement, ses mains commencèrent à trembler et son cœur à cogner violemment dans sa poitrine. Une crise de panique. Assurément. Il savait les reconnaître depuis le temps.

\- Ça va aller, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même, ça va aller. Fermes les yeux et comptes jusqu'à dix, ça va passer.

Il sentit deux mains lui attraper les poignets et sursauta en ouvrant les paupières, qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de fermer.

\- Scott ? souffla-t-il avec incompréhension, mais qu'est-ce que ?

Et quand il vit l'expression soucieuse, surprise et fautive, dans les yeux de son meilleur ami, il comprit.

\- Tu as tout entendu ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

\- Hum, affirma Scott avec un mouvement de tête.

Stiles fondit en larmes, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps. Scott, un nœud dans la gorge se dit qu'à cet instant il valait mieux apporter du réconfort à son ami en le serrant dans ses bras et en attendant qu'il se calme, plutôt qu'en utilisant des mots. Alors il le prit contre lui et patienta.

oOoOo

 _Vendredi_. Stiles avait séché les deux derniers jours de cours, incapable de sortir de chez lui. Psychologiquement, physiquement, il se sentait fragile. Il préféra ne rien dit à son père sur ce qui s'était passé dans les vestiaires, mais celui-ci avait quand même accepté que Stiles manque quelques jours de cours si il en avait besoin. Alors le jeune homme resta enfermé dans sa chambre, laissant juste sa fenêtre ouverte, espérant secrètement que Derek viendrait le voir pour poursuivre leur discussion. Ou pour s'excuser. Ou pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Seulement, Derek ne venait pas. Stiles n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de lui, bien qu'il espère encore que cela arrive. Il se sentait encore plus mal maintenant en sachant que Derek était au courant. S'il avait su la douleur que ce serait, il aurait continué à lui cacher.

\- Pauvre con, souffla-t-il en se retournant, s'allongeant sur le dos et enfouissant son visage dans les coussins.

Il entendit la porte grincer, signe que son père venait d'entrer dans sa chambre.

\- Je t'ai apporté le repas.

\- Pas faim, marmonna Stiles sans bouger, la voix étouffée par les coussins.

\- Stiles, il faut que tu manges. Forces-toi un peu …

Il n'obtint aucune réponse de la part de son fils, ni aucun mouvement.

\- Bon. Je pose le plateau sur ton bureau si jamais tu changes d'avis. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit je suis dans le salon.

Sur ces mots le Shérif sortit de la chambre, laissant la porte grincer une nouvelle fois. Stiles ferma les yeux, trop triste pour bouger, trop déprimé pour penser, et se laissa doucement emporter par le sommeil. Mais la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Il sentit son self-control lui échapper. Ne pouvait-il pas être tranquille un moment ?!

\- Sort ! lança-t-il vivement.

N'entendant aucun bruit, il se redressa avec nonchalance, curieux, mais quelqu'un lui sauta dessus avant qu'il ait le temps de se redresser totalement, et l'enlaça avec force. Stiles poussa un petit cri surpris et mit quelques instants à reconnaitre la tignasse rousse de Lydia, qui venait de lui rouler dessus. Il redressa la tête. A l'entrée de la porte Isaac, Allison, Jackson, Scott et Boyd. Ils étaient tous là, hésitant à rire de la maladresse de Lydia. Cette-dernière se redressa et plaqua ses deux mains sur les joues de son meilleur ami.

\- Comment tu as pu nous cacher une chose pareille ? s'écria-t-elle, hésitant entre s'énerver et le prendre dans ses bras pour lui faire un gros câlin. On est sensé tout se dire !

\- Ouais Stilinski, tu aurais pu abréger nos souffrances, soupira Isaac en posant ses affaires dans un coin avant d'allumer la petite télévision.

\- Regarde ce qu'on a ramené !

Scott et Allison lui montrèrent quatre gros sachets apparemment remplit de nourriture, à priori chinoise et mexicaine d'après l'odeur qui s'en dégageait.

\- On est venu dès la fin des cours, une soirée entre amis ça se refuse pas ! lança Boyd en s'asseyant près d'Isaac, qui sortait de sous le lit une console de jeu.

Stiles resta immobile un petit moment, se demandant quelle réaction adopter dans ce genre de situation. Mais il finit par simplement sourire devant toute l'excitation que ses amis montraient à passer leur soirée avec lui jusqu'au petit matin. Lydia le convia à venir s'asseoir avec eux sur le sol pour former un demi-cercle autour de la console de jeu, devenue le nouveau bijou d'Isaac. Allison et Scott déballèrent la nourriture, qui était bien du chinois et du mexicain.

La rousse s'accrochait fermement au bras de Stiles, à croire qu'elle avait peur qu'il s'enfuit. Mais où irait-il ? Stiles essaya de la rassurer en lui offrant un petit sourire sincère.

\- Maintenant tout ira bien, lui chuchota son amie en lui caressant doucement la main. Je te le promets.

oOoOo

Peter Hale était venu rendre une petite visite à sa sœur ainée, bien qu'il vienne très souvent et qu'il n'était donc pas très surprenant de le voir prendre un café avec Talia Hale dans le salon de la maison. Mais il s'en vantait tout de même à chaque fois, arguant qu'il était un petit frère et un oncle très attentionné. Etrange personnage. Ils discutaient ensembles de tout et de rien, de leurs enfants, d'à quel point il était difficile d'avoir des adolescents en pleine surcharge hormonale sous leur toit.

Peter, assis sur sa chaise dégustant son café à la vanille, renifla dans le vide. Une odeur désagréable se mélangeait à celle de son merveilleux et succulent café. Qui osait le déranger en pleine heure d'épanouissement de ses papilles ? Il fixa longuement sa sœur, qui lui lança un regard interrogateur.

\- Talia, arrêtes-moi si je me trompe, mais on dirait que Derek sent l'anxiété à plein nez.

\- Oui, je sais, j'avais remarqué, soupira sa sœur aînée. C'est depuis mardi. Il refuse de me dire pour quoi.

\- Tu lui as déjà fait le speech de « tu peux tout me dire » ou je dois m'en charger ?

\- J'ai toujours adoré ton humour Peter, mais oui je lui ai déjà fait le « speech » comme tu dis. Erica est en haut avec lui, elle semble être au courant. Je lui tire les vers du nez dès que j'en ais l'occasion.

\- Pourquoi ne pas simplement écouter à la porte ? C'est comme jouer aux espions ! Ou lire un journal intime en cachette !

\- Tu oublies que les murs de cette maison sont insonorisés, pour … respecter la vie privée de chacun.

\- On y croit … Moi je propose qu'on laisse trainer nos oreilles juste quelques petites secondes, une ou deux, pas plus !

Talia adressa à son petit frère un regard courroucé et agacé.

\- Comme tu voudras, soupira Peter avant de pouffer, moqueur : toi et tes valeurs...

oOoOo

\- Derek, oublis tout ce que j'ai pu te dire sur le fait que tu ne devrais jamais plus t'intéresser à Stiles, dit Erica, allongée sur le lit du jeune homme et fixant le plafond.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me dises quoi faire Erica, gronda le loup.

Elle se redressa et dévisagea son ami, assis sur le rebord de la grande fenêtre.

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne vas pas le voir ? Il doit être mort de trouille à l'idée que tu ne veuilles plus lui parler ! Ou que tu ne veuilles plus de lui ! Moi je le serais à sa place.

\- J'avais besoin d'informations. Je suis allé voir Deaton hier, et il m'a dit que ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver. C'est un truc tellement rare que même ma mère ne doit rien savoir là-dessus ! Et Deaton m'a dit que Stiles voulait le garder. S'il s'en était simplement débarrassé, il ne m'en aurait sûrement pas parlé avant des siècles.

\- Tu es contre ?

Derek déglutit difficilement et répondit :

\- Non, j'imagine. Je ne peux pas le forcer à faire quelque chose qu'il n'a pas envie de faire, mais ce qui m'inquiète c'est que Deaton a été très clair sur le fait que ça pouvait mal tourner. Je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à Stiles à cause de moi.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il faut que vous vous parliez. Ça ne sert à rien de se poser des questions chacun de son côté.

Court silence avant que Derek ne soupire et dise :

\- Tu m'énerves quand t'as raison.

oOoOo

Stiles descendit chercher une bouteille d'eau au rez-de-chaussée, quand il entendit retentir la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Son père s'étant endormi sur le canapé du salon, Stiles alla ouvrir. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Malia.

\- Salut, dit-elle en fourrant ses mains dans les poches de sa veste. Tu ne réponds pas à mes appels, est-ce que ça va ?

\- Euh... Oui t'en fait pas. C'est pas la grande forme mais ça va.

Les cris d'Isaac et Scott, en pleine partie sur la Xbox, les interrompirent. Malia se mordit la lèvre inférieure, subitement gênée.

\- Bon, bah ... J'imagine que maintenant que tout le monde est au courant, on peut refaire comme avant. Faire sa vie chacun de son côté, déclara la jeune femme en souriant légèrement.

\- Malia...

\- Non, c'est bon, tu n'es pas obligé de te forcer. Je le prends bien je t'assure.

\- Ça va faire plus d'un mois qu'on est non-stop ensemble et tu veux que je te zappe sous prétexte que toute la meute est au courant ? Tu ne trouves pas que t'y vas un peu fort ? Ok, j'ai pas arrêté d'essayer de te repousser, mais tu as été là avec moi dès le début. Je veux juste te remercier, et je ne veux pas qu'on fasse semblant. On est amis, et tu vas me faire le plaisir de rentrer et de te joindre à nous !

Malia resta bouche bée quelques secondes puis un large sourire bien différent du précèdent éclaircit son visage.

Stiles la laissa entrer et monter à l'étage. Il s'apprêtait à fermer la porte mais quelqu'un l'attrapa brutalement, le faisant sursauter. Stiles rouvrit, légèrement décontenancé, et son visage se décomposa à la vue de Derek en chair et en os, juste en face de lui.

* * *

Nous voici enfin arrivé au chapitre 5. J'ai eut vraiment beaucoup de mal à l'écrire et j'ai en plus vraiment pas eut le temps (période d'examens) mais le voici et j'espère que vous avez apprécié :) Peut-être que comme Lydia l'a dit tout va s'arranger ou peut-être que ce n'est qu'une illusion, qui sait ?


	6. Chapter 6

Après une longue attente, le chapitre 6 est enfin sortie. Désolé pour cette attente mais je n'avais vraiment pas le temps cependant j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout de même ^^.

* * *

 **Isa** : J'adore ce chapitre...enfin ! oui enfin tout le monde le sait...oui Stiles est enceint et non Malia. Et Derek choqué sur le coup et c'est normal a l'air de réfléchir et de vraiment tenir à Stiles. Hâte de lire la suite et je reste optimiste!

_ Il était temps effectivement ! Merci pour ta review et de me suivre ^^

 **nathydemon** : deux cchose bouaaahhhh pourquoi couper ici? enfin au moins ca m'a permit d'aller au boulot arf ...et deuxième kyyyaaa trop bien

_ Ah bah tu vois, sinon tu allais être en retard et j'aurais ça sur la conscience haha ! Merci beaucoup !

 **akane** : j'ai adoré hâte de lire la suite j'espere que derek va resté et vouloir du bébé vraiment trop hâte

_ Peut-être que la réponse est dans ce chapitre ! Merci d'être encore là ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Stiles resta un moment sans bouger, fixant Derek avec des yeux un peu éteints, avant de finalement laisser la porte ouverte et de se rendre de nouveau dans la cuisine, invitant silencieusement le loup à entrer. Entre temps, il vérifia si son père dormait toujours dans le salon. Si jamais il se réveillait maintenant et qu'il voyait Derek dans sa maison, une catastrophe pourrait arriver.

Il entendit la porte de la cuisine se fermer tandis qu'il se servait un verre d'eau. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Il avait construit, déconstruit, revu et corrigé de longs discours dans sa tête, avait fait face à ses propres arguments, et même peut-être développé une thèse. En bref, il s'était préparé longuement à l'éventuelle discussion que Derek et lui allaient forcément avoir un jour. Seulement, maintenant, son cerveau était complètement vide. Adieu les belles phrases toutes construites et bonjour le débit de paroles extrêmement faible !

Sentir les bras de Derek s'enrouler autour de sa taille ; sentir la chaleur de son corps ferme contre son dos ; sentir son visage s'enfouir dans son cou, le détendit légèrement tout en le surprenant. Cette odeur épicée si forte, ce toucher si doux et rugueux à la fois ! Stiles ne pouvait pas le nier, tout ça lui avait terriblement manqué. Cependant ceci ne refréna pas la colère qui l'animait. Il avait tout de même attendu Derek deux jours, alors que ces mots « on en reparlera plus tard » raisonnaient à l'infini dans sa tête ! Deux jours de cogitation extrême pour l'hyperactif, sans recevoir un seul message, un seul coup de fil pour le rassurer. Il avait même cru que Derek ne reviendrait pas. Il eut brutalement envie de jeter sa bouteille d'eau à moitié remplie en plein dans la figure du lycanthrope, mais ne le fit pas, se retenant à grande peine. Il se contenta de passer doucement sa main dans les cheveux doux et soyeux du loup-garou, lui massant le crâne.

\- Deux jours, murmura-t-il d'un ton plein de reproches.

Stiles se tourna vers le loup après avoir bu, faisant méticuleusement attention à ne pas se défaire complètement de son emprise. Derek se redressa, plongeant ses pupilles dans celles whisky de l'humain. Stiles ne l'avait jamais vu aussi sérieux.

\- Tu comptes le garder ? demanda le basketteur après un moment de silence.

\- Oui.

Stiles sentit Derek reculer et son premier réflexe fut de lui attraper les bras pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner.

\- Hey…

\- Stiles, c'est complètement inconscient comme décision ! Tu ne te rends pas compte ! lança Derek en s'éloignant définitivement.

\- Dis-le simplement si tu n'en veux pas Derek.

\- C'est pas la question ! C'est…Deaton a dit que…

\- Je sais ce que Deaton a dit, le coupa Stiles plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Je suis au courant pour les risques mais pour le moment rien de grave ne s'est produit, et avec un peu de chance ça continuera comme ça. Deaton l'a dit, pour le moment tout va bien.

Stiles observa longuement Derek secouer la tête de gauche à droite, rejetant en bloc tous ses arguments. Il était évident que ce n'était pas ce que le loup avait envie d'entendre, et ça lui fit terriblement mal.

\- De la chance ? pesta Derek, la mâchoire serrée. J'appelle ça jouer avec le diable ! C'est quoi au juste ton problème ?! Tu as besoin de finir six pieds sous terre pour comprendre qu'il faut t'en débarrasser ?

\- Bien sûr que non, mais Deaton est là et je suis certain que si il y a le moindre problème, on finira par trouver une solution, persista l'humain, buté. Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je ne changerais pas d'avis.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel. Il respira profondément pour tenter de tempérer ses émotions. S'ils continuaient à se disputer ainsi ils risqueraient de réveiller le père de Stiles, et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait. Mais l'humain avait l'air déterminé et ne semblait pas prêt à changer d'avis. Derek savait à quel point son copain pouvait se montrer têtu à certaines occasions, et aujourd'hui l'illustrait parfaitement.

Ils parlèrent longtemps, plus d'une heure à peser le contre et le pour, à se balancer des répliques plus ou moins cinglantes. Un dialogue laborieux. Parfois le ton montait puis redescendait d'un cran pour augmenter de nouveau la minute suivante. Chacun voulut défendre son point de vue de la meilleure manière possible. Malheureusement, ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait vouloir céder. Puis le silence finit par revenir après leur dernier échange un peu trop violent. Stiles avait la mâchoire serrée. Les bras croisés, appuyé sur l'un des plans de travail de la cuisine, il commençait à saturer, submergé par la colère et l'indignation. La discussion n'avait fait que tourner en rond. Il comprenait parfaitement les raisons de Derek, elles étaient tout à fait justifiables, mais le jeune Stilinski voyait les choses autrement. Oui, ils étaient encore jeunes, n'avaient pas de travail ni de réel diplôme, mais ce n'était pas comme si leurs parents ne pouvaient pas leur apporter un petit coup de main, même si leurs familles respectives ne s'appréciaient pas particulièrement. S'occuper d'un nouveau-né serait difficile et éprouvant mais ils y arriveraient, et s'ils restaient ensemble il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Du moins, c'est ce que croyait Stiles.

Derek respira profondément pour tenter de se calmer. Il remarqua que Stiles avait légèrement blêmit, ses yeux whisky fixaient le sol et il restait muet. Le loup soupira avant de s'approcher de l'humain pour l'attraper par la taille.

\- Est-ce que tu as pensé à moi ? A ton père ? Je le supporterais pas s'il t'arrive quelque chose, tenta encore une fois Derek, plus calmement, en collant son front contre celui de Stiles.

\- Je ferais attention, je te le promets, murmura celui-ci.

Il déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son loup, puis enroula ses bras autour de son cou, l'embrassant de manière plus profonde. Retrouver le goût de ces lèvres après avoir eu l'impression de ne plus jamais pouvoir les savourer était un soulagement.

\- Ok, murmura Derek les yeux fermé. Ok. Si c'est ce que tu veux.

Le raclement de gorge de Jackson juste à l'entrée de la porte les firent sursauter.

\- Désolé de te l'enlever Stiles, mais on a entrainement, déclara le co-capitaine de basket.

oOoOo

Dès que Lydia avait vu Erica rentrer maladroitement par la fenêtre de la chambre de Stiles, elle avait su que Derek était sûrement au rez-de-chaussée avec son meilleur ami.

Elle observa la blonde s'installer à côté de Malia et lui arracher un paquet de chips épicées des mains, avant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de la coyote et de lui attraper le bras. Lydia eut envie de rire devant la tentative peu habile d'Erica pour se faire pardonner. La rousse ne réfréna cependant pas le grand sourire qui naquit rapidement sur ses lèvres pulpeuses en constatant que la bande entière était réunie dans une atmosphère paisible et joyeuse. Les entendre crier devant la télévision, se chamailler comme des gosses et se provoquer les uns les autres, était bien mieux que de les voir se faire odieusement la guerre.

oOoOo

Le reste de la soirée se déroula ainsi, du moins jusqu'à ce que Lydia se réveille en pleine nuit en sentant que l'hyperactif ne dormait plus à côté d'elle. En se redressant, elle aperçut un rayon de lumière sous la porte, venant du couloir. Le reste de la meute dormait profondément sur des matelas déposés à même le sol ; Scott avait la bouche grande ouverte et serrait fortement Allison dans ses bras ; Erica avait les cheveux en bataille et s'étalait sur tout le matelas qu'elle partageait avec Malia ; Isaac, quant à lui, ressemblait à un bambin dans les bras de Boyd. D'ailleurs comment avaient-ils pu finir dans une telle position ?

L'entente d'une personne vomissant dans une autre pièce fit définitivement sortir Lydia de ses songes, et elle se leva, essayant laborieusement d'atteindre la porte sans écraser qui que ce soit.

La lumière provenait des toilettes à deux pièces de là. La belle Martin éprouva un sentiment d'appréhension grandissant au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait. Mais elle ouvrit tout de même la porte des toilettes. Stiles était assis sur le sol, la tête penchée au-dessus de la cuvette. Il tremblotait et respirait bruyamment. Lydia s'accroupit à ses côtés et lui tapota le dos avant de l'entendre vomir à nouveau. Les gémissements de douleur de son ami l'inquiétèrent. Elle se pencha pour voir à l'intérieur de la cuvette et eut une petite grimace de dégoût.

\- Tu sais, j'ai toujours pensé que ce serait Allison la première à tomber enceinte. Dire qu'il y a deux mois elle paniquait parce qu'elle avait oublié de prendre sa pilule, déclara Lydia en levant les yeux au ciel.

oOoOo

Dix jours s'écoulèrent. Stiles se sentit revivre. Enfin, c'était un bien grand mot après avoir passé la semaine précédente à supporter des nausées affreuses, mais la plupart de ses problèmes étaient maintenant résolus. Toutes les personnes de son entourage proche étaient désormais au courant pour sa grossesse, il n'avait donc plus besoin de cacher quoi que ce soit. Il n'avait qu'à faire en sorte qu'aucun individu n'ayant pas connaissance des créatures surnaturelles de Baecon Hills ne découvre son petit secret. Malheureusement, au fil des jours, cela devenait plus difficile : il était obligé de porter des manteaux et hauts plus épais, bien que ce soit de plus en plus visible malgré tout. Il en était certain, d'ici deux petites semaines, ou peut-être moins, il devrait rester chez lui le plus possible ou prétexter avoir bu un peu trop de bière et que du jour au lendemain son ventre avait pris une dizaine de centimètre en plus. _Peu plausible_ _n'est-ce pas ?_

Rien n'était pour autant tout rose. Bien qu'il fût persuadé que sa relation avec Derek se soit améliorée, cela ne semblait pas être totalement le cas. Stiles le sentait, quelque chose avait changé. Derek et lui ne se parlaient que pour échanger quelques formalités. Certes, en ce qui concernait la grossesse, Derek était présent quand Stiles avait besoin de lui, il était toujours là, mais pour le reste c'était une autre histoire. Plus de signes d'affections, de tendresse ou d'amour. Le loup ne l'avait pas embrassé, enlacé ou même touché une seule fois depuis leur discussion dans la cuisine.

Stiles n'avait pas voulu se plaindre jusqu'ici. Il se doutait que Derek n'avait peut-être pas la tête à ça, et espérait que tout redeviendrait comme avant d'ici peu de temps. Seulement, l'humain commençait sérieusement à douter, et sentait qu'il craquerait bientôt pour laisser libre court à sa peur et sa frustration. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils ne s'étaient abstenus qu'une semaine, cela faisait quand même plusieurs mois que Derek et lui n'avaient rien fait, et même s'il était en partie coupable, Stiles sentait ses hormones en ébullition. C'était une torture de ne pas pouvoir profiter de ce corps qui lui faisait tant envie.

oOoOo

Il y avait tout de même un autre détail important qu'il ne pouvait ignorer : la famille de Derek. Jusqu'ici, Stiles avait toujours réussi à les éviter, et ça depuis qu'il avait quitté Malia. Il pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de fois où il avait vu, ou ne serait-ce qu'entraperçu, Laura, Cora et Talia Hale. Stiles savait que Talia Hale lui en voulait particulièrement pour avoir fait souffrir sa nièce, et était ouvertement contre le fait qu'il sorte maintenant avec son propre fils. Bref, Stiles avait l'impression d'être plongé dans un bon vieux film pour _teenager_. Difficile de faire plus cliché !

Cette fois-ci, le problème n'était pas de mettre au courant la mère du loup-garou, puisqu'Erica avait tout déballé la semaine précédente à l'alpha des Hale. Résultat, quand Derek était rentré chez lui, il avait dû subir les affreux sermons de son oncle et de sa mère. Sa mère qui, depuis, ne lui adressait plus la parole.

\- Radicale comme réaction, avait conclu Stiles quand son copain le lui en avait parlé.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une Alpha aussi populaire parmi les lycanthropes, et connu pour sa maturité, puisse avoir une réaction aussi puérile.

\- Elle s'énerve rarement mais je te jure que quand ça arrive, tu n'as que deux options : tu te tais et tu l'écoutes sinon tu le regretteras pour le restant de tes jours, lui avait expliqué Derek une semaine auparavant.

Stiles se redressa sur sa table de cours avant de lever les yeux vers le tableau. Avait-il rêvassé pendant toute l'heure ? Parce qu'en visualisant le tableau vert remplit de craie et son cahier complètement vide, il n'y avait que cette possibilité. A peine eut-il le temps de se remettre dans le cours ennuyant, que la dernière sonnerie de la matinée retentit.

\- Bouah ! hurla presque Isaac en s'étirant. Mon ventre cri famine ! J'ai faim ! Réfectoire, tout de suite ! Allez, on traine pas !

\- D'après ce que je sens c'est pâte bolo' aujourd'hui, sourit Boyd en rejoignant rapidement Isaac, déjà sorti.

oOoOo

Pâtes bolognaises avez-vous dit ? Maintenant trente longues minutes que Stiles fixe Isaac se débattre avec les spaghettis dans son assiette. Lui qui avait tellement faim n'avait pas encore réussi à manger la moitié de son repas, et ce n'était pas par manque de détermination et de voracité. Quant à Stiles, il avait fini son assiette depuis maintenant dix minutes, dix longues, non ! dix atrocement longues minutes ! Et bordel il avait encore tellement faim, qu'une seule assiette ne suffirait, il lui en faudrait une bonne vingtaine. Il voulait nager dans une marée de pâtes bolognaises, et l'odeur qui taquinait ses narines était pour lui un supplice. Pourquoi, lorsque la cantine se décidait à nourrir aussi gracieusement ses élèves, n'y avait-il jamais de deuxième service ? Stiles était tellement obnubilé par cette assiette juste en face de lui qu'il ne s'était même pas aperçu que Lydia et Derek le fixaient depuis un bon moment maintenant. D'abord parce que Stiles n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'il avait fini son plat, ensuite parce que Scott déblatérait encore sur la jolie moto qu'il s'était acheté. Par conséquent, Martin et Hale avaient vite trouvé autre chose sur quoi se concentrer.

Quand Isaac arriva enfin à démêler les spaghettis et à convenablement les enrouler autour de sa fourchette - bien qu'à ce niveau-là il puisse encore mieux faire - qu'il ouvrit la bouche en grand en fermant les yeux pour mieux savourer son plat, il fut amèrement surpris de ne sentir qu'un métal froid se poser sur sa langue. Il ouvrit grand les yeux, les sourcils froncés à leur maximum, puis constata que Derek, assis à ses côtés, échangeait son assiette avec celle de Stiles.

\- Mais tu fous quoi ? Mes pâtes bordel ! s'indigna Isaac.

\- Tu peinais tellement à les finir de toute façon, fit Lydia, amusée. Puis on a une personne en plus à nourrir je te rappel.

\- Mais...

\- Je t'achèterais un sandwich, en attendant bois de l'eau, ça remplit aussi, répondit Derek en arborant un sourire moqueur.

\- Un sandwich énorme alors, bouda Isaac en observant Stiles déguster _ses_ pâtes à la bolognaise.

oOoOo

Malia arriva dans la salle juste avant que la porte ne se ferme définitivement. Elle alla rejoindre la partie de la meute présente : Scott et Lydia.

\- Stiles n'est pas avec vous ? demanda-t-elle tout en jetant des coups d'œil alentour.

\- On avait le même cours avant, il va bientôt arriver, répondit Scott les yeux rivés sur son téléphone, sûrement occuper à envoyer de doux messages à Allison.

Malia sortit aussi son portable, mais ce fut pour envoyer un message à Stilinski : _« Tu es où encore ? Le cours a commencé. »_.

Mais ce n'est que vers la fin du cours d'histoire qu'une odeur familière fit se redresser la jeune femme, qui ne semblait cependant pas être la seule à l'avoir sentie, puisqu'elle entendit Scott, derrière, faire de même.

Selon son odorat, Stiles était tout près mais quelque chose n'allait pas. A peine eut-elle le temps de réagir que Scott se leva brusquement et sortit de la salle de manière précipité, laissant le professeur sans voix et contrarié.

\- MCcall revenez tout de suite ! hurla-t-il en vain.

Pas de chance pour le professeur d'histoire, Malia et Lydia se levèrent elles aussi, ne prenant même pas leurs affaires, pour suivre leur camarade à grande vitesse.

Une fois à l'extérieur de la salle, elles virent le brun entrer dans les toilettes pour hommes dans l'un des couloirs qui se trouvaient assez loin de la classe. Elles se retrouvèrent donc bloquées devant la porte.

\- Pourquoi on n'entre pas ? demanda finalement Malia, agacée.

\- Ce sont les toilettes pour homme, répondit Lydia avec évidence.

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors ça ne se fait pas.

\- C'est vraiment idiot.

\- T'as raison, c'est pas un stupide dessin sur une porte qui va me dire quoi faire, aller !

oOoOo

Scott parcourut rapidement les toilettes des yeux. Son odorat ne l'avait pas trompé, Stiles était bien là, les mains accrochées à l'évier, la respiration saccadée et les membres tremblant. Quelque chose semblait le faire souffrir, mais Scott ne parvint pas à déterminer ce que cela pouvait être. Il hésita puis finit doucement par s'approcher, essayant de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas chez son ami visiblement mal en point.

\- Stiles est-ce que ça va ?

Sa question posée, immédiatement il put voir Stiles lâcher l'évier, se redresser puis entrer à toute vitesse dans l'une des cabines pour vomir dans l'une des cuvettes. Le fils du Shérif poussa plusieurs gémissements de douleur. Scott l'entendit vomir une seconde fois, puis une troisième fois. Lorsqu'il fut enfin assez près pour voir l'intérieur de la cuvette, il écarquilla les yeux à la vue de la couleur qu'avait pris l'eau. Stiles était littéralement en train de se vider de son sang

\- Scott, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Lydia, affolée, alors qu'elle et Malia les rejoignaient.

\- Il faut t'emmener à l'hôpital ! lança Scott à son meilleur ami.

\- Scott, parvint à articuler Stiles en se redressant, appel...appel...

Scott lui attrapa le bras dans l'espoir de le maintenir debout. Son ami était tellement blême qu'il craignait qu'il ne s'évanouisse d'une seconde à l'autre. Des cernes violacées redessinaient ses yeux injectés de sang. Scott était perdu, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était emmener Stiles à l'infirmerie ou à l'hôpital et comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Malheureusement, il eut à peine le temps de prendre l'initiative de trainer Stiles jusqu'à la sortie, qu'il vit son ami tourner de l'oeil et glisser le long du mur. Stiles venait de perdre connaissance.

\- Hey, Stiles ! Ne me fais pas ça, réveil-toi ! Merde, merde, merde...

A la seconde où il saisit son portable pour appeler les urgences, Malia et Lydia s'accroupirent toutes les deux, la première le secouant en vain tandis que la seconde prenait son poult.

\- Il faut l'emmener chez Deaton ! ordonna Lydia. Maintenant ! Faut pas perdre de temps !

Malia et Scott suivirent les instructions de Lydia sans broncher. Stiles fut mis sur le dos de Scott et ils sortirent tous les quatre des toilettes pour atteindre un véhicule le plus rapidement possible.

oOoOo

Allison se retrouva toute seule à se coltiner les affaires de ses trois camarades de classe désormais absents, et ce pour une raison qu'elle ignorait. Elle n'avait reçu qu'un bref message de sa meilleure amie _« Récupère nos affaires en 345B ! »_ une demi-heure plus tôt, et avait bien essayé de les joindre, mais elle tombait systématiquement sur la messagerie. _« Salut, vous êtes bien chez Lydia Martin. Je ne suis pas disponible pour le moment donc laissez-moi un message si c'est important. »_

Résultat, mademoiselle Argent attendait dans la salle de classe désormais vide depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Quand elle mettrait la main sur Scott, elle lui trancherait la gorge.

Heureusement pour son copain, le nom de Lydia s'afficha sur le portable d'Allison, il aurait donc peut-être la vie sauve.

\- Allo ? fit la brune, ne pouvant s'empêcher de paraitre légèrement sur les nerfs. Lydia ça fait trente minutes que je suis assise comme une débile toute seule avec vos affaires ! C'est quoi votre problème ?...Attends ralentit, je ne comprends rien ! Répète ! (Allison se redressa) Stiles ? Qu'est-ce qui arrive à...Ok, ok j'arrive immédiatement, j'arrive !

Allison raccrocha, attrapa les trois sacs et courut les fourrer dans son casier. Par chance, ils y entrèrent tous. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle vit Erica, Isaac et Boyd autour d'elle, alors qu'elle fermait son casier dans un claquement assourdissant.

\- Ça va miss Argent ? demanda Erica, apparemment d'humeur taquine. Tu as perdu MCcall peut-être ?

\- On n'a pas le temps de plaisanter ! Où est Derek ?

\- Sur le terrain, en plein entrainement avec l'équipe de basket. Pourquoi ? répondit Boyd avec une légère touche d'étonnement quand il vit la brune se mettre à courir sans même attendre la fin de sa phrase.

\- Allison ! hurla Erica, voyant Argent déjà loin. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- C'est Stiles ! répliqua vivement Allison en réponse par-dessus son épaule.

A peine prononça-t-elle ce prénom que le trio sut que ce qui se passait devait être plus grave qu'un vol de pâte à la cantine. Ils se mirent à suivre Allison, courant eux aussi.

oOoOo

Allison arriva essoufflée dans le gymnase. Elle soupira de soulagement quand elle vit l'équipe de Basket en pleine séance d'entrainement. Le coach venait de leur ordonner d'effectuer dix tours de terrain à cause de Greenberg. C'était toujours à cause de Greenberg, même quand ce n'était pas lui. Très vite, Isaac, Boyd et Erica la rejoignirent.

\- Derek ! lança Erica en attrapant le jeune loup par le bras dès qu'il fut à leur hauteur. Il faut que tu viennes avec nous, c'est urgent.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Derek, alors que Jackson les rejoignait malgré les réprimandes du coach.

\- Vous voyez pas qu'on est un peu occupé, le capitaine et moi ? rit Jackson, ne se rendant absolument pas compte de la situation.

\- C'est Stiles, reprit Allison, il a été emmené chez Deaton, apparemment...

Allison n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Derek était déjà parti.

oOoOo

Lydia regarda sa montre. Sa lèvre inférieure était rouge sous la pression de ses dents l'écrasant sans ménagement. Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'ils avaient laissé Stiles entre les mains de Deaton. Scott avait eu la permission de rester avec le vétérinaire, mais Lydia et Malia avaient été obligées de rester dans la salle d'attente où patientaient deux clients. Le premier avec un chat aux poils complètement hérisser, et dont le miaulement incessant arrachaient les tympans des deux jeunes filles, le deuxième était une petite fille avec sur ses genoux une petite cage contenant un cochon d'inde allongé, les oreilles baissées et l'allure déprimante. Malia et Lydia ne se souciaient même pas de l'expression plus qu'interrogative qu'arboraient les deux clients. Les trois adolescents avaient quand même ramené un jeune homme visiblement mal en point devant eux à un vétérinaire. Il y avait de quoi se poser quelques petites questions.

Mais ça n'était pas le plus important. Lydia cogitait tout autant que Malia. Elle faisait les cents pas, passait sans cesse ses mains dans ses cheveux roux, essayant de se rassurer du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Elle avait envie de frapper à la porte du cabinet de Deaton sans s'arrêter, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit obligé de lui ouvrir pour qu'elle cesse. Comment pouvait-on la laisser dans un état pareil ? Ses ongles étaient maintenant complètement rongés. Malia, quant à elle, était assise sur une chaise, ses bras enserrant ses jambes, le front posé sur ses genoux. Elle essayait d'entendre ce qui se passait dans l'autre pièce, mais c'était à croire que les murs étaient d'une épaisseur extrême puisqu'elle arrivait à peine à déceler un murmure. L'ouverture de la porte d'entrée la fit sursauter. La jeune coyote se redressa, observant le reste de la meute arriver. Ils étaient tous visiblement très inquiet.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Derek sans plus attendre. Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

\- Je ne sais pas ! Scott, Malia et moi on l'a trouvé dans les toilettes, il y avait du sang partout et il s'est évanouit puis on a essayé de l'amener ici le plus rapidement possible ! Il s'est réveillé entre-temps dans la voiture, mais je ne peux vraiment pas te dire s'il va bien ! Deaton l'a emmené et Scott l'a accompagné il y a presque une heure maintenant, et depuis plus de nouvelle ! Deaton ne veut pas qu'on rentre pour le moment ! déclara Lydia avec une telle rapidité qu'elle en oublia de respirer.

\- Lydia, ça va aller, respire, tenta Boyd en déposant une main rassurante sur son épaule.

La rousse respira profondément, ce qui lui permit de reprendre une partie de son calme et de tempérer ses émotions. Tremblante, elle préféra se mettre en retrait et s'installa en face de Malia, à l'opposé de la pièce.

oOoOo

Ils étaient maintenant tous assis, mis à part Isaac qui choisit de rester appuyé sur le mur. Les deux clients avaient quitté les lieux, estimant l'attente trop longue. C'était interminable. Lydia releva la tête et observa ses amis, pour la plupart silencieux. On entendait seulement Erica faire de son mieux pour rassurer Derek, assit entre Malia et elle.

\- Arrêtes de dire ça, ce n'est pas de ta faute, répétait-elle inlassablement.

Rien qu'à voir le visage du jeune homme, cette phrase aurait du mal à faire effet ; pour le moment Derek n'avait qu'une envie : qu'on lui annonce que Stiles était en parfaite santé. Son cœur battait depuis trop longtemps à un rythme excessivement soutenu, il fallait que ça s'arrête. L'angoisse l'étreignait si fort qu'il en avait du mal à respirer. Si jamais...

La porte du cabinet s'ouvrit enfin. Ils se ruèrent tous vers le vétérinaire et Scott, le regard suppliant, des questions pleins les yeux et de l'inquiétude sur le visage.

\- Il va bien, le bébé aussi, déclara Deaton, provocant plusieurs importants soupirs de soulagement. Cependant, une rechute est à tout moment possible et il est très fatigué donc il est préférable qu'une seule personne le voit pour le moment. Il doit se reposer.

Pour eux, il était évident que Derek serait le premier. Ils se tournèrent tous de concert vers lui, l'encourageant du regard, le suppliant presque.

Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, le loup entra dans le cabinet et emprunta la porte de droite qui menait à ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de petite chambre. Stiles était allongé dans un lit aux draps blancs collé au mur. Le voyant entrer, il se redressa légèrement. Derek alla s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté du lit. Deaton avait raison, Stiles semblait sur le point de s'écrouler à tout moment. Derek aurait pu le savoir même en fermant les yeux tellement l'humain sentait l'épuisement à plein nez. Il décida de le border, puis lui attrapa la main pour y emmêler ses doigts.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

\- Hum. J'ai connu mieux mais ça va, sourit Stiles. Enlève cette mine inquiète de ton visage Sourwolf.

Derek sentit ses yeux s'humidifier. Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait ça ! Pourquoi était-ce devenu si difficile de contrôler ses émotions quand il s'agissait de Stiles ? Il ne répondit rien et se contenta de l'embrasser, non seulement pour rassurer son compagnon, mais également pour lui cacher son émotivité. Il était heureux, juste heureux que tous les scénarios désastreux et probables qui n'avaient eu de cesse de tournoyer dans sa tête ne se soient pas réalisés.

\- Il va falloir que je prévienne mon père, sinon il risque de me tuer une fois que je rentrerais, déclara l'hyperactif lorsque le baiser prit fin.

\- Je demanderais à Scott de le faire, répliqua le loup. Te préoccupes de rien, repose-toi.

Il aurait aimé entendre un peu plus longtemps la voix de son compagnon, mais Stiles s'endormit vite.

oOoOo

Le lendemain, Stiles se réveilla avec la sensation d'avoir manqué plusieurs nuits de sommeil et ça même s'il avait parfaitement dormi. Il se redressa lentement puis plissa les yeux sous la lumière aveuglante qui lui parvenait depuis la fenêtre. Ses pensées étaient encore brumeuses et il avait l'impression de se réveiller après une soirée trop arrosée. Ses souvenirs se bousculaient dans sa tête dans un ordre plus ou moins douteux. Il attendit quelques minutes où peut-être une heure, impossible pour lui de mesurer le temps qui passait tant il était désorienté, avant d'enfin reprendre ses esprits et une part de lucidité.

Il se leva, sentant les muscles de son corps légèrement douloureux. Il sortit de la petite chambre mais s'arrêta bien vite dans le couloir. Dans le cabinet, Derek et Deaton étaient en pleine discussion, et à voir les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés de son compagnon, Stiles devina que ça devait être sérieux. Cependant, ils se turent tous les deux dès qu'ils remarquèrent sa présence. L'humain s'approcha après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Il avait le sentiment que ce qui allait suivre n'allait peut-être pas l'enchanter.

\- Allez-y, j'écoute, dit-il avec un petit sourire crispé sur les lèvres.

Deaton se redressa et mit les mains dans ses poches. Il jeta un regard en biais à Derek, lui adressant ainsi un message que Stiles ne parvint pas à décrypter malgré tous ses efforts. Puis le vétérinaire sortit de la pièce sans dire un mot.

\- Je sais déjà que tu risques de ne pas être d'accord, commença immédiatement Derek avec prudence, mais on pense vraiment que c'est plus prudent.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est plus prudent ? grimaça Stiles d'une voix plus faible qu'il ne l'aurait désiré.

\- Ce serait beaucoup mieux si tu venais vivre chez moi, juste le temps de la grossesse … au minimum.

Stiles resta muet un instant, le temps d'analyser ce que son copain venait de lui dire. Bien sûr qu'il n'était pas d'accord ! Il n'allait tout de même pas abandonner son père pour vivre chez les Hale, et en plus avec la mère de Derek qui le détestait ! Stiles secoua rapidement la tête en signe de dénégation, puis croisa les bras, les sourcils froncés et la bouche boudeuse.

\- J'ai pas l'intention d'aller jouer l'humain de service dans ta maison. Non merci, cracha-t-il, buté.

\- Stiles je serais bien plus rassuré si tu déménageais chez moi ! Au moins il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour te surveiller.

\- Me surveiller ? Je ne suis pas un gosse ! Et puis c'est pas comme si j'allais m'évanouir à chaque coin de rue non plus !

\- Justement si, continua Derek d'une voix plus dure, si ça se reproduit et que tu es tout seul chez toi, ou que ça se passe en pleine nuit et que ton père dort à poings fermés, tu pourrais au final ne plus jamais te réveiller. Et c'est la dernière chose que je veux.

Stiles ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais Derek avait totalement raison. Avec son travail, son père était souvent absent et rentrait tard. En plus il avait le sommeil lourd, il n'entendrait même pas un cambrioleur casser une vitre pour s'introduire dans la maison. Les loups, eux, étaient capables de sentir les émotions et de décrypter l'état mental ou physique d'une personne juste en la reniflant, alors si jamais la santé de Stiles vacillait à nouveau, ils le sentiraient et réagiraient bien plus vite que le Shérif. L'humain poussa un soupir de défaite et baissa la tête pour regarder ses pieds. L'un d'eux battait la mesure tant il était nerveux.

\- De toute façon ta mère ne voudra jamais, tenta-t-il en dernier recours. Je te rappelle que ça fait une semaine qu'elle t'ignore complètement jusqu'à ne même plus mettre une assiette pour toi à table. Comment elle va réagir quand le petit Stiles va débarquer comme une fleur en mode « Je viens m'approprier votre territoire ! » ?

Derek grimaça. Le genre de moue qui signifiait clairement : « c'est évident ».

\- Elle n'aura pas le choix, dit-il finalement en haussant les épaules. Et puis je ne compte pas lui demander son avis. On a largement assez de place pour accueillir une quatrième personne à la maison. Peter est là tout le temps et personne ne s'en plaint alors je vois pas où est le problème. On aura qu'à l'ignorer aussi.

\- Merveilleux, ironisa Stiles en levant les yeux au plafond. Il me reste plus qu'à espérer que mon père n'explose pas en apprenant la nouvelle.

oOoOo

Bien que Stiles doutât de l'efficacité de ce plan, il coopéra. A peine rentré chez lui il avait attrapé l'une des valises rangée au sous-sol de la maison, était monté avec jusqu'à sa chambre et, avec l'aide de Derek, avait essayé de la remplir. Jusqu'ici, Stiles ne s'était jamais rendu compte qu'il tenait à autant d'objet dans sa chambre. Il voulait emporter ses comics, prendre ses figurines, ses livres de science-fiction, ses albums de musique. Il y avait des tonnes de choses dont Stiles refusait de se séparer et ça même si une fois chez les Hale, il savait que ça resterait dans sa valise. S'il l'avait pu, il aurait tout emporté. C'était toujours dur de quitter son chez soi, surtout pour une période plutôt longue.

Assis à même le sol, Stiles observait Derek tenter de fermer la valise visiblement bien trop pleine. Ils étaient seuls depuis un moment. Le Shérif n'arriverait que dans quelques heures et Stiles débordait de désir, les yeux posés sur son petit ami, de plus en plus agacé. Il n'avait cessé d'envoyer des signes assez explicites à Derek, mais n'avait obtenu aucune réaction. Comme si Derek faisait exprès. Après tout, il était un loup-garou, il était censé sentir ces choses-là non ? Comment faisait-il pour rester si calme alors que Stiles devait certainement transpirer d'excitation ?

Quand Derek parvint enfin à fermer cette foutue valise, il s'installa près de Stiles et s'appuya, comme lui, tout contre le lit. Un long silence s'installa.

Stiles cogitait, incapable de détourner son regard du visage du loup. Passer à la manière forte était peut-être la solution. Cette situation était étrange pour lui, jusqu'ici Derek avait toujours été réceptif et Stiles n'avait jamais eu besoin de se montrer très insistant, alors cette situation lui procurait une légère gêne.

Tant pis, ça devenait critique. Stiles attrapa le visage de Derek pour l'obliger à le regarder puis s'empara violemment de ses lèvres. Il se sentait brûler de l'intérieur, et la participation torride de son compagnon y était pour beaucoup. Très vite, Stiles se retrouva à califourchon sur le loup, bien décidé à aller jusqu'au bout. Il n'aurait voulu interrompre ce moment pour rien au monde. Les gémissements qui leur échappaient à tous deux traduisaient amplement le plaisir que leur procurait ce simple échange. L'humain laissa ses mains parcourir librement le corps du lycanthrope. Des vêtements, trop de vêtements ; Stiles voulait aller plus vite, il voulait plus, pouvoir toucher chaque parcelle du corps de son copain, sans aucune retenue. Ce fut une énorme frustration quand il sentit les lèvres de Derek s'écarter brusquement des siennes. Il ouvrit automatiquement les yeux, plongeant ses pupilles brunes dans celle du loup. Il tenta d'approcher son visage, tenta de l'embrasser à nouveau, mais Derek se détourna brusquement, refusant catégoriquement le contact.

\- Oublie. Pas maintenant, se contenta-t-il de lui dire dans un grondement rauque.

Pour être refroidit, Stiles venait de l'être et totalement. Il fixa Derek, avec dans les yeux beaucoup d'incompréhension et de tristesse. Il n'allait tout de même pas devoir le supplier pour une partie de jambe en l'air ?! Voir Derek aussi froid alimentait davantage tout ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Stiles sentit sa respiration s'emballer quand l'une de ses hypothèses lui parut comme une évidence acide. En moins d'une seconde, il perdit tout contrôle sur ses émotions, et ses yeux commencèrent dangereusement à s'humidifier.

\- Tu...Tu veux plus de moi ? balbutia-t-il, au bord des larmes.

Stiles avait l'impression de se déchirer en deux alors qu'il bégayait cette phrase comme un idiot et il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il s'était mis à pleurer. Quand Derek le vit, il resta complètement paralysé, ignorant quoi faire. Tout simplement parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Stiles réagisse ainsi. L'humain se releva et s'éloigna, tentant de faire disparaitre ses larmes en lui tournant le dos.

\- Stiles, ce n'est pas ça, tenta Derek en se levant à son tour.

\- C'est quoi alors ? s'énerva subitement l'hyperactif. Je suis désolé d'avoir agis comme ça avec toi, mais j'avais pas le choix ! J'aimerais bien t'y voir toi, apprendre du jour au lendemain qu'il t'arrive quelque chose que tu n'aurais « normalement » jamais dû connaitre ! Mets-toi à ma place une seconde ! Je pense pas mériter que tu sois aussi distant avec moi !

Là, Stiles sanglota, ce qui serra le cœur de Derek, mais il continua :

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir passé plus de temps avec Malia qu'avec toi, ok ? Je suis désolé de t'avoir reproché des trucs complètement stupides, de...

\- C'est bon, t'as fini ? le coupa Derek, visiblement à bout de nerf. Si je suis aussi distant c'est juste parce que j'ai la frousse que tu me rejettes comme tu l'as fait pendant plus de deux mois ! Bien sûr que j'ai envie de toi, mais le problème c'est que j'ai l'impression que tu peux me repousser d'un moment à l'autre, et je suis plutôt du genre à préserver le peu de dignité que tu m'as laissé !

Derek vit Stiles sourire, visiblement rassuré. Décidément, il changeait d'humeur comme de chaussettes.

\- Je ne vais pas te repousser, certifia-t-il en essuyant ses joues à l'aide de sa manche. Putain d'hormones ! Deaton avait raison, c'est pire que ce que je pensais. Si j'emménage chez toi tu risques de vivre ça tous les jours.

Il rit. Derek se fustigea de ne pas avoir fait le lien plus tôt. Les hormones. Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait jamais vu une femme enceinte de sa vie, ni entendu sa mère et son oncle se plaindre de ses tantes éloignées qui attendaient un enfant et dont il était difficile de supporter les humeurs. Deaton avait même abordé le sujet avec lui deux ou trois fois pour le mettre en garde. Derek se sentit ridicule l'espace de quelques secondes. Au moins, il avait pu vider son sac auprès de Stiles grâce à ça.

\- Je t'aime tellement, souffla timidement ce-dernier en se rapprochant. Alors s'il te plait, arrête de penser que je vais te foutre à la porte, on en est plus à ce stade.

\- On est à quel stade ? sourit Derek en le prenant doucement contre lui.

\- Je veux bien te montrer. Il suffit de continuer ce qu'on était en train de faire un peu plus tôt.

oOoOo

Le Shérif rentra tard dans la soirée. Stiles avait tenu à rester jusqu'à ce que son père débarque, afin de l'informer en personne de sa décision de partir vivre chez les Hale. Pour lui, il était hors de question qu'il parte comme ça sans explication.

N'étant pas idiot, le Shérif ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre ce qui se tramait derrière son dos. En fait, il comprit dès qu'il vit une valise posée dans le couloir, puis Stiles avait débarqué suivi du jeune Hale. Le Shérif avait espéré que l'appel qu'il avait reçu de Deaton hier soir ne soit qu'un mensonge : le vétérinaire lui avait longuement expliqué ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire pour s'assurer de la santé de Stiles. Alors, puisqu'il n'avait pas réellement le choix le Shérif s'était fait à l'idée. Il était prêt à laisser Stiles vivre chez les Hale si cela lui permettait d'encourir le moins de risques possible.

\- Ne te fatigue pas à essayer de tout m'expliquer Stiles, soupira-t-il alors que son fils s'emmêlait les pinceaux dans ses explications. J'ai déjà eu Deaton au téléphone hier. Si c'est ce qu'il faut faire pour que tu sois définitivement en sécurité, je préfère que tu ailles vivre avec eux le temps qu'il faudra.

Stiles resta bouche-bée, sans voix, complètement décontenancé par la réaction de son père. Il s'attendait à une nouvelle crise d'autorité, et même à des menaces, mais certainement pas à ça. Soudain, les yeux du Shérif brillèrent alors qu'il se tournait vers Derek et pointait un doigt menaçant sur lui.

\- Toi, gronda-t-il froidement. Ne me déçois pas. Fais en sorte que tout se passe bien.

* * *

Je vous laisse sur cette fin :) A bientôt !


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Cela faisait actuellement trente longues minutes que la voiture de Derek était garée en plein milieu de la forêt de Beacon Hills, juste devant la grande maison des Hale. Il pleuvait depuis un bon moment et les gouttes de pluie tombaient violemment sur les vitres du véhicule, tandis que la température se rafraichissait de minute en minute. Stiles regarda pour la énième fois l'écran de son téléphone portable qui affichait une heure tardive, pendant que, de son autre main, il caressait son ventre en y formant des cercles. Il n'était pas encore prêt à sortir de cette voiture, pas tout de suite. L'idée même de mettre un pied dans cette maison pleine de loup le terrifiait. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il allait rencontrer des membres de la famille de Derek, il avait déjà parlé à Peter quand il venait régulièrement voir Malia chez elle à une époque ; il avait également passé plusieurs après-midi avec la petite Cora, parce que Derek avait été obligé de la garder pour telle ou telle raison. En ce qui concernait Laura, Stiles ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole. Il l'avait aperçu une ou deux fois, de loin, et savait à quoi elle ressemblait : une parfaite Hale avec ses cheveux noirs et ses magnifiques yeux bleus, mais il n'avait jamais tenté le moindre rapprochement. Peut-être était-elle aussi gentille que Cora ? En tout cas, il n'avait jamais entendu Derek dire du mal d'elle. Ou peut-être qu'elle était aussi grognonne que Derek, qui râlait à la moindre occasion ? Comment savoir, alors qu'il ne lui avait adressé la parole, et n'avait donc jamais entendu le son de sa voix.

L'hyperactif sentit son cœur battre à un rythme affolant. Il allait vivre avec eux. Les Hale. Comme ça, brusquement, alors qu'il les connaissait à peine. Et ça le stressait horriblement ! Après tout, il quittait son père pour des personnes qui ne semblaient pas particulièrement l'apprécier. Des loups-garous qui, s'ils le voulaient, pouvaient le tailler en pièce en moins de deux secondes. Cependant, que Talia Hale soit un loup-garou ou pas, cela n'aurait rien changé à son état actuel. Elle le faisait flipper comme chaque belle-mère pouvait donner des sueurs froides à leur gendre ou leur bru, d'autant qu'il savait qu'elle était peut-être la Hale qui l'aimait le moins. Il en connaissait aussi la raison, comme tout le monde ! Si seulement il n'était pas sorti avec Malia, s'il ne s'était pas forgé une aussi mauvaise réputation au sein de cette fichue famille Hale, peut-être que tout aurait été plus simple et qu'il serait sorti de cette voiture depuis longtemps. Malheureusement, aucune machine à remonter le temps n'existait à ce jour.

La main de Derek se posant sur la sienne le fit sortir de sa cogitation. Il releva la tête, légèrement surpris, puis entremêla ses doigts à ceux du loup. Stiles savait qu'il perdait patience.

\- Arrête ! Tu sens le stress à plein nez, grogna Derek. Il va bien falloir qu'on sorte de cette voiture, tu ne crois pas ?

Stiles garda le silence tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il lâcha la main de son compagnon et se tourna vers la vitre, plongeant de nouveau dans ses pensées. Etait-il possible que Derek trouvât cette situation amusante ? Pourtant, elle ne l'était pas, loin de là. Si jamais Talia décidait de les foutre à la porte à peine rentrés ? Si jamais Derek se retrouvait définitivement exclut de sa propre famille par sa faute ? Ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment pour que Stiles se décide à s'installer chez eux, alors que l'Alpha n'avait même pas encore digéré l'information de sa grossesse. Et puis, il refusait que Derek se sépare de sa famille pour lui. Stiles n'avait peut-être plus de mère, mais Derek, lui, en avait une, et il devait en profiter. Sans compter que le soutient de Talia était tout de même important pour son copain et Stiles le savait.

Le bruit de l'ouverture de la porte côté conducteur fit sursauter le fils du Shérif. Il attrapa rapidement et un peu brusquement le bras de Derek pour l'empêcher de sortir de la voiture.

\- On peut trouver une autre solution ! s'empressa-t-il de dire. Je suis sûr que Scott voudra bien que je vive chez lui un petit moment, c'est pas comme si à une époque je passais pas carrément ma vie chez lui ! Puis je suis pas sûr que ta famille ait envie de me voir débarquer chez eux. C'est un peu trop tôt après la petite révélation d'Erica pour ça. Je veux dire… Ta mère me déteste je te rappelle !

Réalisant qu'il allait s'engouffrer dans un long monologue bientôt sans queue ni tête, Stiles préféra se taire tout en reprenant son souffle. Derek, quant à lui, poussa un soupire agacé puis referma la portière. Un petit silence s'installa. Derek se tourna vers Stiles et lui attrapa le menton du bout des doigts pour tourner son visage vers lui et avoir toute son attention. Stiles était visiblement bien plus paniqué que ce qu'il avait cru. L'odeur sucrée et apaisante de son compagnon enceint, que Derek commençait particulièrement à apprécier, était quasiment recouverte par un autre effluve, bien plus acide. Bien décidé à remédier à ce problème, le loup s'attela à la tâche bien difficile de rassurer son humain favori.

\- Ecoute, tout va bien se passer. Je peux t'assurer que ma mère ne te déteste pas. Peut-être que ça sera un peu difficile au début mais elle finira par t'apprécier. Je n'en doute pas une seconde, insista-t-il. Fait-moi confiance, d'accord ?

Stiles se contenta d'acquiescer lentement, pas franchement convaincu. Même s'il commençait à sentir une boule se former dans son estomac, Stiles se résigna à écouter son copain, à lui faire confiance. Après tout, ils allaient avoir un enfant ensemble … Il frémit. Il devait faire un effort, même si l'envie de retourner aux côtés de son père le démangeait, et pas seulement pour lui. Pour eux. Pour un avenir possible. Il passa une dernière fois sa main sur son ventre, puis se résolut à sortir de la voiture. Non sans une certaine appréhension.

oOoOo

Stiles regarda Derek ouvrir la porte d'entrée et s'engouffrer dans la grande maison sans la moindre hésitation. Alors il entra à son tour, suivant de très près son petit ami mais restant intentionnellement en retrait, comme s'il désirait être invisible. Soudain, il vit une petite fille débarquer en courant d'une pièce voisine et se jeter dans les jambes de Derek d'un air plus qu'enjoué. Il la reconnut tout de suite : Cora Hale, la petite dernière de la fratrie. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois : un grand sourire enfantin et des yeux aussi beaux que ceux de son frère. Une fois devant son aîné, elle écarta les bras, réclamant une accolade tout en poussant un petit couinement presque canin. Derek s'accroupit, répondant à sa demande non sans oublier son précieux grognement d'agacement. Stiles s'attendrit un instant. Il était rare de voir Derek en contact avec des enfants, d'habitude il les fuyait tous.

\- Oh ! Stiles ! fit la petite fille en s'apercevant de la présence de celui-ci.

Elle se dégagea des bras de son frère. Son sourire s'élargit, gonflant ses pommettes au maximum. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de froncer légèrement les sourcils. Sa ressemblance avec Derek était plutôt frappante. Plus elle grandissait, plus ils se ressemblaient.

Cora s'avança timidement puis, prise d'un élan d'assurance, se posta en face de l'humain, le détaillant attentivement de ses prunelles sombres. L'hyperactif jeta un regard interrogatif à Derek qui regardait la scène avec un soupçon d'amusement sur le visage.

\- Alors maman a raison ? Tu attends un bébé ? Comment il peut vivre dans un ventre si petit ? demanda la petite d'une voix pleine de curiosité, avant de lever sa main avec hésitation. Je peux le toucher ?

Mais elle n'attendit pas de réponse de son interlocuteur ; sa paume se posa sur le ventre apparent du jeune Stilinski.

\- Son coeur bat vachement vite ! s'étonna-t-elle innocemment avant de grimacer – elle se posait certainement un tas de questions.

\- Cora, je pensais qu'on t'avait appris à dire bonjour, gronda une voix familière.

Les trois individus tournèrent leur attention vers Peter, qui venait de s'immiscer dans le hall d'entrée.

\- Bonjour, murmura presque honteusement Cora avant de courir se cacher derrière son frère.

\- Alors le voilà ? continua l'oncle de Derek en arborant un sourire qui inquiéta Stiles. Je me demandais bien quand j'aurais l'occasion de te revoir, Stiles. Mes derniers souvenirs de toi datent de la fois où Malia est rentrée en larme l'année dernière après votre rupture … Ah, non, autant pour moi, je ne t'ai pas vu ce jour-là non plus ! termina-t-il en ricanant.

\- Ferme-la ! grogna Derek en se redressant. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi.

\- Je comptais le faire, mais j'ai l'impression que la soirée va être plutôt amusante ici ! Enfin ça dépend pour qui. Je veux être aux premières loges quand ta mère et ta sœur rentreront ! rit Peter sans ménagement.

\- On verra si tu rigoleras toujours quand mon poing arrivera accidentellement dans ta gueule, gronda encore Derek.

\- Ce sera une raison de plus pour que ta mère sorte les crocs ! Je suis impatient !

Derek leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. L'oncle Hale partit dans le salon après ces derniers mots, suivit par Cora. Derek se tourna vers Stiles, qui semblait tétanisé. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Son oncle ne pouvait-il pas se taire ?! Il avait réussi à l'effrayer pour de bon ! Le loup s'approcha et attrapa les mains de son compagnon, le sortant une énième fois de ses pensées.

\- Hey, l'écoute pas, c'est juste un idiot. Tu le connais, il est comme ça avec tout le monde, tenta-t-il pour le rassurer avant d'embrasser ses lèvres chastement.

\- Autant pour chasser le surnaturel je suis le premier, soupira Stiles, un peu blême. Mais là j'avoue que c'est un peu trop pour moi. Supporter ton oncle et ta mère en même temps, je sais pas si ça va être possible.

\- N'oublie pas, reprit le loup en collant son front au sien, tant que je suis là il ne t'arrivera rien. Ni à toi, ni au bébé. Je ne laisserais rien vous arriver. Ok ?

Stiles déglutit puis hocha la tête, sentant son anxiété diminuer légèrement. Il respira profondément, inhalant le parfum brut et musqué du loup qui –même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute- avait un effet affolant sur lui. Se sentant trembler, il serra les dents et prit une grande inspiration. Il devait s'endurcir un peu plus. Il en était capable. Il pouvait faire face à Talia. Tant que Derek était à ses cotés, même si la situation pouvait à tout moment basculer en un cauchemar éveillé, Stiles était persuadé que tout finirait par s'arranger.

oOoOo

Plus le temps défilait plus Stiles commençait à croire que Laura et Talia Hale ne rentreraient jamais. Il avait eu le temps de passer un coup de téléphone à son père, de s'installer dans la chambre de Derek, de prendre ses marques dans cette maison, de manger et de regarder un film avec son copain, avant qu'ils se décident à aller se coucher. Blottis contre son Sourwolf, Stiles commençait à se dire qu'il préférait que tout soit repoussé au lendemain. Il avait passé une soirée agréable et désirait que cette nuit se termine sur une note positive. Cela le satisfaisait amplement de reculer l'heure fatidique encore un petit moment, bien que l'envie d'en finir se fasse de plus en plus pressante ; rester dans l'expectative, à se demander comment la confrontation avec Talia pourrait se dérouler, ne l'enchantait guère.

Alors qu'il basculait lentement dans le sommeil, il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir assez bruyamment au rez-de-chaussée. Il sentit Derek se redresser, faisant légèrement craquer le lit, et la chaleur de ses bras fort le quitta, le faisant frissonner. Il se redressa en ouvrant les yeux mais, dans ce noir complet, il ne parvint qu'à voir la silhouette de Derek qui semblait s'être assis sur le bord du lit, lui offrant son dos.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ? lui demanda Stiles en se redressant, la voix déjà ensommeillée.

\- Reste là, je reviens, se contenta de répondre Derek en se tournant vers lui, avant d'insister en le regardant droit dans les yeux : ne bouge pas.

Stiles le regarda quitter la chambre. A l'instant où la porte se refermait pour plonger de nouveau la pièce dans l'obscurité, l'hyperactif sentit l'anxiété, qui lui était maintenant familière, refaire surface. Il tendit l'oreille dans l'espoir d'entendre la moindre bribe de conversation, mais ce fut un échec total. Mais peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi. Après tout, il n'avait pas réellement envie de savoir comment se passait cet « entretien » entre Talia et son fils. Il préférait être tenu à l'écart encore un peu, le plus longtemps possible.

Mais Stiles avait toujours eu un piètre contrôle sur sa propre volonté, ou alors il avait l'ouïe bien plus fine que ce qu'il pensait car, tandis qu'il se rallongeait confortablement entre les draps, il put entendre plusieurs voix feutrées provenant de l'étage du dessous. Il ne comprenait aucun mot de façon suffisamment intelligible, mais le ton employé était loin d'être joyeux. Au bout de quelques minutes cependant, à mesure que le ton montait, quelques mots lui furent enfin audibles tel que « rester » ou « irresponsable », avant qu'une réplique se détache du lot pour parvenir bien clairement à ses oreilles :

\- Il va devoir partir ! Je ne veux pas de lui sous mon toit !

Plus le temps passait, plus Stiles avait la nette impression que la tension devenait insupportable. Les voix de son copain et de sa mère se faisaient plus fortes, plus violentes. Leurs paroles frappaient sans ménagement avec l'évidente intention de faire mal, ni l'un ni l'autre ne faiblissait, et Stiles commençait à se dire qu'il lui faudrait peut-être intervenir. Derek était seul en bas à affronter Talia, alors qu'ils auraient dû faire front ensemble, rester l'un avec l'autre. Subitement, Stiles s'en voulut de ne pas avoir insisté pour descendre avec son compagnon. Depuis quand restait-il en retrait ? Depuis quand obéissait-il au doigt et à l'oeil ? Il ne pouvait pas se défiler et laisser Derek tout gérer, c'était injuste de le laisser se débrouiller dans une situation pareille. Hors de question qu'il reste cloîtré ici à faire l'autruche. C'était égoïste de sa part. Où était passé le Stiles téméraire, impulsif, toujours prêt à foncer tête baissée vers le danger ?

Malgré ces diverses réflexions, Stiles ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Manifestement, cette grossesse le chamboulait bien plus que ce qu'il imaginait ; son instinct lui disait que la louve en bas, pleine de rage, était susceptible de faire du mal à l'enfant qu'il portait. Alors il se contenta de s'emparer d'un coussin et d'y enfouir sa tête, emprisonnant ainsi efficacement ses deux oreilles. Il ne voulait rien entendre, rien savoir et encore moins participer. Il l'avait pourtant dit à Derek que c'était une mauvaise idée ! Pourquoi avait-il cédé aussi facilement ? Ne serait-il pas mieux dans sa chambre, dans un silence complet, loin de ce climat de dispute ?

Il finit par se lever après avoir gonflé ses poumons d'air frais, puis se dirigea timidement vers la porte pour l'entrouvrir, bien décidé à descendre. Mais il ne fit pas. Il resta bloqué là, dans l'entrebâillement, moitié dehors moitié dedans. Les voix étaient désormais plus claires.

\- Je croyais avoir été claire à ce sujet Derek !

\- Ça suffit maintenant ! s'interposa une autre voix, que Stiles devina être celle de Laura. Il peut très bien rester, on a assez de place Maman ! Ne sois pas ridicule !

\- Je ne comprends pas, reprit Derek d'une voix forte et grondante. Si ça avait été n'importe qui d'autre tu aurais été contente d'apprendre que la famille s'agrandie ! C'est toi qui dis tout le temps qu'un enfant c'est la plus belle chose qu'on peut espérer ! Si Malia est là aujourd'hui c'est parce que tu as convaincus Peter et sa mère de la garder !

\- Ce n'était pas la même situation Derek, souffla désespérément Talia Hale. Peter n'avait pas 17 ans ! Il pouvait s'entretenir seul et ne mettait pas la vie de sa partenaire en danger en la mettant enceinte !

\- Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Tu veux que je le contraigne à avorter ?!

\- Pour son bien et celui de nous tous, oui ! Vous ne vous rendez compte de rien ! Deaton ne t'a-t-il pas dit que peu de personnes dans le cas de Stiles arrivent à terme de leur grossesse ? Tu le sais très bien que même une simple humaine enceinte d'un loup-garou coure plus de risque qu'une louve !

\- Justement ! Si je l'ai amené ici c'est pour minimiser les risques ! Tu n'étais pas si favorable à l'idée que Laura avorte il y a quelques mois !

\- Ta soeur a prit une décision que j'approuve complètement aujourd'hui et tu devrais faire de même ! Vous ne vous rendez pas compte des dangers que vous prenez ! Stiles pourrait mourir ! Cette grossesse est vouée à l'échec ! Et puis…

Brusquement, elle s'interrompit. Stiles tendit plus encore l'oreille, sa peur légèrement remplacée par la curiosité. D'une voix plus calme ou peut-être moins assurée, comme si elle commençait à peser ses mots, Talia termina douloureusement :

\- Je ne veux pas que Stiles et toi viviez ce que j'ai vécu.

Stiles fronça les sourcils, surpris et un peu perdu. De quoi parlait-elle ? Qu'avait-elle voulu dire ? Il fit un pas supplémentaire hors de la chambre, bien décidé à en entendre plus, lorsque la voix douce de Laura lui parvint :

\- Maman … ?

Là, Stiles fut incapable d'aller plus loin. C'était malsain, et il eut brusquement honte de cette curiosité mal placée. Alors il retourna dans la chambre et ferma complètement la porte, s'isolant tout à fait. Il ne voulait pas en entendre plus. Il y avait eu trop de douleur dans la voix de Talia, et trop d'inquiétude dans celle de Laura ; ce qui se disait encore en bas ne regardait désormais que les Hale. De plus, il ne voulait pas entendre un argument qui pourrait tout remettre en cause, ni des paroles qui pourraient lui faire regretter sa décision. Mais quand même, il aurait bien aimé savoir … Incapable de prendre une décision, il resta quelques minutes debout devant une porte close, avec l'impression d'être un parfait crétin, seul dans un silence parfois entrecoupé de sons et mots inaudibles.

Plus les minutes passaient et plus avait envie de se frapper le crâne contre cette foutue porte. Peut-être que ça l'aiderait à se décider, peut-être que la douleur lui donnerait le courage de descendre affronter l' « atroce » Talia Hale. Etait-il vraiment aussi lâche ? Peut-être que oui au finale. Cet aveu lui procura une sensation bien désagréable, comme si la température avait brutalement chutée. Ce n'était pas lui. Où était le Stiles qui n'avait aucune crainte de côtoyer des loups-garous ? Celui qui avait aidé Scott à contrôler son côté bestial malgré les risques importants de se faire tuer ? Celui qui se promenait dans les bois à minuit passé ?

Il lâcha la poignée et retourna dans le lit, déconfit et honteux.

Ce fut la sensation, à peine deux ou trois minutes après, de sentir la couverture lui échapper, qui sortit Stiles de ses songes. Il se retourna dans un sursaut.

Cora était là, tirant avec hésitation sur la couverture. Une bouille plus qu'inquiète et visiblement perturbée par tout ce remue-ménage au rez-de-chaussée. Elle affichait un air angoissé, ses yeux ruisselaient de larmes et elle serrait très fort la peluche de Winnie l'ourson contre sa poitrine.

\- Je peux dormir ici ? demanda-t-elle timidement, la voix tremblante. J'ai peur du tonnerre.

Stiles, étonné, mit quelques secondes avant d'enfin réagir. Il se doutait bien que Cora n'avait pas peur du tonnerre, mais qu'elle cherchait simplement une excuse pour ne pas être seule. On entendait à peine la pluie. Stiles lui adressa un petit sourire et tapota finalement la place libre juste à côté de lui. La petite louve grimpa vivement et rapidement sur le lit, un peu malhabile, et s'installa près de lui en se glissant sous les couvertures. Stiles la borda tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pouvait bien dire pour rassurer la plus jeune des Hale.

\- Maman et Derek se disputent. Je n'aime pas quand ils se disputent, dit finalement Cora en enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller.

\- Moi non plus, répliqua Stiles d'une voix rassurante, mais ne t'inquiète pas, demain ce sera comme si cette dispute n'avait jamais eu lieu.

\- Hum. J'espère. Au moins maman lui parle. Tu sais ça fait plusieurs jours qu'ils ne s'adressaient plus la parole.

Stiles déglutit et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, envahit par la tristesse. Pourquoi fallait-il que Derek souffre tant ?

\- Pourquoi maman ne t'aime pas ? demanda Cora brusquement en affichant un air perplexe et innocent. Je t'aime bien moi !

Stiles se raidit. Il n'allait tout de même pas parler d'un tel sujet avec une gamine de huit ans et qui, en plus de ça, était la petit soeur de son compagnon.

\- C'est compliqué Cora, éluda-t-il brillamment, mais ta mère doit avoir ses raisons. Essaies de dormir maintenant, demain y'a école je te rappelle.

\- Je sais, soupira légèrement la petit fille avant de fermer les yeux et de coller sa peluche contre son menton.

Le temps de ce petit échange, la maison était redevenue calme. Les voix du rez-de-chaussée ne parvenaient plus jusqu'à lui, alors Stiles s'allongea sur le côté et ferma les yeux à son tour, profitant de cet instant de silence pour s'en aller vers le pays des rêves au plus vite.

oOoOo

Le lendemain, Stiles se réveilla assez tard dans la matinée. Il était presque midi quand il jeta un regard ensommeillé au réveil sur la table de nuit. Sentant un frisson, il réalisa bien vite que Derek n'était pas présent dans les draps. D'ailleurs, Cora non plus.

Un instant, il s'inquiéta, avant de se souvenir que le loup avait dû partir au lycée. Lui, il n'était pas exempt de cours et ne pouvait pas se permettre une bonne matinée dans un lit chaud. Stiles culpabilisa un instant ; il aurait aimé discuter un peu avec Derek, quand même.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, achevant de le réveiller tout à fait. Il se redressa.

\- Entrez !

Laura ouvrit la porte assez maladroitement, avec un plateau dans les mains sur lequel reposaient un grand vers d'eau, deux croissants chauds encore fumants, ainsi qu'un yaourt à la vanille. La simple vision de ce yaourt dégouta Stiles, qui n'avait pourtant jamais rien eu contre la vanille jusqu'à maintenant.

Il se leva précipitamment pour aider la jeune femme en lui prenant le plateau des mains, et le déposa sur la table de nuit.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé ! dit-il un peu gêné, se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas vraiment d'autres trucs palpitant à faire ces temps-ci, et puis Derek n'apprécierait pas que je te laisse mourir de faim, ricana Laura. Il m'a fait jurer de m'occuper de toi ce matin.

\- Merci, sourit timidement Stiles, content de l'attention de son copain.

\- On ne se connait pas vraiment, donc j'avais aussi envie de faire ta connaissance. Après tout, maintenant on va te voir un peu plus souvent j'imagine, et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire !

La jeune femme alla s'asseoir sur le rebord intérieur de la fenêtre, tout en faisant signe à Stiles de manger s'il le désirait. L'humain aurait bien préféré une assiette de semoule et de porc bizarrement, mais bon, il se contenterait de ce que lui avait apporté Laura. Il s'assit sur le lit et commença à manger après une petite hésitation, laissant le yaourt bien au bord du plateau.

\- Désolé pour ce que tu as certainement entendu hier soir, lança soudainement Laura.

\- Bah … il y a des tensions dans toutes les familles non ? sourit timidement Stiles.

\- C'est vrai mais tu n'avais pas à subir ça. Ma mère aurait dû prendre Derek à part au lieu de s'exposer devant tout le monde comme elle l'a fait. Je crois qu'elle voulait intentionnellement te mettre mal à l'aise … elle devait se douter que tu écouterais au moins une partie de la conversation.

\- Elle était dans son droit, je me suis tout de même invité chez vous !

Laura sourit, et son visage se métamorphosa complètement, illuminant chacun de ses traits et même son regard. Un trait de famille ? Voir un Hale sourire lui plaisait beaucoup, l'attendrissait même, sans qu'il comprenne vraiment pourquoi.

\- Tu ne travailles pas ? demanda Stiles lorsqu'il réalisa que Laura n'aurait peut-être pas dû être ici.

Si c'était le cas, ça le gênait énormément qu'elle soit obligée de rester ici juste pour lui. Il pouvait s'occuper de lui tout seul, et connaissait par cœur le numéro de Deaton si nécessaire.

\- Non. J'ai été licenciée il y a quelques mois. Une semaine après avoir été largué par mon copain ! Super ! ironisa la jeune femme avec un sourire un peu forcé. J'ai même du revenir vivre ici. D'ailleurs je cherche du travail. Je passe ma journée à faire des recherches sur Internet et à amasser des journaux pour trouver des annonces.

Elle soupira, regarda ses pieds un instant, les frotta l'un contre l'autre, puis redressa la tête, le visage soudainement illuminé.

\- Tu pourrais m'aider ! s'exclama-t-elle, ravie. Vu que tu es obligé de rester ici !

\- Aucun problème. J'ai pas vraiment mieux à faire, moi non plus.

oOoOo

Stiles se sentit soulagé de constater que Laura était tout à fait charmante pour une Hale, et qu'ils s'entendaient très bien. Elle était plutôt sympathique, pétillante et parlait un peu plus que son petit frère. Il se rendit très vite compte que les questions gênantes ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde, et que ça l'amusait même clairement d'en poser. Il en eut encore la preuve lorsque, alors qu'il s'attelait à surligner les annonces intéressantes dans l'un des journaux que lui avait confié Laura, et que cette-dernière lui demanda, faussement concentrée sur l'écran de son ordinateur :

\- Au fait, comment tu as commencé à sortir avec Derek ?

Stiles sentit tout son corps se tendre sur sa chaise et fit une grimace sans s'en apercevoir. Laura ne pouvait ignorer ce qu'il s'était passé l'année dernière tout de même ? Tout le monde le savait ! D'ailleurs, s'il avait eu le pouvoir de changer ça, il l'aurait fait. Mais comme c'était impossible, il était condamné à tenter d'éviter le sujet, car il aurait préféré que cette période précédant l'officialisation de son couple avec Derek soit restée privée. Dommage, personne dans cette ville ne semblait comprendre ce que « privé » voulait dire.

\- On n'est pas obligé d'en parler, c'est vraiment pas intéressant. La rencontre entre Allison et Scott, ça c'est super intéressant ! Tu sais que Scott travaille pour Deaton, en tant qu'apprenti vétérinaire, et bien c'est grâce à ça qu'il a pu avoir une réelle discussion avec Allison pour la première fois. Elle avait cru rouler sur un chien, la pauvre.

\- Bien sûr que si votre rencontre doit être aussi intéressante que celle d'Allison et Scott ! le coupa Laura avec un sourire, amusée de le voir éluder la question. Je te pose la question parce que je ne comprends pas comment Derek, qui se plaignait de ne plus voir Malia à cause de toi, s'est retrouvé à en pincer pour le petit ami « encombrant » de sa cousine, lança-t-elle l'air de rien en mâchant son stylo avant de s'apercevoir de la gêne de Stiles. T'en fait pas ! Je suis prête à tout entendre, même les trucs les plus dégoutants, alors ne te fais pas prier. Je suis ta belle-sœur maintenant alors je veux un rapport détaillé ! J'imagine que tu n'as pas eu l'occasion d'en parler à beaucoup de gens ! Enfin, j'aimerais avoir ta version des faits. Tu sais les on-dit ça ne m'intéresse pas trop, je préfère directement demander aux personnes concernées, et vu que Derek n'aime pas parler de ce genre de chose avec sa vieille sœur, tu feras très bien l'affaire ! Aller parle !

L'humain se dandina sur sa chaise, incertain quant à ce qu'il devrait dire. Etait-ce une bonne idée de tout déballer, surtout à la grande sœur de son compagnon ? Après tout, elle n'avait pas l'air méchante, et puis qu'est-ce qu'il risquait ? Ce n'était rien de plus que la vérité. Laura avait raison, Stiles n'en avait jamais vraiment parlé, et il en ressentit brusquement le besoin. Scott et Lydia en avaient entendu les grands lignes –très grandes- seulement parce que Stiles n'avait pas voulu que ses amis prennent une part un peu trop encombrante dans sa vie sentimentale, et il n'avait pas voulu non plus trop les impliquer. Ce qui avait complètement foiré, autant l'admettre !

Là, c'était la soeur de Derek, c'était différent après tout. Laura n'avait pas l'air de vouloir émettre de jugement, elle était simplement curieuse, et Stiles se sentait à l'aise avec elle au point de s'autoriser à aborder ce sujet plutôt sensible. Elle était le genre de personne qui vous mettait en confiance avant même vous vous en soyez rendu compte.

\- Au début je crois que je le détestais. Vraiment, avoua Stiles avec un sourire franc lorsqu'il se décida à parler. On ne se parlait pas encore à cette époque-là. Enfin, on se connaissait, ce n'était pas comme si on ne s'était jamais adressé la parole puisqu'il était ami avec Erica, Isaac et Boyd, mais tout ce que je savais de lui c'était qu'il était le capitaine de basket, qu'il était populaire et un loup-garou comme Scott, qu'il n'était vraiment pas quelqu'un de très droit, qu'il sortait beaucoup et avait eu de nombreuses relations amoureuses, du moins c'est ce que laissaient entendre quelques rumeurs. Enfin, voilà, c'était assez vague en fait, bredouilla Stiles, essoufflé, après avoir parlé pratiquement d'une traite ; il se mordit ensuite brièvement la lèvre avant de reprendre : c'est Scott qui a commencé à côtoyer Malia, alors c'est de file en aiguille qu'on a fini par se rapprocher et sortir ensemble. On est resté un an et demi ensemble, et comme je devais supporter la présence de Derek on a fini par devenir à peu près ami. Au début on se supportait plus qu'autre chose, pour Malia.

\- « Un peu près ami » ? sourit Laura, intéressée.

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'on était, c'était vraiment confus. Il ne se conduisait pas toujours de la même façon avec moi. Quand on était que tous les deux il était super... enfin, super agréable, et dès que Malia ou l'un des membres de la meute étaient dans les parages, il devenait quelqu'un de différent, il était froid et distant. Ça me rendait vraiment fou, parce que quand j'étais avec lui seulement c'était mille fois mieux que les moments que je partageais avec Malia. C'était très perturbant. Je me souviens avoir voulut des explications sur son comportement donc je suis allé le voir à la fin d'un entrainement de basket le jour où c'était à lui de ranger les équipements.

Stiles s'interrompit, se sentant rougir, puis se mit à se triturer les doigts.

\- J'imagine que tu n'as pas eu le droit qu'à des explications ce jour-là ? N'est-ce pas ? sourit Laura, amusée de la gêne du jeune homme et de son comportement.

Stiles secoua la tête de haut en bas sans lever les yeux vers Laura qui, voyant que le jeune homme avait besoin de quelques secondes, se remit à taper sur son clavier. Il n'en revenait pas de sa propre audace. Il était en train de tout déballer, et sans la moindre difficulté. Peut-être était-ce dû à l'aura de confiance que dégageait la sœur de Derek ?

\- C'était la première fois que je le faisais avec un mec, rougit Stiles les joues brûlantes, je ne savais même pas ce que je ressentais pour lui avant ce jour-là. Ça a tout chamboulé et j'ai flippé … Pendant un mois je l'ai évité, j'ai pas voulu le voir ou lui parler, je répondais à aucun de ses appels ou sms. En y réfléchissant, je me suis conduis comme un vrai connard, j'ai nié tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous, je ne voulais même pas y repenser. Je ne savais pas quoi faire alors j'ai continué à voir Malia, comme si de rien était. Je pensais vraiment avoir des sentiments pour elle, mais visiblement je me trompais complètement.

Stiles se tut, se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, honteux de sa réaction à cette époque et du mal qu'il avait fait autour de lui sans le vouloir.

\- Je pense me rappeler de cette période. Pas que j'étais au courant de votre histoire, mais Derek a été très bizarre à un moment, il avait l'air dévasté. Cora a même cru que son frère ne l'aimait plus, rigola Laura en roulant des yeux, elle a pleuré toute une après-midi, on a eu vachement de mal à la calmer ! Enfin bref. Ensuite ?

\- Il a arrêté … Arrêté de m'appeler ou de me laisser des messages d'excuse du jour au lendemain, reprit Stiles avec une expression douloureuse, comme si les évènements étaient récents.

\- C'est toi qui ne voulais plus le revoir pourtant, commenta Laura sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, ayant sentit l'odeur de tristesse que dégageait le jeune homme.

\- Je sais, mais d'un autre côté j'aimais bien qu'il s'accroche autant, c'était un moyen d'être certain qu'il n'allait pas voir ailleurs, alors quand il a arrêté j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser qu'il avait sûrement trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. En plus vu toutes les rumeurs qui courraient à son sujet au lycée j'avais toutes les raisons de m'inquiéter ! Il était tout le temps en soirée, il suffisait qu'il rencontre une personne et... !

Là, Stiles s'interrompit un bref instant pour reprendre son souffle, sous le regard à la fois amusé et curieux de Laura, qui avait complètement délaissé son ordinateur tant ce que lui racontait le jeune homme l'intéressait. Les yeux dans le vague, perdu dans ses souvenirs, ce-dernier continua :

\- Le pire c'est que je ne pouvais même pas lui demander confirmation puisque je l'avais ignoré jusqu'à être tranquille, alors j'en avais aucun droit ! J'ai fini par craquer et je lui ai envoyé mon premier sms depuis des semaines, je lui ai dit qu'il me manquait et que je voulais le revoir mais seulement en tant qu'ami. Il a accepté, puis on a commencé à se revoir petit à petit, jusqu'à ce que le temps que je passe avec lui soit beaucoup plus important que celui que je passais avec Malia. On a commencé à se montrer des signes d'affections un peu … bizarre, entre garçons, enfin pas très appropriés pour une relation amicale quoi ! Comme se tenir la main ou trouver le moindre prétexte pour se toucher en publique ou pas. Il s'est passé un peu de temps avant qu'on mette notre relation au clair. Entre temps Derek est sorti avec une certaine Gabriella, une fille que lui avait présentée Malia, sans doute pour l'éloigner de moi. J'ai littéralement pété un cable quand je l'ai appris, même pour Malia je n'avais jamais été aussi jaloux de toute ma vie ! J'ai fait une crise horrible à Derek et je lui ai reproché des trucs absurdes totalement injustifiés … mais je n'avais tellement pas le droit de lui faire une crise de jalousie que j'ai utilisé tous les prétextes du monde pour justifier ma colère envers lui ! Je ne le supportais pas ! Lui et cette fille ça me … ça me rendait dingue ! Je le voulais pour moi, pour moi seul ! C'était notre première vraie dispute et on a ... j'ai dépassé les bornes. Quelques jours après Derek m'a donné un ultimatum, il ne voulait plus qu'on reste simplement ami, il voulait plus. J'étais persuadé qu'il bluffait et qu'il allait revenir de lui-même alors je lui ai dit que je ne voulais rien. Evidemment je n'ai même pas résisté une journée, je suis vite retourné vers lui.

Stiles rit à ce souvenir, tout en se sentant un peu idiot. Il s'était laissé prendre à son propre jeu ce jour-là et ne le regrettait évidemment pas.

\- Et c'est à partir de là que vous avez cessé d'agir comme des amis ? lui demanda Laura avec un grand sourire.

\- Oui, du moins en cachette, répondit Stiles en se passant une main sur le visage. J'ai refusé de quitter Malia pendant plusieurs mois, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi. On ne passait quasiment plus de temps ensemble et engager une discussion était devenu presque impossible. J'ai rompu avec elle quand Derek a commencé à ne plus supporter cette situation. La suite je pense que tu dois un peu la connaitre : explosion de la meute pendant un mois ou deux avant qu'on réussisse à recoller les morceaux. Malia et Derek ne s'entendent plus depuis.

Stiles releva la tête de son journal, attendant une réaction de Laura. Aucun membre de la famille Hale n'appréciait cette tension qui existait désormais entre les cousins, et peut-être la jeune femme le tenait-elle pour responsable de cette situation. Il aurait peut-être dû garder ce récit pour lui, à bien y réfléchir. Anxieux, il attendit. Soudain, Laura lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- L'adolescence ... soupira-t-elle, taquine, avant de fermer son ordinateur. Tu as le dont de te faire apprécier des Hale on dirait. Depuis que tu sors avec Derek, il fait moins de conneries, ma mère devrait t'être reconnaissante au lieu d'utiliser l'histoire de Malia comme excuse pour te rejeter, j'avoue que je ne la comprends pas trop là-dessus. D'ailleurs Malia et Derek devraient bientôt de nouveau s'entendre.

\- Mais ça fait un an qu'ils refusent tout contact entre eux. Il suffit que j'aborde le sujet « Malia » avec Derek et il se ferme complètement comme une moule. Je vois pas pourquoi ça changerait.

\- Parce qu'on va faire le nécessaire voyons ! Je suis sûre qu'ils meurent d'envie de se reparler, ils sont juste trop fiers pour l'admettre. Je te rappelle que Malia et Derek étaient inséparables à une certaine époque, même s'ils avaient l'habitude de beaucoup se disputer. Ça pouvait durer des mois des fois avant qu'ils se reparlent, mais ils finissaient toujours par se réconcilier. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps si on leur file un petit coup de pouce.

\- Une grosse claque tu veux dire.

Stiles sourit, et Laura rit en acquiesçant. C'est vrai qu'il aimerait bien que Malia et Derek enterrent enfin la hache de guerre.

oOoOo

Derek rentra en début de soirée. Cette journée avait parue terriblement longue à Stiles qui avait peiné à s'occuper. Il avait tenté de tuer le temps en épluchant les annonces dans les journaux, changeant de pièce toutes les deux heures, attrapant de quoi manger dès qu'il en avait l'occasion et échangeant divers sms avec la meute. Quand Derek rentra, Stiles était assis sur leur lit, un stabilo jaune entre les dents, un autre rouge dans la main droite et un journal dans la main gauche.

\- Il faut qu'on trouve du travail, déclara-t-il quand Derek entra dans la pièce. J'ai réfléchis, reprit-il en baissant son journal pour voir son compagnon debout devant le lit à l'observer. Dès que j'aurais reprit une « forme normale » il faut impérativement que je trouve un job, et vu que toi t'as pas vraiment les même contraintes que moi, tu peux t'y mettre dès maintenant.

Stiles avait réussi à se mettre une quantité incroyable de fluo jaune et rouge sur le visage. Derek ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et laissa même un rire s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres, face à l'expression curieuse de son compagnon.

\- J'ai de l'argent, répondit-il d'un air peu intéressé tout en se débarrassant de son sac de cours.

\- Non, ta mère à de l'argent, c'est différent.

Immédiatement, Derek se hérissa.

\- Et où est le problème ? gronda-t-il, un peu vexé.

\- Je ne veux pas avoir à lui être redevable toute ma vie à cause des sommes qu'on va devoir dépenser pour le bébé. Il faut qu'on établisse un budget. Une liste des éléments importants qu'on devra acheter comme les vêtements, la nourriture ou la poussette. Tu savais qu'un paquet de couches ça coûtait une fortune ? Sur un an ça peut carrément ruiner une famille ce truc ! commença à débiter l'humain, en pleine réflexion. Il faut penser à la crèche aussi, si jamais on a personne pour le garder et je ne veux pas d'une nounou ! J'ai vu plein de vidéos sur le net et il est hors de question qu'on en engage une. Et de toute façon c'est bien trop cher.

\- Tiens ! fit Derek en lui lançant un tube.

Stiles fut obligé de lâcher le journal et le stabilo rouge pour attraper de justesse ce que lui jetait le loup.

\- Des vitamines ? s'étonna-t-il après avoir lu les inscriptions sur le tube.

\- Hum, affirma Derek tout en récupérant le journal pour le mettre sur la table de nuit. C'est Deaton qui me les a donné ce matin.

Il retira ses chaussures d'un seul geste expert et s'installa près de Stiles sur le lit.

\- Pourquoi tu vas le voir sans moi ? C'est quoi l'intérêt au juste ? lui demanda ce-dernier alors que Derek enfouissait son visage dans son cou et commençait à embrasser sa peau de ses lèvres froides, ce qui lui arracha un frisson. C'est moi qui suis censé lui rendre visite. Arrête et répond-moi Sourwolf !

Derek, excédé, se redressa, abandonnant un instant la peau légèrement rosée de son partenaire.

\- Parce que c'est mieux que tu limites tes déplacements, on t'a dit que tu devais rester tranquille un maximum, t'as besoin de te reposer. Maintenant arrête de me prendre la tête et laisse le bébé de côté une seconde, tu veux ?

\- Et ta mère, il faut qu'on en parle.

\- Pas maintenant. On parlera de tout ce que tu veux plus tard, promis.

Pour toute réponse, Stiles secoua la tête en soupirant, gardant pour lui quelques répliques qui auraient pu agacer le loup. Celui-ci, soulagé que son compagnon abandonne aussi facilement, s'empressa de reprendre l'une de ses activités préférées. Maintenant que Stiles vivait chez lui, il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter : toucher les parties de son corps les plus sensibles qu'il connaissait sur le bout des doigts, se frotter contre lui de manière impudique et lui faire émettre toutes sortes de cris indécents par n'importe quels moyens. N'y résistant plus, il renversa Stiles pour se mettre au-dessus de lui, respira son odeur en enfouissant une nouvelle fois son visage au creux de son cou et le respira, le renifla profondément en faisant courir son nez sur sa peau, de haut en bas, de la mâchoire à la clavicule en s'attardant sur la gorge. Il aimait vraiment cette nouvelle odeur, qui devenait de plus en plus forte chaque jour, à la fois plus douce, plus chaude et plus suave.

oOoOo

Stiles se dit, blottit contre son copain, qu'il aurait peut-être dû accepter de vivre avec Derek bien avant, finalement. Sa famille était loin d'être horrible, même si Peter n'était pas quelqu'un de très agréable ou que Talia ne l'appréciait pas, il y avait toujours Cora, Laura et Malia avec qui le courant passait bien. Il fallait juste espérer que les autres cousins, oncles et tantes de Derek, soient aussi sympathiques que les trois jeunes filles.

Stiles colla un peu plus son dos contre le torse du loup, emprisonné au creux de ses bras chauds et confortables.

\- Tu crois qu'ils nous ont entendus ? lui demanda-t-il tout en se sentant rougir. Si jamais c'est le cas, je crois que je ne pourrais plus jamais sortir de cette pièce !

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, personne n'a pu nous entendre. Tu connais le concept des murs insonorisés ou pas ? se moqua Derek.

\- Ouais, bah ils sont pas si insonorisés que ça tes murs ! J'ai pu entendre des bouts de ta discussion avec ta mère hier, je te signale ! fit Stiles en se tournant vers son copain. D'ailleurs, comment ça c'est passé ? Tu m'en as toujours pas parlé.

Stiles pu sentir Derek se raidir contre lui, ignorant comment interpréter cette réaction.

\- Elle me déteste vraiment ? lui demanda-t-il alors, inquiet.

\- Non ! répondit précipitamment Derek en se redressant et se décollant de lui, le privant ainsi de sa chaleur. Non, c'est plus compliqué que ça. En fait, ça n'a même pas de rapport avec toi. Enfin pas directement.

\- Et je dois prendre ça comment ? Dis-moi ce qui la gêne et j'essaierais de changer ! Ta famille est vraiment sympathique, excepté Peter, et je n'ai pas envie de rester un problème ou un poids pour ta mère. Il y a bien un moyen pour qu'elle change sa façon de penser, non ? Ou pour que !

\- Je viens de te dire que ce n'était pas toi le problème, le coupa Derek assez sèchement.

\- Alors c'est quoi ?! insista l'hyperactif, agacé, en se redressant à son tour. On n'est pas censé recommencer à se cacher des trucs Derek. Je peux pas comprendre tout seul !

Sans répondre, Derek se leva et lui tourna le dos, apparemment bien décidé à ne pas lui fournir d'explication.

\- Tu vas où ? Mais réponds-moi au moins ! T'es chiant Sourwolf, franchement !

\- On va bientôt manger vas prendre une douche, gronda le loup sans se retourner.

\- Je m'en fous de ta douche, c'est pas ça le plus important ! s'emporta Stiles en se levant à son tour.

Derek se retourna finalement et lui adressa un grand sourire qui fit apparaître une petite fossette sur sa joue. Stiles essaya de garder son sérieux et croisa les bras, mais c'était difficile quand le sourire de son compagnon lui donnait envie de sourire à son tour. Il finit par céder en poussant un sourire, souriant légèrement, et s'approcha de son loup pour ébouriffer tendrement ses épais cheveux noirs. Derek ne put retenir un grognement agacé et lui attrapa le poignet pour stopper son geste puis l'attira contre lui, écrasant ses lèvres sur les siennes, lui imposant un baiser un peu brutal mais profondément passionné. Stiles récupéra sa main, qu'il posa sur la nuque de son partenaire, alors qu'il le sentait coller son bassin au sien. Quand Derek se détacha de ses lèvres, Stiles émit un petit grognement, contrarié ; puis le loup colla son front au sien, les yeux toujours clos. Stiles le contempla un moment, se sentant chanceux d'avoir pour lui une personne aussi sexy, ténébreuse et tendre à la fois. Derek était tellement beau.

\- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, soupira-t-il en fermant les yeux à son tour.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Stiles, rit Derek en faisant doucement courir sa main sur son bras.

\- Je te lâcherais pas, je veux savoir ce qu'elle t'a dit. J'aurais le dernier mot, j'ai toujours le dernier mot.

\- Je sais.

* * *

Voilà ! Dans ce chapitre on a un peu plus de renseignements sur le début de la relation entre Derek et Stiles ! J'espère que c'était intéressant pour vous :) ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis sur ce nouveau chapitre ! A bientôt !


	8. Chapter 8

_**kujou_**_ Merci pour ce message ! Pour le moment aucune morsure n'a été envisager mais on ne sait jamais, il peut y avoir des complications et ça pourrait tout changer ! Mystère...(héhéhé)

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

Scott ne put s'empêcher de se retourner pour la cinquième fois depuis le début du cours. Lydia, assise juste à côté de lui, ne parvenait de ce fait pas à se concentrer, d'autant que le jeune homme n'était pas spécialement discret. Sèchement, elle ne manqua pas de le ramener à l'ordre :

\- Arrête de les fixer comme ça ou tourne directement ta chaise de leur côté !

Scott soupira et se retourna définitivement entendant le rire d'Isaac, il fronça les sourcils, vexé. Le garçon aux bouclettes se moquait ouvertement de lui avec Jackson et Erica, mais il n'y pouvait rien, c'était plus fort que lui il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à Stiles et Derek assis au fond de la salle. Cela faisait trois semaines et quelques jours que Stiles était revenu en cours, et Scott en avait plus qu'assez d'être obligé de partager son meilleur ami. Il avait également le droit de passer un peu de temps avec lui bon sang !

\- Je ne sais pas, ça me fait bizarre, chuchota-t-il vers Lydia. Ils sont tout le temps ensemble ! J'en ai marre de partager mon meilleur ami !

\- C'est pas comme si tu faisais exactement la même chose avec Allison, lui fit remarquer la jeune rousse avec une petite moue moqueuse.

\- Des vraies ventouses ! Beurk ! J'ai bien cru ce matin que vous n'arriveriez pas à décoller vos bouches ! s'exclama Isaac en effectuant de grands mouvements comiques des bras.

\- Oh, arrêtez ! On a fait des efforts depuis le début de notre relation ! se défendit piteusement Scott.

\- Si tu veux passer du temps avec Stiles tu n'as qu'à lui dire, intervint Jackson en prenant enfin part à la conversation tout en affichant un air blasé.

\- Pour une fois que tas-de-muscles-et-rien-dans-la-cervelle donne un bon conseil, tu devrais l'écouter Scotty !

A peine Erica eut-elle lancé sa réplique qu'elle reçut un énorme coup de pied dans le tibia de la part de la belle rousse. Personne n'avait le droit d'insulter son copain sauf elle !

\- Aïe ! gémit la blonde avec une grimace.

-C'est un peu impossible d'aller lui parler vu qu'ils sont toujours ensembles ! insista Scott en levant ses mains au ciel, sans se préoccuper de savoir si le professeur le voyait ou pas. En plus je ne peux même pas aller le voir pendant la plupart des pauses, parce que monsieur fait des trucs pas très catholiques avec son copain dans les toilettes, et je tiens à mon ouïe moi !

Les trois garçons et Erica se tournèrent à l'unisson vers Lydia qui avait baissé la tête et essayait avec difficulté de retenir son fou rire. Scott était si naïf par moment.

\- Mademoiselle Martin, peut-on savoir ce qui vous fait tant... ! commença le professeur, avant d'être coupé par la sonnerie. Bon, pour la semaine prochaine faites les exercices jusqu'à la page 173. C'est à rendre bien sûr !

La plupart des élèves se précipitèrent hors de la salle de cours, mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Stiles, qui se dirigea rapidement vers les tables où étaient encore Lydia et le reste du groupe. Il se planta devant le bureau et Scott interrompit sa discussion avec Isaac. Son meilleur ami fronça les sourcils et fit une mine boudeuse.

\- J'aurais besoin de toi Lydia, on peut parler ? commença l'hyperactif en regardant son copain sortir de la salle.

\- Ah ! Parce que tu ne peux pas demander de l'aide à Derek ? grimaça Scott, pas du tout crédible en personne énervée malgré ses efforts.

\- Scotty tu es vraiment mignon quand tu es jaloux, on te l'a déjà dit ? sourit Stiles avant de lui donner une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule.

Lydia, Isaac et Jackson ne purent s'empêcher de sourire à leur tour, se moquant du petit ami d'Allison.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Batman ? demanda Erica, accoudée à la table, le menton au creux de la main. On ne peut pas tous être mis au courant ?

\- Si j'ai demandé à parler à Lydia, c'est que j'ai mes raisons, répliqua le jeune homme avec une certaine autorité qui les laissa tous sans voix.

Stiles lança un regard insistant à la petite rousse qui finit par se lever en soupirant. Mais elle cacha son impatience, curieuse de découvrir ce que son ami lui voulait, car ça avait l'air suffisamment important, ou alors personnel, pour qu'il désire n'en parler qu'à elle. Elle fit cependant un sourire victorieux et moqueur à ses amis, surtout à Scott, qui était manifestement vexé d'avoir été mis de côté par son meilleur ami.

Lydia se laissa conduire par Stiles dans une salle de cours vide, la tête pleine de questions. Elle s'installa sur une chaise, croisa les jambes puis commença à se ronger l'ongle du pouce, en attendant que son ami ferme la porte et vienne se poster devant elle. Il garda le silence un instant, ses lèvres se tordant en une petite moue à la fois gênée et adorable, tout en se tortillant les doigts. Lydia le connaissait assez pour savoir que soit il préparait quelque chose, soit un détail le tracassait. Elle préférait largement que ce soit la deuxième option, parce que les plans de Stiles n'étaient pas toujours les plus agréables à suivre.

Stiles se décida lui aussi à s'asseoir, jugeant qu'il serait peut-être ainsi plus à l'aise pour parler.

\- Voilà, commença-t-il avant de se racler la gorge et de se lancer franchement : j'aimerais que tu me rendes un petit service. Juste un tout petit ! s'empressa-t-il de préciser en voyant Lydia lever les yeux aux ciels. C'est pas grand-chose sur l'échelle de tous ce que vous m'avez déjà demandé de faire pour vous, du genre vous sauver la vie à de nombreuses reprises ! Te consoler quand Jackson fait son imbécile ou quand ton chien est mort l'année dernière !

\- J'ai compris Stiles, soupira Lydia en se frottant le front avant de lui répondre : et ma réponse est oui, je vais te rendre ton satané service. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- J'aimerais que toute la meute vienne demain chez Derek, même Malia. Faudrait que tu la persuade de venir et que tu la … conditionnes, à une possible réconciliation avec Derek.

Lydia resta muette un instant, stupéfaite face à ce que venait de lui demander son ami. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Stiles n'avait tout de même pas osé lui demander ça ?! Elle laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux avant de se reprendre et de demander, moqueuse :

\- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? Malia va me rembarrer dès qu'elle entendra le nom de Derek, et j'aurais de la chance si elle accepte encore de croiser ma route après ça !

\- Oh, aller, je te demande pas la mort ! gémit Stiles en l'implorant du regard.

\- A peine ! J'aimerais éviter de me faire égorger par une coyote, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients.

La rousse vit l'humain commencer à utiliser cette expression qu'elle détestait temps et elle soupira, agacée. Elle était si faible quand Stiles faisait cette mine de petit chien abattu, et il n'y avait que lui qui fut capable de la faire plier avec ce genre de regard. Pourtant, elle fit bloc, bien décidée à résister, et répondit d'un « non » catégorique.

\- Je suis enceint je te rappelle, tenta encore une fois Stiles. On ne refuse rien à une personne enceinte !

\- Et qu'est-ce que je suis censée dire à Malia pour la convaincre ? répliqua Lydia avec autorité. Et puis tu veux une raison pour te disputer avec Derek ou je n'ai définitivement rien comprit à tes motivation ?

\- C'est pas ça, soupira Stiles en passant une main fébrile dans ses cheveux déjà ébouriffés.

\- Pourquoi tu veux que les deux cousins Hale se rabibochent ? C'est pas juste pour le plaisir de les voir se reparler, je me trompe ?

\- C'est juste que...La mère de Derek ne lui adresse plus la parole, et d'après Derek ce qu'il s'est passé avec Malia n'aurait rien à voir là-dedans, mais je suis sûr qu'il ment ou qu'il ne me dit pas tout. J'ai beau lui demander ou insister il évite toujours la conversation ou me dit carrément de ne plus en parler. Je vois bien que cette situation avec sa mère l'affecte, et je me disais que si Malia et Derek arrêtaient cette guerre froide, peut-être que Talia passerait elle aussi à autre chose.

\- Ok. Bon, je ne te promets rien, l'avertit Lydia en levant l'index telle une donneuse de leçon, mais je vais essayer de faire mon possible pour que Malia vienne avec nous demain, et qu'on réussisse notre coup.

\- Merci ! Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi !

Lydia descendit de sa chaise et s'approcha de Stiles pour lui ébouriffer amicalement les cheveux. Puis elle fronça les sourcils et se mit à le détailler en silence, ce qui mit le jeune homme très mal à l'aise.

\- Quoi ? balança-t-il non sans une certaine agressivité.

\- Tu as pris des joues et il va falloir arrêter de venir en cours, lâcha la jeune femme sans se laisser démonter. Je ne veux pas te contrarier, mais même si il pleut très souvent ces temps-ci, il fait une chaleur à en crever et te voir avec autant de couche de vêtements me donne envie de te déshabiller sur le champ !

\- J'essaie juste de rater le moins de cours possible. Je te rappelle que redoubler ou ne pas passer les examens de fin d'année c'était pas vraiment dans mes projets. Enfin bref, soupira le jeune homme avant que la sonnerie ne se fasse de nouveau entendre, de toute façon c'est mon dernier jour au lycée aujourd'hui, sourit-il tristement. Toi, il est temps que tu reprennes ta petite vie de lycéenne assidue, allez !

Stiles se leva, prêt à partir, mais Lydia le retint par le bras. Elle n'en avait pas fini avec lui.

\- Montre-moi ton ventre, lui ordonna-t-elle assez brusquement. Aller dépêche ! reprit-elle en voyant le regard peu convaincu de Stiles.

Il se rassit en soupirant mais, après un moment d'hésitation, ouvrit son sweat et souleva ses vêtements. Il frissonna et poussa une petite injure quand la main gelée de Lydia se posa sur sa peau pâle, juste au-dessus du nombril.

\- C'est la première fois que je te vois avec autant de ventre ! souffla la jeune femme avec un petit sourire. J'ai l'impression que tu as pris beaucoup de poids depuis le mois dernier.

\- Dans un peu plus d'une semaine mon quatrième mois sera fini, se réjouit Stiles avec une certaine fierté dans le regard. Deaton m'a dit qu'on pourrait bientôt savoir le sexe du bébé.

\- Il faudra réfléchir à un prénom.

\- Un prénom ?

\- Bah oui, c'est pas à la dernière minute qu'il faudra y réfléchir. Vous parlez de quoi, toi et Derek, toute la journée ? Vous êtes toujours collé l'un à l'autre ! s'indigna Lydia en levant les yeux au ciel.

oOoOo

Toute la journée, Stiles poussa Lydia à s'adresser à Malia. Il lui fit des signes bien voyant en plein cours, fit en sorte qu'elles soient assises l'une à côté de l'autre au réfectoire bref, il insista de manière abusive et Lydia, assise juste deux rangs derrière l'hyperactif, commençait à perdre patience, agacée par ce comportement qu'elle jugeait puéril. Tourné vers elle, il effectuait des mouvements de têtes encore très explicites. Lydia secoua vivement la tête pour lui montrer qu'elle avait compris le message et fut rassurée quand il se retourna enfin après lui avoir fait un clin d'œil.

Lydia se tourna alors vers Malia, sa voisine de table, et décida d'attaquer directement, sans prendre de gants :

\- Tu voudrais pas venir chez Derek demain ? On y sera tous !

Elle put voir la jeune coyote s'arrêter d'écrire et froncer excessivement les sourcils. Ses pupilles perçantes d'un bleu translucide dévirent vers la rousse pour la fusiller du regard. Lydia déglutit puis, tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, adressa tout de même un regard interrogateur à Malia, attendant simplement une réponse.

\- Tu te moques de moi Martin ? gronda son interlocutrice.

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de rigoler ? répliqua vivement Lydia d'une voix qui ne tremblait pas. Je trouve simplement idiot qu'à chaque fois que la meute décide d'aller chez Derek tu ne veuilles jamais venir !

\- Et lui, il viendrait chez moi dans le cas contraire ? cracha la coyote avant de se remettre à prendre des notes.

\- Un de vous aurait dû faire le premier pas depuis longtemps. Tu ne trouves pas cette situation complètement ridicule ? Vous trainez avec les mêmes personnes, mangez au réfectoire ensemble, avez la même famille mais refusez de vous parler ! Je trouve ça triste.

\- Je me passerais de tes états d'âme, Martin.

Lydia se pinça les lèvres et adressa un regard suppliant à Stiles, malheureusement le jeune homme ne s'était pas retourné et leur présentant toujours son dos. C'était un peu trop facile de sa part de lui donner tout le sale boulot, il pourrait l'aider, même un petit peu ! Mais il en fallait plus pour décourager Lydia Martin !

\- Ok, je vais te dire ce que Stiles m'a confié ce matin, reprit-elle après une grande inspiration, attirant vers elle toute l'attention de Malia par son ton autoritaire et confidentiel. Il m'a dit que Derek voulait s'excuser.

Ce mensonge agit comme un mot magique sur la coyote qui se redressa subitement et posa son stylo sur le bureau.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle, les yeux brillant d'espoir.

\- Oui. D'après Stiles ça fait un moment que Derek veut reprendre contact avec toi mais tu le connais, il est trop fier pour faire le premier pas ! Mais si c'est toi qui prends les devants en venant chez lui avec nous, demain, je suis certaine que ça marchera.

Malia réfléchit un moment. Cette réaction affirma à Lydia que son travail était presque accomplit et elle se retint à grande peine de ne pas sourire triomphalement. Puis elle remercia Jackson de lui avoir appris à mentir sans se trahir.

\- Je viendrais peut-être, finit par lâcher Malia.

Cette fois, Lydia sourit, satisfaite. Elle se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Stiles, qui cette fois-ci lui lançait un regard interrogateur, avide de réponses. La rousse se contenta de discrètement lui montrer son pouce levé et de lui faire un clin d'œil. Mission accomplie !

oOoOo

Maintenant, c'était au tour de Stiles de convaincre Derek de rompre le silence radio avec Malia. Bien que ce fût son but premier, l'humain n'avait pas pu passer outre sa dernière discussion avec Lydia. Le prénom. « Vous parlez de quoi toi et Derek à longueur de journée ? » Cette question raisonnait en boucle dans sa tête, comme une mauvaise ritournelle ou les paroles d'une chanson mauvaise dont il n'aurait pu se défaire.

Bien sûr que si, ils parlaient de la grossesse. Parfois, Derek faisait preuve de curiosité et posait quelques questions précises, ce qui fut utile quand les douleurs de Stiles reprirent la semaine précédentes, les médicaments de Deaton ne faisant plus effet. Grâce au loup, ils avaient fini par trouver une solution solution si évidente que Stiles se fustigea de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt : un loup-garou peut apaiser les maux de n'importe qui, il avait donc suffi que Derek lui prenne la main pour que Stiles se sente mieux, ses souffrances remplacées par un doux sentiment d'apaisement.

Finalement, Stiles se rendit compte que Lydia avait dit vrai : Derek et lui ne discutaient pas souvent du bébé, du moins n'avaient-ils parlé que des côtés pratiques et des dangers de la grossesse. De l'après, quand cet enfant viendrait au monde, ils n'en avaient que peu parlé, mais Stiles sentait une impatience croissante le dévorer de l'intérieur.

C'était tout de même étrange de ne pas avoir encore réfléchit au prénom du bébé. Il se rendit compte avec une légère honte que ce petit être dans son ventre n'avait pour le moment aucune identité, et qu'il n'appartenait qu'à lui de lui en donner une. Lydia avait raison, mieux valait ne pas s'y prendre à la dernière minute au risque de lui donner un prénom équivalent à celui qui était inscrit sur sa carte d'identité. À quoi avaient pensé ses parents quand ils l'avaient choisi ? Vraiment ?!

Derek entra dans la chambre et Stiles se redressa sur son lit en s'efforçant d'effacer son air pensif. Il écarta les bras, signifiant au loup qu'il le voulait contre lui, et son compagnon ne perdit pas de temps pour le rejoindre et commencer à l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Faut qu'on discute, souffla Stiles en se détachant des lèvres de son petit ami.

\- Ok, répondit simplement Derek en s'allongeant sur le dos avant d'attraper la main de Stiles pour entremêler ses doigts aux siens. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Derek passa sa main libre sur le ventre désormais bien apparent de Stiles. Il n'arrivait pas encore à concevoir qu'il s'agisse de son enfant, c'était encore bien trop étrange et précipité à ses yeux. Néanmoins, il était curieux, et se demandait parfois à quoi pourrait ressembler cet enfant une fois né. Ressemblerait-il plus à un Hale, ou à un Stilinski ? Ressemblerait-il aux deux ? Des grains de beauté parsèmeraient-ils l'entièreté de son petit corps ? Aurait-il les yeux aussi clairs que ceux des Hales ou, au contraire, seraient-ils bruns chauds, comme ceux de Stiles ? Encore un peu moins de 5 mois et il aurait les réponses à toutes ces questions, il le rencontrerait enfin. C'était trop long.

Stiles sourit timidement en observant l'air presque fasciné de son compagnon. Il passa sa main dans la chevelure noire d'encre du loup et se décida à reprendre la conversation.

\- Tu sais qu'il peut sentir tes caresses maintenant ? introduit-il d'une voix douce. Je sais que ce n'est pas la chose la plus importante, mais ce serait bien de trouver un prénom, histoire de se mettre d'accord.

\- On ne sait pas encore si c'est une fille ou un garçon, bâilla Derek sans cesser de le caresser.

\- Réfléchis-y au moins, ok ?

Derek se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête en fermant les yeux ses caresses devinrent plus lentes, formant des cercles autour du nombril de l'humain.

\- Et je voudrais parler d'autre chose qui ne va peut-être pas te plaire, reprit Stiles avec un peu de réticence. J'ai invité tout le monde demain …

\- Ok, pas de problème.

\- Malia sera là.

Stiles sentit la main de Derek s'éloigner de son ventre et ses doigts se démêler des siens, puis il grimaça, prêt à entendre grondements et reproches. Si seulement Laura pouvait s'occuper de parler à son frère ce serait plus simple, mais elle avait craint que Derek voit son intervention comme un piège tendu. Elle était marrante, elle, à élaborer des plans et à laisser Stiles s'occuper de les réaliser !

\- Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas envie qu'elle vienne ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ? demanda Derek d'une voix dure.

\- Vous ne pourriez pas oublier tout ce qu'il s'est passé ? Rien que pour cette fois ? répliqua Stiles avec un soupire agacé.

\- Non, cracha Derek en dévisageant Stiles d'un regard assassin.

\- Derek, s'il te plait ! Malia a été très présente pour moi avant que tu ne sois mis au courant pour la grossesse, elle a vraiment été d'une grande aide ! Et vous vous entendiez bien avant.

\- Ah bah voilà, ça doit certainement être pour ça que t'as attendu deux mois pour me mettre au courant !

\- Non figures-toi, Malia a essayé plusieurs fois de me convaincre de venir t'en parler, avoua Stiles alors que Derek s'allongeait sur le côté, lui tournant le dos. Ne me dit pas que passer du temps avec ta cousine ne te manque pas !

\- Désolé mais c'est bien le cas, j'en ai rien à foutre !

\- Tu fais chier ! De toute façon elle sera là, que tu le veuilles ou pas !

Stiles serra les mâchoires, prêt à contrer n'importe quelle réplique, attendant une réaction sur laquelle rebondir, mais le loup semblait avoir tout bonnement abandonné la discussion. Ce qui l'arrangeait d'un certain côté, puisqu'il n'avait pas vraiment d'argument solide pour convaincre Derek de faire la paix avec sa cousine. Après tout, il avait de bonnes raisons pour ne plus lui adresser la parole, sa colère était justifiée, d'un certain point de vue, et si Stiles insistait pour qu'ils en parlent, Derek lui rabâcherait une nouvelle fois qu'il se faisait du souci pour rien. Et ça, Stiles ne voulait surtout pas l'entendre à nouveau.

Il poussa un soupir plaintif. Eteignit la lumière, puis s'allongea à son tour. Tant pis, il réessaierait demain matin, d'un ton un peu plus convainquant si possible. Il colla son front sur le dos du loup puis entoura sa taille large de son bras droit pour le serrer contre lui. La voix de Derek raisonna alors soudainement, forçant à son cœur un battement désordonné :

\- Je veux bien faire un effort.

Stiles se redressa légèrement, surpris et n'étant pas certain de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Puis il sourit.

\- Mais n'attends pas de moi que je fasse des miracles, gronda brusquement Derek, comme pour réfréner sa joie. J'ai pas l'intention d'aller lui taper la discute.

\- D'accord ! souffla Stiles contre la peau du loup, heureux de le voir faire un effort qu'il savait considérable. Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

oOoOo

Le lendemain matin Stiles fut réveillé par la sonnerie dérangeante du portable de Derek, posé à même le sol au pied du lit. L'humain grogna, se tortilla dans tous les sens sous les draps puis, constatant que le téléphone ne comptait pas s'arrêter tout seul, il se redressa péniblement, ouvrit les yeux et plissa les paupières sous la lumière brûlante des rayons de soleil. Il regarda autour de lui. Derek s'était levé. Quelle heure était-il ? Sept heures ? Huit heures du matin ? Stiles avait l'impression que le réveil sur la table de nuit, qui affichait dix heures passées, lui mentait ouvertement. La sonnerie du téléphone s'arrêta avant qu'il ait pensé à faire un geste, toujours barbouillé de sommeil. Il bâilla, la bouche grande ouverte, et se frotta les yeux, et soudain il sentit quelque chose. Juste sous son nombril. Plus léger qu'une caresse. Suivit d'une courte sensation semblable à des milliers de petites bulles explosant à l'unisson. Il regarda son ventre, surpris, comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Ce n'était pas la manifestation d'un estomac réclamant de la nourriture. Il n'avait pas rêvé, le bébé venait de bouger, il l'avait senti. Un instant déstabilisé, figé, ignorant quoi faire il se décida finalement à poser sa main droite sur son ventre, puis le caressa du bout du pouce avec douceur, un sourire attendri aux lèvres. Il se sentait un peu perdu, dépassé, mais étrangement heureux, et se mit à sourire bêtement. Puis il eut brutalement envie de le dire à tout le monde. Quelque chose venait de naître en lui, de la fierté, une joie intense, un peu d'excitation aussi. _Il_ avait bougé.

\- Il faut vraiment que je te trouve un prénom, souffla-t-il en souriant pour lui-même.

Le portable de Derek se remit à sonner, interrompant ce tendre moment, et Stiles se décida enfin à bouger. Il tendit le bras, attrapa l'IPhone en se demandant qui pouvait être aussi insistant, et toute sa joie et sa bonne humeur disparut dès qu'il lut le nom de l'appel entrant sur l'écran. La colère gronda en lui et il serra les dents. Il serrait le téléphone tellement fort qu'il craignit un instant de le casser.

Rageusement, il appuya sur « raccrocher », tapa le mot de passe et ouvrit la boite de réception, fouillant sans une once de culpabilité la vie privée de son copain. Puis il fit défiler les messages. Et sentit son cœur tomber au fond de son estomac, lui donnant une terrible nausée. Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Non !

Stiles ferma les yeux et soupira dans l'espoir de se calmer mais sa colère ne désemplit pas. La sonnerie reprit et il se sentit fulminer davantage.

Il se leva, sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte et gagna les toilettes. Il leva le couvercle de la cuvette, appuya de nouveau sur l'icône « raccrocher » de l'IPhone puis le laissa tomber au fond du trou. Il sortit ensuite de la pièce, laissant l'objet au fond de l'eau, espérant méchamment l'avoir bousillé. Il descendit au rez-de-chaussée et se dirigea dans la cuisine où mangeaient Laura et Cora. La plus âgée leva la tête de son bol de céréale et dévisagea le jeune homme qui venait d'ouvrir le frigo. Ses traits étaient fermés, tirés. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu ainsi, et son odorat l'informa que quelque chose n'allait pas. Peut-être cette soudaine mauvaise humeur n'était-elle due qu'à ses hormones ? Quand il s'assit en face d'elle, sans même lui dire un bonjour, elle se sentit obligée d'engager la discussion.

\- Il y a un problème, Stiles ? lui demanda-t-elle prudemment.

\- Aucun, répondit froidement le garçon en se servant un verre de jus de pomme sans daigner regarder la louve.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que dit mon odorat ! fit la voix de Peter qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine.

\- Merci pour ta sublime déduction, Peter, pesta l'humain, les dents serrées.

Peter prit une chaise et s'installa en bout de table, près de Laura et Stiles. Un petit sourire amusé étira ses lèvres, comme toujours, ce qui agaça davantage Stiles, qui ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir agacé. Qu'est-ce que l'oncle de Laura allait encore lui balancer ? Ne s'arrêtait-il donc jamais ? Et puis que faisait-il ici à dix heures du matin ? Il ne dormait quand même pas ici ? N'avait-il pas sa propre vie ? Sa propre maison ? Etait-il toujours obligé d'imposer sa présence ?!

\- Qu'est-ce que mon adorable neveu t'a fait ? Parce que je suppose que ce n'est pas ma gentille petite Cora qui te met dans un état pareil. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu supposes bien, tu as un don pour ça, ironisa Stiles sans quitter son verre des yeux, avant de marmonner : en plus de toujours embêter tout le monde bien sûr.

Il ne manquerait plus que ça, qu'il se confie à Peter ! C'était bien la dernière chose qu'il désirait : voir le frère de Talia se délecter de ses problèmes de couple.

\- Je devrais l'utiliser plus souvent, je sais, reprit Peter avec un soupir content. Bon ! Plus sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois. Laura se tourna vers son petit frère qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, une bouteille de Cola à la bouche, bien loin de partager l'odeur de colère de son copain. Ses pupilles bleues revinrent sur Stiles, qui se crispa encore davantage.

\- T'as pas vu mon portable ? demanda Derek à Laura tout en s'approchant de son copain.

\- Non, répondit la jeune femme, sur ses gardes. Si tu arrêtais de le laisser n'importe où aussi !

Laura vit Stiles détourner le visage lorsque Derek lui quémanda un baiser. Le garçon s'était montré d'une froideur déroutante. Il y eut une étincelle d'incompréhension et de surprise dans le regard de son frère. Elle aurait voulu lancer une bonne plaisanterie pour détendre l'atmosphère, qui devenait progressivement pesante et insupportable, mais se contenta de grimacer et de reporter son attention sur Cora, qui était bien trop concentrée sur son bol de céréales, et bien trop jeune, pour se rendre compte de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Les enfants sont en général moins sensibles que les adultes aux odeurs, ou ne les comprennent pas encore pour tirer des conclusions à partir de leur odorat. Stiles but d'une traite son jus de pomme puis fit claquer son verre sur la table. Cora sursauta et regarda pour la première fois les grandes personnes autour d'elle. Elle n'eut, comme tout le monde, aucun mal à lire à travers les traits tirés de l'hyperactif. Ça lui faisait bizarre de voir Stiles ainsi en fait, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait en colère. Il se leva, se dirigea vers l'évier pour y rincer son verre, tous les yeux braqués sur lui. Autant que Peter, Laura sentit le besoin de se faire toute petite sur sa chaise. Elle déglutit difficilement, hésitant entre intervenir ou feindre l'ignorance. Heureusement, Derek, inquiet, tenta à son tour de comprendre ce qui pouvait mettre son compagnon dans un tel état.

Il s'avança donc vers son petit ami, réfléchissant à la manière la plus adéquate d'engager la conversation sans que l'autre se braque. Il le regarda quelques secondes frotter avec insistance le verre couvert de mousse.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, hein ? souffla-t-il assez bas pour que même sa famille et leurs oreilles affûtées ne puisse rien entendre.

Stiles sentit sa mâchoire se contracter sous la colère. Les dents serrées, il se retenait vraiment de ne pas exploser, là, tout de suite, sous les yeux de Laura, Cora et Peter – ce Peter qui n'attendait que ça ! « Prend sur toi. » se dit-il. Dans quelques heures Scott, Lydia et tous ses amis seront là, il pourrait penser à autre chose, attendre que cette journée se termine pour avoir une discussion avec Derek. Il n'avait qu'à attendre de pouvoir être seul avec lui, il pouvait le faire ! Malheureusement il sentait que son impulsivité allait d'une minute à l'autre prendre le dessus.

Le cœur affolé, il se contenta de lancer un regard furibond à Derek. Il put voir ses sourcils épais se froncer alors que ses yeux lui lançaient des questions muettes. Stiles vit l'innocence et l'incompréhension la plus pure et la plus sincère sur le visage du loup, et ça ne l'énerva que davantage il le vit chercher en silence ce qu'il avait bien pu faire ces dernières vingt-quatre heures pour s'attirer ses foudres. Soit, il allait le laisser réfléchir, des heures, toutes l'après-midi même s'il le fallait, et Derek avait intérêt à trouver avant qu'il ne perde patience.

Stiles ferma le robinet, nettoya rapidement le verre avant de le ranger puis se dirigea vers la sortie, refusant de passer plus de temps en présence du loup. Il sentit Derek l'attraper par le poignet et le faire pivoter un peu trop brusquement à son goût. Sans trop réfléchir, Stiles tenta de se dégager de l'emprise de son copain, sans succès. Ce qui ne l'hérita que plus.

\- Lâche-moi ! cracha-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

\- Dis-moi ce qui se passe ! répliqua vertement Derek, partagé entre la colère et l'incompréhension.

Stiles sentait bien que Derek ne tiendrait pas longtemps, qu'il allait lui aussi s'énerver d'une minute à l'autre, mais il s'en foutait complètement.

\- J'ai pas envie de te parler, j'ai encore le droit de faire ce que je veux ou ça te dépasse ?! gronda-t-il en se débattant de plus belle. Mais lâche-moi, putain !

\- Tu peux pas agir comme ça et me reprocher de vouloir savoir pourquoi ! s'écria Derek en réponse

\- Va te faire foutre ! J'agis comme j'en ai envie et si je décide de faire chier mon monde je le fais ! T'as absolument rien à me dire ! Tu fais avec !

Les yeux de Derek s'illuminèrent de colère. Sentant les esprits s'échauffer dangereusement, Laura se leva précipitamment et décida de couper court à la conversation houleuse du couple. Elle s'interposa en se plaçant entre eux et obligea son frère à lâcher le poignet devenu rouge de Stiles.

\- Vous n'allez pas vous disputer maintenant ! lança-t-elle d'une voix ferme tandis que les deux jeunes hommes s'affrontaient du regard. Rappelez-vous, on est censé passer une bonne journée ! Alors vous allez vous calmer avant que vos amis n'arrivent ! Je ne veux pas avoir à vous contrôler quand ils seront là ! C'est clair ?!

Stiles soupira bruyamment puis sortit de la cuisine en marmonnant, de façon à ce que Derek l'entende :

\- Loup-garou de merde.

Il monta à l'étage, pour s'isoler et se calmer, comme le lui avait demandé Laura. Elle n'avait pas à subir ça venant de lui, ni Cora elles n'étaient coupables de rien. Il s'arrêta dans le couloir à quelques mètres de la chambre et se frotta le poignet en grimaçant. En y regardant de plus près, il vit que sa peau s'ornait petit à petit de marques rouges, là où les doigts de Derek l'avaient serré. Ce fichu loup aurait quand même pu faire attention, Stiles avait l'impression d'avoir l'os broyé ! Un bruit de verre brisé, peut-être sur un mur ou à terre, il n'en savait trop rien, le fit sursauter. Il entendit Laura interpeler froidement son frère en lui demandant encore une fois de prendre sur lui puis Stiles, ne désirant rien entendre de plus, se contenta de s'enfermer dans sa chambre et de sortir son téléphone de sa poche. Parler à son père l'aiderait peut-être à penser à autre chose, le temps que la meute arrive.

oOoOo

L'après-midi, comme prévu, la meute débarqua. Malheureusement, Stiles était toujours sur les nerfs. Il avait bien tenté de se calmer, mais il avait été incapable de décolérer.

Ils étaient tous assis dans le salon : certains sur le canapé, d'autres à terre, certains sur des chaises en plastiques. Le bambin qu'avait ramené Malia attirait toute l'attention. Lydia et Allison avaient les yeux brillant d'admiration pour la petite cousine des Hale, Lyla, qui était née à peine six mois auparavant. C'était encore un être fragile qui ouvrait de grands yeux bleus émerveillés sur le monde et sur toutes les personnes qu'elle rencontrait. Laura souriait comme jamais, heureuse de pouvoir enfin mettre un visage sur la dernière-née de la famille Hale. Quant à Derek, Stiles avait beau tout faire pour ne pas le regarder, c'était comme si ses yeux étaient attirés par lui. Il le voyait rire avec Erica et Boyd, parler avec entrain comme si de rien était, comme si la dispute de ce matin n'avait jamais eu lieu. Et ça énervait Stiles bien plus que si le loup avait insisté.

\- Elle est si belle ! s'exclama Laura, le tirant un instant de ses pensées. Tante Élodie doit être si heureuse !

\- Elle avait plutôt l'air ultra fatiguée quand elle est venue me l'apporter hier soir, répondit Malia en pouffant de rire. Et elle était vraiment contente de me la laisser pour le week-end. Apparemment, Lyla pleure souvent mais pour le moment avec moi je trouve qu'elle est plutôt sage.

\- C'est étonnant, moi d'après ma mère, à cet âge, je pleurais à chaque fois qu'on me séparait de ses bras, rit Allison.

\- Une gamine épuisante, j'imagine, se moqua Isaac, allongé sur le sol. Je ne suis pas un tapis Erica retire tes pieds ! s'exclama-t-il ensuite en poussant la demoiselle assise sur une chaise juste au-dessus de lui.

Scott sortit une petite plaisanterie qui fit rire la plupart de ses amis. Stiles était assis sur l'un des fauteuils du salon, et son meilleur ami ne manqua pas de remarquer qu'il n'avait même pas souri une seule fois. Il avait peut-être sourit par politesse, mais il n'était pas dupe. Il suffisait de voir les quelques regards que Stiles lançait à son copain assit sur le fauteuil juste en face à discuter avec Boyd et Erica, pour comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il décida alors de prendre les choses en mains. Il se leva et fit un signe discret à son presque frère pour qu'il comprenne qu'il désirait lui parler seul à seul.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans une chambre d'ami.

Stiles s'assit sur le lit et Scott l'imita.

\- Je t'ai rarement vu aussi peu réceptif à mes blagues, commença Scott en douceur.

\- Tes blagues ne sont pas drôles, Scotty. Je suis meilleur dans ce domaine, sourit Stiles.

Un sourire qui n'avait rien de sincère, un sourire forcé. Certes, Stiles était bon avec les blagues, mais il mentait très mal.

\- Et si maintenant tu arrêtais de faire semblant et que tu me disais ce qui t'arrive ? Histoire qu'on passe tous, et je dis bien tous, une bonne après-midi.

Stiles n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur une jolie rousse intrusive. Lydia referma derrière elle et vint s'installer à côté de Scott qui lui laissa un peu de place, l'air de rien, comme si tout était parfaitement normal.

\- J'ai le droit de savoir moi aussi, n'est-ce pas ? lança la jeune fille, n'attendant aucune réponse particulière.

\- Pourquoi il faut toujours que vous voyez tout ? pesta Stiles avec une moue boudeuse.

\- Parce qu'on te connaît depuis le jardin d'enfant ! Allez, parle ! répondit énergiquement Scott. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a encore fait ?

Stiles hésita un court instant. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se contenir s'il commençait et faire rappliquer toute la meute ici n'était aucunement dans ses objectifs. Il avait essayé de paraitre normal une bonne partie de la journée, et finalement ça n'avait servi à rien, puisqu'il se retrouvait maintenant à devoir répondre aux questions de ses deux meilleurs amis. Il inspira dans l'espoir de ne pas trop s'emporter, puis se décida à parler.

oOoOo

\- Tu as jeté son téléphone dans les toilettes ? lança Scott encore une fois, éberlué.

\- C'est encore sympathique comme réaction, répliqua Lydia en levant les yeux au ciel

\- Quand il l'a trouvé vous êtes arrivés donc on ne s'est pas disputé, reprit Stiles en passant sa main sur son visage. J'ai envie de rentrer chez moi. Tout de suite.

\- Scott ! Dis quelque chose !

\- Tu es certain de toi ? demande ce-dernier à son meilleur ami. C'est peut-être un mal entendu ! Je ne peux pas le croire ! Tu t'es peut-être trompé !

\- Je ne me suis pas trompé ! s'énerva Stiles. J'ai vu les messages, Scott ! J'ai pas besoin de...

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, interrompant net leur conversation. Erica, suivit de Cora, entra comme en territoire conquit, et attrapa le poignet de Lydia et Scott pour les contraindre à sortir de la chambre tandis que Cora faisait de même avec Stiles.

\- On est censé être tous ensembles ! Pour une fois que Malia vient aussi vous n'allez pas vous enfermer ici et nous tenir tous à l'écart ! Bougez-vous ! lança la blonde sans leur laisser une chance de s'échapper ou de se défendre.

\- N'en parlez pas, s'il vous plaît, murmura Stiles à l'attention de Scott et Lydia avant de se laisser emporter par Cora.

Le trio ne résista pas longtemps aux deux chipies, et ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau bien vite dans le salon. Isaac tenait le bébé comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse au monde, l'amusant de petits bruitages de son cru. Stiles trouva cette scène touchante et plutôt drôle. Peut-être que, bientôt, la meute s'extasierait devant son enfant à lui.

Stiles remarqua que Derek avait changé de place : à présent, il se trouvait à côté de Malia sur le canapé. Un miracle. Certainement un stratagème de Laura. Il vit également l'album de photos déposé sur la petite table, que Boyd et Allison s'appliquaient à contempler. Stiles s'installa de nouveau sur son fauteuil, priant pour que cette après-midi se termine vite, que cette journée passe, et qu'il n'ait plus à voir personne.

\- Derek était vraiment trop mignon quand il était gosse, déclara Laura en posant son doigt sur l'une des photos dans l'album, attirant le regard d'une grande majorité du groupe. Là c'est à l'époque où il me suivait partout ! rit-elle.

\- C'est fou comme tu avais l'air mignon à l'époque ! lança Erica avec un sourire moqueur.

\- On n'est pas obligé de regarder ça ! C'est gênant ! grogna Derek, les bras croisés et les yeux noirs.

Mais, évidemment, personne ne l'écouta. Ils l'ignorèrent même royalement.

\- Là c'était à la plage ! continua Laura avec un grand éclat de rire. Malia et Derek avaient bien énervé nos parents parce qu'ils étaient partis « à la recherche du trésor du capitaine Crochet », et qu'on avait passé deux heures à les chercher, morts d'inquiétude !

Malia et Derek se regardèrent. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de se souvenir de cette après-midi à la recherche de ce fameux trésor, mais savaient tous les deux que ce que disait Laura était certainement vrai. Quand ils étaient plus jeunes, ils étaient toujours collés ensembles à faire les pires bêtises du monde. « Le duo infernale », comme les appelaient souvent les membres de leur famille. Ils détournèrent le regard l'un de l'autre, légèrement gênés.

oOoOo

Quand tout le monde fut enfin parti, ce fut un soulagement énorme pour Stiles. Il était fatigué d'avoir dû cacher ses émotions pendant des heures et avait terriblement mal à la tête. L'après-midi avait été longue mais pas catastrophique : la meute était repartie avec le sourire, Malia et Derek s'étaient même dis au revoir, certes un peu maladroitement mais tout le monde avait pu constater qu'ils étaient sur le bon chemin pour une possible réconciliation. Lydia et Scott avaient demandé discrètement à Stiles de les appeler si jamais il en avait besoin, et finalement la porte s'était refermée, laissant la maison retrouver un calme apaisant. Il ne restait plus qu'à nettoyer les verres, les boissons, la nourriture, les photos éparpillées un peu partout dans le salon, et la cuisine – ça, c'était la partie la moins marrante.

Sous l'approbation de Laura, Stiles ne les aida pas et monta directement à l'étage pour se reposer. Il se sentait complètement vidé de son énergie, et c'était suffisamment visible pour que Laura ne l'asticote pas. Il s'allongea sur son lit, se répétant toujours la même phrase :

\- Pense à autre chose, ne pense pas à lui. Pense à autre chose, pense à autre chose !

Mais comment ne pas penser à Derek quand il dormait sur son lit, dans sa chambre imbibée de son odeur, chez lui ? Il eut envie de pleurer l'espace d'un instant mais se reprit. Il était plus fort que ça. Il ferma les paupières, espérant s'endormir rapidement.

Il n'eut que quelques minutes de répit avant d'entendre la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux et de se retourner pour voir que c'était Derek qui venait d'entrer. Il l'entendit ouvrir l'armoire, prendre des vêtements, la refermer, se diriger vers la table de nuit, y déposer son portable, puis plus rien. Silence complet. Il devait peut-être le regarder, attendant une réaction. Mais Stiles ne comptait pas bouger, ni lui faire croire qu'il se préoccupait de lui. Il garda les yeux fermés, feignant de dormir, même s'il savait pertinemment que Derek sentait qu'il ne dormait pas. Il entendit quelques mouvements nouveaux puis sentit une main se déposer sur sa hanche avec hésitation et tendresse. Comme un réflexe, d'un coup de coude Stiles délogea la main du loup.

\- Stiles, je ne sais pas ce que tu as mais s'il te plait parle ! lança Derek d'une voix grondante et douloureuse. Je ne peux pas deviner tout seul et je n'aime pas te voir comme ça !

Stiles sentit le rythme de son pouls s'accroitre. Comment Derek pouvait-il encore se montrer face à lui ? Comment pouvait-il encore le toucher, faire comme si de rien était ? Etait-ce si amusant de jouer avec ses sentiments ? Il ne cessait de se remémorer les paroles de Scott. Peut-être s'était-il trompé. Peut-être qu'il divaguait. Mais non. Il avait très bien vu les messages, les appels. C'était elle, encore elle. Cette louve. Il lui avait promis de ne plus jamais avoir de contact avec elle.

Gabriella.

\- Tu me calcules pas de toute la journée et tu détruits mon portable, donne-moi au moins une explication ! Regarde-moi ! hurla presque Derek, excédé par la réaction puérile de son copain.

Stiles perdit brutalement le contrôle. Il attrapa le téléphone sur la table de nuit et le jeta de toutes ses forces. Le portable heurta violemment le mur et tomba à terre. Ce n'était décidément pas son jour.

\- Depuis quand tu lui reparles ?! explosa Stiles en se levant pour faire face au loup.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?! répliqua ce-dernier sur le même ton.

\- Arrête ! Tu sais très bien ! Ta putain de Gabriella !

Il parvint à voir une étincelle de surprise dans les yeux du lycanthrope, puis à l'instant où Derek détourna le regard, Stiles sut qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Il aurait voulu, vraiment, que Derek lui dise qu'il se trompait sur toute la ligne, qu'il se méprenait, mais le loup ne dit rien et Stiles sentit son cœur se serrer. Bien trop en colère pour se laisser aller à la tristesse qui le submergeait, il continua à hurler :

\- Oui parce qu'elle t'a appelé ce matin et j'imagine que ce n'était pas juste pour te passer le bonjour ! Putain tu m'avais promis ! continua-t-il en poussant, à plusieurs reprise, son copain qui semblait avoir perdu la voix. Tu te fous de ma gueule depuis combien de temps ?!

\- Stiles... tenta Derek en essayant de lui attraper la main pour calmer la situation, mais Stiles se dégagea rapidement.

\- Non ! le coupa-t-il avant de bégayer : Tu ... Tu ... !

Tremblant, ayant mal au crâne, Stiles préféra s'éloigner de quelques pas pour reprendre son calme ou du moins essayer d'y parvenir. Il sentait toutes ses émotions se bousculer en lui : colère, tristesse, indignation, peur. Sa respiration était rapide, tout comme le flot de pensés qui le traversait sans cesse. Il avait envie de hurler et il s'en foutait pas mal si la ville entière l'entendait. Ces yeux, les yeux implorant de Derek, il n'arrivait pas à les regarder. Il avait besoin de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui puisse le décharger de sa rage.

\- C'est pas ce que tu crois, Stiles ! se défendit Derek en s'approchant pour réduire la distance qui s'était creusée entre eux.

Le lit empêcha Stiles de reculer encore une fois. Il n'avait pas envie de l'écouter, mais d'un autre côté il voulait entendre un démentit, n'importe quoi qui puisse lui prouver qu'il avait encore cogité pour rien, que tout ça n'était dû qu'à son imagination, mais pour le moment il se sentait seulement trahit. Voilà, maintenant il commençait à pleurer alors que c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait.

\- On se disputait tout le temps, on s'était séparé ! Je voulais passer à autre chose à ce moment-là et quand je l'ai revu à cette soirée j'ai pas réfléchi ! On a couché ensemble deux ou trois fois mais j'ai tout stoppé dès qu'on s'est remis ensemble toi et moi, avoua Derek en bloc en s'approchant encore de Stiles pour prendre son visage dans ses mains et le forcer à le regarder. Ecoute-moi. Je te le jure. On n'était pas ensemble.

\- Et l'appel, et vos messages ? Tu expliques ça comment ?!

\- Elle n'a pas apprécié que je la largue une nouvelle fois, surtout pour toi. Tu as regardé la date des messages ? Je ne te mens pas.

Un petit silence persista. Stiles se maudit soudainement d'avoir jeté ce portable dans les toilettes, autrement il aurait pu vérifier, être un minimum rassuré, mais c'était impossible désormais, ce fichu téléphone ne fonctionnait plus. Stiles enleva les mains de Derek de son visage et l'obligea à se décaler pour le laisser passer et prendre de la distance. Il en avait besoin. Il inspira un grand coup et essuya ses joues.

\- Tu aurais pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre, lâcha-t-il brutalement. Tu aurais pu attendre avant de décider de sauter sur n'importe qui ! On s'est séparé seulement deux semaines ! Il y a tellement de personnes à Beacon Hills, mais non ! Il a fallu que tu ailles voir Gabriella !

\- Stiles je suis désolé, tenta Derek plus doucement. J'ai déconné mais je te l'ai dit, je pensais que c'était fini entre nous. Je voulais juste t'oublier le plus vite possible !

\- Tu l'as déjà dit ça, gronda froidement Stiles avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux et prendre une inspiration. On ne dort pas ensemble ce soir. J'ai besoin d'être seul. S'il te plait.

Derek acquiesça silencieusement. Stiles le vit, dans ses gestes, son regard, son attitude, qu'il était blessé et qu'il s'en voulait mais lui-même ne savait plus quoi penser, quoi croire, et désirait juste être seul pour pouvoir réfléchir tranquillement.

\- Dort ici, j'irais dans une autre chambre, murmura presque Derek en s'avançant vers la porte. Bonne nuit.

Puis il ajouta dans un souffle, laissant Stiles perdu et pantois

\- Je t'aime.

* * *

Chapitre 8 terminé ! Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Il ne finit pas sur une bonne note mais bon, un peu d'agitation c'est toujours bien. Non ?

A la prochaine ! ^^


	9. Chapter 9

_ _Paty27_ : Merci beaucoup, et bien la voici la suite ! :)

_ _Guest_ : Merci pour tous ces compliments et cette petite review qui m'a vraiment fait très plaisir !

_ _Nordom_ : ahahah xD Je comprends tout à fait ta vision des choses et si cela peut te rassurer, toute cette histoire n'est pas encore fini, mais tu le verras dans le chapitre qui suit. J'espère que la suite de te décevra pas ! Merci de ton passage !

* * *

Bêta : _Sylphideland_ (D'ailleurs si vous n'êtes pas encore allés lire sa fiction sur Teen Wolf du nom de "L'enfant loup", je vous y invite fortement ! Elle est superbe !)

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

Le bruit d'un oiseau tapant avec insistance à la fenêtre finit par réveiller Stiles. Grimaçant superbement, il bondit du lit avec un grognement agacé et alla frapper à son tour la fenêtre de sa paume. L'oiseau s'envola immédiatement en lançant un pépiement vexé et strident, puis le calme revint dans la chambre. Stiles passa plusieurs fois sa main sur son visage, agacé, ne se gênant pas pour pousser quelques soupirs d'énervement. Maintenant qu'il était debout, il savait que ce serait difficile pour lui de se rendormir, d'autant qu'il avait eu du mal à fermer l'œil. Et il n'avait en tout et pour tout dormis que trois heures. Trois petites heures. Alors que, et ce depuis qu'il était enfant, il lui fallait bien sept ou huit heures de sommeil pour être en forme toute la journée sept belles longues heures, enroulé dans une couette, à ne rien faire d'autre que dormir. Malheureusement pour lui, son esprit avait cogité toute la nuit, laissant ses pensées s'entremêler encore et encore en un ballet infernal qui lui avait donné mal à la tête. S'endormir après une dispute n'était jamais facile, et Stiles n'avait cessé de penser à ce qui l'avait tant mis en colère la veille. Pourquoi tout était toujours si compliqué ? Il avait réfléchi la nuit entière, peinant à trouver l'explication qui lui aurait permis d'apaiser son cerveau en ébullition, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, pour lui permettre de s'endormir. Se retournant sans cesse dans ses draps, traversé par des vagues de colère, de tristesse et la sensation d'être complètement perdu, il avait grommelé, juré, attendu. Et maintenant, il constatait avec amertume que cette nuit quasiment blanche l'avait totalement vidé de ses forces.

L'hyperactif resta debout un petit moment au milieu de la pièce, fixant le lit vide aux draps défaits.

J'aurais dû ramener mon oreiller, soupira-t-il en se frottant les yeux, la voix rauque de fatigue.

Il avait eu froid sans Derek. Il avait pris, le soir, l'habitude de se blottir contre le loup, profitant de sa chaleur et de son odeur apaisante pour s'endormir tranquillement et dans de bonnes conditions. Il se rendait compte maintenant que Derek était devenu un peu comme cet oreiller dont il avait du mal à se séparer, même à l'époque où il dormait souvent chez Scott. Ça le perturbait. Il avait eu toute la nuit l'impression que quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un lui manquait. Une fois la colère passée, il avait hésité longtemps à sortir de son lit pour rejoindre le loup qui dormait dans une autre pièce et reprendre le dialogue, plus calmement, mais ce désir était apparu bien trop tard dans la nuit pour qu'il y succombe. De plus, Derek méritait davantage que quelques heures de séparation forcées. Bien davantage. Stiles s'était donc résigné à dormir seul. Après tout, c'était lui qui l'avait voulu.

Ce fut en trainant des pieds qu'il décida de se rendre dans la cuisine. Comme presque chaque matin, il hésita entre un verre de lait ou de jus d'orange, puis se dit que, plutôt que de se préparer quelques toasts, il en volerait à Laura. C'était un petit jeu entre eux : _qui volerait le plus de toasts à l'autre ?_

Ce matin, il semblait être le seul à s'être levé si tôt. A cette idée, l'hyperactif ne put s'empêcher de sourire, parce qu'il était rare qu'il se lève avant tout le monde. D'ordinaire, c'était Cora qui le réveillait en courant dans le couloir et chantonnant assez fort pour que chaque habitant de Beacon Hills se retrouve brusquement réveillé par ses hurlements de joie. Une gamine pleine d'énergie. Elle se faisait souvent gronder par Talia pour cette raison d'ailleurs.

Stiles aurait préféré déjeuner avec quelqu'un, ça lui aurait permis de se changer les idées en abordant n'importe quel sujet excepté celui de sa dispute d'hier soir. Ça l'obnubilait. Sans doute parce que c'était encore tout frais, ou peut-être parce qu'il savait qu'il croiserait forcément Derek aujourd'hui. Après tout, c'était dimanche, le loup n'avait donc pas cours. Il resterait très certainement à la maison avec Laura et Cora, ou alors, avec un peu de chance peut-être qu'il sortirait voir ses amis de l'équipe de basket.

Le fils du Shérif se passa une main sur le visage et secoua la tête.

\- Penser à autre chose, penser à autre chose, se répéta-t-il presque en colère contre lui-même de prendre cette situation trop à cœur.

Tout en prenant une bouchée de son premier toast généreusement recouvert de confiture, Stiles sentait que son cerveau marchait à toute vitesse. Et malgré lui, dans ce silence assourdissant, il ne parvenait pas une nouvelle fois à _penser à autre chose_.

Une petite voix lui disait que c'était idiot de faire une montagne de cette histoire, que Derek n'avait eu des relations avec Gabriella que parce qu'il ne pensait pas se remettre avec lui elle lui disait qu'ils étaient séparés, et que le loup n'avait à ce moment-là aucun compte à lui rendre. Malheureusement, il y avait cette autre voix, plus brutale et plus sèche, qui lui chuchotait bien d'autres choses toutes plus déplaisantes les unes que les autres : peut-être que cette relation entre eux avait duré plus longtemps que ce que Derek lui avait fait croire ? Peut-être qu'il s'était attaché à elle, peut-être qu'il lui avait menti, peut-être qu'il ne l'aimait plus !

Après tout, Derek s'était dépêché de vite tourner la page. _Trop vite_. Peut-être qu'il reproduisait exactement ce que Stiles avait fait subir à Malia environ un an plutôt. Peut-être que c'était son karma qui se retournait contre lui ! Et si Derek n'avait plus de sentiment pour lui, qu'il était revenu seulement et uniquement à cause du bébé ? Que sans cette grossesse au départ non désirée il ne serait jamais revenu ?

A cette idée, Stiles sentit son cœur se broyer dans sa poitrine, et se maudit intérieurement de réussir si bien à se torturer l'esprit sans l'aide de quiconque. Oh, qu'il était doué au jeu des « peut-être » ! Peut-être, que des peut-être, trop de peut-être qui pour le moment n'apportaient aucune réponse mais bien trop de questions.

L'hyperactif se mordit la langue par inadvertance ce qui le fit sortir brusquement de ses pensées. Il émit un petit gémissement de douleur en passant son index sur ses lèvres, puis fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant l'heure. Neuf heures et deux minutes. Si Stiles avait bien appris une chose en vivant ici, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas plus matinaux que les Hale, alors voir qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était debout à une heure pareille le surprit. Il se leva, délaissant ses toasts et son verre de lait, puis s'aventura dans diverses pièces de la maison. La chambre de Laura était vide et celle où Stiles supposait que Derek avait dormi l'était aussi. Immédiatement, le jeune homme sentit son cœur battre plus fort sous la surprise et l'inquiétude. Il devina que Talia était également absente car ses chaussures et ses clefs n'étaient plus près de la porte d'entrée. Quand Stiles se rendit dans la chambre de la petite Cora, il la vit profondément endormit dans son lit, roulée en boule tel un petit chiot, et soupira de soulagement. Mais ce fut de courte durée. Aucun Hale ne l'avait jamais laissé seul jusqu'à maintenant, surtout pas avec Cora que s'était-il donc passé ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui faisait-il exception à la règle ?

\- Derek ? Laura ? héla-t-il d'une voix incertaine, espérant une réponse.

Personne ne répondit. Stiles commença à énumérer les raisons qui auraient forcé les Hale à partir sans l'avertir, et il en arriva très vite à la conclusion que ce n'était pas normal. Et tout ce qui n'était pas normal avait le don de l'angoisser, c'était bien connu.

\- Pas d'affolement, se dit-il pour tenter de relativiser. Ils sont juste sortis, c'est pas comme si tu n'avais jamais était seul dans une maison de toute ta vie ! Et puis... Cora est là, ajouta-t-il sans conviction.

Il retourna dans la cuisine, s'assit devant son petit déjeuner et attrapa un autre toast. Ses jambes tressautaient nerveusement tandis qu'il se mordait les lèvres, figé, un toast à quelques centimètres de sa bouche. On était dimanche ! Qu'est-ce qui pouvait pousser tous les Hale à disparaitre un dimanche dès neuf heures du matin? Le jour de la flemmardise ? Le jour où la plupart des lieux publics étaient fermés ? Le jour où personne n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de rester à la maison ! L'espace d'un instant, Stiles se sentit comme un enfant qu'on aurait oublié à une station service, et son cœur fit un bon paniqué dans sa poitrine. Les Hale n'étaient pas du genre à aller au marché ou à l'église ! Alors où étaient-ils ? Abandonnant de nouveau son repas, il se leva un peu brusquement tout en se demandant pourquoi il n'avait pas pensé plus tôt à utiliser son portable pour obtenir une explication.

Mais il n'était même pas sorti de la pièce qu'il vit, par la fenêtre, que de la poudre de sorbier entourait le terrain de la maison. Il se rapprocha pour scruter l'extérieur, perplexe, les yeux écarquillés comme si il ne croyait pas une seconde que cela puisse être possible. Il comprenait de moins en moins. C'était quoi, ça ?! Depuis quand les Hales entouraient leur maison de sorbier? D'ailleurs quel loup-garou sensé penserait à faire ça ?

Stiles décida finalement de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée, nonobstant son téléphone, et sortit malgré l'air glacial. Quelques frissons s'aventurèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale dès son premier pas dehors, mais il avança tout de même prudemment jusqu'à cette ligne de poudre noire étalée sur les feuilles mortes. Parce qu'il avait toujours été un indécrottable curieux, il essaya de passer son pied par-dessus la ligne mais ne réussit qu'à se heurter à un mur invisible qui le projeta rudement en arrière.

Tout en se rétablissant sur ses pieds en chancelant douloureusement, il sentit son cœur rater un battement. Puis il plissa les yeux pour observer les alentours, espérant que personne n'ait surpris ce petit moment gênant, avant d'essayer une nouvelle fois. Parce qu'en plus d'être curieux, il était têtu. Mais cette tentative-ci s'avéra être aussi infructueuse que la première et il fut brutalement repousser une seconde fois. Interdit, le jeune homme grogna d'agacement. Puis il fronça les sourcils, prit le temps de réfléchir trois secondes … et il comprit. Il ne pouvait certainement pas passer cette poudre à cause du louveteau qu'abritait son ventre. Il était pour le moment considéré, par les règles qui régissaient le monde surnaturel, comme un lycanthrope, à l'instar de Scott ou Malia.

Cette révélation ne le rassura pas pour autant, loin s'en faut tout ça était bien trop étrange pour que Stiles reste les bras ballants. Immédiatement, son cerveau lui fit imaginer et analyser tous les scénarios possibles.

Il se décida à revenir sur ses pas et rentrer, les sourcils froncés, plongé dans ses pensées. Il referma la porte et commença à réfléchir sérieusement à ce qui pouvait bien se passer pour que non seulement tous les Hales désertent leur propre maison sans l'en avertir, mais qu'en plus il s'y retrouve enfermé. Quelqu'un lui voulait-il du mal ? Ou bien à son enfant ? Est-ce que Derek allait bien ? Est-ce que la meute avait des problèmes ?

La seule façon d'avoir des réponses à ses questions était que Stiles parvienne à communiquer avec quelqu'un. Il revint à son idée initiale et monta alors les escaliers, retourna dans sa chambre et attrapa son téléphone portable à une vitesse incroyable. Il appela d'abord plusieurs fois Derek avant de se souvenir que celui-ci n'avait plus de portable par sa faute, puis, tout en réprimant un grognement d'agacement, il appela Scott. Messagerie. Lydia. Messagerie. Il fit le tour de ses contacts sans qu'un seul d'entre eux lui réponde. Evidemment, dans les moments les plus urgents, il n'y avait plus personne !

Ses mains se mirent à trembler alors que ses neurones surchauffaient et que son cœur palpitait à cent à l'heure. Il y avait bien quelqu'un qui allait le rappeler ! Qui allait se manifester ! Quelqu'un qui savait ce qui se passait, qu'il réussirait à joindre et qui le rassurerait ! Même son père ne répondait pas. Pourquoi il ne répondait pas ?! Pour quelle raison le Shérif de la ville ne répondait pas ?!

Stiles s'assit finalement sur son lit, serrant son portable entre ses mains.

\- Il doit y avoir une explication, tenta-t-il de se persuader, la colère se disputant à l'inquiétude sur son visage. Ils ont intérêt à avoir une explication !

Et si personne ne revenait ? Et si Stiles et Cora se retrouvaient à tout jamais enfermés ? Il secoua la tête à cette idée complètement idiote. Bien sûr que les Hale allaient revenir, et si ce n'était pas le cas il n'avait qu'à appeler la police ou n'importe quelle personne humaine capable de rompre ce fichu cercle de sorbier. Pour le moment il devait se contenter d'attendre. Quelqu'un lui donnerait bien des nouvelles d'ici quelques instants et lui expliquerait. Ça ne servait à rien de s'inquiéter, ce n'était pas bon pour sa santé.

Même s'il savait tout ça, Stiles ne parvenait pas à se calmer, et pendant plus d'une heure, seul dans cette maison – sans compter Cora toujours endormie dans sa chambre – il vacilla entre colère, rage, puis peur et angoisse. D'autant qu'il n'avait jamais été très patient. Personne ne répondit à aucun de ses appels et cela même s'il insista, réitérant ses coups de téléphone toutes les cinq minutes. Deaton était injoignable alors qu'il était censé être toujours accessible. Mais soudain, sans que rien ne l'annonce, la porte d'entrée du rez-de-chaussée s'ouvrit de l'extérieur. Immédiatement, bondissant du lit tel un ressort, la respiration bloquée dans ses poumons, Stiles courut hors de la chambre puis dévala les escaliers, prit d'une colère noire et prêt à tous les étriper.

Les premières personnes qu'il vit furent Laura, Derek et Deaton, et le soulagement qu'il ressentit fut tel qu'il en oublia sa colère, et il resta là, au pied des escaliers, à regarder l'agitation. Talia semblait être la seule absente du lot. Il les observa se diriger vers le salon, suivant Scott avec empressement sans même remarquer sa présence.

\- On doit faire quelques choses ! explosa Laura, le faisant sursauter.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu une telle atrocité de toute mon existence, ajouta Deaton avec inquiétude. Ils sont très expérimentés !

\- Il faut qu'on prévienne l'intégralité des meutes de Beacon Hills et des villes alentours ! lança Scott avec une autorité nouvelle. On ne peut pas rester là sans rien faire ! Ils vont finir par venir pour nous aussi !

\- Ma mère est en train de réunir tous les Alpha des environs, reprit Laura avant de se tourner vers Allison. On doit savoir si ta famille est d'accord pour nous apporter de l'aide. Les Argent connaissent certainement un moyen efficace pour les arrêter sans faire couler trop de sang. On doit faire vite !

\- Je vais leur demander. Je suis certaine qu'ils accepteront, répliqua la brune avec une lueur déterminée dans le regard.

\- Derek, va avec elle. On n'est jamais sûr de rien. Ils s'attaquent même aux humains alors tu y vas, ordonna Laura d'un ton sans appel.

Stile, complètement exclu de cet échange, était perdu. Il aurait voulu les interrompre, leur demander clairement ce qui se passait ainsi que les raisons de leur colère et de leur peur, mais il n'osait pas, jugeant le moment inadéquat. Aussi se contenta-t-il de regarder Derek et Allison partir sans même lui adresser un regard ou se rendre compte de sa présence, puis comprit que l'heure était probablement grave. Il ne les avait jamais vus aussi inquiets.

\- Ne restez jamais seuls, reprit Laura. Tant qu'on n'aura pas neutralisé la menace ne vous séparez pas. Erica tu viendras vivre ici pour le moment.

\- Boyd, Isaac, vous dormirez chez moi le temps qu'il faudra, déclara Scott à son tour alors que les deux autres se contentaient de hocher la tête. On a deux chambres de libre.

\- J'irais chez Jackson, intervint Lydia en levant la main sans demander l'avis du concerné.

\- Malia et moi allons poser nos bagages ici, s'imposa Peter avec un sérieux épique, avant de se racler la gorge et de préciser : écoutez-moi bien, ils n'ont pas l'air de rigoler, là, dehors. Vous avez tous vu ce qui est arrivé à la meute de Deucalion ? On doit être vigilant et très prudent, à l'affut du moindre danger ! Ils sont nombreux et tant que Talia n'aura pas réussi à rallier les autres meutes de la ville, on reste discrets ! Compris ?

Ils hochèrent tous la tête. Brusquement, Stiles, le souffle court, sentit ses jambes devenir flasques et la pièce se mit à tourner. Tout allait trop vite pour lui, il avait tenté de suivre le fil de la conversation mais bientôt les mots se mélangèrent, s'assourdirent, et il ne ressentit plus que le besoin de s'assoir. Ce qu'il fit.

Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, déglutit, puis serra les poings et les dents, ressentant la tension qui avait envahi la pièce comme si elle était vivante, palpable. Peut-être était-ce à cause du louveteau qu'il portait qu'il ressentait les auras affolées toutes les personnes autour de lui. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de trier ses émotions pour se calmer malgré les voix qui se mélangeaient autour de lui. Soudain, il sentit une main froide se poser sur la sienne et le canapé s'affaisser à ses côtés. Il ouvrit les yeux et croisa ceux d'Isaac qui tentait de le rassurer d'un sourire. C'était le seul qui semblait prendre conscience de sa présence les autres continuaient leurs échanges sans lui accorder le moindre intérêt.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda le jeune homme aux bouclettes parfaites.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demanda immédiatement Stiles, plus brutalement qu'il l'avait voulu.

\- Un léger contretemps, expliqua le loup embarrassé, hésitant manifestement à lui en dire plus. On va dire que … la meute de ce cher Deucalion a … enfin, aurait été salement décimée la nuit dernière par ce qui semble être des chasseurs expérimentés.

Stiles fronça légèrement les sourcils, tentant de se rappeler des visages des membres de la meute de Deucalion. Il savait qu'elle était composée de loups et d'autres créatures surnaturelles, ainsi que de quelques humains tout comme la meute à laquelle il appartenait. Et, dans ses souvenirs, certains étaient encore des adolescents. Stiles avait eu l'occasion d'en rencontrer deux ou trois lors d'un match amical de la crosse contre l'équipe d'un autre lycée. Gabriella faisait partie de cette meute.

Réalisant cela, Stiles se rappela des coups de téléphone que la jeune louve avait passé le jour précèdent. L'avait-elle fait pour demander de l'aide ? Etait-elle en danger à ce moment-là ?

Stiles avait-il, sans réellement le vouloir, condamné cette fille à une mort certaine ? Mais était-elle vraiment morte ? Il y avait peut-être des survivants. Elle devait certainement en faire partie. Stiles se devait de le demander. Il devait savoir.

\- Est-ce que...

\- Personne n'a survécu excepté Deucalion, anticipa Isaac d'un ton un peu brusque. Hier matin l'un d'eux à été abattu en pleine rue devant toute une foule de personne !

Stiles se redressa et haussa les sourcils. Pourquoi se sentait-il triste ? Il n'avait aucune raison de se sentir concerné par le sort de Gabriella. Il ne l'avait jamais aimé. Après tout, cette fille n'était qu'une opportuniste qui avait déjà essayé de lui enlever Derek plusieurs fois. Il la détestait, et ça depuis leur première rencontre. Il aurait donc dû rester impassible à cette nouvelle, ou bien ne ressentir qu'une légère tristesse. Malheureusement, ce qu'il ressentait était bien plus fort et ne lui plaisait pas du tout. C'était de la culpabilité à l'état brut, violente et paralysante, comme si le simple fait de ne pas ignorer les appels de cette fille aurait suffit à lui sauver la vie.

\- Ceux qui s'en sont pris à sa meute ont commencé il y a un mois à les pourchasser un par un, jusqu'à la nuit dernière où ils ont attaqué les 6 derniers membres en même temps, relata Isaac la mâchoire contractée.

\- C'est impossible, baragouina Stiles d'un ton faible. Ce n'est pas possible. Toutes les meutes de cette ville et des villes environnantes n'ont enfreint aucune règle. Pas d'humain tué donc pas de loup-garou à pourchasser ! conclut–t-il vivement, l'incompréhension toujours peinte sur son visage. Pas d'indiscrétion donc pas de mesure extrême à prendre ! C'est comme ça que ça marche ! Il y a un traité !

\- Ces chasseurs-là ne sont pas comme les Argent, grimaça Isaac. Allison a été catégorique, ce ne sont pas leurs méthodes. Les membres de sa famille ne rigolent pas avec le règlement du traité. Donc ce sont d'autres chasseurs. Des chasseurs qui se foutent complètement des règles et qu'on ne connait pas.

Stiles observa le reste de la meute qui débattait toujours autour de la table sans se préoccuper de ce qu'Isaac et lui pouvaient bien se raconter. Terminés les quelques mois de tranquillité. Les ennuis revenaient, plus dangereux que jamais. Stiles passa une main sur son ventre sans vraiment réaliser son geste, peu rassuré. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour que des cinglés débarquent à Beacon Hills et se lancent ni plus ni moins dans une purge !

\- Ils viennent probablement d'une autre ville ou même carrément d'un autre pays, pensa Stiles à voix haute. Il faudrait peut-être d'abord se renseigner sur la raison de leur venue ici.

\- On ne sait pas pourquoi ils ont choisi de venir à Beacon Hills, on ne sait même qui ils sont ! Mais ce qui est clair c'est qu'ils sont venus pour la meute de Deucalion et prendre leur pied à tous les exterminer …

\- Peut-être que la meute de Deucalion s'en était pris à ces chasseurs dans le passé, hasarda Stiles dans sa tentative de trouver une explication qui tienne la route.

\- Non, impossible, réfuta Isaac en secouant la tête. Deucalion nous a clairement dit qu'il ne les avait jamais croisés de sa vie. Il n'a jamais eu à faire à eux.

\- Il doit bien y avoir une raison ! On ne tue pas les gens comme ça voyons !

\- Mais j'en sais rien ! Si ça se trouve c'est un jeu pour eux d'exterminer n'importe qui sous prétexte qu'ils en ont simplement envie ! Et même si ils avaient des raisons, aucunes d'entre elles ne justifieraient ce qu'ils ont fait aux bêtas de Deucalion. Ça aurait pu … être nous …

Le jeune loup-garou passa une main vive dans ses cheveux bouclés, manifestement encore secoué par ce qu'il avait vu. Stiles se tut et regarda ses propres mains, un peu gêné de n'y avoir pas pensé et de s'être laissé emporter. Isaac avait raison. Peu importe la raison, ces chasseurs étaient allés trop loin. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus avant car Isaac reprit, plein de colère :

\- Si tu avais vu les corps ! Ils étaient à peine reconnaissables ! Personne ne mérite de subir ça ! Certains étaient des amis !

Il passa sa main sur son visage pâle et continua, plus doucement :

\- Le pire dans tout ça c'est que ces chasseurs s'en prennent aussi aux humains et n'importe quelle créature appartenant à une meute. Lydia, Allison et toi, articula-t-il en le regardant directement dans les yeux, sachant que Stiles avait tendance à prendre des risques inutiles et dangereux, vous courrez autant de danger que nous, si ce n'est pas plus !

Il y eut un instant de silence, le temps que Stiles remette toutes les informations qu'il venait d'obtenir en ordre et de les lier les unes aux autres. Puis une question fusa dans son esprit fatigué par cette longue nuit blanche et stressé par la situation : pourquoi avoir entouré la maison de sorbier ? Ça n'avait aucun sens car complètement inefficace face à des chasseurs humains. Il releva la tête vers son ami, prêt à lui poser sa question – autant qu'il en profite tant que quelqu'un lui prêtait attention – car il ne doutait pas que Scott et la meute allaient le mettre de côté comme ils le faisaient toujours quand le danger était bien trop grand. Comme maintenant.

\- A quoi servait la poudre de sorbier ? demanda-t-il sans prendre de gants.

\- On voulait vous garder à l'abri, Cora et toi. Avant de se rendre sur place, on pensait que c'était l'œuvre de loups, alors on a préféré être prudent. Au final on s'est complètement trompé. Quand on s'est rendu compte de notre erreur, enfin quand Derek nous l'a fait remarquer, on est tout de suite revenu le plus vite possible ici pour briser le cercle et s'assurer que tout allait bien. On a eu un petit moment de panique, je te l'avoue, ralla Isaac qui retrouvait à présent le sourire, mais toi et Cora allez bien c'est ce qui compte.

Stiles se contenta de hocher la tête. Ses amis avaient cru bien faire et il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir pour ça. Ils auraient cependant pu au moins lui glisser un mot, quelque chose pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas de absence. C'était quand même un groupe de plus de cinq personnes, l'une d'entre elles aurait pu y penser !

La voix de Scott, plus forte, interrompit leur discussion. Ils tournèrent toute leur attention vers lui et Stiles en eut presque un choc. Il n'avait jamais vu son ami d'enfance aussi sérieux que maintenant.

\- Aujourd'hui le plus important est de récolter le plus d'informations possible pour connaitre davantage nos ennemis, et protéger Deucalion comme promis, reprit Scott. Soyez prudents! Ne prenez aucun risque !

oOoOo

Stiles se sentait inutile, enfermé dans cette maison. La meute avait catégoriquement refusé son aide et, pour une fois, n'avait pas plié. Il comprenait pourquoi ils désiraient tous le tenir à l'écart, certes, mais ça le mettait hors de lui de les voir se démener pour assurer la sécurité de tous, tandis que lui restait là, à ne rien faire de la journée. Mais le pire n'était pas l'inaction le pire, c'était de n'être tenu au courant de rien ! Depuis le résumé d'Isaac, Stiles n'avait rien appris de plus. Deaton avait ordonné qu'il soit tenu le plus éloigné possible de cette histoire, et qu'il ne reste pas dans la même pièce que les autres pendant qu'ils élaboraient des plans d'attaque ou échangeaient des informations. Il avait été clair et catégorique, ne laissant à personne l'occasion de le contredire, pas même Stiles lui-même.

\- Toutes ces mauvaises ondes risquent de t'affecter, lui avait-il expliqué, autoritaire. Même si tu es humain, le fait que tu sois enceint d'un loup accentue ta sensibilité comme si l'enfant te transmettait temporairement ses capacités à pouvoir percevoir les émotions des autres. Ce que ressent ton entourage, tu risques de le ressentir également, et ce serait beaucoup trop stressant pour toi. Alors tu te tiens éloigné, s'il te plait.

C'est ainsi que Stiles se retrouvait, à chaque fois que les autres membres de la meute se réunissaient, à l'étage à jouer avec Cora. Il avait l'impression d'être un enfant qu'on jugeait inapte à comprendre les problèmes des adultes, ou alors d'être un ado inconscient à leurs yeux. Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait se ruer dans la bagarre pour donner une bonne raclée à ces chasseurs odieux ! Il voulait seulement les aider à trouver une solution, réfléchir avec eux au problème. Il était particulièrement doué à ça, pourtant, tout le monde le savait ! Il avait parfaitement conscience de sa situation, il savait qu'il devait mettre un terme à ses prises de risque irréfléchies, mais tout ce qu'il voulait c'était servir à quelque chose.

Assit sur le sol à jouer à la poupée avec Cora, il se repassait en boucle la discussion que lui et Isaac avaient eu. Gabriella était morte. Elle avait définitivement disparue. Est-ce qu'il aurait pu empêcher ça si il avait répondu à ses foutus appels ? Si il n'avait pas été aussi jaloux et possessif ? Il essayait de se remémorer les derniers messages qu'il avait pu lire sur le portable de Derek avant que celui-ci ne rende l'âme dans la cuvette des toilettes. Certains sortaient du lot, les plus récents qui dataient d'au moins trois bons jours, ceux que Stiles avait cru être une tentative pour lui voler son copain. _« J'ai besoin de toi ! » « Je ne lui dirais rien ! » « Je t'appelle pas pour lui ! C'est important, j'ai besoin de te voir ! Ce n'est pas un caprice ! »_. Peut-être que la jeune fille avait fini par laisser des messages audio en voyant que personne ne lui répondait. Peut-être qu'ils auraient pu aider la meute.

\- Stiles tu n'es pas marrant ! se plaignit soudain une petite voix fluette, à la fois triste et agacée.

Sorti de ses pensées, Stiles en sursauta presque. Face à lui, Cora laissa tomber son postérieur sur le sol et croisa les bras, une moue boudeuse sur le visage, tenant sa poupée dans la main droite.

\- Désolé Cora, souffla Stiles en baissant les yeux sur la poupée blonde qu'il tenait. Laura est beaucoup plus douée que moi pour jouer à ce genre de truc tu sais …

\- Toute façon je peux jouer sans toi ! Va t-en ! Allez ! Zouh ! s'écria brusquement Cora, une grimace contrariée sur le visage.

Elle lui arracha la poupée des mains et, d'un doigt énergique, lui montra la sortie. Stiles haussa les sourcils, surprit par le comportement grognon de la petite louve qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir jusqu'à présent, puis il se leva, lui ébouriffa les cheveux au passage – obtenant quelques grognement supplémentaires de la part de la fillette - puis sortit de la pièce.

oOoOo

Maintenant que Stiles y réfléchissait, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait autant de monde assit autour de la table du salon. Cela faisait désormais deux bonnes heures que Scott, Boyd, Isaac, Jackson, Lydia et Deaton étaient partis. Dès leur départ, Laura avait couru en cuisine, sollicitant l'aide de Erica et Malia pour faire le repas de ce soir. Peter s'était plaint qu'on laisse ces filles faire la cuisine, proclamant haut et fort que tout le monde risquait d'être intoxiqué. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il avait mis la main à la pâte au contraire, comme à son habitude il s'était simplement servi une tasse de thé puis s'était installé devant la télévision du salon, enfoncé dans le canapé pour y rester jusqu'à l'heure du repas. En ce qui concernait Derek, il n'était toujours pas rentré, et Stiles aurait menti en affirmait qu'il ne s'inquiétait pas. Avec tout cet affolement depuis ce matin, il craignait que son petit ami rencontre des problèmes, et cela même si il était toujours remonté contre lui. Sa tête et son cœur n'étaient décidément pas souvent du même avis. Puis, ils avaient toujours rendez-vous chez Deaton ce soir pour l'échographie. Sa présence comptait énormément.

Talia, quant elle, avait ni plus ni moins disparu, comme à chaque fois. Stiles se demandait souvent ce que la matriarche de cette famille faisait de ses journées quand elle n'était pas au travail. Il ne la croisait que très rarement dans les couloirs de la maison et ne lui adressait quasiment jamais la parole, principalement de peur de dire une ânerie car il avait facilement tendance à se perdre dans des récits sans queue ni tête voilà pourquoi il était préférable que la mère de Derek soit épargnée. Aussi, quand se fut l'heure du repas et que l'Alpha daigna engager la conversation avec lui, il faillit s'étouffer avec un morceau de viande bien trop cuit. Puis, les larmes aux yeux, il s'assura d'un coup d'œil que l'alpha s'adressait bien à lui. Après tout, elle aurait pu vouloir participer à la discussion entre Laura et Peter sur la meilleure façon de préparer une omelette. Un débat qui avait étonnement retenu l'attention de tout le monde jusqu'ici.

Voyant que Talia s'adressait bien à lui, Stiles se redressa vivement et essaya de respecter au mieux ce fameux proverbe qui disait qu'il fallait toujours tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler. Bien qu'il soit certain que, même en suivant ce conseil, ouvrir la bouche était beaucoup trop risqué pour lui. Alors il hésita, chercha longtemps ses mots. Trop longtemps. Un instant, l'alpha parut agacée de ne pas recevoir de réponse, mais continua :

\- Ton père ne voudrait pas au moins une fois venir passer l'après-midi ici ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce et calme. Tu ne vas quand même pas passer les cinq prochains mois sans le voir, tout de même.

\- Je ne sais pas, hésita Stiles, préférant fixer le riz jaune avec lequel sa fourchette s'amusait plutôt que de regarder son interlocutrice droit dans les yeux.

Son regard se déplaça juste une fraction de seconde vers l'alpha pour retomber aussitôt dans son assiette, et celui de la louve laissait apercevoir un soupçon d'intérêt pour ce début de conversation, ce qui le rassura un tant soit peu et l'incita à continuer. Après tout, il n'avait rien à perdre et ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas dans l'estime de la mère de Derek et Laura. Alors, pour une fois qu'elle faisait le premier pas, Stiles se dit qu'il avait tout intérêt à se montrer sous son meilleur jour. Il se redressa donc de nouveau, déglutit discrètement afin de s'éclaircir la voix et reprit. _Courage._

\- A vrai dire, rien que le fait qu'il ait accepté que je vienne vivre ici était déjà un peu trop pour lui, alors lui demander de passer ce serait comme lui enlever le peu de fierté qui lui reste. Je ne sais pas si il est prêt à faire cet effort, souffla-t-il le regard triste. Mais je dois avouer que même si je suis bien ici, il me manque un peu et j'aimerais bien le revoir au lieu de l'avoir seulement au téléphone, rajouta-t-il en levant enfin les yeux de son assiette pour les encrer dans ceux, bruns foncés, de Talia Hale, qui lui offrait un petit sourire discret et tendre.

Talia Hale lui souriait ? Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Ce changement d'attitude semblait si soudain qu'il avait du mal à savoir si c'était vrai, ou s'il n'était pas tout simplement en train de l'imaginer. Si il l'avait pu, il se serait pincé, il aurait cligné au moins une cinquantaine de fois des yeux afin d'être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas. Avait-elle changé d'avis à son sujet ? Si c'était le cas, pour quelle raison ? Non, en fait il s'en fichait de savoir le pourquoi et le comment, tout ce qu'il voyait maintenant c'est que Talia Hale lui donnait une opportunité de faire partie de cette famille.

Il croisa le regard bienveillant de Laura, à l'autre bout de la table, et aperçut son pouce droit se lever en signe de soutien. La jeune femme lui adressa aussi un charmant petit clin d'œil. C'était sa manière à elle de lui l'informer qu'il partait dans la bonne direction.

\- Je suis sûre que si tu lui proposes il acceptera. Tu es son fils après tout, tu dois aussi lui manquer, l'encouragea l'alpha, ramenant l'attention de Stiles vers elle. Dis-lui que nous sommes prêts à l'accueillir comme il se doit et qu'il peut venir quand cela lui chante.

\- Merci, sourit Stiles d'un air ravi. Merci beaucoup.

Finalement, cette journée n'avait pas été qu'un total fiasco. Parviendra-t-il un jour à appeler Talia Hale « belle-maman » ? On ne sait jamais.

oOoOo

Une semaine entière s'écoula sans qu'il n'y eut aucune attaque, ni aucune tentative quelconque de la part de ces soi-disant chasseurs étrangers envers la meute. C'était un soulagement. Les esprits avaient fini par se calmer et il n'avait pas fallu longtemps avant que la vie reprenne son cours, et ça malgré la menace toujours présente. Après tout, la meute était en partie constituée de lycéens qui devaient à tout prix éviter l'échec scolaire, et ça même si ils s'occupaient de sauver le monde pendant leur temps libre.

Entre temps, une petite fatigue avait fait son apparition chez Stiles. Il était devenu un peu plus maladroit et parlait un peu moins. Un petit miracle selon l'avis général de ceux qui partageaient son quotidien. Le moindre effort physique l'obligeait à passer la majorité de la journée au lit à essayer de trouver une position confortable pour pouvoir dormir ne serait-ce que quelques minutes. Les stupides vitamines de Deaton ne servaient vraiment à rien.

Le jeune homme ne voulait pas laisser Laura s'occuper de tout dans cette maison géante dont l'entretien demandait une formidable détermination, un courage sans faille et une énergie illimitée. Il désirait vraiment l'aider, malheureusement la louve lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle préférait qu'il ménage ses forces de peur qu'un accident survienne.

Mais voilà, Stiles étant Stiles, il n'aimait pas être inactif, il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais aimé cela et depuis son plus jeune âge. Diagnostiqué très tôt hyperactif, il avait toujours eu du mal à tenir en place. Rester assis sur une chaise, concentré et calme, très peu pour lui. Même en cours il n'y était que très rarement parvenu.

Sa grossesse l'obligeait toutefois à faire un effort considérable sur lui-même et cela avait pour conséquence de le rendre beaucoup plus aigri que d'habitude. Puis, rester là, à ne rien faire, l'amenait, contre son désir à penser à Derek. Lorsqu'il commençait, c'était dur pour lui de s'arrêter, aussi avait-il tourné leur dispute de samedi au moins un million de fois dans sa tête.

Une semaine maintenant qu'ils s'étaient disputés. Une semaine que Stiles s'évertuait à l'éviter autant que possible en faisant semblant de dormir ou en prenant garde à ne jamais se retrouver dans la même pièce que lui. Derek avait essayé d'engager la conversation à maintes reprises, mais Stiles l'avait simplement envoyé bouler à chaque tentative, et ce bien plus violemment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. La seule fois où l'humain avait accepté, trois jours auparavant, ils avaient encore fini par se disputer et s'étaient séparés en quelques minutes, au grand désespoir du loup.

Stiles ne se sentait pas prêt à avoir une nouvelle confrontation de si tôt, tant il était à fleur de peau. Pas tout de suite. Et Derek semblait l'avoir compris, car il n'avait pas retenté de s'approcher, au grand soulagement de l'hyperactif.

Ce-dernier secoua la tête, sortant partiellement de ses pensées, et fixa l'horloge juste au dessus de la porte. Si il avait de la chance, Malia et Erica rentreraient bientôt et il aurait ainsi la possibilité de penser à autre chose. Il fallait juste qu'il attende un peu. Patience. _Sois patient._

Stiles se redressa dans un long soupir et ouvrit l'un des tiroirs de la table de nuit, près du lit. Il en sortit une enveloppe vierge, qu'il attrapa des deux mains avant de la fixer avec insistance un long moment.

Derek n'ayant pas pu venir pour l'échographie, Stiles avait demandé à Deaton de ne pas lui dévoiler le sexe de l'enfant. Il voulait depuis le début qu'ils vivent cette étape à deux, ensemble, mais les récents évènements avaient rendu la chose impossible. Ayant sans doute vu sa tristesse, Deaton, pour lui épargner une trop longue attente supplémentaire, avait inscrit l'information sur un papier puis l'avait caché dans une enveloppe avant de le lui remettre ainsi Stiles était libre de prendre connaissance du contenu quand il le désirait.

Il avait toujours été très curieux de nature et cette retenue qu'il s'imposait à présent le frustrait. L'envie de savoir le dévorait de l'intérieur. Même son père avait tenté de le faire céder lors de leur dernière conversation téléphonique, il s'était d'ailleurs montré encore plus curieux et enthousiaste que son fils.

Stiles avait la réponse à sa question juste là entre ses mains, il suffisait qu'il ouvre cette enveloppe et le tour serait joué. Fille ou garçon ? Rose ou Bleu ?

Il secoua la tête, grommela et replaça l'enveloppe dans le tiroir, bien décidé à respecter son engagement.

\- Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre ! se résonna-t-il.

A peine eut-il remit l'enveloppe à sa place que Stiles entendit du mouvement au rez-de-chaussée et il sourit – à cette heure-ci, cela ne pouvait être que les trois autres lycéens qui vivaient désormais ici avec lui.

Il sauta donc hors de son lit d'un mouvement rapide et descendit les rejoindre. Enfin quelqu'un à qui parler !

Son bonheur fut de courte durée. Le trio semblait se disputer et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre la raison.

\- Oui et alors ?! hurla carrément Erica, les joues empourprées et les poings serrés.

La jolie blonde se tourna vers Derek et Malia, près de la porte d'entrée, qui avaient l'air aussi furieux qu'elle : ils la dévisageaient tous les deux comme deux prédateurs guettant une proie. Stiles en frémit. Qu'avait bien pu faire Erica ?

\- Oh ça va ! reprit justement cette dernière sans même attendre une réponse. Ça fait une semaine ! Si les chasseurs avaient voulu nous attaquer ils l'auraient déjà fait ! J'avais juste envie de me retrouver seule deux minutes et le lac d'à côté me semblait être un endroit sûr ! Vous n'allez quand même pas m'interdire d'avoir un petit moment à moi de temps en temps ! s'écria-t-elle de plus belle.

\- Tu aurais pu être blessée, contra Malia les yeux noirs de colère.

Erica soupira bruyamment en levant les yeux au ciel, puis fit volte-face et entra dans le salon, suivie de près par les autres. Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé puis s'y allongea de tout son long, faisant tomber quelques coussins à terre au passage.

\- Blessée ? Par quoi ? ricana-t-elle, moqueuse. Par un poisson d'eau douce ? Arrêtez de flipper ! Il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquièter.

Avec un sourire, elle attrapa l'une des mèches de sa longue chevelure blonde et commença à jouer avec. Derek et Malia étaient sur des charbons ardents.

\- C'est pas la première fois qu'on a à faire à des chasseurs ! reprit Erica avec un feint détachement. Les Argent, ça vous dit quelque chose ? Alors au lieu de paniquer pour rien, profitez un peu du soleil et lâchez-moi.

\- Elle me gonfle ! rugit Derek, exaspéré, avant de darder ses yeux noirs de colère sur la jeune femme. Tu sais quoi ? lui demanda-t-il, furieux. Fais ce que tu veux mais ne viens pas te plaindre après.

Il quitta la pièce d'un pas rageur, les muscles contractés de colère. Si le sujet n'avait pas été aussi sérieux, Stiles aurait peut-être ri en voyant le visage stupéfait de Malia suite à l'abandon si rapide de son cousin devant une Erica maintenant souriante et satisfaite. Stiles était cependant obligé de rallier la cause des Hale, car, même de son point de vue, Erica prenait des risques inconsidérés et mettaient inconsciemment tout le monde en danger.

\- Je suis d'accord avec eux Erica, intervint-il prudemment. Ce n'est pas un jeu, tu devrais faire plus attention.

\- Oh, tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! C'est facile pour toi de dire ça, ronchonna la jeune louve en se redressant. Tu passes toutes tes journées enfermé ici ! C'est pas toi qui te fais pister ou coller toute la journée par la meute ! Y en a marre de voir Allison et Scott s'emballer à tous les interclasses, d'écouter Jackson se vanter pour tout et n'importe quoi et d'entendre Boyd et Isaac parler du nouveau Pokémon qui va sortir dans deux semaines ! Et je ne parle même pas de Malia et Derek qui passent la journée à faire semblant de s'en vouloir à mort alors que tout le monde sait qu'ils veulent juste se reparler comme avant ! balança-t-elle avec un regard insistant en direction de la coyote. Je vais exploser moi, tu comprends ? J'en peux plus !

\- Bah t'as qu'à passer du temps avec Martin, c'est la seule qui semble ne pas t'énerver, intervint Laura qui venait d'entrer dans le salon, alertée par les cris.

\- Voilà, problème résolu, ironisa Stiles. Erica va falloir que tu apprennes à supporter tes amis !

\- Je vais y réfléchir, rit finalement la jeune femme en réponse. En attendant, mêles-toi de tes affaires. Et puis ce serait bien que tu règles tes problèmes de cœur avec Hale pour qu'il arrête de me parler de toi toute la journée, ça commence à devenir dur d'être sa confidente, se moqua-t-elle.

Stiles se sentit instantanément rougir en comprenant que Erica était dans la confidence. Lui qui, par pudeur, avait refusé d'en parler à Laura et Malia toute la semaine, voilà qu'il apprenait qu'Erica était au courant du moindre détail. Bon, ok, il n'aurait pas dû être autant surpris, après tout il savait que Derek avait l'habitude de se confier à elle – un peu trop à son goût d'ailleurs – mais tout de même ! Il ne pouvait pas garder certaine chose pour lui ? Et voilà que Laura et Malia tentaient d'obtenir des informations.

\- Comment ça se fait que mon frère te parle plus à toi qu'à moi ! s'insurgea la plus âgée, faussement vexée, avant de se tourner vers Stiles. Et toi, tu peux me dire c'est quoi votre problème ? Tu comptes bannir Derek encore longtemps de votre chambre ou on peut espérer qu'un jour tu l'autorises à y remettre les pieds ?

Ne se sentant pas d'affronter la louve ce soir, qui plus est devant un public, Stiles tenta de s'enfuir du salon aussi rapidement que possible. Manqué.

\- Hey reviens par là ! s'écria Laura en l'attrapant par le bras. Tu ne m'échapperas pas aussi facilement !

\- Stiles ne veux pas avoir de discussion avec Derek. Ça fait une semaine que Derek essaie de lui parler, mais Stiles est fermé comme une huitre. En plus ce n'est pas comme si Derek ne faisait aucun effort. Il cherche un travail comme tu lui as demandé, on est allé voir des membres de ma famille il y a deux jours pour récupérer des affaires pour enfant qu'ils n'utiliseront plus. Et si je t'envois des sms pour te demander si tu vas bien quand on est en cours, c'est seulement parce que ton copain me harcèle pour que je le fasse vu que tu ne réponds pas à ses messages.

\- Erica on t'a rien demandé, lâcha Stiles, agacé de son intervention.

Il avait l'impression d'être piégé. Finalement il aurait préféré qu'Erica rentre plus tard ou se fasse réellement manger par un poisson d'eau douce. Il n'en revenait pas qu'elle ait réussi à détourner la conversation en un claquement de doigt.

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas lui parler ? lui demanda Malia, un air innocent collé au visage. Je te rappelle que tu m'as toujours dit que pour résoudre un conflit il fallait se parler l'un à l'autre.

\- Bah il ne faut pas toujours m'écouter. Et venant de toi c'est un peu l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, grimaça Stiles en toute mauvaise fois.

\- Si j'étais Lydia je dirais que tu flippes, reprit Erica avec une moue moqueuse sur le visage, alors qu'il n'y a aucune raison. C'est lui qui devrait flipper à mort. T'as peur de quoi finalement ?

\- Je flippe pas !

Stiles leva les yeux vers les trois louves en ne les entendant pas répliquer. Toutes les trois le fixaient intensément, le défiant de répéter une telle absurdité. Fichues oreilles de loup-garou ! Il fallait absolument que Stiles apprenne à mentir beaucoup mieux que ça.

oOoOo

Voilà. Tout ce qu'il avait voulu éviter cette semaine s'était produit en un seul et même jour. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? En une heure minimum ! Malia, Laura et Erica avaient essayé de lui bourrer le crâne pour qu'il accepte enfin de parler à Derek et les arguments n'avaient pas manqué. Elles étaient fichtrement douées pour se mêler des affaires des autres.

\- Et puis, avait fini par reprendre Erica une heure plutôt, tu sais très bien qu'il regrette vraiment ce qu'il a fait. C'était une erreur ! Toi aussi t'en as fait et c'est pas pour autant qu'il a décidé d'en finir avec toi. Je ne vais pas épiloguer là-dessus mais penses-y.

Voilà pourquoi les trois jeunes femmes dévisageaient Stiles alors qu'ils dînaient. La table était silencieuse, chose étonnante qui n'arrivait pas souvent chez les Hale, car il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour raconter quelque chose. Entre Laura qui se plaignait de ses corvées, Cora qui réclamait de nouvelles poupées et Peter qui monologuait sur sa vie de célibataire et toutes ses conquêtes, il y avait de quoi y passer des heures. Et pourtant, ce soir, Stiles avait la désagréable impression que ce dîner serait plus long et difficile que tous les autres, car les filles avaient fait en sorte que lui et Derek se retrouvent face à face. Et maintenant elles souriaient, persuadée qu'un miracle arriverait. Malheureusement, tout ça eut seulement pour conséquence d'énerver davantage Stiles qui n'arrivait même plus à desserrer les dents pour manger. Maintenant en plus d'ignorer son copain, il devait ignorer sa cousine, sa sœur et sa meilleure amie disposées de façon stratégique aux quatre coins de la table, s'efforçant pour ça de fixer son assiette, rien que son assiette. Qu'elles aillent se faire voir ! Il ne craquerait pas ! Encore quelques minutes de plus à tenir, le repas était bientôt terminé.

\- Vous êtes tous très calmes ce soir, remarqua Talia. Il se passe quelque chose ?

\- Non, répondit Laura avec un grand sourire, rien du tout. C'est juste Stiles qui fait la gueule à Derek.

Stiles sentit qu'il n'y parviendrait pas. Attendre la fin du repas était au-dessus de ses forces, tout ça commençait tout bonnement à le rendre fou. Sa chaise racla brusquement le carrelage lorsqu'il se leva, puis il attrapa ses couverts avant de partir se réfugier dans la cuisine en ignorant du mieux qu'il put les regards surpris qui le suivaient.

Apparemment, le terme de « vie privée » échappait à tout le monde ici ! Fallait-il vraiment que tout le monde soit au courant ? Que tout le monde se mêle de tout, tout le temps ? Si seulement il pouvait rentrer chez lui au volant de sa jeep et tous les oublier ! Evidemment sa jeep n'était pas là, et personne ne le laisserait partir seul vu le danger qui pesait toujours au-dessus de la tête de la meute – et de la sienne, par extension.

 _C'est ça vivre en communauté_ , lui murmura une petite voix vicieuse dans sa tête. Et bien que la communauté brûle en enfer ! C'étaient ses histoires, ses problèmes et il était bien capable de s'en occuper et les résoudre seul ! Il était un grand garçon, il n'avait besoin de personne.

Une voix le fit sursauter alors qu'il lavait son assiette au-dessus de l'évier, et il la rattrapa de justesse avant qu'elle ne lui échappe des mains. Quand était-elle rentrée dans la pièce ?

\- Hey, sois pas si susceptible, le taquina Laura en s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres à peine de lui.

Elle déposa une pile d'assiette à côté de l'évier et s'appuya négligemment sur le plan de travail.

\- Tu vas m'ignorer moi aussi ? tenta-t-elle une seconde fois. C'est pas très sympa ça.

\- Pas plus que ce que tu viens de faire, rétorqua Stiles d'une voix qui laissa transparaître, bien malgré lui, sa colère.

Ils entendirent tous les deux la porte s'ouvrir une seconde fois puis la voix d'Erica résonna dans la cuisine, suivit de très près par celle de Malia. Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne manquait plus qu'elles. Elles allaient réellement ouvrir un conciliabule dans cette cuisine ?!

Il sentit la main de Laura se poser sur son épaule, puis la jeune femme déposa un chaste baiser sur sa joue, ce qui lui coupa le souffle. C'était assez bizarre venant de la sœur de son copain, il devait bien l'avouer, mais il ne ronchonna pas, trop occupé à frotter son éponge contre une seconde assiette.

\- M'en veux pas, chuchota Laura, pour ce que je vais faire. D'accord ?

Elle n'attendit même pas qu'il lui réponde et quitta la pièce en emportant Malia et Erica avec elle malgré leurs protestations. La porte claqua et ce fut seulement à cet instant que Stiles comprit les mots de Laura. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il entendit la porte du frigidaire s'ouvrir et se retourna. Bien sûr.

Tant pis pour la vaisselle, quelqu'un d'autre la fera. Hors de question qu'il reste ici.

Il déposa le verre qu'il tenait dans l'évier, rinça patiemment l'éponge avant de la remettre en place, puis s'essuya rapidement les mains avec le premier torchon qu'il trouva sur son chemin et se dirigea avec empressement vers la porte de la cuisine.

Quand il tenta de l'ouvrir une première fois, elle resta fermée. Idem lorsqu'il la poussa une deuxième fois puis une troisième fois. Non, Laura n'avait tout de même pas fait ça ?! Les enfermer dans la cuisine ?! Vraiment ? Stiles serra la poignée et la tordit une nouvelle fois. Il jura en comprenant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à ouvrir cette fichue porte tout seul. Il inspira profondément puis se retourna, frustré, furibond.

\- Derek ouvre la porte, ordonna-t-il d'une voix moins ferme que ce qu'il avait espéré.

Ces mots lui arrachèrent une grimace amère mais il répéta tout de même courageusement, lorsqu'il vit que le loup ne réagissait pas :

\- S'il te plait, ouvre la porte.

\- Stiles il faut qu'on parle, répliqua simplement Derek, très calmement.

\- Pas maintenant. J'ai pas envie. Plus tard. Ouvre cette porte !

Stiles l'entendit soupirer mais ne le vit pas faire le moindre mouvement. Parler ? Il allait devoir accepter de parler pour pouvoir sortir de cette pièce ? Soit. Qu'ils parlent. Ça devait bien arriver un jour alors autant en finir tout de suite et mettre les choses au clair.

\- Ok, concéda Stiles en croisant les bras, geste instinctif de défense, avant de soupirer bruyamment pour bien montrer qu'il ne le faisait que sous la contrainte. Tu veux qu'on parle de quoi ? Du fait que tu te sois tapé quelqu'un d'autre ? Pas juste une fois en plus de ça ! Ou bien que tu ais oublié de m'en parler ? Parce que c'est vrai que ce n'est qu'un détail ! Choisis !

\- Je me suis déjà excusé ! gronda Derek, la voix vibrante. Tu veux que je fasse quoi Stiles ? Ok, j'ai foiré, mais tu voulais que je te le dise dans quelle circonstance ?! Tu es venu m'annoncer pour le bébé et tu voulais que je te dise quoi ?! Je savais très bien comment tu allais le prendre !

\- Oh oui, parce que maintenant ça va être de ma faute !

\- C'est pas ce que j'ai dit, bougonna Derek.

\- Bien sûr ! Tu ne dis jamais rien toi, t'es sage comme une image ! Si je t'en veux autant c'est parce que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il y en a peut-être d'autres ! Je ne sais pas puisqu'il faut toujours que tu me caches des trucs ! C'est pas compliqué pourtant d'aligner le sujet, le verbe et le complément !

\- Je ne suis pas le seul à garder des trucs pour moi ! T'es pas non plus tout blanc de ce côté-là je te rappelle ! C'est pas moi qui avais deux relations en même temps je crois !

\- Mêle pas Malia à ça, s'exaspéra Stiles en le pointant du doigt, les yeux plissés sous la colère. J'ai été honnête avec toi dès le début, tu le savais que je sortais avec ta cousine ! Tu savais que j'avais des sentiments pour elle ! J'en ai marre de toujours m'excuser pour ça !

Le ton de sa voix montait. Il se mit à faire les cent pas, comme il faisait toujours quand il tentait de se calmer. Ça ne marchait jamais. Il reprit alors, plus véhément qu'avant :

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que j'ai fait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie en la larguant pour toi.

Les mots avaient dépassé ses pensées et la barrière de ses lèvres avant qu'il se soit rendu compte de leur violence, mais lorsqu'il réalisa la portée de ses paroles, c'était trop tard, le mal était fait. Derek ne le regardait plus, trop occupé à serrer poings et mâchoire pour tenter de garder le contrôle. Et le silence s'installa. Un silence dur, inconfortable, qui remplit la pièce d'une froide irrévocabilité qui fit frissonner Stiles. Jamais ils ne pourraient oublier ces mots, l'un comme l'autre.

Voilà pourquoi il ne voulait pas discuter, pas maintenant. Il aurait préféré retrouver un maximum de calme et de contrôle sur lui-même avant de parler, pour éviter justement que ce genre de paroles dépassent sa volonté. Involontairement, il avait voulu blesser le loup comme ce-dernier l'avait blessé une semaine plus tôt. Ç'avait été plus fort que lui. Mais à présent, il regrettait terriblement, et sentait déjà sa colère diminuer à vue d'œil. Un mal pour un bien qu'il aurait voulu éviter.

Il prit donc sur lui et s'approcha de Derek avec prudence, bien décidé à réparer cette terrible erreur.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il d'une petite voix, brisant le silence terrible qui s'en retrouva plus fort. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Je ne le pensais pas.

Derek réagit enfin, arrachant à Stiles un soupir de soulagement, lui qui n'aurait pas supporter de se heurter à un mur de colère et d'amertume. Le loup se redressa, se décollant du plan de travail de la cuisine, puis soupira. Il finit par s'avancer vers son compagnon, lui attrapa les mains pour le rapprocher un peu plus de lui. Et Stiles le laissa faire. Un bon début vers leur réconciliation, un signe que Stiles était désormais prêt pour une discussion calme, sans cris, sans mots blessants et regrettables.

\- Je … j'ai, bégaya le jeune homme, cherchant ses mots pour la première fois de sa vie. J'ai besoin de te poser une question. Ou peut-être plusieurs. Je ne sais pas.

\- Vas-y. Tu ne demandes pas la permission d'habitude, lui fit remarquer Derek, tendu.

\- Si...

Stiles hésita. Il n'avait pas envie de poser cette question, pas envie de connaître la réponse, et pourtant il en avait besoin pour calmer ses pensées et avoir une idée claire de la situation. Toutes ces histoires avaient malmené son cerveau au point qu'il s'était probablement fait de fausses idées et avait fini par se persuader qu'il y avait certainement une grande part de vérité dans tout ce qu'il avait entendu. Ça ne pouvait pas venir de nulle part après tout.

\- Est-ce que cette grossesse est la seule raison pour laquelle tu veuilles rester avec moi ? demanda-t-il d'une traite, d'un seul souffle, pour en finir, comme un pansement qu'on arrache. Enfin je veux dire ... Puisque maintenant je sais pour Gabriella, autant me le dire tout de suite si...

\- Si quoi ? l'interrompit Derek lorsqu'il comprit où il voulait en venir, avant de lui demander, avec amertume : si j'avais des sentiments pour elle ? Tu crois vraiment qu'en deux semaines je suis tombé raide dingue d'elle alors que je la connaissais bien avant qu'on se mette ensemble ? Dis pas n'importe quoi ! C'était juste un bouche trou. Je ne pensais qu'à toi quand j'étais avec elle … Et je crois que même sans cette grossesse j'aurais fini par revenir. Peut-être que j'aurais pris plus de temps, avoua-t-il avec un pauvre sourire, mais je serais revenu.

Voilà, il avait entendu ce qu'il voulait entendre. Stiles était à présent rassuré. Pas totalement, il lui faudrait encore un peu de temps pour accepter tout ce qui s'était passé, mais il finirait par y arriver. Un petit sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Il s'approcha assez pour que son front touche celui de Derek, et dit tout bas :

\- Tu ne devrais pas parler d'elle comme ça. Elle est morte je te rappelle, badina-t-il, ne pensant absolument pas un traitre mot de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Il s'en foutait. Gabriella n'était plus là. Il ne l'aimait pas et ne l'aurait sans doute jamais aimé, alors inutile d'être hypocrite en plus de rancunier. Stiles n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Ça ne changeait rien à son quotidien. Derek rit jaune mais accepta cette mauvaise blague, puis il fondit sur ses lèvres et le serra fort contre lui.

Ce soir, il regagnerait son lit et retrouverait son compagnon.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre 9 ! :) J'aimerais remercier toutes les personnes qui suivent toujours cette fiction, ainsi que ceux qui l'ont ajouté en favoris ! Je pense qu'il reste encore trois chapitres environ avant sa fin. Donc on s'y approche doucement mais surement ! Sur ceux, à bientôt pour le chapitre 10 !


	10. Chapter 10

Bêtas : _Sylphideland_ et _Calliope83_

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

En se réveillant, Stiles fut surpris de voir Derek, encore endormi, près de lui. Difficilement, il se tourna vers le réveil, posé sur la table de nuit, et fronça les sourcils avant de mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Il était déjà dix heures. A cette heure-ci, Derek était censé être en cours. Au cours de monsieur Harris, plus précisément.

Bien décidé à réveiller son petit ami, il se tourna vers lui. Mais se figea, la main levée, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à secouer Derek, toujours plongé dans les bras de Morphée. Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. Sa main retomba mollement sur les draps. Et il admira sagement le visage calme et serein de son compagnon, ses cheveux en bataille et son expression si innocente et si pure qu'il ressemblait à un enfant. Ça devrait être interdit, une expression pareille. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'une petite auréole au-dessus de la tête, et le tableau serait parfait.

Stiles sourit, hésitant à le prendre en photo. Il pourrait ensuite la montrer à toute la meute. C'était toujours drôle de mettre Derek dans des situations inconfortables. Le mettre dans l'embarras était devenu sa seule distraction, et Derek le lui rendait bien à certains moments.

Soudain, les traits paisibles du loup s'effacèrent, balayés par un petit froncement de sourcils et un minuscule grognement. Il commença à gigoter, signe qu'il se réveillerait bientôt, et Stiles ne put s'empêcher de sourire en observant les yeux encore ensommeillés du loup s'ouvrir petit à petit.

\- Salut, murmura-t-il d'un air taquin, la joue appuyée sur sa paume gauche. Tu ne devrais pas être ici. Tu le sais ça ?

Derek se redressa en proférant un magma de paroles inaudibles noyées sous un grognement , et Stiles ne put déterminer s'il avait bien entendu ou même compris ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Apparemment, il n'était pas encore très bien réveillé, du moins pas assez pour répondre avec des mots intelligibles.

Il poussa légèrement Stiles sur le côté pour pouvoir lire l'heure sur le réveil à son tour. Il cligna des yeux, puis soupira d'agacement et se recoucha sur le dos avant de fixer le plafond.

\- Hey, tu ne vas quand même pas rester comme ça ! s'insurgea Stiles en le secouant vigoureusement. Tu as cours, je te signale et en plus avec Harris ! On ne rigole pas avec Harris.

Malgré ses avertissements, Derek ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il avait même déjà refermé les paupières. Stiles arqua un sourcil, puis décida de s'allonger à son tour, sur le côté, pour continuer à l'observer silencieusement.

Tant mieux si Derek n'était pas d'humeur à aller en cours ce matin. Comme ça, il l'aurait pour lui tout seul pendant encore quelques heures. En plus, il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver encore une fois seul toute la journée. Laura avait tellement de choses à faire dans cette grande maison, que Stiles ne pouvait pas passer son temps à la déranger sous prétexte qu'il avait simplement besoin de compagnie.

Oui, Stiles avait vraiment besoin de parler, de discuter ; il avait tellement de choses à dire qu'il ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Alors autant que Derek reste là. Il arrangea, du bout des doigts, les quelques mèches rebelles de la chevelure de son loup, puis finit par se décider :

\- Ta mère m'a dit hier que je pouvais inviter mon père à venir dîner ce soir, révéla-t-il. Tu as intérêt à être là.

\- En plus de me prévenir à la dernière minute, tu me donnes des ordres ? Je n'avais pas l'intention de fuir si tu c'est ce que tu veux dire, déclara Derek, contrarié, avant d'ajouter : même si je n'ai aucune envie d'entendre ton père rabaisser ma famille toute la soirée …

\- Alors déjà d'une, reprit Stiles en s'appuyant sur ses coudes pour se redresser, tu vas éviter de me prendre pour un imbécile ! Je sais très bien que si je ne te préviens pas maintenant de ne pas me faire un coup foireux, ce soir tu vas prétexter un empêchement pour ne pas avoir à rencontrer mon père. Un empêchement du genre, ton pote Aaron – que je n'apprécie pas des masses, soi dit en passant – qui te supplie d'aller faire une partie de basket ou encore ton autre pote Tyler qui a besoin de toi pour un truc, je cite, « super important » que tu ne voudras jamais m'expliquer !

Derek rit doucement et se tourna finalement pour enfin regarder son compagnon d'un air amusé.

\- Et de deux, poursuivit Stiles en se triturant les doigts, puisqu'il faut bien un deux, mon père m'a juré qu'il saurait se tenir. En plus, il ne m'aurait certainement jamais laissé vivre ici s'il n'avait pas changé d'avis sur ton compte et celui de ta famille. Il veut réellement faire des efforts, alors ne gâche pas tout. Je te connais. Promets-le-moi !

\- D'accord, je te le promets, bâilla le loup avant de lui demander : satisfait ?

\- Satisfait.

Un grand sourire étira les lèvres de Derek. Il semblait de bonne humeur ce matin, ce qui était extrêmement rare, notez-le.

Stiles l'observa se rapprocher de lui jusqu'à frotter le bout de son nez contre le sien puis déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

Ok, Derek n'était pas que de bonne humeur, il était d'humeur câline, donc de _très_ bonne humeur. Stiles n'en avait pas vraiment l'habitude, du moins pas le matin. A cette heure-ci, Derek était bien souvent en cours ou déjà réveillé et hors du lit. Quand ce n'était pas le cas, quand il décidait de faire une grasse matinée, il n'aimait pas vraiment qu'on le touche ou recevoir le moindre signe d'affection. Voilà pourquoi Stiles se montra un peu réticent à répondre aux premières caresses que lui prodigua le loup, avant de céder et de finir par enrouler ses bras autour de son cou pour approfondir leur échange, réclamant un peu plus que de chastes baisers.

Cette bouche chaude contre la sienne, cette langue jouant avec la sienne, leurs hanches se frottant l'une contre l'autre, c'était le paradis. Il aurait tellement aimé que chacun de leurs matins ressemble un peu plus à celui-ci. Malheureusement, cela dépendait fortement de Derek qui n'était visiblement pas toujours du même avis, dommage.

Ce dernier finit par s'éloigner, interrompant le baiser profond qu'ils échangeaient et ignorant sciemment le petit grondement de frustration de son copain.

\- J'ai réfléchi, déclara-t-il sérieusement. A ce que tu m'as demandé la dernière fois.

\- De quoi tu parles ? demanda aussitôt Stiles en plissant les yeux, méfiant.

\- Le prénom, pour le bébé. Hier en cours de math, on a cherché avec Erica.

\- Je vois que vous suivez tout particulièrement cette matière, ironisa Stiles en souriant, moqueur. Tu te souviens des critères au moins ?

Derek roula des yeux, mais répondit tout de même :

\- Pas de prénom bizarre qui puisse ruiner une vie toute entière, ni les prénoms des parents ou des grands-parents. Content ? s'impatienta-t-il avant de continuer, après le hochement de tête de Stiles : Erica aime beaucoup Jayden, mais on s'est plus tourné vers Nolan ou Logan.

Sous le regard amusé de son compagnon, il grimaça et continua :

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce soit aussi dur de trouver un prénom ! D'ailleurs comment tes parents ont trouvé le tien ?

\- Mon père m'a dit une fois que c'était le prénom de l'un de mes grands-pères, mais là n'est pas la question ! éluda Stiles en haussant les épaules, peu intéressé par le tournant que prenait la conversation.

\- Alors, ton avis ? insista Derek en cherchant à établir un contact visuel avec Stiles alors que celui-ci semblait réfléchir, perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Je ne veux pas de Jayden, conclut-il après quelques minutes de réflexion. J'ai un grand cousin qui s'appelle Nolan, donc il est hors de question que mon enfant ait le même prénom que cette ordure ! J'ai dû me le coltiner, lui et ses farces douteuses et lourdes, tout un été chez ma grand-mère quand j'étais petit. Avoir un deuxième Nolan dans ma vie, non merci !

Puis il se tut, réfléchit encore un instant, et reprit :

\- Bon, et Logan, je ne suis pas super fan, mais en attendant de trouver mieux ça peut m'aller. Et si c'est une fille ?

A voir l'expression de Derek suite à cette déclaration, Stiles devina qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi une seule seconde à cette éventualité. C'étaitbien le genre d'attitude qui le caractérisait parfaitement : il cherchait toujours à ne faire que ce qui l'arrangeait.

Derek fit une petite moue boudeuse sous le regard réprobateur de son petit ami, puis se contenta de secouer la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Ne me dis pas qu'Erica et toi avez passé deux heures à chercher juste des prénoms de garçons, soupira Stiles, désespéré par leur comportement, quoiqu'après tout pas tant surpris que ça. C'est pas toi qui choisis le sexe du bébé, tu es au courant ?

\- Je ne veux pas de fille, ronchonna le loup. J'ai déjà Cora et Laura, c'est suffisant.

\- Oh ! Mais ce n'est pas parce que tu ne veux pas de fille qu'on n'en aura pas une, se moqua Stiles en riant doucement. Rien n'est encore décidé !

Derek se redressa, passa son bras par-dessus Stiles pour atteindre le tiroir de la table de nuit , l'ouvrit et s'empara de l'enveloppe vierge toujours scellée, avant de la brandir devant le visage de son copain.

\- Bien sûr que si ! gronda-t-il, agacé. La réponse est là-dedans ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne veux toujours pas qu'on l'ouvre. J'en ai marre de patienter !

D'un mouvement rapide et brusque, Stiles lui arracha l'enveloppe des mains et la rangea dans le tiroir. Son sourire s'effaça et les traits de son visage devinrent plus sérieux.

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi je ne veux pas qu'on l'ouvre. Je te l'ai déjà expliqué, Derek.

\- Ouais, râla ce dernier. Tes histoires de conditionnement bla bla bla !

\- La couleur des murs de sa chambre, ses habits, ses jouets… Je ne veux pas que notre enfant se sente obligé d'aimer le rose parce que c'est une fille, ou le bleu parce que c'est un garçon, expliqua Stiles, d'un air buté. Si on ne se renseigne pas sur le sexe, ce sera plus facile d'éviter les stéréotypes à la con, qu'on voit partout, surtout dans les magazines.

\- Je m'en fiche de ça. Il ou elle deviendra ce qu'il ou elle doit devenir, que sa chambre soit rose, bleue ou verte ! Tu m'énerves avec tes principes à deux balles !

\- Ok, concéda Stiles, plutôt rapidement. Faisons un compromis. Si l'équipe de basket gagne le prochain match, qui est vendredi, alors je te promets qu'on ouvrira cette enveloppe.

Une petite étincelle pétilla dans le regard du loup dont le sourire venait de réapparaître comme par magie. On aurait dit un gamin de neuf ans à qui on promettait le dernier jouet à la mode.

\- Tu penses vraiment qu'on va perdre ? demanda Derek, s'assombrissant tout à coup, trouvant soudainement la proposition Stiles étrange et vexante. Je vais le gagner ton match et on va ouvrir cette enveloppe ! Et puisque tu es si malin, j'imagine que tu y as pensé, toi, à un prénom féminin, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr ! Figure-toi que je ne suis pas resté là à rien faire de mon côté ! J'en ai passé pas mal en revue, avoua Stiles les yeux brillants d'excitation. J'ai même découvert des prénoms aussi imprononçables que le mien ! Puis c'est fou comme on peut obtenir tellement de variantes pour un seul et même prénom. Tiens ! s'exclama-t-il vivement. Je ne sais même plus combien de déclinaisonsil existe pour le prénom de Mary, rien que sur Internet ! Au moins une centaine de versions ! Enfin bref, reprit l'humain en secouant la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. J'ai eu une longue discussion avec Lydia au téléphone, il y a plusieurs jours, et elle m'a fait comprendre à quel point un prénom pouvait être important. Non pas que je ne le savais pas déjà, vu mon prénom, mais je ne pensais pas vraiment que ça pouvait bouleverser toute une vie ! Tu savais que d'après une étude très sérieuse environ 60% des… Ok, je me perds, je sais, désolé, ronchonna-t-il en voyant le regard électrique que lui jetait Derek, visiblement prêt à se rendormir s'il n'allait pas un peu plus vite. Tout ça pour dire que je voulais un prénom qui ait une bonne réputation. Alors… J'ai trouvé Lauren, Abigail, et Paige. Mais j'en ai aussi plein d'autres ! Seulement, ça prendrait énormément de… Où est-ce que tu vas ?! s'interrompit Stiles en voyant Derek sortir du lit.

\- Je vais en cours, bâilla le loup.

\- J'ai pas fini ! Dis-moi au moins si l'un des prénoms te plaît !

Derek se tourna pour lui faire face après avoir retiré son t-shirt, puis s'avança vers un Stiles mécontent. Il se baissa, déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres puis lui tapota la joue de sa main droite, avant de lui offrir un petit sourire.

\- Abigail, finit-il par répondre. J'aime bien Abigail. Mais je t'en supplie Stiles, va prendre ton traitement pour ton hyperactivité. Je ne pourrai pas supporter plus longtemps tes tirades interminables.

Stiles bougonna, et Derek lui sourit.

oOoOo

La maison des Hale redevint bien calme après le départ d'Erica, de Malia et de Peter.  
Talia avait décrété qu'après plus d'une semaine sans la moindre nouvelle des chasseurs, ça ne servait plus à rien de cohabiter tous ensemble ou de rester constamment groupés. Elle avait tout de même insisté pour que la meute reste vigilante. Cela faisait donc exactement une semaine et un jour que ces trois-là étaient rentrés chez eux.

Scott pensait que les chasseurs n'en avaient certainement qu'après la meute de Deucalion et Stiles, à qui il s'était confié, trouvait cette hypothèse rassurante. Ça lui permettait de ne plus craindre qu'il arrive à tout moment un malheur à un des membres de la meute.

Il se sentait un peu impuissant. Il n'aimait pas cette impression, mais sa condition l'obligeait à demeurer simple spectateur. Il n'était plus le petit humain en quête de sensations fortes, qui mettait sa vie en jeu à la moindre occasion. Il devait penser pour deux maintenant. Il avait une vie à protéger. Alors si l'un des membres de la meute venait à avoir le moindre problème, Stiles n'était pas certain de pouvoir se rendre utile. Et cette idée mettait ses nerfs à fleur de peau et à rude épreuve.

Les vibrations de son téléphone le sortirent de ses pensées, et Stiles délaissa la télévision pour son vieil Iphone. Un message d'Allison. Il l'ouvrit tout en se grattant la nuque. Il avait quelques démangeaisons ces temps-ci, il faudrait qu'il pense à en parler à Deaton lors de sa prochaine visite.

A : _Retien_ _s_ _bien que je fais ça seulement parce que je me sens coupable de t'avoir privé de plusieurs sorties avec Scott ! C'est la seule, et unique fois, où je_ _dirai_ _oui à ce genre de_ _chose_ _!_

Stiles avait eu de la chance qu'Allison accepte de lui rendre service sans trop lui poser de questions.

Il lui demandait quand même de prendre un peu de son temps pour faire une chose dont elle n'aurait même pas dû s'occuper en temps normal, et surveiller Derek était un travail à plein temps. Allison était, depuis leur réconciliation, devenue une sorte d'agent secret travaillant pour le compte de Stilinski ; elle lui rapportait les dernières rumeurs sur Derek et l'informait sur les personnes avec qui il passait son temps au lycée ainsi que sur celles qui profitaient de son absence pour s'approcher de son beau brun.

Ok, c'était une atteinte à la vie privée, mais Stiles en avait besoin et avait de très bonnes raisons de se livrer à cet espionnage– enfin, d'après lui – et il avait promis à Allison que ce petit manège ne durerait pas longtemps. Juste le temps que sa confiance envers le loup se reconstruise complètement.

Et puis il avait besoin d'être rassuré, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Le poids qu'il avait pris le mettait mal à l'aise, son corps changeait et il craignait de ne plus être attirant pour son petit ami. Il avait l'impression d'être devenu une grosse baleine, et ça même si ses amis essayaient de le rassurer à ce sujet.

Il aurait pu bien sûr demander ce service à Erica puisque, à part lui, c'était elle qui passait le plus de temps avec Derek, mais il avait justement jugé qu'elle était trop proche de lui. La jolie blonde risquait de vendre la mèche et il était hors de question que Derek soit mis au courant de ses manigances.

Quant à Scott et Lydia, Stiles savait que ces deux-là – enfin surtout Lydia – avaient mieux à faire que d'observer les faits et gestes de Derek.

Allison, elle, était parfaite. Discrète, serviable et surtout loyale. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Stiles pour se décider, puis pour la convaincre.

S : _Ok. Je te promets que je_ _t'achèterai_ _beaucoup de gaufrettes après ça !_

A : _Oh, oui, tout plein de gaufrettes ! 3 Miam !_

oOoOo

Ce fut long, mais le soir finit par tomber. La maison était envahie par une merveilleuse odeur de canard laqué et de riz japonais. Peter avait pour une fois adopté la casquette de cuisinier en chef ; lui et sa fille s'étaient invités à la soirée – il fallait s'y attendre. Mais c'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle pour Stiles, qui avait envie que tout soit parfait pour la venue de son père. Les pâtes trop cuites et les steaks plus durs que des semelles de Laura commençaient sérieusement à lui courir sur le haricot. Et pour une fois que Peter faisait quelque chose – et le faisait bien – autant ne pas l'en empêcher et le laisser y prendre du plaisir.

Le Shérif allait venir, il allait s'inviter chez les Hale. Stiles se sentait renaître à cette nouvelle. Lui qui commençait à mieux s'entendre avec Talia, ne rêvait que d'une chose : que sa famille et celle de son petit ami sympathisent pour n'en former plus qu'une. Peut-être qu'il s'enthousiasmait un peu trop et trop rapidement, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il se sentait agité, impatient et un peu anxieux. C'était stupide, il avait vécu plus de dix-sept ans avec son père, et voilà qu'après quelques mois de séparation, il avait l'impression de postuler pour un job.

\- Derek, aide-moi à mettre la table au lieu de t'amuser avec Cora, soupira Stiles, agacé.

La petite fille, en voyant son frère la délaisser pour obéir à Stiles, gronda et bouda, avant de se décider à participer elle aussi au dressage de la table . Elle lâcha ses crayons et trottina jusqu'à la cuisine avant d'en revenir avec une énorme pile d'assiettes.

\- On va vraiment voir ton papa ? demanda-t-elle à Stiles, curieuse.

Stiles se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête tout en disposant les assiettes sur la table.

\- Il te ressemble ? Il a des grains de beauté partout lui aussi ? continua la jeune fille qui semblait détailler Stiles plus qu'à son habitude.

\- Non, pas du tout. J'ai tout pris du côté de ma mère, un peu comme toi.

\- Oh et ta maman elle ne vient pas ? Elle ne voulait pas venir ?

\- Cora ! l'interpella Derek en sortant à son tour de la cuisine, des couverts dans les mains, suivi par Laura. Arrête de harceler Stiles avec tes questions.

\- C'est malpoli, poursuivit son aînée, excuse-toi.

Cora soupira, fronça les sourcils, prête à se rebeller, mais une légère vague olfactive de nostalgie et de tristesse émanant de Stiles l'arrêta plus efficacement qu'une remontrance de sa sœur. Consciente de son erreur, elle finit par obéir, se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre, puis baragouina :

\- Pardon. Pardon, Stiles.

Stiles sourit et lui ébouriffa amicalement les cheveux avant de lui proposer de s'occuper d'aller chercher les dessous de table, comme si de rien était. Immédiatement, la petite s'en retourna joyeusement dans la cuisine.

\- Excuse-la, elle n'est pas au courant pour... pour ta mère, s'excusa Laura lorsque sa sœur eut disparu.

\- C'est pas grave, c'est pas comme si j'avais peur d'en parler, sourit Stiles. Cora est juste curieuse, maladivement curieuse, mais c'est ce qui fait son charme !

\- Je vois absolument pas de quel charme tu parles, ronchonna Derek. Elle est juste chiante.

\- Dit celui qui la couve le plus, s'amusa sa sœur aînée avant de recevoir une tape sur le bras de la part de son frère.

Voir ces deux-là se chamailler était un spectacle dont Stiles ne se lasserait jamais. Vraiment. Jamais.

oOoOo

Une heure, puis deux, et maintenant presque trois.

Les minutes passaient, les heures défilaient et le Shérif ne se montrait toujours pas. S'il était en retard, il avait intérêt à avoir une raison valable, une très bonne raison du genre avoir été pris en otage par un braqueur d'épicerie, avoir volé au secours d'un couple attaqué par une horde de brigands ou avoir été forcé de mener un interrogatoire crucial pour boucler une enquête de meurtre, parce que sinon c'était Stiles qui allait commettre un homicide d'ici peu de temps.

Le repas avait refroidi, le ventre de Cora, assise sur le canapé à côté de lui, grondait d'impatience, et Stiles commençait à croire que son père ne viendrait pas.

Non, il viendrait. Il lui avait certifié qu'il passerait comme prévu. Ce matin-même, Stiles l'avait eu au téléphone.

Cette situation était très embarrassante pour lui, il n'aimait pas contraindre la famille de Derek à attendre quelqu'un qui se foutait complètement d'être ponctuel. Son père allait l'entendre ! Les Hale avaient tous mis du cœur à l'ouvrage juste pour organiser cette rencontre et voilà comment ils étaient remerciés !

Son père n'aurait-il pas pu faire un effort ? Sortir plus tôt du travail, prendre sa journée ou même appeler pour prévenir de son retard ? Etait-ce si compliqué à faire ?

Le gargouillement du ventre de Laura, assise près de Malia et son frère devant la télévision, fut celui de trop pour Stiles. Il se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers le téléphone, bien décidé à appeler son père. Peut-être avait-il simplement oublié. ?

Le Shérif ne répondit à aucun de ses appels et lorsqu'il se décida à abandonner, le téléphone vibra entre ses mains. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, Stiles décrocha et colla le téléphone à son oreille.

\- C'est moi, dit-il avant de froncer les sourcils en écoutant attentivement ce que lui disait son père. Hum. Bien sûr, répondit-il, l'air mauvais. Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon. Tu sais quoi ? lança-t-il brusquement, interrompant ainsi son interlocuteur. Passe une bonne nuit, on reparlera demain quand tu auras trouvé une excuse un peu plus plausible. Au revoir.

Il raccrocha et sans un mot pour les autres, monta à l'étage. De toute façon, tous les loups-garous de cette maison avaient clairement entendu l'échange qu'il venait d'avoir avec son père. Son père ? Est-ce qu'il méritait encore de l'être ? Stiles se sentait fou de rage.

Il sentit une main l'attraper dans le couloir, l'arrêtant dans sa lancée. Stiles soupira mais se retourna tout de même vers Derek.

\- C'est pas grave, assura le loup. Il viendra une prochaine fois.

\- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois Derek, rétorqua Stiles dont la déception se lisait clairement sur les traits de son visage. Il aurait pu appeler plus tôt, histoire de ne pas vous faire attendre pour rien. Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû deviner qu'il nous ferait un coup pareil.

\- C'est pas grave Stiles, répéta Derek en relevant le menton de son compagnon vers lui. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

\- Il aurait dû être honnête et me dire dès le début que je lui en demandais trop. Non, au lieu de ça, il invente une excuse bidon pour se justifier ! On dirait que je ne lui manque pas assez pour mettre ses _a priori_ stupides de côté, sourit tristement Stiles. Je le déteste.

\- Ne dis pas ça. Peut-être qu'il avait vraiment un empêchement, et puis il viendra par lui-même quand il sera prêt, tenta le loup pour le rassurer. En attendant, viens manger et ne te prends pas la tête avec un truc pareil. Tu vas quand même pas refuser un plat qui n'est non seulement pas cramé, mais en plus de ça qui a été préparé par Peter et je te jure que si mon oncle a un talent, c'est bien celui de cuisiner comme un chef.

La réplique de Derek arracha un minuscule sourire à Stiles qui céda rapidement et descendit rejoindre le reste de la famille Hale qui n'avait pas perdu de temps pour se jeter sur le délicieux canard de Peter.

oOoOo

La fin de la semaine arriva plus vite qu'on ne put s'y attendre. La meute était impatiente que ce vendredi se termine, tout simplement parce qu'après leur dernière heure de cours, c'étaient enfin les vacances. Deux longues semaines de vacances bien méritées. Alors oui, ils allaient avoir une tonne de travail, mais au moins ils seraient libres de vagabonder toute la journée et de s'autoriser quelques petites folies comme des sorties à la plage ou au bowling. Sans oublier que depuis les chasseurs, plus aucune menace n'avait été détectée. Alors, que demander de plus ? Ces vacances seraient l'occasion pour Stiles de ne plus passer son temps seul ; en plus Derek et lui avaient décidé de profiter de ces deux semaines pour commencer à aménager la chambre du bébé. La meute serait certainement heureuse de leur filer un coup de main.

Ce soir, juste après les cours, il y avait un match de basket-ball et tout le monde y serait. Tout le monde sauf Stiles. Ce qui l'agaçait fortement. Encore quelque chose dont il allait être privé à cause de sa condition.

Bon, ok, Talia et Peter ne seraient pas au match non plus puisqu'ils étaient allés rendre visite à des membres de leur famille pour quelques jours, et puis Laura et Cora restaient aussi à la maison pour lui tenir compagnie, il n'était donc pas vraiment le seul à manquer ce match.

Ce qui le dérangeait vraiment était de savoir qu'une partie de la meute allait s'amuser sans lui, le mettant de côté, dans un petit coin. C'était frustrant. Il aurait tellement voulu assister à ce match, encourager son copain, rire avec les autres, mais il devait se résoudre à écouter la voix de la raison, une voix qu'il aurait aimé quelquefois réduire au silence : « On ne bouge pas de cette maison, personne ne doit te voir. Surtout pas alors que tu sembles avoir avalé un ballon. Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas finir à la une des magazines ! »

Stiles fit une grimace en regardant son ventre. Affectueusement, il caressa le contour de son nombril. Ce n'était qu'un match après tout, il aurait l'occasion d'en voir beaucoup d'autrestout aussi bien. C'était un minuscule sacrifice qui en valait largement la peine.

\- Tu as de la chance que je t'aime bien, murmura-t-il à destination du minuscule être qui se cachait sous son nombril.

oOoOo

Comme prévu, alors que la meute se trouvait dans les tribunes du terrain de basket extérieur du lycée pour assister au match, Stiles, Laura et Cora se retrouvèrent dans le salon à regarder un film policier.

C'était un film mou, sans trop de rebondissements et avec des personnages dont les agissements étaient prévisibles à des kilomètres. Bref, un film tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ennuyeux. Mais ce soir-là, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à la télé et ils avaient inlassablement zappé un grand nombre de chaînes avant de trouver ce pis-aller. Stiles n'était pas prêt à refaire toutes les chaînes du câble une à une au risque d'abîmer son pouce droit.

\- Je suis sûr que c'est le docteur Adam le coupable, commenta Laura après avoir littéralement plongé sa main dans le bol de pop-corn qu'elle tenait entre ses genoux. Vu sa tête, il n'y a pas de doute. En plus, il est un peu trop parfait et gentil pour que ce ne soit pas lui le meurtrier.

\- On aurait dû regarder le monde de Némo, soupira Cora, boudeuse.

\- On l'a vu il y a deux jours Cora, on ne va pas se le taper toutes les semaines, répliqua Stiles hésitant finalement à changer de chaîne. On devrait plutôt mettre un bon vieux Star Wars, ça c'est du film !

\- Tu sermonnes Cora, mais je te rappelle qu'on a vu le deux hier, sourit Laura.

\- Et bien, on n'a qu'à regarder le trois aujourd'hui, proposa Stiles taquin.

\- Hors de question !

Sur ce, Laura lui vola vivement la télécommande mais se figea en voyant le poignet rougi de Stiles. Elle passa la télécommande à Cora, qui se hâta de changer de chaîne pour mettre des dessins animés puis s'empara du bras du jeune homme et écarta la manche de son vêtement, geste qui révéla aux yeux de tous une grande plaque rougeâtre.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? grimaça-t-elle, soucieuse.

\- C'est rien, juste des démangeaisons. J'ai dû un peu trop me gratter, répondit Stiles en haussant les épaules. Je dois être allergique à quelque chose, il faut que je fasse plus attention.

Laura fit une petite moue mais lâcha finalement son bras. Bien, s'il lui disait que ce n'était pas important, alors soit ; cependant elle ajouta tout de même :

\- Tu devrais en parler tout de même à Deaton, d'accord ? Juste pour être sûr que ce n'est pas grave.

Stiles se contenta de lui sourire et ils se concentrèrent de nouveau tous les deux sur la télévision.

Oh non, pas encore le poisson clown...

oOoOo

Le téléphone n'avait pas arrêté de sonner depuis une quarantaine de minutes. Si Stiles comptait bien – quoiqu'il commençât à avoir une terrible envie de s'endormir sur le canapé – Laura avait répondu au moins sept fois au téléphone depuis la fin de Némo. Au début, l'hyperactif ne s'était pas inquiété, trouvant normal que les Hale reçoivent de temps en temps quelques appels, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils en reçoivent autant en aussi peu de temps. C'était presque du harcèlement.

Laura revint s'asseoir une nouvelle fois sur le canapé, après s'être isolée dans une autre pièce à cause du dernier coup de téléphone. Stiles l'observa longuement. Il hésitait entre l'interpeller pour lui poser quelques questions ou rester encore un peu en retrait.

Stiles avait le pressentiment qu'un problème tracassait peut-être la louve. Elle était crispée, et son visage était devenu quasiment inexpressif. Stiles avait l'impression que son teint était plus pâle que d'habitude. Elle ne commentait plus chaque détail des programmes passant à la télévision, elle restait silencieuse et se mordillait le bout du pouce. Toute son attitude n'avait rien à voir avec la Laura bavarde et débordante de vie que l'hyperactif avait appris à connaître ces derniers mois.

L'heure qu'affichait la box numérique placée sous la télévision indiquait que le match de basket devait être terminé depuis un bon moment maintenant. D'ailleurs la meute aurait même dû déjà arriver chez les Hale, comme prévu. Seulement, elle n'était pas là. Le groupe avait certainement décidé de passer dans un fast-food avant de venir. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait. Jackson obligeait souvent tout le monde à prendre un bon burger frites après une intense séance de sport. Rien d'anormal ni d'inquiétant .

Le téléphone sonna à nouveau et Laura se rua dessus. Comme pour les appels précédents, elle quitta la pièce sous le regard interrogateur de Stiles alors que Cora, bien trop captivée par son dessin animé, ne remarqua même pas l'absence de sa sœur.

Stiles gigota sur le canapé, nerveusement, essaya de se contraindre à rester à sa place, seulement sa curiosité fut la plus forte. Il ne pouvait se résigner à rester dans l'ignorance.

Il décida de se lever et de sortir du salon pour trouver la jeune louve, et peut-être entendre quelques bribes de son échange téléphonique. Laura ne semblait pas s'être réfugiée dans une pièce très éloignée, Stiles entendait le son de sa voix. Elle avait choisi d'aller dans l'une des salles de bain. S'approchant un peu, espérant ne pas être pris sur le fait, Stiles écouta. Laura semblait en colère, ou affolée, Stiles n'aurait su le déterminer avec certitude.

\- Ma mère et mon oncle sont en chemin, informa-t-elle son interlocuteur avant de reprendre la parole après quelques secondes de silence. Et je fais quoi moi en attendant ?! s'impatienta la jeune femme. Quoi ?! Mais je suis toute seule pour...

La louve s'interrompit et la seconde suivante, Stiles put la voir faire irruption dans le couloir. L'hyperactif sursauta puis se retrouva légèrement embarrassé par le regard réprobateur que Laura lui lança avant de mettre fin à sa conversation téléphonique.

\- Rappelle-moi quand il y aura du nouveau, conclut-elle avant d'appuyer sur la touche « raccrocher » du téléphone.

Elle poussa un long soupir que Stiles eut du mal à interpréter. Il la regarda rester silencieuse et passer plusieurs fois sa main sur son visage. Tout d'un coup elle se ressaisit, se redressa, affichant une expression neutre sur son visage. Stiles n'aimait pas vraiment la Laura qu'il avait devant lui. Il avait l'impression d'avoir affaire à une autre personne, plus froide, un vrai mur.

\- Tu devrais retourner dans le salon, avec Cora, conseilla-t-elle en se massant la tempe.

Ce conseil ressemblait beaucoup plus à un ordre qu'à une suggestion. Stiles ne suivit pas pour autant son injonction.

\- Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-il, tentant d'en savoir plus. Scott et les autres devraient déjà être là et toi tu n'arrêtes pas de répondre au téléphone.

Laura se pinça les lèvres, visiblement nerveuse, puis expira et inspira profondément, tout en fermant les yeux. L'instant d'après, quand elle rouvrit ses magnifiques yeux azur, la Laura que Stiles connaissait réapparut, du moins c'est ce qu'il crut dans un premier temps.

Elle lui sourit, haussa les épaules en esquissant une petite grimace puis se rapprocha de quelques pas de l'hyperactif.

\- Tu te fais du souci pour rien, Stiles, relativisa-t-elle. C'est juste mon ex, il me prend la tête parce qu'il prétend avoir oublié chez moi certaines de ses affaires et parce que soi-disant je les détiendrais encore. Enfin, tu vois... ! leva-t-elle les yeux au ciel. Et puis la meute va certainement arriver dans moins d'une heure. Ils sont peut-être allés se remplir le ventre avant de venir ici, même si on a largement de quoi nourrir un régiment dans le frigo ! Bref ! Ne t'inquiète pas.

Essayant d'analyser chaque expression défilant sur le visage de Laura, Stiles la fixa un instant. Il avait l'impression qu'elle lui mentait, mais n'en n'était pas certain. Il n'aurait pas su expliquer pourquoi, mais quelque chose dans le discours ou dans l'intonation de la voix de Laura semblait clocher.

Laura lui ébouriffa les cheveux amicalement et Stiles se décida à lui faire confiance. Après tout, pourquoi Laura lui mentirait-elle ? Il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Laura était quelqu'un d'honnête. Stiles devait se faire de fausses idées.

oOoOo

Une heure de plus s'écoula et Laura semblait avoir repris une attitude normale. Du moins presque, si l'on excluait le fait qu'au moindre bruit non identifié – que Stiles ne pouvait d'ailleurs même pas entendre – la louve se levait pour faire le tour de la maison. Après chacune de ses petites rondes, elle revenait s'asseoir sur le canapé comme si de rien n'était.

La louve était aux aguets, mais pourquoi ? Stiles n'en avait aucune idée et le comportement de Laura l'obligeait lui aussi à accroître sa vigilance.

Stiles essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose. Il était impatient que la meute rentre, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à l'heure toutes les deux minutes.

Dès que la meute arriverait, Derek viendrait certainement le voir. Il l'informerait de l'issue du match, mais l'air que leurs amis arboreraient suffirait pour que Stiles la devine tout seul. Il lui demanderait ensuite – avec impatience – d'ouvrir enfin cette enveloppe qui contenait la réponse à une question importante que tous les deux se posaient depuis un long moment. Fille ou garçon ?

Stiles avait beau soutenir vouloir attendre jusqu'à la naissance, en vérité, il était aussi impatient que son copain de connaître le sexe de leur futur enfant. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il avait si facilement accepté de passer un compromis avec lui. Stiles ne tenait plus en place.

Bleu ou rose, tant pis si les clichés prenaient le dessus.

La porte d'entrée claqua, ramenant Cora et Stiles à la réalité. Ils se rendirent compte tous les deux que Laura s'était déjà précipitée du salon pour accueillir les nouveaux arrivés.

Stiles s'attendait à entendre Lydia, hurler de joie et apparaître avec sa banderole trois fois trop grande pour elle. Il s'attendait à entendre Isaac se plaindre, Erica se chamailler gentiment avec Boyd. Mais il n'entendit aucun de ces bruits familiers.

\- Maman ! s'écria Cora, bondissant du canapé pour accourir dans le hall d'entrée.

 _« Maman »_?

Talia et Peter Hale ne devaient-ils pas rendre visite à de la famille et revenir seulement dans quelques jours ?

L'humain regarda encore une fois l'heure. Il commençait à être tard pour un simple fast-food.

La meute avait-elle décidé de finalement rester dehors ? Scott ou Derek l'auraient certainement prévenu si cela avait été le cas. A moins qu'ils soient bien trop occupés à s'amuser, loin de se soucier du petit Stiles qui commençait à s'inquiéter devant son téléviseur. « _Bande d'égoïstes,_ » pensa-t-il.

\- J'ai des amis en or, déclara-t-il à haute voix, vraiment.

Le fils du Shérif se leva pour rejoindre Laura dans le hall d'entrée alors que Cora revenait, un air contrarié collé au visage et tapant des pieds.

Quand l'hyperactif ouvrit la porte menant au hall, il eut l'impression d'interrompre une discussion importante. Peter, Talia et Laura l'observaient tous les trois en silence.

Un sentiment d'embarras envahit l'hyperactif. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Les regards que lui adressaient les trois loups, lourds et graves, ne lui permettaient pas de penser autrement.

Stiles vit Talia adresser un petit mouvement de tête à Laura et celle-ci acquiesça. La nièce de Peter s'avança vers le fils du Shérif, lui fit un grand sourire, trop parfait pour être sincère puis entoura l'épaule de ce dernier de son bras droit avant de l'entraîner dans le couloir tout en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Il n'y avait plus aucun doute, il se passait quelque chose. Quelque chose dont on ne voulait pas lui parler.

S'apercevant un peu trop tard du manège de Laura, Stiles s'arrêta en plein chemin, retirant assez brusquement le bras de la jeune femme de ses épaules. Le fils du Shérif détestait être pris pour un imbécile.

L'espace de quelques secondes, Laura parut décontenancée par le regard glacial que lui adressa l'adolescent. Elle se reprit rapidement, et commença à parler du beau temps et de la pluie afin de noyer un peu plus le poisson.

\- Je ne suis pas idiot, la coupa Stiles. Je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose.

\- Bien sûr que tu n'es pas idiot, mais tu te fais des idées. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

\- Laura, soupira le jeune homme, perdant patience. Evitons de perdre notre temps. Accouche !

\- Je te l'ai dit, une dispute avec mon ex-copain, persista-t-elle. D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas pourquoi je dois me justifier à ce propos. Ce sont mes affaires, ma vie privée !

\- Je suis sûr que ton ex-copain n'a rien à voir avec ce qui se passe. Ta mère et ton oncle qui rentrent bien avant la fin de leur séjour, la meute qui ne revient pas. Je pense que ce sont des raisons suffisantes pour que je me sente concerné ! Concerné et inquiet !

\- Ecoute, fit Laura, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Je te promets qu'il ne se passe absolument rien. Je ne te cache rien. Si tu avais été un loup, tu aurais entendu les battements de mon cœur qui sont parfaitement réguliers. Alors, laisse-moi gérer cette situation avec mon copain comme l'adulte que je suis.

Sans donner l'occasion à Stiles de répliquer, Laura retourna dans le hall et ferma soigneusement la porte derrière elle.

Stiles eut envie de la suivre et de protester encore une fois, mais il se retint. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Croire Laura ou ne pas la croire ?

Coller son oreille à la porte pour essayer de capter la moindre bribe de conversation entre les trois Hale ne servirait à rien, Stiles le savait. Il se ferait encore repérer. C'était certain. Et cela même s'il se montrait particulièrement discret. Son odeur le trahirait sans aucun doute.

L'idée de passer un coup de fil à la meute traversa l'esprit de l'adolescent mais il se résigna à ne pas le faire. La meute s'amusait sûrement, bien loin de se soucier d'un quelconque problème. Stiles n'avait aucune envie de gâcher leur soirée. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il leur dirait ? « Laura n'arrête pas de recevoir des appels bizarres. » Et alors ? Est-ce que cela était suffisant pour alerter la planète entière ? Bien sûr que non. Et en plus, si Laura lui avait dit la vérité depuis le début, à propos de son ex-copain, Stiles passerait pour un idiot aux yeux de ses amis parce qu'il aurait paniqué pour rien.

oOoOo

Le lendemain, Stiles se réveilla déçu. Il aurait désiré profiter d'une autre mâtinée câline avec son petit ami, mais Derek semblait s'être levé bien avant lui. D'ailleurs, Stiles ne se souvenait même pas que le loup soit rentré. Une prochaine fois, peut-être.

Il descendit alors, salua Jackson qu'il croisa dans l'un des couloirs puis se rendit dans la cuisine. Malia et Allison étaient toutes deux installées à table. L'une laissait patauger sa cuillère dans son bol de céréales, le regard perdu dans le vide. L'autre lisait un vieux livre – sûrement emprunté à la bibliothèque – un verre de lait dans les mains.

L'hyperactif vint s'asseoir en face d'elles et commença, lui aussi, à déjeuner, s'emparant d'un toast sur la table. S'apprêtant à croquer dans celui-ci, il se figea soudain. Qu'est-ce que Malia et Allison faisaient ici ? Qu'est-ce Jackson faisait ici ? Etaient-ils tous restés là pour dormir ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient chez les Hale à une heure pareille ? Etaient-ils rentrés aussi tard que ça la veille ?

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? demanda Boyd à Allison , débarquant dans la cuisine tel un boulet de canon.

\- Non, bredouilla d'une voix faible la chasseuse, ne détournant pas son regard de son livre. Rien, reprit-elle. C'est le troisième livre que je feuillette et toujours rien. Malia et moi n'avons pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

\- Et vous ? Vous avancez ? s'enquit Malia, la bouche pleine de céréales .

Boyd s'apprêta à répondre, mais y renonça après avoir jeté un petit regard à Stiles. Il semblait d'un seul coup hésiter à ouvrir la bouche.

L'hyperactif ne posa aucune question sur l'attitude louche de son ami. Il ne savait absolument pas de quoi ces trois-là parlaient, mais ils devaient certainement parler d'un devoir à faire en commun. Stiles ne voyait pas d'autre raison expliquant leur comportement. Ou peut-être que si. Peut-être qu'ils cherchaient quelque chose en rapport avec le surnaturel. Mais pourquoi ?

\- Scott et Lydia pense qu'ils arriveront peut-être à trouver quelque chose de leur côté, lança finalement Boyd. Ils ne sont pas certains que ça puisse marcher mais il vaut mieux essayer.

\- Trouver quoi ? intervint Stiles après avoir mordu dans l'un de ses toasts couverts de confiture à la framboise. Et pourquoi vous êtes tous là ? J'ai loupé un épisode ou alors vos parents vous ont tous foutus à la porte alors qu'il était à peine 9 heures du mat' ?

Allison, Malia et Boyd se dévisagèrent mutuellement en silence. Un silence que Stiles n'appréciait pas vraiment. C'était comme s'ils communiquaient tous les trois dans une autre langue, une langue qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu qu'ils nous foutent à la porte ? s'esclaffa Allison avec un rire qui sonnait terriblement faux.

\- Je ne sais pas. C'est juste que je trouve bizarre de vous voir ici de si bon matin.

\- Il était tard hier quand on est arrivé ici. Tu dormais déjà d'ailleurs. Alors, on s'est dit qu'au lieu de tous rentrer chez nous à une heure aussi tardive, on pouvait faire une petite soirée pyjama, expliqua Malia.

\- Histoire de faire durer le plaisir, renchérit la fille Argent en levant son index.

\- Ok, concéda Stiles, mais ça ne m'explique pas ce que vous êtes tous en train de chercher manifestement quelque chose, dit-il en montrant du doigt le livre que tenait Allison.

Cette fois-ci, un sourire gêné apparut sur le visage d'Allison. Malia, quant à elle, se mordit les lèvres et se contenta de regarder ailleurs, comme si la réponse allait tomber du ciel et Boyd, pour sa part, se contenta de quitter la pièce.

\- Tu poses vraiment trop de questions Stilinski, râla Allison avant de se lever, d'attraper le poignet de la coyote au passage et de l'entraîner avec elle hors de la pièce.

Stiles resta pantois un instant, réfléchissant à ce qu'il avait bien pu dire pour mériter que ses trois amis réagissent ainsi. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas rêvé. Il venait bel et bien de se faire royalement snober par Allison, Malia et Boyd.

Etrangement, cette situation lui rappela celle qu'il venait de vivre avec Laura, la veille. Encore une fois, son sixième sens lui disait que quelque chose lui échappait. Quelque chose d'important.

Il découvrirait bien ce qui se tramait tôt ou tard.

oOoOo

Après avoir déjeuné seul, Stiles se mit en tête de chercher Derek. Il ne devait pas être bien loin. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait, jusqu'à ce qu'il eût fait le tour de la maison de fond en comble. Aucun Derek à l'horizon. Laura, Talia , et Peter demeuraient également introuvables. Stiles, qui pensait que la meute entière avait décidé de rester chez les Hale, commença à se dire qu'il s'était visiblement trompé. Aucune trace de Reyes et Lahey non plus.

Découragé, Stiles se résigna à abandonner ses recherches et à simplement monter dans sa chambre. Avec un peu de chance Derek devait y être. Stiles avait quasiment fouillé toute la maison, où Derek pourrait-il bien être sinon dans cette pièce?

Quand il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, il sursauta, interloqué : Lydia et Scott étaient en train de la mettre sens dessus dessous, retournant chaque coussin, ouvrant chaque tiroir. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous deux en pleine action, comme pris en faute. Stiles les dévisagea à tour de rôle avant de voir Lydia cacher une sorte de tissu derrière son dos.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là tous les deux ? s'écria Stiles tout en se grattant l'avant-bras droit. Et qu'est-ce que tu caches derrière ton dos Lydia ?

\- On...C'est..., bégaya Scott mal à l'aise. On...

\- Derek nous a demandé de lui rapporter un de ses t-shirts, s'empressa Lydia essayant visiblement de voler au secours du Mexicain.

\- Il est où ? demanda Stiles, suspicieux. Derek. Où est-il ? répéta-t-il avant de tendre le bras vers Lydia. Je vais le lui rapporter moi-même, en mains propres.

\- Il n'est pas ici, dit son meilleur ami en haussant les épaules, il est chez Erica.

Stiles soupira, frottant le sommet de son crâne. Son idiot de meilleur ami ne savait décidément pas mentir. Stiles n'avait qu'à entendre le son de sa voix partir dans les aigus pour en être certain. Qu'est-ce que Derek pouvait bien fabriquer pour que même Lydia et Scott le couvrent ? D'ailleurs est-ce que Lydia et Scott étaient réellement venus dans cette chambre pour chercher un simple t-shirt ? Vu l'état de la pièce, l'hyperactif en doutait fortement.

Stiles ferma la porte de sa chambre derrière lui pour ne laisser aucune chance à Scott ou Lydia de s'échapper. Il se planta devant eux, résistant à l'envie de gratter sa peau qui le démangeait un peu plus que de coutume ce jour-là – foutues allergies.

D'abord Laura, puis Allison, Boyd, Malia et maintenant Lydia et Scott. Pourquoi Stiles avait de plus en plus l'impression que tout le monde le menait en bateau ?

\- J'aimerais vraiment que quelqu'un se montre honnête avec moi aujourd'hui, exigea, d'un ton ferme, le jeune homme en croisant les bras. Vos mensonges à tous m'épuisent et vous n'êtes pas doués pour ça, alors rendons les choses plus faciles et avouez tout maintenant. Ce sont les chasseurs ? les interrogea-t-il. Ils sont de retour ? Il s'est passé quelque chose hier pendant le match de basket-ball ?

\- Rien de tout ça, Stiles, affirma Lydia en haussant les épaules, comme si toute cette conversation lui semblait ridicule.

\- Alors c'est Derek ? Vous le couvrez pour quelque chose ? tenta de comprendre une seconde fois l'hyperactif.

\- Couvrir Derek ? Jamais de la vie ! démentit la rousse, heurtée dans sa fierté.

Stiles resta silencieux un moment, cherchant en vain d'autres hypothèses justifiant un tant soit peu la présence de Scott et Lydia dans sa chambre. Ils avaient peut-être simplement oublié un objet lors de leur dernière venue. Peu probable, mais cela restait possible. Ou ils étaient venus emprunter quelque chose sans en avoir la permission. Lydia en était parfaitement capable, mais Scott n'aurait pas eu cette audace, c'était quelqu'un d'un peu trop respectueux et scrupuleux pour se permettre de commettre ce genre d'actes. Quoique Lydia eût une grande force de persuasion, il fallait le reconnaître...

\- Lydia te l'a dit, Stiles, reprit Scott d'un ton se voulant rassurant et calme. On est juste venu prendre un t-shirt pour Derek, et il illustra ses propos en s'emparant du t-shirt vert que tenait entre ses mains Lydia. Pas la peine de chercher midi à quatorze heures ! Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu connais son côté obsessionnel pour certains détails ! Il voulait ce t-shirt et pas un autre et on a mis un bon moment avant de le dénicher…

Scott lui adressa un petit clin d'oeil puis lui fit une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule droite avant de quitter la pièce, suivi de près par la banshee.

oOoOo

Pour être honnête, Stiles aurait pensé que ce petit manège pendrait fin rapidement, une après-midi au maximum. Seulement, cela faisait trois jours que tout le monde agissait bizarrement. Ils l'excluaient de leurs conversations, lui disaient sans arrêt de « ne surtout pas s'inquiéter ». Stiles captait bien quelques bribes de conversation, mais cela n'était jamais suffisant pour qu'il se fasse une idée précise de ce qui se complotait réellement derrière son dos.

De plus la meute était quasiment réunie au complet depuis trois jours chez les Hale. Matin, midi, soir. Aucun d'entre eux n'était rentré chez lui.

Quelquefois Allison et Malia s'absentaient, allant on ne sait où, puis elles revenaient quelques heures plus tard, la plupart du temps avec une tonne de nouveaux livres, épais et jaunis par le temps. Stiles avait bien essayé de s'emparer de l'un d'entre eux, mais quand il avait enfin réussi à le faire, il eut à peine le temps de lire le titre de la couverture qu'Allison était venue lui arracher l'ouvrage des mains. La chasseuse lui avait adressé un regard noir, manifestement pour l'avertir de ne pas recommencer son manège, et Stiles dut s'avouer qu'elle lui avait fait un peu peur.

Pareil pour Scott et Lydia. Ils sortaient, revenaient, s'entretenaient avec les Hale, Jackson, Malia, Boyd et Allison dans une pièce et ainsi de suite, sans jamais toucher un seul mot de leurs conversations à Stilinski.

Plus les secondes s'égrenaient indéfiniment, avec une lenteur insupportable, plus il était maintenu dans l'ignorance, plus Stiles se sentait devenir paranoïaque et se demandait pour quelle raison personne ne sortait jamais seul de cette maison. Il avait l'impression que ses amis ressemblaient beaucoup plus à des gardes du corps qu'à autre chose. Chacun avait beau ignorer ses questions, il se sentait observé, épié, traqué.

Mais ce qui perturbait réellement l'hyperactif, et l'inquiétait plus que tout, était l'absence d'Erica, d'Isaac et de Derek depuis trois jours. Surtout de Derek. Trois jours sans le voir, sans la moindre explication, sans pouvoir le contacter. Il n'était pas rentré depuis le match de basket-ball, Stiles en était maintenant certain. La seule excuse que l'on avait bien voulu lui servir ne l'avait pas convaincu.

\- Erica tenait à ce que leur petite bande se retrouve un peu. Tu vois, comme avant ! Avant nous, quoi, avait laissé entendre Scott lorsqu'il avait enfin abordé le sujet. Elle a donc décidé, sur un coup de tête, d'inviter Derek et Isaac chez elle pour la semaine. Derek voulait que tu viennes, mais vu que les parents d'Erica ne sont pas au courant pour les loups-garous, leur annoncer ta grossesse, ça aurait été un peu… choquant pour eux ! Tu comprends ?

D'accord, son copain avait parfaitement le droit de passer du temps avec Erica et Isaac. Après tout, ils étaient amis et Stiles avait déjà imposé à son petit copain ce genre de plan avec Scott, sans que Derek n'ait d'ailleurs éprouvé le besoin de s'interposer. Mais quelque chose ne collait pas. Pourquoi ne pas avoir invité Boyd dans ce cas ? Pourquoi l'avoir mis de côté ? Et puis, pourquoi Derek ne l'appelait-il pas ? Pourquoi ne lui envoyait-il pas même un message pour lui donner de ses nouvelles ? S'étaient-ils donc quittés en mauvais termes ? Stiles ne s'en souvenait pourtant pas.

Qui plus est, Derek et lui avaient prévu de suivre un planning qu'ils avaient établi pour cette semaine-là, un planning important à leurs yeux, qui montrait leur volonté d'agir en adultes et en futurs parents responsables. Ils voulaient réfléchir aux moyens de chercher plus sérieusement un emploi, de trouver une place à la crèche – la mère de Scott avait beaucoup insisté sur ce point-là, le mois dernier. Ils envisageaient aussi de commencer à aménager la chambre du bébé. La semaine précédente, Allison leur avait même donné un superbe berceau qu'elle avait apparemment utilisé quand elle était petite.

Même si tout le monde lui répétait sans cesse de « ne pas s'inquiéter » encore et encore, Stiles ne parvenait pas à rester serein. Il avait essayé de prendre contact avec Erica ou encore Isaac, mais n'avait pas réussi à le faire, tombant à chaque fois sur leur répondeur. Cela devenait insupportable pour l'hyperactif. Si personne ne se décidait à lui dire la vérité, Stiles allait finir par rapidement péter un câble.

Seulement, personne ne semblait être prêt à la lui avouer. Laura, Scott, Lydia, Allison, tous lui mentaient.

oOoOo

Appeler les parents d'Erica. C'est ce que Stiles avait fini par faire, en fin d'après-midi, enfermé dans la salle de bain du premier étage, le jet d'eau ouvert à fond pour essayer de couvrir au maximum sa voix. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un l'entende et décide d'interrompre la communication.

Stiles ne voulait pas passer pour un harceleur ou un casse-pied, mais il avait besoin de parler à Derek, d'être certain que tout allait bien. Il désirait savoir s'il ne lui en voulait pas pour une chose qu'il aurait commise de travers et dont il n'avait pas la moindre idée. Il voulait connaître la vérité et, par la même occasion, il voulait découvrir ce qui se tramait derrière son dos, et vite.

\- Allô ? résonna la voix d'une femme, au bout du fil.

Stiles devina rapidement qu'il s'agissait de Madame Reyes.

\- Bonsoir, madame Reyes, je suis un ami d'Erica. Est-ce qu'Erica est là, c'est très important, j'ai besoin de lui parler de toute urgence, articula Stiles.

\- Euh... Eh bien, je suis désolée pour toi mais Erica n'est pas là. Elle doit être chez un ami, comme d'habitude. Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Elle est toujours dehors, cette gamine ! Essaye de la contacter sur son portable, déclara-t-elle d'une voix qui trahissait une certaine indifférence.

\- Oui, je vais essayer ça. Je... Juste une dernière question et je vous laisse tranquille. Il y a des..., hésita Stiles , ne sachant quels mots employer. Puis il reprit la parole, avec un peu plus d'assurance. Il y a eu des invités chez vous cette semaine ? Je veux dire... Des amis d'Erica sont-ils passés ?

\- Des amis d'Erica ? Personne n'est passé ces derniers jours. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Oubliez tout ça, éluda-t-il. Je... Je dois me tromper. Ne faites pas attention à ma question, je vous prie. Merci beaucoup. Au revoir.

Le fils du Shérif raccrocha.

Des milliers de questions commençaient à fuser sous sa boîte crânienne. Il ne comprenait pas. Isaac et Derek n'étaient pas chez Erica ? Ils n'y avaient jamais été ?

Le cœur de l'hyperactif rata un battement, de peur de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Erica, Derek, Isaac… Où étaient-ils ? Est-ce que tout allait bien ? Est-ce qu'ils allaient bien ? Est-ce que le comportement bizarre de la meute avait un rapport avec leur absence ? Leur… _disparition_ ?

Stiles secoua la tête. La meute ne lui aurait jamais caché une chose aussi grave.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, se dit-il, sans que cette injonction ait le moindre effet sur lui.

Comment ne pas s'inquiéter ? Comment ?

Quelqu'un vint brutalement frapper à la porte de la salle de bain, le tirant de ses pensées. Stiles sursauta et fit tomber son portable dans la baignoire pile-poil sous le jet d'eau. Un petit juron s'échappa de sa bouche avant qu'il ne le ramasse, tout trempé, et essaye de constater quelle était l'ampleur des dégâts.

\- Stiles ! l'interpella Laura de l'autre côté de la porte. Ta visite de contrôle chez Deaton ! On y va dans dix minutes alors magne-toi !

oOoOo

Pendant tout le trajet qui menait de la maison des Hale au cabinet de Deaton, une odeur désagréable émanant de son meilleur ami était venue taquiner les narines de Scott.

En réalité, Scott n'avait même pas besoin de se fier à son odorat pour constater le changement d'humeur flagrant de Stiles. Les traits du visage de l'hyperactif étaient tellement tirés, que personne ne pouvait manquer de s'interroger sur son état. Il était en colère, il était contrarié mais encore fallait-il comprendre exactement pourquoi.

L'humain n'avait pas adressé la parole ni à Laura, ni à Lydia ou Scott, pendant tout le trajet, même s'ils s'étaient tous les quatre retrouvés dans la même voiture. Distant, froid et silencieux, Stiles s'était contenté de fixer un point à travers sa fenêtre. Il n'avait répondu à aucune question du trio et n'en avait posé aucune.

Lui qui avait passé son temps à les interroger sur Derek ces derniers jours, ne posait plus une seule question et Scott devait avouer que cette situation l'inquiétait. C'était anormal.

Cependant, ce fut quand Stiles refusa que ses trois accompagnateurs assistent à sa visite de contrôle avec le vétérinaire que Scott comprit qu'il y avait vraiment un problème. Savait-il ? Etait-il au courant de tout ? Scott n'aurait pas été surpris si cela s'avérait être réellement le cas. Stiles était un fouineur, doublé d'un petit manipulateur qui savait la plupart du temps obtenir ce qu'il voulait des autres donc, qu'il eût fini par savoir la vérité, voilà qui n'aurait pas vraiment été étonnant. Ce qui était en revanche étonnant, c'était qu'il se soit contenu, et qu'il soit resté si passif, si impassible et imperturbable, malgré ce qu'il venait sûrement d'apprendre.

Scott secoua la tête, et s'assit près de Lydia, dans la salle d'attente. De toute évidence, Stiles n'était pas encore au courant. Scott en était certain, sinon il l'aurait entendu laisser libre cours à son inquiétude, s'énerver, tempêter… Mais les révélations retentissantes ne sauraient tarder à éclater, parce que, lorsque la semaine se terminerait, et que Stiles ne verrait toujours pas Derek, Erica ni Isaac réapparaître, trouver des mensonges et des excuses plausibles deviendrait bien trop compliqué.

\- On va devoir lui expliquer ce qui se passe, dit Scott, brisant le silence et essuyant de ses pouces l'écran de son portable.

Il entendit Laura se redresser vivement et Lydia pousser un long soupir.

\- Il va finir par découvrir ce qui se passe, c'est Stiles, se justifia Scott. Et je vais finir par faire une gaffe, je le sens.

\- On était d'accord, objecta Laura. On était d'accord pour le tenir à l'écart de tout ça. C'est pour son bien !

\- Je sais bien, mais tu sens, toi aussi, l'odeur qu'il dégage, il est nerveux. Peut-être qu'en le mettant au courant de ce qui se passe...

Scott s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Il détourna son regard de son portable pour affronter ses deux amies, suspendues à ses lèvres.

\- Peut-être qu'il le prendra mieux que ce l'on pense, reprit-il avec conviction. Et puis, si l'on ne ramène pas Isaac, Erica et Derek avant la fin de la semaine, qu'est-ce qu'on lui dira ?

\- On trouvera autre chose, assura Lydia se frottant nerveusement l'avant-bras. S'il apprend ce qui se passe, il voudra participer aux recherches, et on sait tous comment il peut se montrer buté à certains moments. Et puis pour être honnête, confia-t-elle, je ne pense pas que le mettre au courant le rendra moins nerveux, bien au contraire, et Deaton nous l'a déjà répété des centaines fois : « pas de stress ».

\- Donc, on garde le secret et le silence, conclut Laura.

oOoOo

Stiles eut à peine le temps de retirer son t-shirt, que la porte du cabinet s'ouvrit brutalement, dans un fracas à vous fendre les tympans. Les yeux de l'hyperactif se détournèrent du vétérinaire pour se fixer sur les deux loups-garous qui avaient fait irruption dans la pièce. Malia et Boyd.

Ils se tenaient tous deux devant le vétérinaire, essoufflés, des égratignures fraîches creusant leur peau, le visage livide et couvert de sueur. Ils avaient vraiment l'air mal en point.

L'attention de Stiles se porta sur le corps que tenait Vernon dans ses bras. Une fille, blonde, la tignasse emmêlée et sale, qui semblait inconsciente. Stiles se leva de la table d'observation par réflexe, laissant le loup-garou installer l'adolescente sur celle-ci, l'allongeant avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable à cet instant précis.

L'humain entendit Deaton leur poser plusieurs questions, avant de s'approcher précipitamment du corps inerte sur la table d'observation. L'hyperactif s'approcha également, le cœur tombant dans son estomac.

Stiles se crispa. _Erica._

Des bleus violacés tachetaient sa peau, son visage était boursouflé, marqué, blessé. Du sang coulait le long de ses lèvres fendues. Son teint était cadavérique. Sa cage thoracique se soulevait avec difficulté, le rythme de sa respiration était anormal, erratique. Cela n'avait rien de rassurant.

Stiles ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Il se sentait perdu. Il vit Scott, Laura, Lydia et Jackson pénétrer à leur tour dans la pièce, les entendit débiter des paroles qu'il n'écoutait pas, qu'il n'écoutait plus. Les mots fusaient de partout autour de lui, mais il n'en comprenait aucun. Son cœur commença à battre la chamade contre sa poitrine, avec violence, tandis qu'il percevait des mouvements tout près de lui, et beaucoup d'agitation fébrile. Mais il ne pouvait détourner les yeux d'Erica. Pourquoi était-elle dans un tel état ? Pourquoi ne guérissait-elle pas ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? Isaac ? Derek ? Où étaient-ils ?

Stiles sentit la pièce tanguer, comme la dernière fois, le lendemain de l'extermination de la meute de Deucalion, lorsque Scott et tous les autres exhalaient toutes sortes d'émotions négatives, jusqu'à en puer. Il avait l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds. Il sentit le besoin de se rattraper à quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui lui permettrait de garder son équilibre.

oOoOo

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, sans qu'il ait compris comment un tel prodige avait été rendu possible, en un claquement de doigt, il se retrouva debout dans la salle d'attente et non pas à terre, comme il s'y était attendu. Quand il commença à reprendre ses esprits, il prit conscience de la présence de Lydia à ses côtés. Elle lui tenait fermement les poignets. Elle était juste en face de lui, Erica n'était plus là. Juste Lydia et lui. Ses yeux trahissaient son inquiétude, ses lèvres bougeaient. Lydia lui parlait, mais il n'entendait rien. Soudain le son revint brutalement, et la voix de la jeune fille se fraya enfin un chemin jusqu'à ses tympans.

\- Stiles ! s'écria-t-elle ayant probablement répété son prénom une dizaine fois avant qu'il ne l'entende enfin. Tu fais une crise de panique ! l'alerta Lydia dès qu'elle fut certaine d'avoir capté son attention. Respire. Calme-toi, tout va bien. Respire.

Son cœur martelant toujours aussi fort sa poitrine, Stiles baissa les yeux vers ses mains. Elles tremblaient. Lydia avait raison, il paniquait. Ses yeux papillonnèrent, hagards, tandis qu'il essayait de remettre en place dans sa tête ce qui venait de se passer. _Erica._

Si Erica était ici, alors où se trouvaient Isaac et Derek ? S'étaient-ils seulement retrouvés ensemble pendant ces derniers jours ? Ou avaient-ils été séparés dès le départ ?

\- Derek, où est-il ? demanda Stiles , retrouvant l'usage de la parole.

\- Il n'est pas là Stiles, répondit Lydia. On devrait rentrer. Tu viendras voir Deaton un autre jour !

\- Où est-ce qu'il est ? la coupa-t-il, d'un ton beaucoup plus ferme.

Aucune réponse. Stiles observa longuement Lydia qui, pour la première fois, ne soutint pas son regard. Il comprit une bonne fois pour toute que son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé, que tout ce qu'on lui avait certifié jusqu'ici n'était qu'un tissu de mensonges. Laura n'avait jamais eu de problème avec son ex-petit ami. Derek n'avait jamais été chez Erica.

Instantanément, le fils du Shérif sentit une colère brûlante lui parcourir les veines. Ce qu'il commençait à comprendre, ce qu'il croyait comprendre en étant confronté au mutisme de Lydia ne lui plaisait pas. Pas du tout.

\- Il est où, Lydia ? aboya-t-il, cette fois-ci, rageusement.

\- Stiles, soupira la belle rousse, tu ne devrais pas ! Tu ne devrais pas t'énerver !

\- J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que je devrais faire ou pas ! Tout ce que je veux savoir, c'est où Derek se trouve! J'aimerais que quelqu'un se décide à me dire la putain de vérité !

\- On ne sait pas où il est ! s'emporta Lydia, ne supportant plus d'entendre une seconde de plus les cris et les reproches de Stiles. On n'en sait rien !

\- Vous ne savez pas où il est, déglutit difficilement l'hyperactif, peinant à réaliser ce que venait de lui avouer son amie.

Il recula, ses pupilles s'agitant éperdument. Comment ça, ils ne savaient pas où se trouvait Derek ?

Lydia se mordit la lèvre inférieure. La discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Scott et Laura, quelques minutes plus tôt lui revenait en tête, tournant en boucle sans cesse. Devait-elle mentir ou dire la vérité ? A quoi servait-il de mentir ? Après le triste spectacle auquel venait d'assister Stiles, il ne se laisserait plus berner aussi facilement.

Lydia le vit reculer, ses pupilles s'affolant de plus belle, de petits tremblements gagnant ses doigts pour en prendre entièrement possession, signes qu'une deuxième crise de panique allait certainement, d'une minute à l'autre, frapper à nouveau le jeune homme.

Lydia ferma les yeux un instant, se calmant dans un premier temps, puis les rouvrit, attrapa les mains de son ami et essaya de lui parler le plus posément possible :

\- Stiles, chuchota-t-elle, laisse-moi t'expliquer.

\- Je n'attends que ça que tu m'expliques ! Depuis des jours !

\- Ok. Alors...balbutia-t-elle, cherchant ses mots. Les... Vendredi soir, on était tous au match de basket comme prévu. Tout se passait parfaitement bien, comme d'habitude. L'équipe menait, on soutenait tous Jackson et Derek puis quand le match s'est terminé, le temps qu'on se rende près des vestiaires pour y attendre Jackson et Derek, Erica et Isaac ont disparu. On... Au début on pensait qu'ils allaient nous rejoindre, mais ensuite quand Jackson est sorti des vestiaires, il nous a dit qu'il n'avait pas vu Derek depuis que l'arbitre avait sifflé la fin du match. On a essayé de les joindre, tous les trois, mais ils ne répondaient pas à nos appels.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne les avez pas suivis en repérant leur odeur ? demanda aussitôt l'hyperactif.

\- C'est ce que l'on a fait. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils ont essayé de faire, mais les odeurs se sont arrêtées dans les bois, au beau milieu de nulle part, expliqua Lydia, désespérée. Il y avait leur odeur, combinée à celles de personnes non identifiées. On ne savait pas quoi faire à ce moment-là, alors on a appelé Laura et elle nous a dit de contacter Deucalion, de le faire venir. Quand il est arrivé, il a tout de suite reconnu l'odeur des chasseurs qui s'en étaient pris à sa meute.

\- Les chasseurs..., répéta mollement Stiles, se forçant à garder tant bien que mal un rythme respiratoire normal.

D'un seul coup, il repensa à Gabriella, à toutes ces personnes qui du jour au lendemain avaient disparu, avaient été retrouvées mortes. Il sentit sa gorge se nouer, son cœur s'alourdir, des questions désagréables naître sous sa boîte crânienne. Il ne devait pas se laisser submerger par des pensées noires, morbides et sinistres. Erica allait bien, Erica était ici, en vie. Mal en point certes, mais encore en vie. Il y avait une chance pour qu'Isaac et Derek aillent bien. Stiles devait se raccrocher à cet espoir.

\- On ne voulait pas t'inquiéter, plaida Lydia. On en a vraiment discuté, Stiles, et on en est arrivé à la conclusion qu'il était préférable de te tenir à l'écart de tout ça.

\- Préférable ?! explosa Stiles, la fusillant du regard. Isaac, Erica et Derek disparaissent et tout ce que vous trouvez de mieux à faire, c'est de ne rien me dire ! Et moi je suis là comme un con à...

\- S'il te plaît, Stiles, comprends-nous. Je ne suis même pas sûre d'avoir pris la bonne décision en te révélant toute cette histoire !

Stiles n'insista pas. Il n'insista pas parce qu'il percevait très clairement, dans les intonations de sa voix , la culpabilité que ressentait Lydia. Elle avait voulu faire de son mieux, comme tous les autres. Bien qu'il en eût parfaitement conscience, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de se sentir furieux. Furieux contre lui-même de n'avoir rien vu, et furieux contre ses amis pour lui avoir menti pendant tout ce temps.

* * *

Alors ? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? ^^

J'espère vous retrouver pour le chapitre 11 ! A bientôt !


	11. Chapter 11

Juju : Maintenant les doutes sont levés et voici la suite qui répondra peut-être à tes questions ;) !

xkatsuu : Thank you very very very much !

* * *

Bêta : _Calliope83_

Je remercie _Sylphideland_ (qui ne peut malheureusement plus être la bêta de cette fiction) pour avoir corrigé tous les chapitres précédents !

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

Dans la cuisine, Cora s'amusait avec sa tablette électronique. Apparemment, ce matin-là, parmi tous les jeux qu'elle avait stockés sur sa tablette, elle avait choisi un jeu de voiture de course et celui-ci avait réussi à accaparer son attention. Insouciante, assise à la table de la cuisine, la petite louve semblait bien loin de tous les problèmes qui tourmentaient la meute depuis un bon moment. Six jours pour être précis, depuis vendredi dernier. Le sourire aux lèvres, les yeux pétillants au moindre virage risqué que sa voiture virtuelle prenait à fond les manettes, Cora était aux anges, comme une petite fille de 8 ans devrait l'être à son âge. Son odorat ne semblait pas l'alerter des soucis qui accablaient son entourage.

Stiles l'enviait, beaucoup, énormément. Car de son côté, depuis plusieurs jours, les émotions qui régissaient ses humeurs contrastaient complètement avec toute cette joie de vivre et cette innocence qui émanaient de la petite Cora. Il était triste, anxieux, sans parler de cette allergie qui le démangeait sur tout le corps, absolument partout. Si seulement il savait d'où cela pouvait provenir. Le tissu d'un vêtement ? Un aliment quelconque ? Il n'en savait rien.

Erica n'avait pas encore eu l'autorisation de rentrer chez elle, ou de même venir vivre quelque temps ici, chez les Hale, comme tous les autres membres de la meute depuis vendredi soir. Comment aurait-elle pu de toute façon quémander une faveur quelconque alors qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à ouvrir les yeux plus de quelques minutes ? Deaton disait qu'elle était encore trop faible pour reprendre pleinement ses esprits, mais que cela ne saurait tarder.

Dès que son organisme se serait complètement débarrassé d'une partie du produit que lui avaient apparemment injecté les chasseurs, elle irait mieux. D'après le vétérinaire, ce produit servait à entraver le processus de guérison des loups-garous, les rendant alors presque aussi vulnérables que de simples humains.

Depuis le retour assez brusque et inattendu d'Erica, l'hyperactif n'avait pas réussi à se débarrasser de sa colère et son indignation. Stiles se sentait toujours furieux à cause du refus catégorique de la meute pour qu'il s'implique dans les recherches, qu'il offre son aide et qu'il contribue un minimum à quelque chose. Il avait l'impression de ne servir à rien, d'être un poids. Et il ne cessait de penser à Derek, sans arrêt. Stiles voulait aider, il voulait participer aux recherches, lui aussi, parce qu'il s'inquiétait davantage à chaque minute qui s'écoulait. Le peu d'informations qu'on lui fournissait n'arrangeait en rien son humeur et voir la meute essuyer autant de difficultés pour retrouver les deux bêtas le mettait hors de lui. Comment pouvait-il rester là, à ne rien faire, à attendre, alors que son copain était en ce moment même en danger de mort ? S'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à Derek, il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Rester enfermé dans une pièce, alors que la meute entière était réunie dans le salon, n'était plus concevable pour l'hyperactif, il devait faire quelque chose.

oOoOo

L'arrivée d'Allison, Boyd et Jackson dans la cuisine le sortit de ses pensées. Cora, quant à elle, toujours subjuguée par son jeu, ne détacha à aucun moment ses petits yeux bruns de sa tablette, tandis que les trois jeunes gens s'installaient autour de la table. Personne ne parlait, chacun déjeunant en silence de son côté.

Soudain, Boyd sortit son portable de sa poche et se mit à pianoter sur l'écran comme il n'arrêtait pas de le faire depuis des jours. Le jeune homme était constamment en train d'essayer d'envoyer des messages ou de passer des coups de fil aux deux bêtas disparus, et comme toujours, il n'obtenait aucune réponse. Ce comportement semblait commencer à excéder Jackson, qui, ne se contenant plus, lui avait lancé un regard noir, pendant qu'il croquait avec amertume dans sa tartine recouverte de chocolat.

\- Boyd, ça ne sert à rien ce que tu fais ! marmonna le joueur de basket-ball.

Pour toute réponse aux récriminations de Jackson, Boyd, le visage crispé, se contenta de pousser un long soupir, lourd de non-dits. Le blond décida alors de se montrer taquin, certainement dans le but de détendre son ami :

\- Et puis, tu es certainement la dernière personne à qui on voudrait bien envoyer un message ! plaisanta Jackson. C'est vrai, tes sms ne font jamais plus de deux mots ! Pose ton portable, tu veux ?

Boyd ne fut pas sensible à l'humour de Whittemore, il prit plutôt les commentaires dénués de tact de Jackson comme une énième attaque gratuite de sa part. Vernon déposa alors brutalement son portable sur la table et se tourna vers le basketteur avant de déclarer d'une voix sèche :

\- Au moins, moi, j'essaye de faire quelque chose !

\- Je…bégaya Jackson, surpris par la remarque de Boyd. Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? s'énerva-t-il, son regard devenant orageux. Que je ne fous rien ?! Tu veux que je fasse quoi, Boyd ?! Que je m'en aille seul dans la forêt et que je me fasse embrocher par une flèche ?!

\- Les garçons, s'il vous plaît, s'interposa Allison en soupirant, mais son intervention se solda par un échec et Jackson et Boyd continuèrent d'échanger des regards assassins.

\- Mais écoute-le, Allison ! reprit Jackson, furieux. Envoyer cent foutus messages à deux balles ne va rien changer ! Sérieusement, Boyd, est-ce que tu t'entends là ?! Tu penses vraiment qu'Isaac ou Derek vont du jour au lendemain te répondre avec un « Salut, ça va ? » ?!

Stiles, la joue appuyée sur la paume de sa main, les yeux baissés vers sa tartine, n'avait qu'une envie, sortir de cette pièce. Que Jackson et Boyd se disputent pour ce genre de bêtises était complètement stérile et les entendre se quereller lui donnait l'impression de perdre son temps. Il comprenait parfaitement que la tension de ces derniers jours puisse devenir épuisante et échauffer les esprits, mais jamais Stiles n'aurait cru que Boyd, qui arrivait d'habitude à garder son sang-froid en toute situation, puisse succomber à la colère à cause de Jackson. Il le connaissait pourtant ! Jackson aimait provoquer, et était le membre le plus impulsif de la meute.

Quand l'hyperactif releva ses yeux whisky, il se demanda à quel moment, les deux grands loups-garous s'étaient levés, pour se retrouver l'un face à l'autre. Et beaucoup trop près pour que la situation ne puisse pas déraper un peu plus.

\- Tu n'as pas bougé un seul petit doigt depuis qu'ils ont disparu ! renchérit Vernon. Tu te fous complètement de ce qui peut leur arriver ! Avoue-le ! Tu ne vois pas plus loin que le bout de ton nez, Jackson Wittemore !

\- Je t'interdis de dire des choses pareilles ! Hale et Lahey comptent tout autant pour moi que pour toi ! Ce n'est pas parce que je ne passe pas mon temps à gaspiller mes forces dans des activités futiles comme les tiennes, que je ne suis pas inquiet pour eux ! se justifia le blond, un index réprobateur levé vers son ami. Et puis tu sais quoi ? reprit-il après un temps de pause. Faut être réaliste. Faut arrêter de se mentir ! Ça fait six jours qu'on n'a aucune nouvelle d'eux ! Regarde l'état d'Erica ! Comment on l'a récupérée ! Les chasseurs n'ont aucune raison de garder Derek et Isaac en vie ! Ou alors, il faudrait me la dire, leur raison ! Ils…s'interrompit-il avant de reprendre la parole. Ils sont probablement déjà morts et enterrés six pieds sous terre à l'heure qu'il est !

Le coup partit seul. Le poing de Boyd atterrit en plein sur le visage de Jackson et évidemment, Whittemore se sentit obligé de répliquer. Ce fut donc le début d'une longue série de coups échangés entre les deux loups déchaînés. Allison se leva en deux temps trois mouvements – renversant sa chaise au passage – pour essayer de séparer les deux jeunes hommes. Alertée par les cris, Laura déboula dans la cuisine, et vint prêter main forte à Allison.

Cora était devenue toute pâle et avait enfin lâché sa tablette, regardant d'un air abasourdi et de ses yeux effarés, le spectacle qu'offraient Boyd et Jackson en train de se battre à coups de poing. Stiles, quant à lui, se contenta de laisser son déjeuner sur la table et de sortir de la cuisine, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui pour étouffer tout ce remue-ménage exaspérant.

Il faisait déjà son possible pour rester serein malgré son anxiété, alors lui demander de calmer ses amis, c'était absolument hors de question, il s'en sentait incapable pour le moment. Stiles prit donc la décision de se réfugier dans le salon, s'installant sur le canapé et allumant la télévision au passage. Il avait besoin d'un bruit de fond pour s'empêcher de penser.

 _Impossible._

 _« Ils sont probablement déjà morts et enterrés six pieds sous terre à l'heure qu'il est ! »_

Les paroles de Jackson repassaient en boucle sous son crâne. Pourquoi cet abruti sortait des propos pareils ?! La seule éventualité à laquelle Stiles se refusait de penser, Jackson venait de la clamer haut et fort, sans prendre aucune précaution à son égard et Stiles avait beaucoup de mal à le digérer.

\- Crétin, grinça-t-il entre ses dents à l'intention du co-capitaine de basket-ball.

Il en était certain, si Boyd ne l'avait pas frappé, Stiles l'aurait fait à sa place.

Il soupira, se mordant la lèvre inférieure avec force. Le fils du Shérif se sentait obligé de constater que le raisonnement de Jackson avait des chances d'être juste. Il tenait la route. Six jours c'était long. En six jours n'importe quoi pouvait arriver.

Plus les heures passaient, plus le risque de retrouver les deux bêtas sans vie augmentait dangereusement. Ce raisonnement logique et implacable terrifiait l'hyperactif . Si la meute ne retrouvait pas à temps Isaac et Derek, ce serait un réel coup dur pour lui mais aussi pour tout le monde. Perdre deux membres de la meute n'était pas envisageable. Même la perte d'un seul d'entre eux n'était pas acceptable.

Des mouvements s'apparentant à de légères et éphémères caresses détournèrent de ses pensées sombres l'attention de l'humain qui se reporta un peu plus bas, sur son petit ventre.

A ce moment précis, Stiles eut une brusque révélation. Il prit conscience que ce genre de situation n'était plus approprié ni pour lui, ni pour Derek. Vivre avec le surnaturel et le côtoyer sans cesse revenait à accepter d'être en danger à tout moment, d'une manière totalement imprévisible. A accepter de prendre des risques pouvant mener Stiles, Derek ou leur enfant à se retrouver blessés, voire de mourir, de perdre la vie.

Stiles avait souvent eu tendance à l'oublier ces dernières années. Depuis que son meilleur ami était devenu un loup-garou, il s'était senti jusqu'ici tout puissant à gambader en compagnie de la meute. Stiles vivait ce que des centaines d'adolescents de son âge, fanatiques des jeux vidéo et de romans fantasy, rêvaient d'expérimenter au moins une fois dans leur vie.

Qui n'aimerait pas vivre cette expérience? Le petit chaperon rouge se promenant dans les bois au beau milieu de la nuit. Le petit chaperon rouge et les sept loups-garous combattant les forces du mal ! _Le petit chaperon rouge et le loup attendent un heureux événement._

Derek et Stiles n'étaient désormais plus tout seuls. De nouvelles responsabilités pesaient sur leurs épaules. Des responsabilités qui pour être menées à bien les obligeraient un jour, à se défaire de tout cet entourage, tout cet environnement bien trop dangereux pour ce petit bout innocent, qu'abritait l'hyperactif dans son ventre depuis maintenant plus de quatre mois.

Stiles savait qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter que son enfant ou son copain se retrouvent à nouveau mêlés à toutes sortes de problèmes qu'une personne normale n'aurait en principe jamais à vivre.

En attendant, quand Derek reviendrait, _parce qu'il reviendrait_ , Stiles devrait impérativement aborder ce sujet avec lui.

oOoOo

L'enquête de la meute avança un peu plus, quand Erica ouvrit enfin les yeux et qu'elle fut capable d'entretenir une conversation. Elle donna à la meute un grand nombre de détails sur l'endroit où elle avait été détenue, sur tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir et entendre. D'après ce que la jolie blonde avait pu comprendre, durant son séjour loin des siens, c'était que toute cette cruelle mascarade n'était qu'un jeu, un jeu malsain orchestré par une famille, dont le patronyme était les O'connor. Des chasseurs irlandais, d'après Allison. Une famille très connue dans le monde de la chasse, en particulier à cause de leur comportement marginal. Ils ne respectaient pas le code qui avait été établi, plusieurs siècles auparavant, pour les chasseurs du monde entier.

\- Nous avons un conseil, avoua Allison pendant l'une des réunions dans le salon.

\- Un conseil ? répéta mollement Scott, pris de court.

\- Oui. Un conseil composé d'un membre de chaque famille de chasseurs vivant dans le monde entier. Mon grand-père en fait partie depuis plusieurs années maintenant, avoua-t-elle. Il nous a souvent parlé des O'connor comme étant des personnes à surveiller de près. Ils ont de nombreuses fois été suspectés d'avoir dérogé au code, d'avoir tué pour le plaisir, d'avoir commis divers massacres, mais le conseil n'a jamais pu le prouver.

\- Ils nous considèrent comme des animaux que l'on peut fusiller pour le plaisir ?! s'insurgea Jackson, les bras croisés.

\- C'est exactement ça, reprit Allison. Ils n'ont aucun respect pour les créatures surnaturelles et considèrent tous ceux qui cherchent à les aider comme des ennemis.

\- Pourquoi n'a-t-on jamais entendu parler de votre conseil auparavant ? demanda Stiles, qui jusqu'ici s'était fait discret, sur le canapé, de peur que Talia lui demande une nouvelle fois de monter à l'étage.

\- L'existence de ce conseil est tenue secrète. Certains chasseurs ne sont même pas informés qu'il existe. En ce qui me concerne, ça ne fait qu'un an, que mes parents m'ont mis dans la confidence. Et je vous avais prévenus en rejoignant cette meute que je ne pourrais pas toujours tout vous dire pour le bien de ma propre communauté.

\- Alors pourquoi nous dire cela maintenant ? intervint Erica, d'une voix fébrile qui trahissait son épuisement. Je veux dire… A quoi cela peut-il nous servir ?

\- Parce que le conseil en a assez de l'attitude désinvolte des O'Connor. Ils veulent les arrêter tout comme nous. Ils veulent apporter leur aide. Ils ont parfaitement conscience que si l'on laisse les O'Connor suivre leurs propres règles, ils pourraient à un moment ou un autre décider de s'en prendre aussi aux autres familles de chasseurs pour imposer leur façon de penser. Leur comportement pourrait créer une guerre qui est à prendre au sérieux et qui ne concernerait pas seulement notre communauté, mais aussi toutes les créatures surnaturelles.

\- Les chasseurs nous seront utiles, admit Scott, mais être aidés par d'autres meutes de loups le serait encore plus. Je ne sais pas s'ils accepteront de se mettre en danger sans recevoir la preuve irréfutable qu'ils pourraient être les prochaines victimes prises pour cible par les O'Connor.

\- Nous avons les témoignages d'Erica et de Deucalion, objecta Stiles, ce sont les mieux placés pour les convaincre. Les meutes n'auront qu'à écouter les battements de leur coeur et leurs membres, ainsi que leurs alphas, sauront qu'ils disent la vérité.

\- C'est vrai, affirma à son tour Talia. Il suffit qu'ils acceptent de venir avec moi parler aux autres meutes de Beacon Hill et je suis sûre et certaine que l'on réussira à les convaincre. En attendant, le plus important est de trouver le repaire des O'Connor et le temps presse.

Sur ces mots, la meute entière acquiesça, prête à se remettre au travail sans plus attendre.

Ce fut dans l'optique d'accélérer et d'intensifier les recherches, que les trois jours suivants s'écoulèrent, cette fois-ci, avec l'aide conséquente apportée par d'autres meutes et des chasseurs convaincus du danger que représentaient les O'Connor. La forêt fut ratissée de fond en comble, plusieurs fois, encore et encore, sans relâche. La ville fut fouillée, tout comme les entrepôts abandonnés à proximité de Beacon Hills. Stiles avait même téléphoné à son père pour obtenir la liste des noms des derniers arrivants à Beacon Hills, lui expliquant rapidement la situation.

Cependant, tous les espoirs reposaient surtout sur une seule et même personne : Lydia Martin. Scott était persuadé qu'avec ses capacités de Banshee, la jeune femme arriverait certainement à trouver un indice, n'importe quoi qui pourrait faire progresser de manière décisive leurs recherches. McCall l'avait donc traînée dans différents endroits, lui avait apporté divers vêtements appartenant à Isaac ou à Derek, en espérant dur comme fer qu'ils obtiendraient enfin un résultat concluant. Mais jusqu'ici, ils n'étaient parvenus à rien et Lydia commençait à se sentir un peu coupable de ne trouver aucun indice.

oOoOo

Un soir, alors que Stiles n'arrivait pas à s'endormir, il décida de descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Il ne savait pas si son insomnie était due à son état ou à son inquiétude. Il avait lu quelque part qu'au stade de sa grossesse, ce genre de problème n'arrivait en principe plus. Cependant, il était un cas particulier, alors il ne pouvait être sûr de rien.

Assis à la table en bois du salon, Stiles resta un moment devant la télévision. La meilleure émission qu'il avait pu trouver était un reportage sur les serpents. Cela lui rappelait vaguement celui qu'il avait eu à l'âge de 6 ans. D'ailleurs, il ne savait même pas ce qui lui était arrivé. Un jour, sa tante et son cousin étaient passés et le lendemain, le serpent avait disparu, avec eux.

Soudain, Talia Hale se plaça devant l'écran de télévision, juste en face de l'adolescent qui se redressa aussitôt, bouche bée, manifestant ainsi, l'espace d'une seconde, son étonnement. L'Alpha était en pyjama, coiffée d'une queue de cheval. Il ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi. L'hyperactif avait l'impression d'avoir devant lui une toute autre personne. Il devait avouer que c'était assez perturbant, mais il ne fit aucune remarque à ce sujet. Il se contenta de regarder Talia, qui prit place juste en face de lui. Elle lui souriait, comme souvent maintenant, et Stiles pouvait sans aucune honte l'avouer, il aimait ça. Les sourires que lui offrait l'Alpha avaient le don de l'apaiser.

\- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir, constata Talia d'une voix douce et chaleureuse.

\- J'imagine que votre fils me manque, admit le fils du Shérif.

La main de Talia se déposa doucement sur la sienne. Stiles releva la tête vers la mère de Derek. Elle avait encore ce regard paisible et patient qu'elle arborait chaque fois qu'elle attendait qu'il exprime ses pensées de façon plus approfondie. Il commençait à la connaître et l'appréciait de plus en plus. C'était une mère attentionnée, aimante et très impliquée dans sa vie de famille. Elle était toujours à l'écoute. C'était une personne formidable, qui parfois donnait à Stiles l'envie d'avoir de nouveau, comme autrefois, sa propre mère à ses côtés. Claudia Stilinski lui manquait tellement.

\- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, avoua-t-il soudainement, se frottant gauchement le bout du nez à l'aide de sa main libre. Je n'arrête pas de me dire « et s'il ne rentrait pas ? ». Je…Ça me fout la frousse ! Et je sais que ce n'est pas bon de penser de cette manière, que je devrais être plus positif, mais quand la journée est finie, que je dois aller me coucher et que Derek n'est pas là, je ne parviens pas à lâcher prise. C'est plus fort que moi. Ca m'obsède.

La louve poussa un long soupir et attrapa finalement de ses deux mains, celles de Stiles pour obtenir son attention.

\- Je sais que Scott, Lydia et tous les autres ont déjà dû te le répéter plusieurs fois, commença-t-elle ses yeux plongés dans ceux de l'adolescent, mais je vais te le redire autant de fois qu'il le faudra, jusqu'à ce que tu y croies : ne t'inquiète pas. S'il était arrivé quoi que ce soit d'irréparable à Isaac ou à Derek, Lydia l'aurait senti, elle nous aurait avertis. J'ignore pourquoi les chasseurs les gardent en vie, mais je sais au moins une chose : on les retrouvera avant que les O'connor n'en décident autrement. Laisse-nous nous occuper de tout ça. Fais-nous confiance et ne te concentre que sur une chose : ton enfant.

Stiles expira puis hocha la tête. Talia semblait croire ce qu'elle lui disait, il devait lui faire confiance, il devait l'écouter. Tout redeviendrait comme avant, bientôt, c'était une promesse.

oOoOo

Rassuré : voilà dans quel état d'esprit était Stiles depuis son entrevue avec Talia. D'autant plus qu'en pleine après-midi, Laura avait reçu un coup de téléphone de la part de Scott. Son meilleur ami était encore parti avec Lydia, s'acharnant à poursuivre coûte que coûte les recherches, ne lâchant rien. Cette fois-ci, ils s'étaient rendus sur le terrain de basket-ball du lycée, là où le match avait eu lieu avant que tout ne bascule, dans l'espoir de trouver un indice. Et, cette fois-ci, enfin, la chance leur avait souri, ils avaient réussi. Ils savaient où aller, où chercher leurs amis et bientôt ils sauraient quoi faire.

Dès que la nouvelle tomba, les événements s'enchaînèrent très vite, trop vite pour que Stiles puisse correctement les suivre en détail, mais il en comprenait l'essentiel.

Malia, Boyd, Jackson, Peter, Talia et Allison avaient rejoint Lydia et Scott et avaient prévenu au passage les Argent et les autres meutes de la région qu'ils s'apprêtaient à agir.

Laura, Erica, Stiles et Cora étaient, quant à eux, restés chez les Hale. Erica était encore trop faible pour se battre – même si elle avait tout de même bien récupéré. Cora était trop jeune. Stiles était humain et en pleine grossesse. Quant à Laura, elle était restée pour assurer leur sécurité.

Par conséquent, afin de ne pas attendre sans rien faire, ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les quatre dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas du soir. Laura avait décidé que ce jour-là, le plat principal servi à table serait du bœuf bourguignon. Plat qu'elle n'avait jusqu'ici jamais exécuté.

La voir batailler avec la viande pour la couper en petits cubes symétriques était le meilleur comme le pire spectacle auquel assister. Cora poussait de petits cris de terreur à chaque fois que Laura plantait son énorme couteau à coups de grands gestes démesurés et brutaux dans le bœuf, effrayée par la perspective que sa sœur aînée ne se coupe un doigt. Stiles en venait à se demander comment Laura avait fait jusqu'ici pour tous les nourrir pendant tout ce temps. La louve était une vraie catastrophe ambulante à elle seule quand il s'agissait de manier le moindre ustensile de cuisine. Erica, de son côté, était sûre que Laura était la pire cuisinière qu'elle eût jamais connue.

\- Laura, je t'en supplie, intervint Erica pliée de rire, laisse-moi couper cette foutue viande avant qu'un accident arrive !

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle est aussi résistante que du caoutchouc ! couina Laura, les dents serrées, les yeux louchant presque tant elle se concentrait sur le découpage de ces satanés morceaux de viande.

\- Un loup-garou qui n'arrive pas à venir à bout d'un morceau de viande, ricana Stiles, tu devrais avoir honte !

Faire la cuisine fut au final, un moyen plutôt efficace de faire passer le temps et de retrouver un semblant de sérénité. Ils cogitaient bien sûr tous un peu, intérieurement, se demandant où en était la meute, si elle avait réussi à retrouver les deux derniers bêtas, mais chacun garda ses questions pour soi. Personne ne voulait plomber l'ambiance.

En fin de journée, le téléphone sonna enfin. Laura sortit précipitamment de la cuisine pour répondre, fermant la porte derrière elle.

Erica, Stiles et Cora se retrouvèrent tous les trois, plongés dans l'expectative et l'angoisse. Un silence absolu régnait désormais dans la cuisine. Il était difficile de croire que ces trois personnes riaient ensemble de bon cœur, à peine quelques minutes auparavant.

Stiles trouva le temps long, extrêmement long. Assis à la table de cuisine, face à Erica, il aurait voulu se lever, sortir de la pièce, et prendre part à la discussion téléphonique que Laura avait certainement, en ce moment même, avec l'un des membres de la meute. Il aurait voulu avoir immédiatement un résumé complet et détaillé de la situation. Savoir si tout s'était bien passé. Et plus que tout, il aurait voulu que Laura crie, à travers la porte, que tout le monde était dorénavant sain et sauf, que plus jamais ils n'auraient à entendre parler des chasseurs.

L'hyperactif fixa longuement les morceaux de pommes qu'il avait précédemment coupés, dans l'intention de faire un gâteau. Son pied droit martelait le pied de la table, nerveusement. Son cœur battait un peu trop fort dans sa poitrine, il se sentait bouillir d'impatience. D'une minute à l'autre, Laura pouvait débarquer dans la pièce. Elle afficherait alors une mine joyeuse et rayonnante – comme avant la disparition de son frère – ou bien triste et abattue.

Stiles avait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas passé assez de temps à se préparer au pire, car à présent, il avait l'impression de perdre tous ses moyens, de perdre complètement pied. Il avait l'impression qu'il était incapable de prévoir sa réaction si jamais les nouvelles s'avéraient désastreuses.

Le fils du Shérif détourna le regard des morceaux de pommes et leva la tête vers Erica. Cette dernière avait la tête penchée, l'oreille à l'affût du moindre son qu'elle pourrait capter, de la moindre bribe de conversation et on voyait qu'elle ne se gênait pas pour tenter d'écouter l'entretien. Elle avait l'air de ne pas perdre une miette de l'échange téléphonique entre Laura et la meute.

Erica arborait sur son visage une expression neutre qui ne permettait pas à Stiles de se faire une idée sur ce qu'elle pouvait bien entendre. Il ruminait ses pensées sur sa chaise, se retenant de poser la moindre question. Il ne voulait pas qu'Erica perde le fil de la conversation qu'elle espionnait, même si l'envie d'interrompre son écoute et de tout savoir tout de suite le démangeait furieusement.

Soudain, un minuscule rictus se forma sur les lèvres charnues de la jeune louve. Stiles eut un mouvement de recul, fronça les sourcils et plissa les yeux, gardant toujours le silence. Il ne voulait pas tirer de conclusion hâtive. Il se contraignit à interpréter avec la plus grande lucidité et la plus grande objectivité possible le sourire qui ornait et étirait progressivement les lèvres de son amie. Il voulait rester maître de ses émotions.

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa des lèvres d'Erica et Stiles sentit instantanément ses épaules se relâcher. Il n'avait pas réalisé jusqu'ici qu'il était aussi tendu. Stiles se sentait comme libéré, allégé d'un poids énorme. Des centaines d'hypothèses optimistes affluaient dans son cerveau, un vif sentiment d'apaisement imprégnait chacune des cellules de son corps.

Incapable de prononcer un mot, l'humain n'arrivait pas à se décider s'il devait pleurer de joie ou sourire à pleines dents comme un idiot. Il était heureux, maintenant qu'il savait que Derek et Isaac allaient bien, qu'ils avaient été retrouvés et que la meute avait tenu sa promesse, tout comme Talia.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit subitement, et Laura s'écria, pleine de vie :

\- Ils les ont retrouvés ! Ils ont réussi ! Les chasseurs sont hors d'état de nuire, et Isaac et Derek sont de retour !

 _Ils avaient réussi._

oOoOo

Isaac était le plus touché des trois bêtas. Sternum fracturé, jambes et nez cassés, mutilations, traces de multiples injections. Isaac était incapable d'effectuer le moindre mouvement sans sourciller ni se crisper. Même respirer lui était douloureux. Il ronchonnait sans cesse, ce qui faisait dire à Deaton qu'il était le pire patient qu'il eût jamais connu !

Deaton avait dû lui injecter une dose considérable d'antidouleurs, lui fabriquer deux plâtres et entourer son torse de bandages. Isaac devait rester immobile. Il lui était interdit de faire le moindre mouvement, alors il était obligé de rester au lit, dans l'une des chambres que proposait le cabinet du vétérinaire. De toutes les façons, une fois bourré d'antidouleurs, Isaac avait cessé de râler et s'était écroulé, dormant comme une vraie marmotte.

Derek était resté lui aussi chez le vétérinaire avant de reprendre conscience, un peu avant Isaac. Il avait pu rentrer au bout de trois jours. L'état du fils Hale était moins critique que celui d'Isaac. Il avait bien sur le corps des marques, des plaies, des bleus horribles et des traces d'injections, mais rien de très grave. Il avait juste quelques côtes fêlées et un plâtre à la jambe droite. Il se déplaçait dorénavant avec des béquilles. C'était tout nouveau pour lui, voire impensable. Derek ? Avec des béquilles ?

Stiles devait avouer, qu'en enlevant le t-shirt de son copain, alors qu'ils étaient tous deux assis sur des tabourets dans la salle de bain, il avait eu quelques hauts le cœur. Le dos que lui présentait Derek collectionnait les bleus et des estafilades qui avaient entamé parfois profondément la chair. Face à cette vision difficilement supportable, Stiles regrettait presque d'avoir insisté pour désinfecter lui-même toutes les plaies du loup, mais, au final, armé de son flacon d'alcool et de son coton, il se montra courageux. Il avait horreur de la vue du sang, mais était prêt à faire un effort pour son petit ami. Il s'évertua donc à tamponner méticuleusement son coton imbibé de désinfectant sur la peau abîmée du loup. Dès le premier contact, Derek se redressa, poussant une petite plainte et ses protestations reprirent :

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être désinfecté, ça va guérir tout seul !

Il tenta de se lever, mais fut bien rapidement rappelé à l'ordre par sa jambe plâtrée et ses muscles qui se mirent à le tirailler. Il reprit place sur son tabouret, agacé par l'obstination de son copain.

\- Calme-toi. Un loup-garou devrait pouvoir survivre à un tel traitement, lança d'une voix placide l'humain, déterminé à ne pas se laisser déconcentrer par les protestations du loup.

Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Isaac en observant l'état de son petit ami. Il eut un petit pincement au cœur pour le bêta. L'hyperactif secoua la tête, ne voulant pas s'imaginer ce que les trois bêtas avaient pu endurer durant leur enlèvement.

\- A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? s'enquit Derek, inquiet du silence de son compagnon.

Stiles soupira puis finit par répondre évasivement :

\- A beaucoup trop de choses en même temps pour te les dire. Ce serait trop long.

\- On a tout notre temps, rétorqua le brun, vu que tu mets trois à quatre heures pour t'occuper de deux ou trois plaies qui n'en valent absolument pas la peine, se moqua-t-il, en s'esclaffant mais tout son corps se crispa lorsqu'il ressentit une sensation de picotement suivie d'une douleur fulgurante au niveau de la poitrine à cause de ses côtes fêlées. Rire lui était devenu pénible.

Il se redressa, sans sourciller, et serra les dents, tâchant de rester immobile en attendant le nouveau et imminent coup de coton qu'allait lui infliger son copain. Mais à la place du coton, il sentit les doigts de Stiles lui pincer un bout de peau. L'hyperactif semblait avoir été contrarié par sa remarque.

Stiles rit, à la vue du loup qui se tordit d'agacement puis de douleur, oubliant une fois de plus que bouger réveillait ses blessures. Derek lui grogna dessus, l'engueulant au passage et l'hyperactif retrouva son calme avant de rire de nouveau. Affectueusement, il caressa du bout des doigts les omoplates de son petit ami, son sourire s'estompant petit à petit.

\- Tu m'as manqué, susurra, avec des accents douloureux dans la voix, le fils du Shérif, posant avec tendresse sa joue gauche sur l'épaule chaude de son compagnon. Tu m'as vraiment manqué, répéta-t-il. Et, toi et moi, on va devoir avoir une discussion sérieuse, après tout ce qui vient de se passer.

Stiles ne rajouta rien de plus. Il se redressa, essuya maladroitement ses yeux qui commençaient à s'embuer de larmes. Il ne voulait pas craquer maintenant alors que tout était rentré dans l'ordre et que Derek n'avait aucunement besoin de ça, pas maintenant.

Il sentit des mains lui attraper les poignets et les éloigner de son visage. Puis deux bras vinrent l'enlacer, délicatement. Par réflexe, Stiles entoura à son tour la taille de Derek de ses bras, le serrant un peu plus fort contre lui et ignorant volontairement le petit gémissement de douleur qui s'échappa des lèvres du loup grognon. Il cala son visage au creux du cou de Hale et huma à pleins poumons l'odeur suave et agréable se dégageant de sa peau.

\- Hey, souffla dans un murmure à peine audible le loup, ne pleure pas.

\- Je ne pleure pas, contesta Stiles, empruntant le même ton que son compagnon. J'ai une énorme poussière dans l'œil, nuance.

Derek rit et ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, profitant de la chaleur de l'un et de l'autre. Au bout d'un certain temps, Stiles finit par se redresser. Il inspira profondément, remplissant ses poumons d'air frais, puis essuya d'un revers de main ses joues rougies par l'émotion et humides de larmes. Il posa son front sur l'épaule de son copain, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un minuscule sourire. L'hyperactif laissa sa main droite se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la chevelure du loup, puis se mit à masser le sommet de son crâne, provoquant rapidement chez son petit ami un petit grondement appréciateur. Des frissons électriques parcoururent voluptueusement le corps du fils du Shérif, quand il sentit les lèvres froides de Derek effleurer à plusieurs reprises la peau de son cou. Bientôt, il sentit la langue du loup relier d'un trait humide et brûlant chacun de ses grains de beauté. Se succédèrent ensuite des baisers chastes et doux qui se transformèrent progressivement en de petites morsures qui firent frémir de plaisir le jeune humain. Un petit gémissement brisa les remparts de ses lèvres, et Derek sembla s'en réjouir. Stiles pouvait très clairement sentir son sourire tout contre sa peau, tout comme il sentait sur tout son corps les diverses caresses qu'il lui prodiguait.

Se redressant, le cœur battant, Stiles dégagea doucement d'une main, le visage Derek du creux de son cou. Il se mit à admirer ses beaux iris, se perdant dans leur couleur vert d'eau, un instant, tandis que sa main glissait le long du visage de son petit ami, effleurant sa bouche, une bouche parfaite, une bouche qu'il désirait goûter, encore et encore.

Stiles s'en approcha, déposant d'abord sur les lèvres de son aimé un baiser timide, puis un second, plus gourmand, plus profond, un baiser d'amoureux.

Il sentit son tabouret être tiré brusquement vers l'avant, grinçant sur le carrelage de la salle de bain. Répondant immédiatement à la tentative du loup pour rapprocher leurs corps, Stiles emprisonna avec empressement sa taille entre ses jambes, entrechoquant leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre. Il l'embrassa, avidement encore et encore, laissant leur langue se retrouver et danser ensemble. La tête vide, emporté par les douces sensations qui le submergeaient, soulagé d'avoir de nouveau Derek près de lui, dévoré par le désir, Stiles ne voulait pas que cet instant prenne fin.

Alors qu'ils ne s'y attendaient pas, un claquement de porte fit sursauter les deux amoureux. Stiles s'éloigna rapidement de Derek, et il aurait manqué de tomber en arrière si son copain ne l'avait pas rattrapé de justesse.

Laura se tenait là, appuyée sur l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés et un grand sourire espiègle sur le visage. Juste à côté d'elle se tenait la petite Cora, une grimace de dégoût défigurant son joli petit visage. Ses petits yeux innocents avaient dû certainement en prendre plein les mirettes !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes mignons ! s'extasia l'aînée, souriant à pleines dents.

\- Dégagez ! gronda Derek que Laura n'avait jamais vu si rouge.

D'ailleurs, il n'était pas le seul à être gêné. Stiles cachait son visage écarlate dans ses mains. Il ressemblait à une énorme tomate sur pattes.

\- C'est tellement embarrassant, baragouina ce dernier.

oOoOo

Assis sur son lit, Stiles observait attentivement Derek s'habiller pour se rendre en cours. Déjà quatre jours que les vacances étaient terminées. Des vacances qui finalement, n'en avaient pas été. Les membres de la meute avaient été beaucoup plus occupés à rechercher les trois bêtas qu'à profiter de leurs jours de congé. Résultat : certains devoirs avaient été bâclés, voire carrément pas faits. Malia avait eu un zéro en cours d'espagnol, pour un exposé dont elle avait complètement oublié l'existence. La coyote avait encore du mal à le digérer. En ce qui concernait Erica et Derek, vu l'étendue de leurs blessures, ils avaient été dispensés de sport. Derek s'en était encore plaint hier. Il lui tardait de reprendre ses matchs.

Stiles reprit ses esprits, quand il sentit les lèvres son copain se poser sur les siennes pour lui donner un baiser rapide. Il regarda Derek se diriger vers la porte, puis s'arrêter avant de se retourner.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que l'on passe voir Deaton ? s'enquit le loup.

\- Je vais bien, Derek, c'est juste un mal de tête.

\- Tu es pâle, insista ce dernier.

Stiles secoua doucement la tête de gauche à droite. Il ne se voyait pas aller chez le vétérinaire pour un simple mal de crâne. Et puis qu'est-ce que pourrait faire de plus Deaton qu'il n'avait pas déjà fait ? Un peu de repos serait certainement suffisant pour éliminer cette satanée migraine.

Stiles se leva du lit, se dirigea vers son copain, lui sourit du mieux qu'il put et lui attrapa les mains du bout des doigts.

\- Je suis juste fatigué, articula-t-il.

\- Si tu ne te sens pas bien, enfin, moins bien que maintenant, jure-moi que tu le diras à Laura.

\- Je le lui dirai, soupira l'humain. Maintenant, va en cours.

\- Ok, concéda Derek avant d'embrasser une dernière fois son compagnon.

oOoOo

Après le dernier cours la journée, Derek ne rentra pas tout de suite. Accompagné d'Erica et de Malia, il s'était rendu dans l'un des grands centres commerciaux de la ville afin d'acheter de la peinture. La chambre pour le bébé devait absolument être repeinte. C'est ce qu'avait décrété Stiles deux jours auparavant, alors qu'il était assis au beau milieu de la pièce. Et comme il ne pouvait se montrer en public dans son état, c'était Derek qui se coltinait les achats.

\- Vous vous êtes vraiment assis au beau milieu de la chambre du bébé pendant une heure ? Juste pour choisir une couleur de peinture ? s'étonna Erica.

\- Hum, confirma Derek, ses yeux ne quittant pas les indications écrites sur l'un des pots qu'il tenait entre les mains.

\- Comment ça « hum » ?!

\- Tu connais Stiles, soupira le loup. Il voulait que l'on visualise la chambre une fois terminée. J'ai eu droit à un long discours pour chaque couleur proposée. Les raisons pour lesquelles celle-ci était mieux que celle-là. Vu qu'il a dû diminuer sa dose d'Adderall pour contrôler son hyperactivité à cause de sa grossesse, son esprit divague un peu plus facilement que d'habitude.

\- Oh. Et tu arrives à le canaliser ? Ma tante était hyperactive et mon père m'a souvent dit qu'elle était très difficile à vivre à cause de sa maladie. Mais bon, c'est vrai aussi qu'elle ne prenait pas ses médicaments. Avec un traitement, les choses sont peut-être différentes.

\- Parfois c'est difficile, mais j'y arrive, à ma manière, haussa-t-il les épaules. Je commence à connaître son fonctionnement, maintenant.

Erica sourit puis se rendit compte que Malia n'était plus à ses côtés. Elle l'aperçut, sillonnant le rayon d'en face, d'un air distrait. La jolie blonde, ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit pincement au cœur en voyant la coyote à l'écart.

\- Tu comptes l'ignorer encore longtemps ? demanda-t-elle à Derek qui mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre où voulait en venir son amie.

\- Je ne l'ignore pas, objecta-t-il durement.

\- Tu ne lui parles pas , Der'. Ça revient au même !

\- Elle ne vient pas me parler non plus, souligna Derek, buté.

A cet instant Erica vit rouge. Elle arracha des mains du jeune homme son pot de peinture, et le posa violemment sur l'étagère, en face d'eux. Avant que Derek ne s'apprête à lui crier dessus, elle le coupa :

\- Alors là , c'est complètement faux et tu le sais ! Malia a déjà plusieurs fois essayé de faire le premier pas ! C'est toi qui ne fais jamais le second, s'insurgea la blonde.

Derek la fixa, l'air ombrageux.

\- Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, reprit-elle, la voix tremblante d'indignation, car elle avait du mal à ne pas se laisser emporter par ses émotions, Malia était vraiment inquiète lors de ta disparition ! Elle t'aime, Derek, et je sais que tu l'aimes aussi. Assez en tout cas pour passer l'éponge sur ce qui s'est passé entre vous. Et…Et je dois avouer que ça arrangerait tout le monde ! C'est épuisant à la longue !

Erica se racla la gorge, gênée par le regard que lui adressait Derek. Il ne disait rien et cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose. Elle le connaissait. Quand il ne voulait pas aborder un sujet, il se murait dans le silence et vous ignorait complètement.

Réalisant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de lui, Erica poussa un petit grognement de mécontentement, excédée par cette tête de mule qui lui servait d'ami. Décidée cependant à ne pas abandonner la partie, elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir de nouveau la bouche, elle vit Derek lui tourner le dos et se diriger vers sa cousine. Erica cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'elle voyait. Son discours avait-il fonctionné ? Non, vraiment ? Enfin ?

La louve eut un grand sourire victorieux, observant Derek s'approcher – non sans quelques tics nerveux – de la coyote. Elle les vit échanger quelques mots, intimidés, visiblement tendus et gênés. Ces quelques mots embarrassés marquaient leur réconciliation, la vraie. Ils allaient enfin recoller les morceaux. _Victoire._

oOoOo

Cette fois-ci , ce fut Erica qui se sentit mise à l'écart pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à la maison des Hale. Finalement, elle regrettait déjà d'avoir participé à la réconciliation des deux cousins. Derek et Malia l'ignoraient désormais complètement, retrouvant progressivement leur complicité d'autrefois. Erica ne les avait jamais vus aussi bavards. Ils semblaient vouloir se raconter tout ce qu'ils n'avaient pas pu partager pendant toute la période où ils étaient restés fâchés, c'est-à-dire pendant près d'un an.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la maison, ils purent voir Cora essayer d'attraper des lucioles, avec l'aide de Laura qui tenait un petit bocal en verre entre ses mains. La petite fille agitait son filet dans tous les sens, mais chacune de ses tentatives pour attraper l'une de ces bêtes lumineuses se soldait par un échec cuisant. Derek taquina Cora, lui disant qu'elle ne serait jamais capable de parvenir à ses fins, et la petite fille se renfrogna, hurlant qu'elle n'abandonnerait jamais, au grand désespoir de Laura qui en avait assez d'aider sa petite sœur à attraper ces maudites bestioles.

Erica s'engouffra dans la maison, à la suite de Derek, laissant Malia, Laura et Cora s'amuser à l'extérieur. Elle entendit une porte claquer à l'étage, ainsi que des pas précipités – ce qui ne présageait rien de bon – avant qu'elle n'entende la voix de Stiles.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! Attends ! Derek !

Erica fronça les sourcils, s'apprêtant à monter à l'étage pour voir ce qui se passait, mais elle se figea, en voyant soudain le couple dévaler les escaliers. Ou plutôt ce qu'elle vit , c'était que Derek traînait de force Stiles derrière lui pour l'emmener jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et le sortir de la maison. Il passa devant la louve sans même lui adresser un regard.

Erica courut presque à l'extérieur, mais s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte , interloquée, les yeux écarquillés d'étonnement, hésitant à intervenir. Cora et Laura avaient arrêté de se chamailler, interrompues par l'apparition inopinée de Stiles et Derek, qui s'avéra loin d'être silencieuse tant l'hyperactif protestait vigoureusement contre le traitement qu'il se voyait infliger.

Derek avait traîné Stiles jusqu'à la camaro, le forçant à monter l'intérieur malgré ses plaintes .

Quand Laura décida enfin de bouger pour s'interposer, la camaro était déjà partie.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! demanda cette dernière à Erica, qui se trouvait toujours sur le seuil de la porte.

Erica se contenta de hausser les épaules et de secouer la tête de gauche à droite.

oOoOo

Stiles ne comprenait pas, ou il ne voulait pas comprendre. Pourquoi Derek l'avait-il emmené ici ? Pourquoi s'était-il montré aussi brusque et ne voulait-il pas répondre à ses questions ?

Assis sur la table de consultation, Stiles ne quittait pas des yeux le beau brun, attendant debout juste à côté de lui que Deaton finisse de poser ses questions.

\- Je…J'avais mal à la tête ce matin. Je ne me sentais pas très bien mais c'est passé, j'ai dormi toute la journée et maintenant, je me sens mieux, expliqua Stiles, la gorge nouée.

\- Il a eu des démangeaisons dernièrement, rajouta Derek d'une voix rauque.

\- Des démangeaisons ? répéta Deaton.

\- C'est passé, assura Stiles ayant du mal à dissimuler la panique qui montait en lui. J'ai déjà eu ce genre de chose avant la grossesse ! C'est juste une allergie !

L'expression grave qu'arborait le vétérinaire le rendit plus anxieux que jamais et le silence de son copain n'arrangea rien. Stiles n'arrivait plus à supporter la tension qui envahissait les lieux. Il se mit à ronger ses ongles, la gorge sèche et le souffle court. Il regarda Deaton réfléchir un instant puis celui-ci déclara :

\- Bien, on va voir ça.

\- On va voir quoi ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Stiles, d'un ton plus abrupt qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- On va voir si tout va bien, Stiles.

L'hyperactif ravala sa bile, nerveux, se refusant absolument à interpréter le sens de cette phrase. Un goût amer envahit son palais, et son cœur se mit à frapper à grands coups dans sa poitrine. Il attrapa la main de Derek et la serra dans la sienne, la pressant avec force, tout en ne quittant pas une seule seconde le vétérinaire des yeux.

oOoOo

Deaton avait commencé par procéder à des vérifications de base, comme il le faisait à chaque rendez-vous. L'expression de son visage, impassible, agaçait Stilinski. Stiles avait l'impression que tout le monde dans cette salle pouvait entendre son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine, alors que le vétérinaire passait une sonde sur son ventre recouverte de gel, regardant attentivement l'écran devant lui.

Soudain, Deaton s'éloigna, l'air grave. Stiles le vit se crisper, les lèvres pincées. Il le vit lancer un regard de biais à Derek, et Stiles se tourna vers lui, espérant que son copain briserait ce silence qui lui était devenu insupportable. Mais au lieu de l'entendre prendre la parole, il sentit le loup lui lâcher la main, démêlant leurs doigts, ce qui provoqua une sensation de vide dans tout le corps de l'hyperactif. Puis il se dirigea lentement vers la sortie du cabinet, laissant Stiles et le vétérinaire seuls. Derek avait compris ce que Stiles ne voulait pas comprendre, ce qu'il refusait de croire.

\- Stiles, l'interpella Deaton d'une petite voix.

Il semblait prendre ses précautions en s'adressant à lui.

L'hyperactif sentait ses mains trembler. Ses yeux le brûlaient. Il ne voulait pas entendre ce que Deaton avait à lui dire. Il voulait se lever et partir, mais il se sentait comme collé à cette foutue table de consultation, le corps lourd et dénué de force. Stiles détourna donc lentement ses pupilles de la porte que Derek avait franchie une seconde plus tôt, et rencontra le regard du vétérinaire, rempli d'empathie. Une empathie que Stiles aurait souhaité ne jamais voir dans ses yeux.

\- Stiles, répéta Deaton dans un soupir, se redressant avant de lâcher d'une voix faible : Je suis désolé.

\- Désolé de quoi ? déglutit difficilement l'adolescent, l'intonation de sa voix se brisant malgré lui.

Stiles avait besoin de l'entendre. Sinon, il ne pourrait pas croire en ce que le vétérinaire s'acharnait à lui faire comprendre.

Il sentit une main se déposer sur son avant-bras, puis :

\- Son cœur ne bat plus, déclara Deaton. Je suis vraiment désolé.

* * *

Pin pin pin ! Voilà pour le chapitre 11 ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Bon, je sens que certains ne vont pas être très heureux...^^"


	12. Chapter 12

**Charlie** :Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

 **Alsco-chan** : Eh bah si ! Je m'arrête là, parce que oui, je suis un monstre ! (rire diabolique)

 **juju** : Il fallait bien au moins une bonne nouvelle dans ce chapitre avec le retour de Derek et Isaac, même si tout se finit avec la mort du bébé. (snif) Le chapitre qui arrive répondra peut-être à une partie de tes questions. ^^ Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Bêta** : _Calliope83_

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

 _« Son coeur ne bat plus. Je suis vraiment désolé. »_

Ces mots avaient suffi à eux seuls pour tout changer. Pour tout faire basculer en une fraction de seconde, bouleversant l'avenir, une nouvelle fois.

Se surprenant lui-même, Stiles n'avait versé aucune larme, il s'était contenté d'encaisser, de rester fort, les poings serrés et la mâchoire contractée. L'adolescent ne réalisait pas ce qui se passait, là, maintenant. Il avait simplement l'impression que tout ceci, tout ce que Deaton venait de lui confier, n'était qu'un tissu de mensonges, qu'un cauchemar, duquel, bientôt, il se réveillerait. Oui, dans quelques minutes, il ouvrirait les yeux et se rendrait compte avec soulagement que rien de ce qu'il venait d'entendre ne contenait une once de vérité. Rien de tout cela n'était réel.

C'est ce qu'il voulait croire. C'est ce qu'il aurait voulu entendre. C'est ce qu'il aurait voulu vivre de tout son être, mais, malheureusement, il lui fallut se rendre à l'évidence. Rien de tout cela n'était un cauchemar. Tout était vrai, douloureusement vrai. Le vétérinaire était toujours là, lui et sa vérité écrasante.

Pendant de longues minutes, la pièce baigna dans un silence inconfortable que Deaton finit par briser, s'adonnant à de longues et fastidieuses explications. Stiles ne les écouta pas. Ce n'était pas d'explications dont il avait besoin. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait entendre, ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre.

Il aurait pu se lever, crier, partir de la pièce en claquant la porte… L'adolescent resta cependant assis sur la table de consultation, se triturant les doigts en silence, la gorge nouée, profondément plongé dans ses pensées. Des pensées qui s'entremêlaient, se percutaient, s'entrechoquaient sous son crâne, malmenant son esprit au point que toutes ses idées lui paraissaient confuses, semblaient lui échapper. Il se sentait incapable de fixer sa pensée. La meute, son père, Derek, le bébé, leur bébé. _Son_ bébé.

Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Il était perdu.

De la tête aux pieds, Stiles sentait le bruit de son cœur pulser douloureusement contre sa poitrine, lui déchiquetant la cage thoracique dans un rythme effréné et se répercutant dans tout son corps comme un écho sinistre.

Des heures. Il avait passé des heures entières à s'imaginer, dans le moindre petit détail, la future existence de cet enfant, _son_ enfant, _cette petite fille_ , _Abigail_ , qu'il ne rencontrerait jamais. Il avait passé des heures à s'imaginer leur vie en compagnie de ce petit être, à se projeter dans l'avenir. Des heures.

Bleu ou rose ? La question ne se posait plus, cela n'avait plus aucune importance. Peu importaient désormais la couleur des murs, le nombre de jouets, le meilleur berceau, le coloris de ses yeux, le son de sa voix ou le nombre de grains de beauté sur sa peau.

Associer un visage à sa petite louve, l'aider à faire ses premiers pas, ou bien tout simplement la serrer fort dans ses bras, tout cela n'arriverait jamais et Stiles devait s'y faire, s'en accommoder, l'accepter, que cela lui plût ou non.

Ses yeux commencèrent à s'embuer de larmes, alors le fils du Shérif se redressa, dirigeant ses prunelles brunes vers le plafond, fixant le premier néon de lumière que son regard croisa, afin de refréner ses émotions. Il passa sa main moite sur son visage brûlant, puis ferma les yeux et inspira profondément , sentant l'air chaud se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ses poumons. Il avait tellement envie de sortir de cette pièce, de planter Deaton et ses explications, mais ses jambes refusèrent de bouger, comme paralysées. Il se retrouva donc, contre sa volonté, condamné à rester sur cette fichue table d'examen.

\- Avec tout ce qui s'est passé dernièrement, ton corps a très mal réagi, déclara doucement Deaton dont la voix débordait d'empathie. Cela explique évidemment ces démangeaisons que tu as eues. Je suis quasiment certain qu'elles étaient le signe d'une ou plusieurs carences, quelles qu'elles soient. Ajoutons à ça les dernières semaines qui ont été particulièrement stressantes et agitées pour tout le monde et…

\- J'aurais dû faire plus attention, lâcha subitement l'adolescent d'une voix fluette, la tête baissée. Je…Je ne comprends pas, souffla-t-il. Il y a encore quelques jours tout allait bien… Il y a forcément une erreur quelque part ! argua le fils du Shérif, traversé par plusieurs vagues d'émotions violentes qu'il ne parvenait ni à endiguer ni à analyser. S'il était arrivé quoi que ce soit à mon bébé je l'aurais senti ! On ne pourrait pas… bafouilla-t-il. On ne pourrait pas juste refaire les tests ?

\- Stiles, souffla le vétérinaire, rappelle-toi, nous avons eu une longue discussion avant que tu ne décides de garder cette enfant. Tu savais qu'il y avait des risques. Tu connaissais les probabilités…

\- Je n'en ai rien foutre ! le coupa durement l'hyperactif. Ce que je veux, c'est que vous refassiez vos putains de tests ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Stiles…

\- S'il vous plaît, l'interrompit pour la énième fois l'adolescent, le regard suppliant. S'il vous plaît.

Deaton secoua la tête négativement. Refaire ces tests n'était pas une bonne idée. Cela ne servirait à rien, à rien sauf à raviver une flamme d'espoir en Stiles, et le vétérinaire se refusait à céder par peur que cela ne fasse qu'aggraver la situation.

Deaton sortit ses mains de ses poches pour les poser sur les épaules de Stiles, attirant une seconde fois son attention. Il les serra avec force, se voulant rassurant, avant d'ancrer ses sombres pupilles dans celles du lycéen. Ses iris couleur d'ambre étaient inondés de larmes qu'il retenait à grand peine. Il était impossible de ne pas remarquer le chagrin qui submergeait le jeune homme et Deaton en avait le cœur serré.

Il chercha ses mots un instant, construisant ses phrases avec minutie puis quand il se sentit enfin prêt, Deaton se lança, espérant que ses paroles réussiraient à apaiser un tant soit peu l'hyperactif :

\- Il n'y a aucune erreur, Stiles. Aucune, certifia-t-il. J'ai déjà eu affaire à des fausses couches, et tout comme celle que tu es actuellement en train de vivre, certaines ont été imprévisibles et brusques, expliqua-t-il. Des femmes ont senti arriver l'inévitable, d'autres non. Pour ce qui est des hommes qui ont vécu la même expérience que la tienne, poursuivit Deaton, une ou deux grossesses seulement ont pu arriver à terme à ce jour, pas plus. Je…Je sais que cette situation est dure pour toi, concéda-t-il après une courte pause, mais quoi qu'il se passe à l'avenir, prévint le vétérinaire, ne te dis jamais que cette fausse couche est de ta faute, car ça ne l'est pas. Tu n'aurais pas pu empêcher ce qui vient de se passer, de quelle que manière que ce soit. D'accord ? Tu as compris ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute, insista-t-il.

L'adolescent se contenta de hocher la tête, se mordant la lèvre inférieure jusqu'à ce que celle-ci perdît toutes ses couleurs et qu'une douleur vive, lancinante, irradiât la chair tendre. Pour ne pas fondre en larmes, c'était le meilleur moyen, le seul qu'il avait trouvé. Stiles savait que s'il laissait échapper un seul sanglot, il ne parviendrait plus à en retenir aucun. Il prit donc sur lui pour ne pas craquer, et essaya de se concentrer sur les paroles que venait de prononcer le vétérinaire.

Deaton devait avoir raison, c'était lui médecin après tout, le spécialiste des loups-garous. Stiles n'arrivait cependant pas à admettre son diagnostic. Il en était certain : cette grossesse aurait pu arriver à terme, elle aurait pu, _elle aurait dû_. Il l'avait promis à son père, à Derek. Il leur avait promis que tout se passerait bien, qu'il ferait attention, qu'il serait vigilant.

\- Est-ce que…bégaya subitement l'adolescent, la gorge serrée. Est-ce que ça pourrait recommencer ? Je veux dire, balbutia-t-il, nerveux. Tomber enceint, ça pourrait…recommencer ?

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua sincèrement Deaton. J'aimerais t'en dire plus, crois-moi, mais j'en suis malheureusement incapable. Je n'ai pas eu connaissance de récidive, chez aucun des cas similaires dont j'ai été informé, mais la possibilité que cela puisse t'arriver une deuxième fois n'est pas à exclure. Le monde du surnaturel peut parfois nous jouer des tours et nous surprendre. Bref, je ne sais pas, Stiles, je suis incapable de te donner une réponse claire et précise.

\- Ok. Ok, répéta l'hyperactif à plusieurs reprises, comme pour mieux avaler la pilule.

Cette situation pouvait se reproduire. Il pourrait tomber enceint, une nouvelle fois, n'importe quand, ou peut-être jamais, mais maintenant il devait faire attention et faire en sorte que cela n'arrive plus, parce que Stiles n'était pas certain de pouvoir supporter à nouveau une désillusion de ce genre.

oOoOo

Très vite, quelques semaines après la césarienne, Stiles avait pris la décision de rentrer chez lui, chez son père. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne supportait plus les Hale, mais il ne se sentait plus vraiment à sa place dans cette grande maison. Il voulait retrouver sa chambre d'adolescent, ses problèmes d'adolescent, sa vie d'adolescent : une vie _normale_. Dans cette optique, il ne pouvait ni rester indéfiniment chez son copain, ni demeurer parmi une horde de loups-garous. Il avait donc fait ses valises et était parti.

Talia Hale avait plusieurs fois tenté d'engager la conversation avec lui avant son départ, mais Stiles avait tout fait pour ne pas avoir à entendre ce qu'elle tenait à tout prix à lui dire. Il savait quel sujet l'alpha voulait aborder, ou du moins, il s'en doutait. Grossesse, bébé, louveteau, le jeune Stilinski ne voulait plus en entendre parler.

Stiles voulait que cette histoire soit close, enterrée. Et il se fichait pertinemment que quelqu'un pût trouver ce désir égoïste. Il ne voulait plus en parler, plus jamais. Tout le monde finirait par se résigner à accepter son point de vue, parce qu'il ne comptait pas revenir sur sa décision et qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas le faire.

oOoOo

Cela faisait une éternité que Stiles n'avait pas mis les pieds chez les MCcall, lui qui y passait le plus clair de son temps autrefois. Il avait eu l'impression, en passant la porte de leur salon, suivi de près par Lydia, de revenir trois ou quatre ans en arrière. Il avait rapidement retrouvé ses marques. Rien n'avait réellement bougé, pas même ce cadre photo, accroché juste au-dessus du mini aquarium – vide depuis des années – où l'on pouvait admirer Scott et sa mère sourire à l'objectif, plus qu'heureux. Il y avait aussi ce tapis bleu, que Stiles avait toujours – aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvînt – détesté.

Cependant, Stiles n'était pas venu pour constater les changements survenus pendant son absence. S'il s'était déplacé, et avait demandé à Lydia de venir également jusqu'au domicile de Scott, ce n'était évidemment pas pour ressasser de vieux souvenirs – aussi bons fussent-ils. Son but était de faire une annonce, une annonce qui – du moins il l'espérait - réjouirait ses deux meilleurs amis.

C'était pour cette unique et seule raison que le trio s'était installé dans le salon des McCall, et que désormais le silence régnait comme jamais. Assis dans son fauteuil, Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une légère nervosité. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment annoncer sa « grande nouvelle », qui n'en était pas vraiment une, à ses amis. Il avait beau tourner son discours dans tous les sens, aucune version ne semblait lui plaire. Afin de se calmer, il attrapa l'une des manettes de Playstation qui traînait sur la table basse à quelques mètres de lui, parmi tout un fourbis de télécommandes noires et grises.

Il s'amusa avec, un long moment, dans un silence qui, au fil des minutes qui s'écoulaient, devint insupportable pour ses camarades qui n'attendaient qu'une seule chose : qu'il parlât. Ce fut le raclement de gorge impatient de Martin qui fit revenir l'hyperactif à la réalité. Dans un sursaut de lucidité retrouvée, il releva la tête vers Scott et Lydia. Tous deux réclamaient des réponses et le firent comprendre à Stiles, par la seule force de leur regard.

Ne souhaitant pas faire durer le suspense indéfiniment, Stiles inspira un grand coup et se lança :

\- Je compte reprendre les cours, lâcha-t-il telle une bombe, triturant la manette qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Dès demain, eut-il lebesoin de préciser.

\- Reprendre les cours ?! s'exclama MCcall, sa voix grimpant presque au sommet de la gamme des aigus sous la surprise.

Le basané dévisagea son ami d'enfance quelques secondes, tentant de comprendre s'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie ou si Stiles était réellement sérieux. Lorsqu'il fut contraint de constater que son meilleur ami ne riait pas, n'esquissait pas même un sourire, Scott essaya de reprendre contenance, se redressa sur le canapé du salon, et, prenant une grande inspiration, il poursuivit, plus calmement :

\- Stiles, c'est trop tôt, objecta-t-il d'un ton catégorique. Ça ne fait que quelques semaines depuis…

\- Ça va faire un mois, contra immédiatement l'intéressé, le coupant en plein de sa lancée. Je vais parfaitement bien ! Deaton vient de me donner mon faux certificat médical, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi j'attendrais plus longtemps pour reprendre les cours ! Et puis… hésita-t-il avant de rajouter, les bras croisés et une moue boudeuse collée sur son visage, j'en ai assez de rester chez moi tous les jours ! J'ai besoin de sortir ! Sinon, je vais devenir fou !

Une odeur d'indignation vint taquiner les narines du loup, et il sut tout de suite, et sans aucun mal, que celle-ci émanait de Lydia, assise juste à côté de lui, les bras et jambes croisés, une petite grimace irritée déformant son joli visage poupin. La jeune femme resta silencieuse un long moment, ne quittant pas des yeux l'hyperactif, assis dans le fauteuil juste en face d'elle. Le regard de la belle rouquine courroucée lançait des éclairs et Stiles baissa instinctivement les yeux, ayant presque l'impression de se retrouver traduit devant une cour d'assises. Il devinait parfaitement que Lydia était contre cette décision, tout comme Scott. Cependant il n'avait pas l'intention de se démonter, ou de changer d'avis. Il avait besoin de reprendre sa vie en main et pour cela, il fallait qu'il commence par reprendre une scolarité normale.

\- Tu ne devrais pas, finit par siffler Lydia, d'un ton ferme. Attends encore un peu, une semaine ou deux avant de te précipiter. Tu n'as pas l'air d'être aussi en forme que tu veux le faire croire.

\- J'ai besoin de sortir, contra l'hyperactif en haussant les épaules. J'ai besoin de m'occuper l'esprit, et je ne peux pas le faire si je reste indéfiniment cloîtré entre les quatre murs de mamaison.

L'atmosphère commença à s'alourdir et Stiles ne savait pas vraiment comment y remédier. Aveuglé par sa joie de pouvoir retourner en cours, il n'avait pas réfléchi une seule seconde à la manière dont son entourage pourrait prendre cette décision. Il aurait cru que Scott et Lydia se seraient réjouis de son retour, mais de toute évidence ce n'était pas le cas. Stiles ne voulait pas les contrarier, ou leur laisser croire que leur avis ne comptait pas, mais il était hors de question pour lui de rester une journée de plus inactif et désoeuvré, à broyer du noir et à ressasser sans cesse ce qui s'était produit récemment.

\- J'ai…déglutit-il son menton appuyé sur ses genoux encerclés par ses bras. J'ai l'impression d'être encore en cloque, confessa-t-il à mi-voix. J'ai besoin de me changer les idées, vraiment. Je ne veux plus y penser, ça devient insupportable.

Scott et Lydia, étonnés par l'aveu de leur ami, se lancèrent un rapide regard en biais. C'était la première fois que Stiles faisait part de ce qu'il ressentait à propos de cette grossesse qui avait malheureusement mal tourné. Le fils du Shérif, par son attitude mutique depuis sa fausse couche, avait rendu ce sujet tabou. Il refusait systématiquement d'en entendre parler ou même d'y faire allusion. Scott et Lydia avaient de nombreuses fois, chacun de leur côté, essayé de remédier à l'entêtement de l'hyperactif, mais ils n'avaient obtenu aucun résultat concluant. Stiles semblait s'être claquemuré dans le déni et le silence.

Aujourd'hui, exceptionnellement, Stiles semblait d'être d'humeur à évoquer cet épisode désastreux de sa vie, ou plutôt il semblait être devenu apte à en parler. A effleurer le sujet du bout des lèvres. Ni Lydia ni Scott ne comptaient laisser passer cette chance. Cela faisait une éternité qu'ils attendaient ce moment, cet instant décisif où le fils du Shérif finirait par baisser les armes et par être prêt à parler à cœur ouvert, sans crainte d'être jugé, dans le simple but de se délivrer de tous les traumatismes qu'il avait pu subir ces derniers temps.

Ce fut alors avec délicatesse et en prenant ses précautions, craignant que Stiles ne se braque à tout moment, que Lydia demanda :

\- Tu y penses souvent ?

\- Hum, acquiesça le jeune homme en secouant vaguement la tête, le regard fuyant.

\- Vous…Vous en parlez avec Derek ? poursuivit la rouquine, encouragée du regard par Scott.

La banshee et le loup virent Stiles se crisper et son teint paraître subitement plus blanc. Un effluve de nervosité commença à s'échapper de l'humain et quand Scott la perçut, il craignit aussitôt que Stiles ne décidât de mettre fin à leur échange, mais ce ne fut pas le cas, au grand soulagement de Lydia et du capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse.

\- On… , souffla difficilement l'humain, à la recherche de ses mots. Je ne pense pas que l'on ait besoin d'en parler, murmura-t-il presque, appréhendant la réaction de ses amis lorsqu'ils entendraient ses propos. Pourquoi on continuerait à en parler ? C'est fini, c'est passé. On a eu une discussion, on s'est dit tout ce que l'on avait à se dire à ce moment-là. C'est fini, répéta-t-il en se redressant, ses yeux rencontrant enfin ceux de Scott et Lydia. Je ne veux plus en parler, poursuivit-il, son attitude changeant en un clin d'œil, devenant plus distante, plus froide. Changeons de sujet.

\- N'en parler qu'une fois, ce n'est pas suffisant, Stiles, répliqua le basané, ignorant volontairement sa demande. Faire de ta grossesse un sujet tabou, ce n'est pas la solution. C'est difficile, je le conçois, mais il faut que tu en parles.

\- On est là pour toi, ajouta Lydia. On le voit bien avec Scott, que ça te tourmente. Si tu ne veux pas te confier à nous, soit, mais fais-le au moins avec Derek, ton père ou n'importe qui de la meute, quémanda-t-elle avec douceur. Ok ?

Stiles resta muet, et Scott sut qu'à cet instant ni Lydia ni lui n'obtiendraient une confession de plus ce jour-là. Cependant, sans réellement savoir pourquoi, et malgré toutes les autres fois où ses tentatives pour engager le dialogue avec son meilleur ami avaient lamentablement échoué, Scott prit la décision d'insister. Il ne voulait pas d'un nouvel échec, ni continuer à sentir cette odeur de tristesse qui émanait perpétuellement de son meilleur ami.

\- On sait que ta relation avec Derek est un peu tendue en ce moment, osa-t-il alors dire, allant droit au but. Prendre le temps de vous parler réglerait peut-être pas mal de choses.

\- Tout va parfaitement bien entre nous, objecta immédiatement l'hyperactif en croisant ses bras, une pointe d'animosité dans la voix. Il n'y a absolument aucun problème.

Le silence pesant régna à nouveau, et le trio n'échangea pas le moindre mot pendant de longues minutes. Les esprits s'échauffaient et la frustration qui émanait de Scott et de la banshee semblait presque palpable. Il y avait comme de l'électricité dans l'air.

\- Vraiment ? grommela subitement Lydia, visiblement contrariée que Stiles pût lui mentir si ouvertement. Le fait que tu ne veuilles plus qu'il te touche, ce n'est pas un problème, ça ? déclama-t-elle, provocante. Et je ne parle même pas des crises de colère que tu lui fais subir !

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas, fulmina le fils du Shérif. Je ne sais pas ce qu'Erica a bien pu encore vous raconter, mais c'est complètement stupide, poursuivit-il, devinant sans trop de difficulté que la confidente de son copain, cette incorrigible pipelette, avait encore laissé échapper quelques bribes d'informations.

\- Ecoute, Stiles, lança Scott d'un ton plus rude qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, on est là pour toi, tu le sais. Mais on ne peut rien faire si tu refuses de nous parler !

\- Je n'ai rien à dire, souffla l'intéressé entre ses dents en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil, d'un air buté.

\- Stiles, soupira à son tour Lydia, perdant son sang-froid. On comprend ce que tu ressens mais…

\- Tu comprends ce que je ressens ? explosa le fils du Shérif en se levant pour se dresser, en colère, devant ses interlocuteurs dont les yeux ne le quittaient plus. Toi ? rit-il jaune. Ni toi, ni Scott, ni qui que ce soit d'autre ne comprend ce que je ressens ! Tout ce que vous faites, c'est passer votre temps à me poser des questions auxquelles je ne veux pas répondre ! Si tu comprenais un tant soit peu ce que je ressens, tu ne serais pas là à me harceler !

\- Si l'on ne te pousse pas à parler, tu ne le feras jamais ! s'emporta la rouquine, les joues virant au rouge. On te connaît !

\- Elle a raison Stiles.

\- Je…tenta ce dernier avant de s'interrompre, la mâchoire serrée. Ok, vous savez quoi ? demanda-t-il finalement. Je ne suis pas venu pour entendre ce genre de conneries, donc merci Scott, c'était super sympa, on se reverra demain au lycée.

Sur ces mots, l'hyperactif attrapa son manteau, déposa la manette de jeu sur la table basse et prit le chemin de la porte, abandonnant Scott et Lydia, pantois, sans même se retourner.

oOoOo

La nuit tombée, Stiles avait décidé de se coucher tôt ce soir-là, afin d'être au mieux de sa forme le lendemain, en prévision de son retour au lycée. Cependant, c'était sans compter les visites nocturnes de Hale. Car Derek avait repris ses mauvaises habitudes : passer par la fenêtre de sa chambre à des heures tardives, tel un brigand. Alors voir le loup débarquer sans même l'avoir prévenu au préalable ne le surprit pas.

L'humain se redressa, faisant grincer le matelas de son lit, puis se mit à dévisager le basketteur, durement. Derek se tenait juste devant la fenêtre, les mains dans les poches de son blouson, l'air dégagé, tel un parfait innocent.

\- Il est tard, finit par grommeler l'hyperactif, la voix ensommeillée. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? le questionna-t-il, impatient de pouvoir s'endormir en paix.

Derek se rapprocha avec prudence, presque timide, puis s'assit au bord du lit, près de son compagnon. Il ne dit rien pendant un moment, l'air hésitant. Cherchant peut-être ses mots, ou attendant tout simplement que Stiles se décidât à engager la conversation. Mais le silence s'éternisa, et l'hyperactif ne semblait pas prêt à le rompre avant d'avoir obtenu une réponse à sa question.

\- Tu t'es disputé avec Scott et Lydia, cet après-midi, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit finalement le loup en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Stiles fronça les sourcils. Il s'assit en tailleur et croisa les bras sur son torse, sans répondre à la question. Il aurait dû se douter à l'expression qu'arborait son petit copain, que la discussion qui allait suivre ne lui plairait pas.

\- Ils ont raison, poursuivit Derek à demi-voix après un soupir, ne sachant pas si le silence de Stiles était de bon augure. On devrait en parler, toi et moi.

Le fils du Shérif roula des yeux, puis toujours sans un mot, il se recoucha, sur le côté, tournant sans aucun scrupule le dos à son copain. Scott et Lydia avaient visiblement réussi à retourner le cerveau de Derek. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Que Hale lui prît également la tête avec cette discussion dont il estimait ne pas avoir besoin. Discuter de quoi ? Pourquoi ? Stiles n'avait strictement rien à rajouter sur ce qui s'était passé. Il avait fait une fausse couche. Il l'acceptait. Il le vivait bien. Point. A la ligne.

\- Va parler à Erica si tu veux, ne put-il s'empêcher de vociférer. Tu lui dis toujours tout de toute façon. A croire que c'est elle, ta copine, se plaignit l'humain.

Aucune réponse ne vint, et Stiles se força à ne pas bouger, résistant à se retourner. A cet instant, il aurait aimé se donner une gifle. Il se sentait soudainement ridicule d'éprouver de la jalousie envers Reyes. La petite blonde n'avait jamais représenté la moindre menace, et il le savait pertinemment. C'était idiot de sa part d'avoir réagi ainsi, même l'espace d'une seconde.

Stiles n'eut pas le temps de s'excuser ou de revenir en arrière, Derek ignora sa remarque – bien heureusement – puis poursuivit, ne semblant ne nourrir aucune colère vis-à-vis les propos offensants et provocateurs de Stiles :

\- Ça te ferait du bien à toi aussi d'évacuer de temps en temps ta rage et ton désespoir, Stiles, murmura-t-il.

L'hyperactif entendit des chaussures être négligemment balancées sur le sol, puis l'instant d'après il sentit le matelas s'affaisser près de lui dans un craquement, signe que Derek venait de s'allonger à ses côtés. Le fils du Shérif ne put s'empêcher de se crisper lorsqu'il sentit la main de son compagnon se poser tendrement sur sa hanche, son pouce commençant à effleurer sa peau, lui prodiguant de douces caresses légères, délicates. Ce simple contact suffit à l'aider à se détendre, suffisamment pour se mettre à penser à son père, certainement endormi devant la télévision du salon à l'étage du dessous. Stiles l'imagina en train de ronfler, la tête balancée en arrière et la bouche grande ouverte. Un petit sourire lui échappa.

Que dirait le Shérif s'il venait à entrer dans sa chambre, là, maintenant, et s'il voyait un Hale sous ses draps? Exploserait-il de colère ? Jouerait-il l'indifférent ? Stiles n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il n'arrivait pas bien à cerner quel type de relation son père entretenait maintenant avec les Hale. Stiles ne l'avait plus entendu vociférer d'injures obscènes sur eux depuis qu'il était rentré et il ne savait pas comment interpréter cette toute nouvelle situation. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait inviter Derek chez lui en pleine journée, ou s'il était préférable de garder secrètes les allées et venues de son copain. Stiles était dans le flou total et cela avait le don de l'énerver. Il sentit une sourde rage monter en lui.

L'hyperactif ne voulut cependant pas se laisser aller à la colère. Il ferma les yeux puis essaya d'oublier son père pour se laisser emporter par les caresses légères et agréables de son copain, pour profiter de l'instant présent. Derek avait profité de son moment d'absence pour se rapprocher un peu plus de lui et Stiles devait avouer que cette chaleur qui émanait du loup était plus que plaisante.

Derek passait presque tous les soirs chez Stiles depuis que celui-ci avait pris la décision de rentrer chez lui. Il revenait à chaque fois, même si l'hyperactif se montrait le plus souvent odieux et froid avec lui, s'énervant pour un rien, ou se montrant distant. Stiles se sentait reconnaissant envers le loup, de le supporter comme il le faisait, lui et ses sautes d'humeur, mais il se sentait aussi coupable et idiot. Idiot de ne pas écouter Lydia et Scott ou tous les autres qui ne cessaient de lui rabattre la même chose depuis des jours et des jours : « Communique », « Dis-nous ce que tu ressens. ». Lui qui aimait tellement s'exprimer, palabrer pendant des heures entières, pourquoi n'y arrivait-il pas ? Pourquoi était-ce si compliqué de parler, de se confier, de se laisser aller ?

Stiles attrapa la main baladeuse de son copain, emmêla leurs doigts ensemble, puis colla son dos sous son menton. Se confier, il pouvait le faire. C'était Derek, pas un inconnu, pas un simple ami. Il suffisait que Stiles réussisse à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. C'était simple, non ? Il en était capable.

\- Je...Toi, commence, balbutia l'hyperactif, alors qu'il sentait ses poumons se dégonfler comme de vulgaires ballons. Si tu commences, négocia-t-il, peut-être que j'arriverais plus facilement à te dire ce que je ressens. Commence.

Derek ne dit rien, pendant un instant qui sembla être une éternité pour l'humain. Il ne sentait plus que les doigts de son compagnon se resserrer contre les siens, alors que le silence persistait. Un énième soupir résonna dans la pièce, puis contre toute attente, le loup se lança :

\- J'ai parfois l'impression que tu m'en veux.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama mollement l'hyperactif n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Je ne t'en veux pas ! rétorqua-t-il aussitôt l'information assimilée. Tu délires complètement.

\- Je ne délire pas, rit jaune le loup, la mâchoire serrée.

\- Bien sûr que si ! s'insurgea le jeune Stilinski. Je ne sais pas où tu es allé chercher ça, mais c'est complètement débile. Enlève-toi ça de la tête !

\- Tu es réticent à chaque fois que je te touche, comme quand tu étais en colère contre moi, autrefois, se justifia Derek.

\- Je ne suis pas réticent, contra l'hyperactif. Regarde, ordonna-t-il en agitant leurs mains entrelacées, se dévissant presque le cou pour regarder son compagnon, le défiant du regard de le contredire. Je ne suis pas réticent, répéta-t-il.

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, gronda d'une voix rauque le loup, et ce n'est pas de ça.

\- Eh bien, je te dis que tu te trompes ! pesta l'humain, qui savait au fond de lui qu'il était de mauvaise foi, avant de se détourner de son interlocuteur. J'ai...reprit-il. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps. Attends encore un peu, quémanda-t-il d'un ton abrupt. C'est tout ce que je te demande, Derek je-ne-pense-qu'avec-ma-queue-Hale !

Le coeur battant, Stiles sentit irrévocablement la colère monter en lui, et malgré les efforts désespérés qu'il faisait pour la contenir, il ne parvenait visiblement pas à la réfréner. Résultat, la pièce resta silencieuse quelques minutes, et tous deux éprouvèrent un certain malaise avant que le loup ne se décidât à le dissiper en reprenant la parole :

\- Ne t'énerve pas, le supplia Derek, le serrant un peu plus contre lui.

\- J'essaye.

\- Alors essaye plus fort, insista le loup.

\- Tu crois que c'est facile ? s'offusqua l'hyperactif. Tu crois que c'est facile quand tu me reproches des choses de ce genre ? Tu crois quoi ? Que je le fais exprès ? Que ça me fait plaisir ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non, affirma le brun, nichant son visage dans le cou de son copain. J'essaye juste de te comprendre, Stiles. Je ne veux pas que tu prennes ça pour des reproches. Je suis désolé si je ne m'y prends pas de la meilleure manière qui soit, concéda Derek, mais c'est difficile pour toi, comme pour moi, expliqua-t-il. Et on ne va pas pouvoir tourner autour du problème éternellement. Il...Il va falloir que l'on parle d'Abi. Qu'on en parle vraiment, et pas que l'on survole le sujet, comme la dernière fois.

\- Ok, on arrête, le coupa subitement Stiles, la voix chancelante.

\- Stiles...

\- On arrête, répéta-t-il, se braquant complètement.

Le fils du Shérif tira sur la couverture, lâcha la main de son compagnon et enfonça son visage dans son oreiller. C'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait parler d' _Abi_. Le simple fait d'entendre de son prénom prononcé de vive voix lui était insupportable. _Abi. Abigail._ Est-ce que c'était vraiment aussi dur pour Derek ? Est-ce qu'il en souffrait autant que lui ? Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en douter. Le basketteur donnait l'impression de s'en être remis, rapidement. Une semaine, deux ? Combien de temps avait-il fallu pour clore le chapitre, pour passer à autre chose, alors que Stiles se sentait toujours aussi malheureux ? La voix de Deaton résonnait sans cesse sous son crâne depuis l'annonce de la mort d'Abi, lui répétant encore et encore ces mêmes mots que Stiles aurait voulu ne jamais avoir à entendre. _« Son coeur ne bat plus. Je suis vraiment désolé. »_

\- C'est pas grave, Stiles. On essayera une autre fois, chuchota son copain sentant certainement la flagrance de culpabilité qui commençait à se dégager de sa peau.

 _Si, justement, c'est grave._

Stiles se sentait tellement stupide de ne pas pouvoir en parler. Tout le monde autour de lui faisait tellement d'efforts pour essayer de le réconforter, et même si ses amis étaient parfois maladroits, ils faisaient tout leur possible pour l'aider, pour le soutenir. L'hyperactif avait l'impression d'être ingrat en agissant ainsi. D'être un poids. Mais il n'arrivait pas à réagir autrement. Il s'en sentait incapable pour le moment.

oOoOo

Cela faisait maintenant quelques semaines, voire un mois et un peu plus, que Stiles avait repris les cours, mais ce matin-là, il n'avait qu'un objectif en tête, passer l'interrogatoire que lui faisait subir quotidiennement son père le plus rapidement possible. C'était devenu récurrent. Depuis quelque temps, le Shérif ne cessait de le harceler avec ses questions toutes aussi intrusives les unes que les autres. L'hyperactif n'en pouvait plus, d'ailleurs lui et son père s'étaient encore disputés la veille au soir à ce sujet. Stiles voulait respirer, désirait qu'on le laisse tranquille. Il en avait assez de se sentir traité comme un criminel dans un poste de police. Son père ne pouvait pas indéfiniment essayer de mettre le doigt sur le problème qui, semblait-il, tourmentait son fils.

Un problème qui d'ailleurs n'existait pas. Stiles n'en avait aucun, il allait bien, mais plus il semblait le répéter à son bourru de père, plus celui-ci avait l'air d'être persuadé du contraire. Cette situation devenait insupportable pour le plus jeune des Stilinski, qui en venait même à éviter de croiser le Shérif dans leur propre maison.

Puisque Stiles ne voulait plus avoir de disputes avec son père, il s'était juré, la veille, en fixant le plafond de sa chambre, la colère assombrissant encore ses pupilles, qu'il resterait dorénavant calme, et ne s'énerverait plus si son père persistait encore à le questionner. Il trouverait une parade, n'importe laquelle, qui lui permettrait, au moins, de prendre son petit déjeuner tranquillement.

L'hyperactif se leva donc ce matin-là, en espérant qu'il se tiendrait à ses nouvelles résolutions avec succès.

Le Shérif était déjà dans la cuisine quand il y descendit pour prendre son petit déjeuner. L'odeur du café embaumait la pièce, tandis que son père s'appliquait à feuilleter un grand journal.

L'adulte remonta ses lunettes à l'aide de son index, releva la tête vers son fils et lui adressa un petit sourire avant de le saluer dans un petit mouvement de tête. Stiles jeta un coup d'oeil à l'heure et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il ne pouvait pas aller en cours sans avoir déjeuné, il ne tiendrait pas jusqu'à la pause du midi, il le savait. S'il s'entêtait à attendre que le Shérif s'en allât, Stiles se trouverait dans l'obligation de sauter le repas le plus important de la journée. Hors de question.

Il prit alors sur lui, s'assit en face de son père en faisant grincer, au passage, sa chaise sur le carrelage. Une fois assis, l'adolescent fit tout son possible pour ne pas croiser le regard du Shérif. Il savait que cette méthode était généralement inefficace, mais Stiles continuait à espérer, secrètement, qu'un jour, elle fonctionnerait.

Se faisant tout petit sur sa chaise, Stiles se servit un verre de jus d'ananas, attrapa un biscuit aux pépites de chocolat, n'oubliant pas d'apporter un maximum d'attention à tout ce qui n'était pas directement relié à son père : les coins de la table, les miettes près de son verre, les pépites de chocolat, le carrelage… Il l'imaginait parfaitement le fixer de ses grands yeux bleus, à travers ses petites lunettes qui glissaient sans cesse le long de son nez .

Soudain, un raclement de gorge rompit le silence. Dans quelques secondes l'interrogatoire allait commencer, Stiles en était persuadé. Il croisa alors mentalement les doigts pour se tromper, et se maudit de ne pas avoir au moins allumé la télévision pour laisser un bruit de fond accaparer l'attention du policier.

\- Tu es bizarre depuis que tu es rentré, confessa le Shérif, d'une voix dénuée de toute agressivité, comme si leur dispute de la veille ne s'était jamais produite.

Stiles se sentit se crisper malgré lui. Il laissa un petit silence planer, le temps de calmer son impulsivité qui commençait déjà à le dévorer de l'intérieur. Pas de dispute, surtout pas de dispute.

Il releva la tête, se forçant à sourire, prenant un air confiant. Il suffisait de bien jouer la comédie, de faire tout son possible pour être crédible, être _normal_. Le fils du Shérif fit donc mine de ne pas comprendre où voulait en venir son père.

\- Vraiment ? fit-il avec une petite grimace. Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé répondre à ça ? Il y a des millions de façon de répondre à ça. Tu le sais ? Et je pourrais te dire exactement la même chose, débita l'adolescent. Grand Shérif de Beacon Hills, vous êtes carrément bizarre depuis quelque temps ! Auriez-vous succombé au côté obscur de la force ? badina-t-il.

Stiles aurait cru au moins arracher un minuscule rictus à son père, mais ce fut un échec cuisant. Les expressions qui passaient sur le visage du Shérif n'étaient pas faites pour le rassurer. Inquiétude, gravité, anxiété se succédaient sur ses traits fatigués.

Stiles se racla la gorge et se redressa, mal à l'aise. Combien de fois allait-il devoir répéter à son père que tout allait parfaitement bien ? Qu'il n'avait absolument aucune raison de se faire du souci. Malheureusement, le policier était têtu, buté, certainement un trait de famille.

Stiles serra son verre entre ses mains, réfléchissant à divers arguments qui parviendraient à enfin dissiper toutes les inquiétudes de son père, mais celui-ci le devança :

\- Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? persista à demander l'homme en uniforme.

Le Shérif semblait avoir décidé d'y aller franco ce matin, de ne plus tourner autour du pot comme il l'avait peu habilement fait ces derniers jours. Il n'était pas certain de la démarche à suivre pour obtenir des réponses honnêtes de la part de son fils. Il n'était pas aveugle, et il connaissait Stiles, il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais si son fils refusait de parler, il ne pouvait pas l'aider.

A tout moment, Stiles pouvait se braquer et se mettre sur la défensive, et le Shérif savait qu'à cet instant précis, le dialogue serait inévitablement rompu. C'était la dernière chose qu'il désirait. Ce fut alors, toujours avec une légère appréhension, tentant de se montrer le plus calme possible, que le Shérif fit, prudemment, une nouvelle tentative pour inciter Stiles à se confier à lui, voyant que son fils ne répondait toujours pas :

\- Je veux dire, toussa l'adulte, au lycée, tu n'as rencontré aucun problème dernièrement ? N'est-ce pas ? Entre Derek et toi, tout va bien ? Pas de dispute, par hasard ?

Il vit la mâchoire de son fils se contracter. Stiles se crispa davantage, l'espace de quelques secondes, avant de boire une gorgée de son jus d'ananas. Il fit une petite grimace quand le goût acide de la boisson frappa son palais puis répondit enfin, se montrant, comme à son habitude, froid, indifférent :

\- Tout va bien, au lycée comme avec Derek, papa, soupira l'hyperactif.

Son père ne dit rien, pendant un moment, et Stiles crut, un instant, que le shérif avait abandonné. Erreur. Grossière erreur. Le plus âgé reprit le taureau par les cornes, ne semblant pas se lasser de cet échange stérile.

\- Est-ce que... , hésita-t-il, se mastiquant l'intérieur de la joue droite. Stiles, reprit-il avec plus de contenance, regardant cette fois-ci son fils droit dans les yeux. Il faut me le dire si tu penses encore à cette fausse couche.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche dans l'optique de répondre, mais la referma rapidement, sans émettre le moindre son. Il inspira un grand coup, sentant son coeur s'affoler à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, et essaya de se calmer. Malgré les efforts qu'il faisait pour ne pas se fermer aux tentatives de son père de le faire enfin parler, il sentit qu'il n'y parviendrait pas. Il serra donc les poings sous la table, espérant pouvoir se contenir.

\- Je ne veux pas parler de ça, déclara-t-il, bien plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait désiré.

Le Shérif eut un mouvement de recul. Il se doutait bien que le problème venait de là, mais il pensait que la longue discussion qu'ils avaient eue tous les deux, après le retour de Stiles dans cette maison, l'avait aidé à tourner la page. Il s'était visiblement trompé.

\- Stiles, il faut que l'on en parle. Je sais que c'est...

\- Papa ! s'écria son fils, exaspéré, perdant son sang-froid. Ça fait trois mois, articula-t-il. C'est bon ! Si tu t'attends à ce que je te joue une scène digne des mélodrames les plus larmoyants, eh bien, tu devrais passer ton tour. Je vais bien, j'ai avalé la pilule, et maintenant fous-moi la paix. Foutez-moi tous la paix !

Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, Stiles se mit à observer son père qui ne semblait pas plus convaincu qu'il allait bien que la minute précédente. Hausser la voix ne servait à rien, ce n'était pas de cette façon qu'il réussirait à convaincre le Shérif qu'il s'était tout à fait remis de sa fausse couche. Stiles devait se montrer calme, donner des arguments, mais ne surtout pas se mettre en colère et … c'était mal parti. L'hyperactif se pinça les lèvres, décroisa ses bras et après avoir pris une gorgée de sa boisson et s'être éclairci la voix, il essaya de reprendre la parole en s'efforçant de rester maître de lui-même et de ses émotions.

\- Je vais bien, répéta l'adolescent sur un ton plus doux. Est-ce que tu me vois me morfondre sous mes draps toute la journée ? Non. Je ne passe pas mon temps cloîtré entre les quatre murs de cette maison. Pas plus tard qu'hier, j'ai fait un bowling avec Scott et Jackson ! On s'est vraiment amusé, assura-t-il. Scott est toujours aussi nul et ça en devient un peu flippant, mais Jackson, et même sans super pouvoirs de loup-garou, est un vrai adversaire de taille ! J'étais à ça de remporter la première place ! A ça ! Enfin bref, souffla Stiles, tout ça pour dire que je ne vois pas ce qu'il te faut de plus pour te prouver que ma vie est un parfait conte de fées ! Grandiose !

Le Shérif sembla peser le pour et le contre, puis finit par hocher à plusieurs reprises la tête, sans doute enfin convaincu par les arguments de son fils. Stiles se sentit soulagé, parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre pour rassurer son père.

\- Je vais être en retard ! sursauta le Shérif en jetant un coup d'oeil à l'heure.

D'un bond énergique, il se leva de sa chaise, manquant de la renverser, puis en une gorgée, termina son café avant d'attraper sa mallette de travail. Prêt à passer la porte, le Shérif fit demi-tour et s'approcha de son fils pour l'embrasser sur le front et lui souhaiter une bonne journée , n'oubliant pas d'ajouter, d'une voix déterminée :

\- On n'a pas fini de discuter, toi et moi.

 _Ah, merde_.

oOoOo

Ce matin, Lydia semblait plus énervée que jamais. La raison ? Son binôme de science l'avait lâchement abandonnée. Elle se retrouvait donc toute seule à devoir écrire un compte rendu sur la dernière expérience que le professeur Harris avait bien voulu soumettre à ses bien-aimés élèves.

\- Lydia , arrête de faire la grimace, ma belle, la taquina Jackson en binôme avec McCall, installé à la table juste en face. Tu es parfaitement capable de faire cet exercice toute seule.

\- Je sais bien, pesta la rouquine, broyant rageusement son stylo-bille de sa main droite. Mais pour une fois qu'Harris me mettait avec un partenaire ayant autant de A dans sa moyenne que moi, j'espérais ne pas avoir à me taper tout le travail ! Je ne sais pas ce qui passe par la tête de Stiles, ces derniers temps, pour qu'il sèche autant de cours.

\- Il doit encore s'être fait embarquer par Raeken, risqua Scott , d'un ton amer.

Lydia se retourna, observant la place vide que ce soi-disant Theo Raeken aurait dû occuper. C'était avec lui et sa bande que Stiles passait le plus clair de son temps à présent, et il négligeait désormais la meute, ne la fréquentait plus du tout comme autrefois. Cela faisait environ deux mois que cette situation durait, soit, depuis son retour au lycée.

Lydia ne voulait pas l'avouer, par fierté, mais elle n'aimait pas voir son meilleur ami prendre ses distances et encore moins traîner avec Theo. Ce type n'avait pas une réputation glorieuse. De nombreuses rumeurs couraient à son sujet. Elles le décrivaient comme vicieux, hypocrite et manipulateur. Lydia essayait de ne pas y faire attention, mais cela lui était difficile.

Elle aurait cru que ce travail en binôme allait lui permettre de discuter avec son hyperactif favori, mais, finalement, cela s'était avéré impossible. Stiles avait quasiment coupé les ponts avec la meute, ne leur fournissant que de brèves explications sur son comportement, au passage, presque distraitement. Cela avait été un miracle, que la veille il se fût décidé à appeler Scott et Jackson pour une partie de bowling. Lydia aurait aimé y être conviée.

Apparemment, Stiles avait besoin de temps. Lydia comprenait. Après ce qu'il avait vécu on ne pouvait pas lui demander d'oublier instantanément tout ce qui s'était passé. Lors de leur dernière discussion, avec Scott, Stiles avait été très clair. Il avait besoin de temps pour remettre ses idées en place. Il avait avoué que tout ce monde peuplé de loups-garous et d'autres créatures surnaturelles, ne lui convenait plus. Qu'il avait besoin de lâcher prise, et de retrouver un semblant de normalité dans sa vie.

\- Juste pour quelque temps, avait-il insisté ce jour-là.

Seulement, d'après Lydia « quelque temps » ne signifiait pas un mois et demi, voire deux. La voix de son ami commençait à lui manquer et c'était une sensation étrange pour la petite rousse.

\- Ce Théo Raeken, ce n'était pas l'un de vos amis d'enfance, demanda Jackson à Scott, l'air incrédule.

\- Si. Ça remonte à loin maintenant, expliqua McCall en haussant les épaules. On traînait toujours ensemble avec Stiles en primaire. D'ailleurs, je me souviens qu'à cette époque, ces deux-là ne pouvaient pas se supporter. Stiles disait qu'il était beaucoup trop imbu de sa personne et qu'il détestait ses sourires en coin, rit doucement le mexicain aux souvenirs que lui procurait cette conversation. Alors je dois avouer être le premier étonné de les voir tous les deux bras dessus bras dessous aujourd'hui.

\- J'aimerais que tout redevienne comme avant, soupira la banshee, une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

\- Pour ça, il faudrait que Stiles se décide à parler de sa fausse couche, se plaignit Jackson. Or, il refuse de le faire. D'après Erica, il ne veut même pas aborder le sujet avec Derek. On ne peut pas aider quelqu'un qui ne veut pas être aidé, Lydia.

\- Bien sûr que si on peut l'aider, réfuta aussitôt la petite amie du basketteur. Il faut juste trouver la bonne manière de s'y prendre. C'est Stiles ! Bon sang !

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Harris, visiblement trop occupé à sermonner d'autres élèves dans le fond de la classe pour s'occuper de ce qu'ils complotaient , puis reprit en essayant de chuchoter du mieux qu'elle le pût :

\- C'est le genre de personne qui a besoin d'impérativement vider son sac si elle veut pouvoir se sentir mieux. On est censé être cette oreille attentive dont il a besoin. C'est nous , ses amis, pas ce stupide Théo et ses potes !

\- Le problème, plaida Scott, c'est qu'on lui a promis de lui laisser du temps. Le temps qu'il faudra. Attendons encore un peu avant de tenter quoi que ce soit. Précipiter les choses ne servirait à rien.

La venue d'Harris vers leurs tables respectives les força chacun à se concentrer sur leur travail, interrompant leur discussion. Lydia aurait voulu discuter plus de Stiles avec ses camarades, mais le professeur ne sembla plus vouloir les quitter des yeux de tout le reste de l'heure.

oOoOo

Dans le vestiaire des garçons du lycée, Erica ne cessait d'agiter une petite enveloppe rose sous le nez de Derek qui essayait de se changer en paix. Apparemment, la jolie blonde ne se sentait pas de trop dans ces vestiaires remplis de garçons à moitié à poil. D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas comme si l'endroit avait encore été infesté de mâles déambulant dans leur plus simple appareil. La plupart des joueurs de basket-ball étaient en effet déjà sortis.

\- Tu n'as rien à faire ici, Erica, grogna le loup, amer.

\- Mais tu ne te rends pas compte, sautilla-t-elle sur place, Ariane Lawrence m'a invitée à sa fête ! Alors que Lydia n'a toujours pas reçu sa lettre, moi, Erica Reyes, je suis enfin conviée à sa fête d'anniversaire ! s'exclama-t-elle, froissant l'enveloppe entre ses mains.

Derek eut un petit rire face à toute l'excitation de la louve. Des étoiles brillaient dans les yeux d'Erica. Il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi enthousiaste. A vrai dire, elle n'avait jamais été invitée à la fête d'anniversaire d'Ariane et il fallait avouer qu'après la fête d'anniversaire de Lydia, c'était la soirée la plus attendue de l'année.

Soudain, Erica cessa de gigoter et une petite moue s'installa sur son visage avant qu'elle ne demandât :

\- Tu penses que Stiles sera aussi à cette fête ?

Elle savait que Derek n'avait pas franchement envie d'aborder le sujet « Stiles » pour l'instant, mais même en voyant l'expression douloureuse qui traversa le visage de son ami pendant une fraction de seconde, Erica avait envie d'éclaircir toute cette histoire. Contrairement à son habitude, Derek ne lui avait rien confié sur sa vie ces derniers mois, pas même quelques détails insignifiants. Erica était donc restée dans le flou, tout comme, logiquement, le reste de la meute, puisque c'était elle, d'ordinaire, qui leur fournissait la moindre information concernant de près ou de loin Derek.

\- Je ne sais pas, finit par soupirer son meilleur ami, faisant mine de ne pas être affecté par la question posée par Erica. Il traîne avec Theo et vu qu'Ariane est l'une de ses amies, j'imagine que Stiles a dû être invité, lui aussi.

\- Ça ne s'est toujours pas arrangé avec Stiles ? N'est-ce pas ? se risqua à demander Erica après quelques minutes passées dans un silence complet.

Derek ferma son casier puis vint s'asseoir sur l'un des bancs à disposition des joueurs, imité par Erica qui ne le lâchait plus des yeux, désireuse de capter la moindre émotion sur son visage. Elle était curieuse et surtout impatiente d'en savoir plus. Après cette discussion, Erica arriverait probablement à répondre à la moitié des questions que se posait le reste de la meute, et qu'elle-même se posait au demeurant.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua Derek, la voix chancelante et fixant ses baskets. C'est compliqué.

\- Compliqué comment, Derek ? insista Erica, déposant sa main sur l'avant-bras de ce dernier, pour l'encourager à continuer. Explique-moi.

\- On a en quelque sorte rompu le mois dernier, mais on continue de se voir et de s'envoyer des messages régulièrement. C'est un peu comme si on avait gardé la même relation mais privée de tout ce qui tourne autour du sexe. Tu comprends ? C'est une sorte de pause, j'imagine, conclut-il en passant sa main sur son visage. J'en sais rien.

L'atmosphère s'alourdissait dans les vestiaires, tandis qu'Erica attendait, silencieuse, sachant pertinemment que son ami avait bien plus à dire. Elle passa sa main sur le dos du loup, dessinant quelques cercles. L'odeur émanant de son meilleur ami lui laissait deviner qu'une sorte d'épuisement émotionnel l'accablait, et même le rongeait.

\- J'ai...Je le sens différent, reprit Derek, mettant fin à ce silence désagréable. Il s'emporte facilement ces derniers temps, souffla-t-il. Erica, j'ai essayé de parler du bébé avec lui, mais il se braque à chaque fois ! Je sais que le problème vient de là, mais je ne sais plus quoi faire pour arranger les choses. La dernière fois, on s'est disputé à cause de ça, et j'ai vraiment cru qu'il ne voudrait plus jamais me reparler, avoua dans un souffle Hale.

\- Laisse-lui encore un peu de temps, conseilla Erica, ne sachant pas réellement quoi dire. Laisse-lui un peu de temps, et peut-être qu'il finira par être prêt à engager cette discussion avec toi.

\- Ça va faire deux mois, Erica, rétorqua Derek. Il ne semble pas vouloir changer d'avis ! Et...Et je ne supporte plus cette situation. Je l'aime, mais j'ai juste l'impression que j'aurais beau faire tous les efforts du monde pour arranger les choses, ce n'est plus possible. On ne peut pas continuer comme ça.

\- Peut-être que c'est mieux pour vous que vous restiez amis.

\- Je ne veux pas être son ami, objecta sèchement le loup en se relevant. Je ne l'ai jamais voulu.

Erica soupira. Elle ne savait pas quoi conseiller à Derek, à part de laisser le temps faire les choses, d'y aller en douceur. Mais si la manière douce ne marchait pas, alors il faudrait bien un jour employer la manière forte, quitte à faire des dégâts. Comme toujours, elle n'aimait pas voir son meilleur ami dans cet état, et protectrice de nature, Erica avait juste tout bonnement envie de le serrer dans ses bras et de lui promettre que tout s'arrangerait bientôt. Seulement, elle ne pouvait faire une telle promesse, car elle-même ne savait pas ce qu'il allait advenir du couple de son ami. Elle se leva donc à son tour, attrapa son sac au sol et suivit Derek à l'extérieur des vestiaires.

oOoOo

C'était la première fois que Stiles se retrouvait enfermé dans une cellule. D'habitude, il se trouvait de l'autre côté, à essayer de se prendre pour le futur Shérif de la ville. Aujourd'hui était donc un jour assez particulier. Son père le regardait, de l'autre côté des barreaux, les bras croisés, une expression de mécontentement déformant ses traits d'ordinaire harmonieux. La colère imprégnait ses traits, creusant de vilaines rides sur son front. Ce qui le mettait le plus hors de lui, était de voir son fils, effronté, lui sourire, les joues encore cramoisies, à cause de l'alcool qu'il avait dû boire un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Il riait même, se balançant d'avant en arrière, assis sur le banc de la cellule. Juste à côté de Stiles, était assis Theo, un peu plus sur la réserve, fixant ses pieds d'un air agacé. Lui aussi semblait avoir bu.

Le Shérif avait eu du mal à le reconnaître car la dernière fois qu'il avait vu le petit Raeken, celui-ci ne devait pas être plus haut que trois pommes. Il faut dire qu'à une certaine époque, Stiles, Scott et lui étaient inséparables. Aujourd'hui, Theo était devenu un beau jeune homme, mais apparemment, il était aussi inconscient que Stiles.

Le policier se racla la gorge, prêt à passer un savon aux deux jeunes garçons.

\- Tes notes à l'école dégringolent, ton lycée n'arrête pas de m'appeler pour m'informer d'absences non justifiées, à la maison tu te comportes comme un gamin capricieux de trois ans et maintenant ça ? dit-il en s'adressant tout d'abord à son fils. Vous vous rendez compte, tous les deux, dans quelle situation vous me mettez ?! s'exclama sévèrement le Shérif. En plus d'être mineurs et ivres, vous êtes assez idiots pour pénétrer par effraction dans le zoo de Beacon Hills, alors que son entrée est interdite au public depuis le mois dernier ! Et cerise sur le gâteau, vous décidez sur un coup de tête de rentrer dans la cage d'un boa bien plus costaud que vous deux réunis ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête ?! Bon sang !

\- T'aurais peut-être préféré qu'on aille voir les lions ? s'amusa l'hyperactif, provocant un rire mal dissimulé de Theo.

\- J'aurais préféré que tu ailles en cours, Stiles !

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et fit une petite grimace de dégoût avant de vivement secouer la tête.

\- J'avais prévu d'y aller, mais j'ai changé d'avis, expliqua-t-il sans même éprouver le moindre remords. Si c'est pour qu'Harris me prenne la tête avec ses problèmes de chimie, je préfère encore aller dans la cage aux lions. Ça, ça aurait valu le coup que je me lève à 7 heures du mat' ! Ou 6 heures, réfléchit l'adolescent, fronçant les sourcils. Enfin, je ne sais plus à quelle heure on était censé avoir science. De toute façon, ce cours est pourri !

Le Shérif secoua la tête de gauche à droite, d'un air réprobateur, mais son fils ne sembla pas y prêter attention, au contraire, il se mit même à discuter avec Theo, oubliant carrément la présence de son père. Le Shérif soupira bruyamment, posant ses mains sur ses hanches, se sentant littéralement bouillir sur place. Il aurait cru au moins recevoir des excuses de la part de Stiles. Il aurait cru que son fils aurait au moins eu l'intelligence de se remettre en question. Cela faisait tout de même une heure, que lui et son ami avaient été enfermés par l'un de ses collègues, dans cette cellule.

Monsieur Stilinski ne dit rien pendant un moment, observant le comportement insouciant de Stiles. Plissant les yeux, observateur. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Une chose en particulier, sur laquelle le Shérif avait du mal à mettre le doigt, avait du mal à mettre un nom et, pourtant, il avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait rien de plus flagrant.

\- Autrefois, je t'aurais juste sermonné un grand coup, déclara le Shérif, coupant la discussion des deux jeunes garçons, parce que j'aurais été certain que tu aurais compris ton erreur, mais là, il est hors de question que je te laisse sortir de ce commissariat comme si de rien n'était et pour que tu recommences tes conneries. Vous avez de la chance, tous les deux, que le propriétaire du zoo ait décidé de ne pas porter plainte, concéda-t-il, autrement vous auriez de bien plus gros problèmes ! Mais en attendant, je peux vous promettre que vous resterez enfermés ici jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Vous en tirerez peut-être une leçon comme ça !

\- C'est hors la loi ! s'écria Stiles, levant le menton d'un air de défi. Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça !

\- Je suis le Shérif, j'ai tous les droits.

Sur ces mots, le père sortit de la salle, espérant qu'une fois dessaoulé, son fils changerait d'attitude.

Malheureusement pour le Shérif, une fois dégrisé, son fils ne sembla plus pouvoir tenir en place, il n'arrêtait pas de demander à ce qu'on le laissât sortir une bonne fois pour toutes. On l'entendait brailler jusqu'aux bureaux, et le Shérif, se frottant la tempe furieusement, commençait à en avoir assez d'entendre la voix criarde du jeune homme. Si c'était la vengeance de Stiles pour s'être fait harceler de questions toute la semaine, alors le Shérif devait avouer que celle-ci était particulièrement efficace, parce qu'il finit par se lever, sortir de son bureau et aller ouvrir la cellule. Son crâne allait exploser.

Stiles bondit en un rien de temps hors de la cellule, plus que satisfait d'avoir réussi à faire craquer son père. Celui-ci avait eu ses nerfs mis à si rude épreuve par ses cris qu'il lui avait redonné sa liberté. Theo, quant à lui, avait pris son temps pour se lever, et sortir de la cellule, tant son corps était perclus de courbatures. Il se demandait d'où son ami pouvait bien tirer toute cette énergie. Il commençait, lui aussi, à avoir un petit mal de crâne, et même s'il appréciait Stiles, Theo devait avouer que parfois, c'était dur de traîner avec lui. Le plus jeune des Stilinski était une vraie pile électrique, et son comportement avait le don de replonger Theo dans les souvenirs de son enfance, des souvenirs qui, au fur et à mesure, commencèrent à l'inquiéter.

oOoOo

Lundi arriva après un week-end mouvementé pour certains, et très calme pour d'autres. Lydia fulminait, devant Scott et Allison, dans l'un des couloirs du lycée. La fête d'Ariane par ci, la fête d'Ariane par là ! Lydia n'en pouvait plus d'en entendre parler à tout va, encore et encore. Elle ne voulait pas en entendre parler. Pour quelle raison ? Parce que cette fois-ci, elle était la seule à ne pas y avoir été conviée. Elle n'avait reçu aucune invitation alors que tout le monde dans le lycée se pavanait en brandissant cette maudite enveloppe rose à paillettes.

Elle ? Lydia ? Recalée à une fête ! C'était impensable ! Qui était assez fou pour ne pas vouloir de sa présence ? Ariane Lawrence, en tout cas, semblait l'être.

\- Je suis sûre qu'elle m'en veut parce qu'elle n'a pas été élue reine du lycée l'année dernière ! bougonna la belle rousse, levant les yeux au ciel. Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si tout le monde pensait que je méritais plus ce titre qu'elle !

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, compatit Allison, Scott et moi, nous n'irons pas non plus si tu n'es pas invitée.

\- Quoi ?! sursauta son copain complètement abasourdi par la décision qu'Allison venait de prendre sans son consentement. Mais ça va être la fête du siècle ! A ce qui paraît, il y aura même des rappeurs super connus ! Je ne peux pas manquer ça ! On ne peut pas manquer ça, Allison ! Et puis Lydia n'a qu'à venir sans invitation, personne ne s'en rendra compte ! s'écria-t-il , une grimace de désespoir défigurant son visage.

Lydia sentit comme une ampoule s'allumer sous son crâne, alors qu'Allison refusait catégoriquement la proposition de Scott et campait sur ses positions. Mais ce Mexicain était loin d'être idiot ! Il avait parfaitement raison ! Depuis quand Lydia avait-elle besoin d'une invitation pour se pointer où que ce fût ? Elle n'avait besoin d'aucune autorisation. La reine du lycée avait tous les droits, et si elle avait envie de se pointer chez Ariane sans invitation, elle le ferait, et elle parviendrait à ses fins quoi qu'il advînt.

La venue d'Erica, tel un boulet de canon, interrompit tout dialogue entre le trio. Elle tirait une gueule de trois mètres. La fureur qui émanait de ses pupilles caramel pétrifia Scott sur place. Ce dernier eut un petit mouvement de recul tandis que la petite blonde se positionna devant eux, les bras croisés, arborant une expression grave.

\- Ecoutez-moi bien, cracha-t-elle, venimeuse, toi et Lydia, les pointa-t-elle du doigt, si vous n'allez pas tout de suite remettre en place Stilinski, je vous jure que je ne me retiendrai pas la prochaine fois que l'envie de lui mettre mon poing dans sa belle gueule d'ange me prendra ! Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à être obligée de ramasser Derek à la petite cuillère, comme j'ai eu à le faire ce week-end ! s'écria-t-elle les joues rougies par la colère, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Ce que votre « meilleur ami » a fait c'est juste... Juste dégueulasse ! Et même si pour une fois je ne voulais pas prendre parti, il ne m'en laisse pas le choix ! Alors, soit vous allez le voir et il vient s'excuser, soit j'utiliserai des moyens beaucoup moins catholiques pour moi-même le remettre sur le droit chemin ! Est-ce que c'est clair ?!

Erica n'attendit même pas une réponse de ses camarades et tourna les talons, toujours aussi folle de rage, laissant Scott, Allison et Lydia, pantelants et abasourdis après la tempête de reproches qu'ils venaient d'essuyer. Ils n'étaient même pas au courant des raisons qui poussait Erica à venir se plaindre ainsi. Ils semblaient complètement perdus, se dévisageant tous les trois mutuellement, perplexes.

\- C'est toi qui disais qu'on devait lui laisser encore un peu de temps, reprocha Martin à Scott, passant une main dans ses longs cheveux vénitiens. Je crois qu'on lui a laissé suffisamment l'occasion de faire le point.

\- Vous avez cours avec lui cette après-midi, ajouta Allison, vous n'aurez qu'à aller lui parler à ce moment-là.

Scott et Lydia acquiescèrent d'un mouvement de tête synchronisé, bien déterminés à savoir ce qui se passait.

oOoOo

En traversant le couloir rempli d'élèves, Derek n'eut aucune envie de prêter attention à cette odeur familière qui lui déchirait les narines et le coeur. Il avança donc, s'éloignant toujours un peu plus de l'endroit d'où elle provenait, puisant dans toutes ses forces pour ne pas se retourner et suivre cet effluve d'affolement qui ne cessait de s'amplifier.

Derek se frotta le nez avec force, essayant de se concentrer sur l'odeur du bonbon à la menthe qu'un élève gardait précieusement dans l'une de ses poches de jean. Puis il s'efforça de fixer ses sens sur le parfum immonde dont une fausse blonde qui se pavanait, tous seins dehors, non loin de lui, s'était aspergée. Enfin, il jeta son dévolu sur une douce odeur de shampoing à l'abricot, qui s'échappait d'une salle de classe voisine.

Mais ce fut peine perdue.

Le loup n'arrivait pas vraiment à faire abstraction de cette odeur de panique qui s'amplifiait quelque part, dans le lycée. Elle commençait à prendre des proportions alarmantes. Derek savait pertinemment ce qu'elle traduisait : elle retranscrivait ce qui se passait actuellement dans les toilettes du bâtiment A. Il savait que Stiles n'était pas loin de faire une crise d'angoisse particulièrement sévère, et qu'il s'était certainement enfermé dans l'une des ces petites cabines de toilette mises à disposition des élèves. Après ce que lui avait fait subir l'hyperactif ce week-end, Derek n'aurait pas dû se sentir concerné par ce qui lui arrivait. Il aurait dû au contraire, s'en foutre royalement, ne ressentir que de l'indifférence, mais c'était au-dessus de ses forces.

Cédant à une brusque impulsion, le loup se retourna, et d'un pas pressé, bousculant quelques-uns de ses camarades au passage, il se rendit en toute hâte dans le bâtiment A.

Il se serait giflé s'il l'avait pu, une bonne centaine de fois, mais il ne pouvait manifestement pas laisser Stiles dans un tel état, sans rien faire.

Sa main resta bloquée sur la poignée des toilettes, tandis qu'une voix bien différente de celle de Stilinski parvint à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ses tympans. Ils étaient deux là-dedans, Stiles n'était pas seul.

Derek reconnut la voix du deuxième garçon.

\- C'est pour ton bien Stiles ! gronda Raeken. Tu pensais que personne n'allait s'en apercevoir ?! Tu pensais que j'allais pas le voir ?!

\- Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre, Théo ! Laisse-moi tranquille, articula Stiles , le souffle court.

\- Non, je ne te laisserai pas tranquille ! Je te jure que !

\- Que quoi ?! retentit la voix de Hale qui venait d'entrer.

Theo se retourna, surpris, embarrassé à la vue du regard orageux que lui balançait le basketteur. Le message d'avertissement que lui transmettaient les pupilles du lycanthrope le fit reculer. Il s'éloigna de l'hyperactif à contrecoeur, inspirant bruyamment. Les dents serrées, et frustré de ne pas pouvoir continuer sa conversation avec Stiles en privé, Theo se résigna à quitter les lieux, mais pas sans formuler une promesse qu'il adressa à l'hyperactif :

\- On en reparlera. Cette discussion est loin d'être terminée !

La porte claqua derrière lui, et aussitôt, Stiles se redressa, jetant un regard peu amical au loup qui semblait pourtant l'avoir tiré d'une situation délicate. Derek parut pris de court, un instant, par cette attitude qui lui semblait inappropriée. Etait-il trop difficile de le remercier ?

Quoi qu'il en fût, l'odeur d'angoisse qui émanait encore peu de temps auparavant de l'humain s'était estompée, et le loup en éprouva un vif soulagement. Ce soulagement fut cependant de courte durée. L'anxiété qu'exhalait Stiles fut en effet progressivement remplacée par une odeur qui traduisait un nouveau sentiment : la colère, cette fois, et une colère noire.

Probablement pour se calmer, Stiles alla se rincer le visage à l'eau froide. Le résultat fut peu concluant. L'adolescent prit appui sur l'un des lavabos devant lui, ferma les yeux et inspira puis expira profondément.

Derek l'observa sans faire le moindre mouvement. Il aurait pu partir maintenant que le garçon allait mieux, ou du moins ne semblait plus ressentir la moindre sensation de panique, mais Derek voulait avoir des explications, savoir ce que Théo lui voulait et savoir les raisons de sa colère. Si Erica avait été là, elle lui aurait, sans doute, hurlé dessus, lui disant qu'il ferait mieux de s'occuper de ses affaires et d'arrêter d'essayer d'interagir avec Stilinski. Cependant, c'était plus fort que lui. Derek avait des sentiments, et par conséquent, voir l'humain dans cet état ne pouvait pas le laisser indifférent.

Il s'approcha donc, avec circonspection, redoutant une réaction imprévisible de la part de l'hyperactif puis finit par rompre le silence écrasant et désagréable qui s'était installé en osant prendre la parole.

\- Qu'est-

\- La prochaine fois, le coupa Stiles en s'éloignant des lavabos tout en plantant son regard acide dans le sien, occupe-toi de tes affaires ! Puis il explosa littéralement, plongeant son interlocuteur dans un abîme d'incompréhension. Je m'en contrefous que tu aies cru que j'avais besoin de toi ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! Je peux parfaitement me débrouiller tout seul ! Arrêtez de tous vous mêler de ce qui ne vous regarde pas !

Derek aurait voulu répliquer, pouvoir comprendre ce qui mettait le fils du Shérif dans cet état, il aurait voulu trouver une solution pour le calmer, mais Stiles quitta les lieux avant qu'il puisse ouvrir la bouche, le bousculant au passage. Il envisagea de le rattraper, de le forcer à déballer son sac, mais, bien trop épuisé par toutes ces disputes, tous ces changements d'humeur répétitifs, toutes ces histoires sans fin, Derek se résigna à renoncer à suivre Stiles. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se retrouver dans la même situation que le jour précédent.

oOoOo

La littérature, Stiles n'avait jamais aimé cette matière. Analyser des œuvres plus vieilles que son arrière-grand-père ne l'avait jamais vraiment passionné et d'ailleurs c'était pour cette raison que l'hyperactif attendait avec impatience la fin de ce cours. Entendre son professeur lire le poème le plus niais de tous les temps, comme si celui-ci était un trésor inestimable ou une relique sacrée, était un vrai supplice. La moitié de la classe s'était déjà endormie.

Stiles avait tout essayé pour se distraire, faire des sculptures avec ses stylos et son tube de colle, dessiner d'ignobles créatures grimaçantes sur les pages de son cahier, découper sa gomme en de millier de petits morceaux, mais maintenant, il commençait à être à court d'idées. Son pied tapait frénétiquement sur le sol depuis une demi-heure, tandis que son portable ne cessait de vibrer dans la poche de son pantalon.

Le fils du Shérif savait qui le bombardait de messages en rafale. Il l'avait deviné très vite en voyant Scott lui faire de grands signes de sa place. Il s'était même fait réprimander par le professeur à cause de son manque de discrétion.

Mais il n'y avait pas que son meilleur ami qui semblait vouloir attirer son attention, Lydia et Theo aussi . Bien sûr, ces deux-là étaient un peu plus discrets, mais leurs manoeuvres restaient cependant parfaitement visibles.

Stiles n'avait pas trouvé d'autre parade que de les ignorer pendant toute l'heure, parce qu'il n'avait aucune envie de leur parler, de répondre à un seul de leurs messages ou même de les lire. Theo avait certainement tout déballé à Martin et McCall. Il les avait vus discuter ensemble, juste avant que le cours n'eût commencé. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, si Theo n'avait rien dit, alors Lydia et Scott avaient peut-être eux aussi deviné ce qui se passait et Stiles n'avait aucune envie d'entendre le moindre sermon de leur part ou de leur fournir des explications.

Son téléphone vibra encore une fois et, serrant les dents, Stiles le sortit enfin de sa poche, faisant défiler chaque message sous son pouce. Il avait raison, Théo, Lydia et Scott étaient bien ses harceleurs et tous lui demandaient exactement la même chose : de les voir dès que l'interclasse aurait sonné.

Stiles leva la tête vers l'horloge murale. Plus que quelques minutes et il se retrouverait certainement piégé à la sortie de la salle par ses trois amis. Son pied se mit à marteler le sol, cette fois-ci nerveusement. Il se mit à ronger ses ongles, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Comment éviter ses amis ? Stiles n'avait aucune envie d'être confronté à eux maintenant, et surtout pas aujourd'hui. Son week-end avait été une catastrophe. Ensuite, toute cette journée avait été horrible et entre les regards meurtriers d'Erica, sa rencontre avec Theo dans les toilettes et sa semi-dispute avec Derek, Stiles avait eu son compte. Il n'avait envie que d'une chose : rentrer chez lui.

Il ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps. La solution était simple : partir avant la fin du cours. La littérature étant une matière à fort coefficient, personne ne le suivrait. Stiles rangea donc ses affaires, enfila son sac et sortit de la salle de cours sans regarder derrière lui, malgré les réprimandes de son professeur de littérature.

Il ne parlerait pas à Scott, ni à Lydia ou même à Theo. Il n'en était pas question.

oOoOo

L'hyperactif avait un peu traîné avant de se décider à rentrer, comme prévu, roulant au volant de sa jeep pendant à peu près une heure. Il avait donc séché son dernier cours de l'après-midi. Tant mieux, parce qu'il n'aurait pas été sûr de pouvoir rester assis sur une chaise une heure de plus. De toutes les façons, il n'aurait pas réussi à se concentrer.

Il descendit donc de sa voiture et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, ne remarquant pas la voiture de son père devant la maison. Ce petit détail aurait dû l'alerter, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, parce que l'on était lundi, et que le lundi, son père finissait toujours très tard, mais ce n'était visiblement et exceptionnellement pas le cas ce lundi-là. Stiles se contenta de rentrer, comme si de rien n'était, mais alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa chambre, il entendit le Shérif l'interpeller. L'hyperactif sursauta puis se raidit, prenant conscience de l'intonation courroucée qu'avait empruntée la voix de son père. Le policier ne semblait pas du tout content. Le lycée avait dû l'appeler pour son absence, et c'était certainement l'absence de trop pour le Shérif.

A contrecœur, Stiles lâcha la rampe d'escalier, inspira profondément pour se donner contenance, puis alla rejoindre son père dans le salon, d'un pas traînant. Le Shérif se tenait devant la table à manger, toujours en uniforme de service, les bras croisés, arborant sur son front ces fameuses rides que Stiles connaissait bien et qui ne présageaient jamais rien de bon. Stiles resta immobile devant l'adulte, serrant la bretelle de son sac avec force, attendant que son père daigne ouvrir la bouche. « Pas de dispute, » se répétait-il intérieurement, tandis que son père le dévisageait de ses grands yeux bleus perçants.

\- Ton lycée a appelé, déclara froidement le policier.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu sais ? Et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ?

Stiles, nonchalant, haussa les épaules. Que pouvait-il bien déclarer de plus ? Qu'est-ce que son père attendait de lui ? Un mensonge ? N'aimant guère le silence qui s'était abattu dans la pièce, Stiles se sentit obligé de le remplir, et donna une excuse complètement foireuse à son père :

\- J'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Je ne me sentais pas très bien.

Le Shérif leva les yeux au ciel, paraissant à bout de nerfs. Il passa une main rageuse sur son visage rouge de colère, poussa un long soupir et grommela quelques mots à voix si basse que Stiles ne put les entendre.

L'hyperactif avait envie de quitter le salon au plus vite. L'atmosphère devenait étouffante pour lui. Il se força à rester silencieux, réprimant son envie de s'exprimer. Il savait qu'en rajouter ne ferait qu'envenimer la situation, alors Stiles attendit que son père daignât reprendre la parole, tout en espérant que, peut-être, il se déciderait à le dispenser d'une longue et pénible discussion.

\- Stiles, soupira le Shérif, tentant d'emprunter une voix plus sereine, je te laisse deux minutes pour enfin te décider à me dire ce qui ne va pas. Deux minutes.

Le policier était on ne peut plus sérieux, et Stiles ne savait décidément pas quoi répondre. Que lui fallait-il de plus ? Qu'est-ce que Stiles pouvait bien lui dire pour qu'enfin son père imprimât le fait qu'il n'y avait vraiment aucun problème ? Ok, son comportement n'avait pas été très exemplaire ces derniers temps, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour flipper à ce point.

\- Ok, souffla le Shérif face au silence de son fils avant de se retourner, lui montrant le dos.

\- Je vais très bien ! explosa l'adolescent, ne supportant pas cette tension. J'ai juste séché un cours ! C'est pas...

Stiles s'interrompit au moment où il vit son père se retourner, une boîte d'Adderall entre les mains. Stiles s'humecta les lèvres, sentant son coeur rater un battement et des frissons désagréables le parcourir. Il commença à s'agiter, sous le regard sévère de son père, avant de se décider à reprendre, essayant de garder le contrôle des diverses émotions qui affluaient en lui et l'empêchaient de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

\- Je..., bégaya-t-il secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Je peux tout t'expliquer !

\- Ah oui ? Et quelles explications tu comptes me fournir ?! s'écria son père d'une voix dure. J'avais des doutes depuis quelque temps, mais je pensais me tromper, se justifia le Shérif. Scott m'a appelé avant que tu ne rentres, pour me faire part de ses soupçons. Et devine quoi ? Il avait complètement raison ! Quelle belle surprise de voir que toutes tes boîtes d'Adderall, dans l'armoire à pharmacie, sont complètement vides ! s'exclama Stilinski père, la bouche tordue par un grand sourire nerveux qui s'effaça aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Alors si tu ne veux pas que je m'énerve davantage, tes explications ont intérêt à être bonnes ! Très bonnes ! Assieds-toi, ordonna-t-il en désignant l'une des chaises de la table du salon d'une main. Je sens qu'on a beaucoup de choses à se dire, toi et moi.

Stiles fixa pendant quelques secondes la chaise sous le regard insistant de son père. Le Shérif semblait hors de lui, bien plus que lors de leurs dernières disputes, alors Stiles se contenta d'obéir, s'asseyant et posant son sac à dos à ses pieds.

Il observa son père s'installer en face de lui. Il semblait attendre ses explications. L'adolescent avait l'impression d'avoir commis une erreur impardonnable.

\- C'était... J'ai pas réfléchi ! finit par avouer Stiles, sentant son coeur exploser. Je ne sais même plus pourquoi j'ai jeté tous ces comprimés dans les toilettes, se murmura-t-il à lui-même. Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que j'étais en colère... Peut-être parce que je pensais que je me sentirais mieux, laissa-t-il échapper.

\- Te sentir mieux ? s'étonna le Shérif.

Stiles leva les yeux vers son père, ouvrit la bouche, mais finit par simplement secouer la tête de gauche à droite. Il avait parlé trop vite, il ne savait pas ce qu'il disait. Le lycéen regarda longuement le Shérif, qui ne le quittait plus des yeux, les traits de son visage toujours aussi contractés, crispés, comme si un goût amer ne cessait de titiller les papilles de sa langue.

L'hyperactif focalisa de nouveau son attention vers ses mains jointes et tremblotantes, sous la table, racla sa gorge puis reprit la parole. Il devait éliminer ce silence lourd, pesant, il n'aimait pas ça. C'était une source d'anxiété pour lui.

\- Je...Je voulais te le dire mais...mais avec toutes les questions que tu me posais à longueur de journée, j'ai cru que si je te le disais, ça allait encore être une raison de plus pour que tu t'inquiètes, débita-t-il à toute vitesse avant de tenter de reprendre son souffle. Alors...alors oui, j'ai été stupide en ne te disant rien, concéda le jeune homme avalant sa bile avec difficulté, mais je ne savais pas quoi faire ! Et puis je ne pouvais pas en acheter sans ordonnance, murmura honteusement l'hyperactif. Le médecin t'en aurait parlé si j'étais allé le voir, j'en suis certain.

Stiles entendit la chaise de son père grincer, signe qu'il se redressait. Tendu, le lycéen n'osa pas détourner son regard de ses mains. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher d'enchaîner des paroles vides de sens dans le seul but de combler ce silence qui lui était insupportable. Il soupira de soulagement quand son père prit enfin la parole, plus calmement, bien plus calmement qu'au début de cette conversation.

\- Depuis combien de temps tu as arrêté de prendre ton traitement ? s'enquit l'agent de police.

\- Je...euh, réfléchit l'hyperactif. Je ne sais pas. Peut-être deux semaines, ou trois. Peut-être un mois, ou plus. Je ne sais pas.

\- Bon, expira le Shérif, je vais t'en racheter, mais promets-moi que tu ne recommenceras plus.

Stiles hocha vivement la tête pour toute réponse, retrouvant un peu de ses couleurs, avant que son père ne reprît la parole.

\- Et tu vas aller voir un psychologue.

\- Quoi ? se redressa immédiatement l'hyperactif. Non ! s'opposa-t-il fermement à l'annonce du Shérif. J'ai pas besoin d'aller voir un psy !

\- Ce n'est pas discutable, Stiles ! Tu as besoin d'être encadré, et c'est seulement une fois qu'un psychologue m'affirmera que ton comportement est parfaitement normal que je serai pleinement rassuré ! répliqua-t-il en haussant le ton.

\- Et tu veux que je lui dise quoi ?! s'emporta l'adolescent. Que les loups-garous existent ? Il va me prendre pour un fou ! Et je n'ai rien de très intéressant à raconter, grogna Stiles, de mauvaise foi. Je n'irai pas !

\- Bien sûr que si ! réfuta le Shérif. Tu as beaucoup plus de choses à raconter que la moitié des jeunes de ton âge ! Il te suffit d'arranger les détails qui ne peuvent pas être racontés, tu es doué pour ça en général, rit jaune le policier. Invente-toi une petite amie imaginaire, parle de ta grossesse à travers elle. Parle de ta relation avec Derek, et ne me dis pas que tout va bien entre vous, je suis au courant de votre rupture, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter pour couper court à la tentative de réplique de son fils.

\- On n'a pas rompu ! On fait une pause, se renfrogna Stiles, les dents serrées. Et je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un problème qui mériterait d'être hurlé sur tous les toits ! Tu ne l'aimes pas, tu devrais être content ! s'énerva l'hyperactif, alors qu'il se levait pour quitter la pièce. « Stiles, ne traîne pas avec les Hale ! » « Stiles, Derek n'est pas celui que tu crois ! », l'imita-t-il. Tu t'en souviens de ça ?!

\- Stiles, rassieds-toi, s'il te plaît, ordonna le Shérif d'une voix sans appel.

Stiles resta un instant immobile, hésitant à n'en faire qu'à sa tête, mais contre toute attente, il se rassit, docile. Le visage complètement fermé, Stiles était bien curieux de savoir ce que son père allait lui sortir. Celui-ci semblait mal à l'aise, voire agacé.

\- C'est différent maintenant, soupira l'adulte avant de se faire couper par son fils.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est différent ? demanda Stiles, peu convaincu par ce que venait d'affirmer son père. Tu n'es pas venu une seule fois chez les Hale pendant que j'y étais, même pas pour le dîner que l'on a organisé spécialement pour toi ! Je suis censé comprendre quoi ? Que tu as appris à les connaître alors que tu n'as jamais fait aucun effort pour les fréquenter?!

\- Si je ne suis pas venu à ce dîner, c'est uniquement parce que j'avais un empêchement professionnel. Je te l'ai dit ! Libre à toi de me croire ou pas.

\- Libre à moi de te croire ?! s'insurgea Stiles. Je te signale que ça fait des années que tu me baratines avec ta soi-disant haine pour les Hale et là je suis censé te croire quand tu me dis que ça n'a rien à voir avec ça ?! Et d'ailleurs, siffla l'hyperactif dans une grimace lasse, est-ce qu'un jour tu vas me donner les véritables raisons de ta haine à leur égard? Me dire pourquoi tu les détestes tant ? Et pas la peine de me sortir que ça ne me regarde pas ! Je sature !

\- Ok, admit le Shérif, à la plus grande surprise de Stiles, et prenant une grande inspiration, il poursuivit en déclarant : « Tu as raison, je te dois des explications. »

Stiles écarquilla les yeux sous le choc. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son père cède aujourd'hui, et aussi facilement. D'habitude, il mettait fin à la discussion, haussait la voix ou l'envoyait simplement dans sa chambre.

Le Shérif avait beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers temps. Il avait pris conscience que s'il voulait que son fils soit honnête avec lui, il devait lui-même l'être en retour. Il devait montrer l'exemple, alors il était prêt à le faire, maintenant. Alors, après avoir pris une nouvelle fois une dernière grande inspiration, il se lança, sous le regard intéressé de son fils :

\- Tu étais encore petit quand j'ai commencé à détester cette famille, commença le policier, ses doigts jouant avec sa belle bague de fiançailles. Ta mère était très malade à cette époque. J'étais désespéré, se justifia-t-il. Je me demandais comment j'allais pouvoir élever un gamin comme toi, seul, si Claudia nous quittait. Tu étais hyperactif, une vraie pile électrique qui courait la tête baissée vers tous les dangers inimaginables ! Je n'arrêtais pas de me dire que je n'arriverais jamais à te canaliser comme le faisait si bien Claudia, rit-il nerveusement, le regard soudain triste à l'évocation de sa femme. J'avais des centaines de questions en tête, et de craintes qui m'empêchaient constamment de dormir, expliqua-t-il, ses yeux azur perdus dans le vague, alors que Stiles s'efforçait de l'écouter attentivement et de ne pas l'interrompre. J'aimais ta mère plus que tout, souffla le Shérif, un petit sourire ornant ses lèvres. C'était mon petit rayon de soleil, pétillante et toujours souriante avant que cette fichue maladie ne nous tombe dessus !

Le Shérif s'interrompit, se perdant pendant une dizaine de secondes dans ses vieux souvenirs, tandis que Stiles ne cessait de se demander quel rapport il pouvait bien y avoir entre les Hale et sa mère. Il avait beau chercher, il n'en trouvait aucun, et il commençait à avoir peur que cette histoire, que s'apprêtait à lui dévoiler son père, changeât complètement sa vision sur la famille de Derek. Il n'interrompit ce pendant pas le cours du récit dans lequel son père s'était lancé, sa curiosité étant plus grande que la crainte qu'il éprouvait à découvrir la vérité. Cela faisait des années qu'il attendait une explication, il ne pouvait plus reculer.

\- J'ai tout fait pour essayer de sauver ta mère, reprit le Shérif d'une voix plus assurée, retrouvant sa détermination d'autrefois. Je me fichais d'entendre les médecins me répéter à longueur de journée, que sa démence était irréversible, et que je me devais de profiter de ses derniers instants de lucidité ! serra-t-il les poings. Il m'a fallu du temps avant de l'accepter, avoua-t-il. D'accepter que bientôt ta mère nous laisserait, toi et moi. Qu'on ne serait plus que deux et que je devrais faire mon possible pour t'éduquer et prendre soin de toi. Mais j'ai fini par le faire.

\- Je sais tout ça, chuchota l'hyperactif, qui désirait plus que tout sauter cette partie du récit, on a déjà eu cette discussion. Maman, toi, moi, sa maladie, nous. Je sais.

\- Laisse-moi finir, soupira le Shérif, agacé, avant de reprendre. L'année où ta mère nous a quitté, une petite fille de ton âge a été accueillie dans une chambre voisine à l'hôpital. Erica Reyes, ton amie.

\- Erica ? s'étonna le jeune homme, ses yeux exprimant soudain la stupéfaction. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ?

\- Cancer du pancréas. Stade terminal, répondit son père d'une voix blanche.

\- Tu...Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis ? s'enquit Stiles, certain que son père faisait erreur.

Il secoua la tête, s'imaginant son amie dans un lit d'hôpital, amincie, métamorphosée par la maladie. Cela lui semblait impossible. Comment Erica aurait pu vivre tout cela, sans jamais en avoir parlé à quiconque jusqu'ici ? Son père devait se tromper. Il existait des centaines de petites filles blondes, aux yeux caramel. La petite fille dont il parlait ne pouvait pas être Erica.

\- Je t'assure que c'était bien elle, reprit le Shérif. Je ne pourrai jamais oublier son nom. Les infirmières ne cessaient de parler d'elle et de répéter à quel point il était triste pour une petite fille de son âge de mourir si jeune. Ses parents lui rendaient constamment visite. Sa mère était quasiment toujours à son chevet. Je me rappelle qu'un jour, relata-t-il, alors qu'on était venu rendre visite à Claudia, tu m'as demandé pourquoi Erica n'avait plus de cheveux et qu'elle paraissait aussi affaiblie. Tu m'as demandé l'autorisation d'aller lui parler.

Stiles plissa les yeux, se concentrant du mieux qu'il pût pour tenter de se souvenir d'une quelconque petite fille, mais il n'y parvint pas. Il n'avait gardé en tête que les derniers instants qu'il avait passés avec sa mère avant que celle-ci ne monte au ciel.

\- J'ai eu beau refuser, tu as profité d'un moment d'inattention de ma part pour aller discuter avec elle. Tu as réussi à la faire rire, et c'est pour cette unique raison que je ne t'ai pas puni ce jour-là. Enfin, bref, poursuivit l'adulte, ses parents n'étaient pas les seuls à lui rendre des visites régulièrement, il y avait aussi les Hale, révéla le Shérif. Je les ai tout de suite reconnus la première fois que je les ai vus débarquer pour voir ton amie. Comme je te l'ai dit, Peter n'a pas toujours été un bon garçon, et le commissariat de la ville le connaissait déjà très bien.

Stiles secoua la tête, intrigué par la tournure que les événements relatés par son père prenaient. Dévoré de curiosité, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de gesticuler sur sa chaise. C'était le seul moyen pour lui, de rester un minimum concentré.

\- Je me souviens d'une scène qu'avait faite Derek à sa mère alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à prendre l'ascenseur, tous les deux, poursuivit le Shérif. Derek pleurait et je l'ai entendu lui dire quelque chose du genre : « Tu peux la sauver ! Si tu ne le fais pas je ne te le pardonnerai jamais ! ». Ce qui m'a le plus surpris, c'est l'expression qui est apparue sur le visage de Talia lorsque son fils a eu fini de parler. Une expression qui montrait qu'elle donnait parfaitement raison à son fils. Je l'ai vue s'accroupir devant lui, lui prendre les mains et lui dire distinctement : « D'accord, Derek, ne pleure pas. Je te promets que je vais faire quelque chose pour Erica, mais promet-moi que tu veilleras à ce qu'elle garde ce petit secret pour elle. Il en va de la survie de notre espèce. ». Je n'ai jamais pu oublier cette phrase.

Stiles fronça les sourcils, devinant parfaitement de quel secret Talia avait probablement voulu parler ce jour-là.

\- Je t'avoue que je n'avais pas tout compris à l'époque, confessa le Shérif. Mais j'avais compris l'essentiel, et quand, pas moins de deux jours plus tard, Erica a recouvré la santé, que son cancer s'est envolé comme par miracle, j'ai tout de suite su que Talia Hale y était pour quelque chose.

\- Tu as pensé à maman, conclut l'adolescent en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme.

\- Bien sûr, c'est la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé ! Ta mère, sa maladie. Je me disais que ce miracle qui avait sauvé Erica pouvait aussi sauver ta mère ! J'avais de nouveau de l'espoir, je pensais qu'enfin elle se rétablirait et que, finalement, nous resterions tous les trois, nous, avec ta mère vivante ! Je pensais sans arrêt qu'enfin une personne allait pouvoir mettre fin à tout ce cauchemar et la personne à laquelle je n'arrêtais pas de penser était cette Talia ! débita d'une traite le Shérif, les yeux humides.

Le plus âgé reprit son souffle, le coeur battant, ses souvenirs provoquant chez lui un flot d'émotions désagréables.

\- Mais...bégaya-t-il. Mais j'ai eu beau supplier la mère de ton petit copain, lui dire que je savais qu'elle était pour quelque chose dans le rétablissement d'Erica, que j'étais, que nous étions capables et prêts à garder son secret, elle a refusé de m'apporter la moindre aide, affirmant qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour nous aider. Et pour moi, ce fut comme si on avait tué Claudia, une deuxième fois. Comme si les Hale l'avait tuée...

\- Papa... souffla Stiles attrapant les mains de son père. Les loups-garous ne peuvent pas guérir toutes les maladies. Maman ne pouvait pas être sauvée, même avec la morsure.

\- Je sais. Je suis allé voir Deaton, bien avant ta grossesse, dès que tu m'as révélé toutes ces histoires absurdes de loups-garous, mais je suppose, que , même après avoir appris que Talia ne m'avait jamais menti, j'étais bien trop habitué à haïr les Hale pour changer mon comportement envers eux, haussa-t-il les épaules. J'ai continué à être injuste avec eux et avec toi. C'est seulement quelque temps après que tu sois parti chez eux pour ta grossesse, que j'ai commencé à vraiment réfléchir à tout ça. J'ai réalisé beaucoup de choses pendant toute ton absence. Il faut dire que je ne t'avais plus dans les pattes et que je ne t'entendais plus brailler 24 heures sur 24, rit-il. Je pouvais enfin penser tranquillement !

Stiles fit une petite grimace, faussement vexé par les propos moqueurs de son père puis hocha la tête. Tout devenait un peu plus clair dans son esprit, et il pouvait à présent un peu plus comprendre toutes les réactions excessives qu'avait eues son père vis-à-vis des Hale. Il arrivait à se mettre à sa place, ou du moins, il essayait.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû essayer de m'interposer entre ta relation avec Malia, ou celle avec Derek. J'en suis désolé, Stiles.

\- C'est la première fois que tu t'excuses, fit remarquer l'hyperactif. On devrait peut-être t'enregistrer, au cas où ce serait la dernière aussi, plaisanta-t-il. Quoi qu'il en soit, tes excuses sont acceptées ! sourit Stiles.

Le Shérif sourit également, rassuré par cette tension qu'il était parvenu à dissiper. Cependant, le plus dur restait à faire : canaliser son fils, le temps qu'il se procurât une nouvelle quantité d'Adderall.

* * *

Stiles fait un peu tourner les têtes dans ce chapitre ! Mais peut-être qu'il y aura une amélioration, peut-être pas ! On verra dans le chapitre suivant ! En attendant dites-moi ce que vous pensez du chapitre 12 ^^


End file.
